


Marvelous Return

by atheandra



Series: Bunnies and Escapees [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (or will be and the Avengers too), Accidental Baby Acquisition, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Weasleys, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Baby Harry, Baby luna, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Femslash, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Hermione Granger Bashing, MCU/Harry potter Fusion, Male Slash, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mildly Dubious Consent, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley Bashing, Time Travel, from both fandoms, in chapter 3 I will put a warning.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 85,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: In an apocalyptic word, provoked by the witches and wizards of the world letting themselves be manipulated by Dumbledore once more, Harry and his group of friends make the ultimate sacrifice. The goal? Get Harry back in time to fix their world. They won't let Dumbledore manipulate their leader once more and entrust their 'baby' savior into the hands of their allies the Avengers.Or Strange is send back in time to grab baby Harry from the Dursleys' front steps, only that's not all he has to do... The first step put Grown-up Harry's consciousness back into his baby self. Second, bring him to Clint Barton. Third track down a few more magical people before the power of the ritual dissipate.





	1. Clint's Halloween Treats

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted the Avengers to raise Harry but not do it alone, and be able to fix many of Dumbledores awful mistakes while they were at it. If it happens to fix the problems the Avengers find on the way too... Well, it's not like they are going to complain. 
> 
> The story comes from my HP Bunny Farm chapter 9 which actually covered the first 3 chapters of this story I cut them in separated chapters
> 
> The pairings will mostly mix the fandoms so I keep them secret for now lol (also Het relationship will be a minority)

Clint wasn’t as dimwitted as his SHIELD coworker liked to gossip about, in fact, according to his evaluation upon recruitment, he was smarter than most of them, he just never had the schooling or the opportunity to expand his knowledge and so showed his smarts in other ways. Proof of the point, his inhuman accuracy with every SHIELD weapon including his bow and arrows.

But still, here he was, mouth wide open, looking dumbfounded at the man in front of him.

To his defense, the man came out of nowhere, in a circle made of what looked like sparkles of electricity and behind him Clint was almost certain he could see a road with tiny houses all looking the same. Which was strange since they were currently on top of a building in Queens, where he had had to hide out on when the Halloween prankster teens had started to come out at the time his shift had ended.

“Clint Barton.” The man said. It wasn’t a question the man clearly knew him. “This is going to sound weird.”

Clint couldn’t help it, he snorted raising an eyebrow at the man.

“Okay, I guess you knew that already.” The man said with a sigh. “My name is Stephen Strange and I came to you with an important mission.”

Well now Clint’s eyebrow was raised for an all-new reason what could this man dressed as some type of Tibetan monk wanted with him.

“This…” The man said holding a hand out next to his head, which a bundle of clothes flew next to. “is the cloak of Levitation. Cloak give the man his mission.”

The cloak came to a stop in front of Clint unrolled a little and rolled around Clint’s wrist before he could react it was gone, doing the same to his other side, once done it place a weight into the circle it had created, it wasn’t heavy, but it was warm, and it moved a little.

Not sure if he should look down on what he was holding just yet he kept his eyes on the man in front of him, especially intrigued when the cloak simply fitted himself on his shoulder as a normal cloak should, though a normal cloak wouldn’t have put a rebel strand of hair back in it place.

“What is the mission then?” Clint asked wanting to get as much intel as possible.

“Protect him. My time is limited, I’ll be back later in the night several times if all goes well I have others to save before the night is over, then it will fall on you to complete the mission as you are the one who volunteered for it and I can not live in this time as I am now.”

Well, at least the man wore his name proudly. Since joining SHIELD and even before that, Clint had met mutants, supervillains, superheroes, but never one as strange as him.

“I’ll find you, Agent Barton,” Strange said then turned to walk back toward the still sparkling circle. “But if you may take your own advice, take Mister Coulson who is surely listening in on us, and Miss Romanoff and go to Budapest. I’ll find you wherever you are.” He threw a bag at Clint, who caught it with little difficulties even though his arms were full, and the portal closed leaving Clint alone on the rooftop once more.

“Barton report.” Came the familiar voice in his ear immediately.

“One sec.” He said he still had to look at what he was holding but something the man had said was stuck to the forefront of his mind. “Protect him.”

Clint looked down and there could be no doubt as to what he was holding. The bundle in his arms was a baby. A boy if the blue blanket around him was anything to go by. The blanket, itself was strange and for a second his mind focused on that, it was light blue and made of the softest fabric he had ever touched, and Natasha had some dresses made with the softest silk found on Earth, it was not just that though, it had stars twinkling and they seemed to move on their own.

Clint refocused on the important thing and looked at the baby boy, he was sleeping which was both good and a little worrying after everything that went on with Strange, as well as the noises coming from the street. He had a wild tuff of dark brown hair, a small button nose, pink cheeks, but what stood out the most was a fresh deep cut on his forehead that thankfully had stopped bleeding.

Clint made a split decision, one he hadn’t made in a long time, he moved the baby to hold him with one arm and clicked his earpiece two times, listening for the telltale disconnecting sound a few seconds before his personal phone started vibrating, he connected the earpiece to his phone and answered.

“Budapest should be lovely this time of year boss.” He said and breathed deeply, knowing that although Coulson might not agree, Phil would follow his instinct, it’s what gave them Natasha after all, and it saved their collective asses a bunch of times.

“Shit Clint!” Phil swore but from him, it was as good as a yes, he only swore when Clint asked him to keep things from SHIELD and especially Fury, which was basically what he was asking. “Be down in 15. Do we need anything special?”

“Car seat. I would say for a one-year-old. And a first aid package.” Clint said looking at the bag he was handed by Strange, it might have food and nappies for at least the day but nothing else, they would need to explore it to be sure.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Phil said before hanging up.

“You better be worth it, he doesn’t like stealing,” Clint said to his bundle. The boy sneezed in his sleep cuddling closer to Clint.

“There must be clothes in there maybe another blanket,” Clint said and began to look into the bag, he found a blanket quickly, but it was big, too big for the size of the bag really, so he looked back into it certain that he had felt other things inside.

“Wow.” He said when he looked inside. Everything was organized, a section for food, one for clothes, one for toys, or nappies, it even seemed to have a section with boxes and according to the pictures on the side of it, they contained everything one would need to take care of a baby.

“You came with your own ‘police box’, or is it Mary Poppins’ bag?” He asked not that he really expected any answers.

He found a collection of books, a leather journal on top of them and bound to the journal a note addressed to Clinton Francis Barton.

“Well, I guess that’s me.” He said and looked down on the street, he knew he had at least 10 minutes left before Phil came to collect them and he would only need 3 to get down, 2 to pack his things. “Should pack before I read.” He was so used to talking to his handlers on missions that he didn’t notice he was basically talking to himself.

He laid the baby down on the blanket he had just retrieved covering him as tightly as he could, so he would stay warm and not wander around even if he woke up, while Clint packed. Not that he planned to leave him out of his sight.

As planned after 2 minutes he collected the baby back into his arms. “Let’s see if this is more helpful than Strange.”

Clint sighed and opened the letter addressed to him. The first surprise, it was in his own handwriting, at least the most of it.

_ To whom it may concern, (yes that means you, Clint) _

_ If everything went according to plan, and since you are reading this then it should have been, Strange left you alone with orders to go into hiding with Coulson and Tasha as well as to protect the baby he left with you. _

_ Well, his time back is extremely limited, so you thought a letter for you to read would be better than giving you time to interrogate him. _

_ First things first the Baby with you is Harry James Potter, he is 15 months old, if Strange didn’t screw this up, tonight is Halloween, it’s also the night Harry’s parents died. _

_ Everything you need to know is explained in the leather-bound journal left in the bag. _

_ Just know that no one will be looking for him, especially not so far away from home. _

_ You have no reason to trust us and we are not above begging but know that it was your idea to lead us to this so if you have any complaints take it up with yourself. _

Please look after Harry. All we want to do is protect him. Protect Harry and you’ll save billions.

**_Well although that’s true, I’d like to think we would ask you to protect him even if nothing was to happen to anyone other than him, but as Harry is a stubborn git he wouldn’t let us go back in time if it was just for him._ **

_ As I was saying, everything you will need you can find in the bag, the journal will explain how it works, and hopefully Strange will be able to finish his mission and you’ll have a couple more people to help. _

**_The Prewetts Knights_ ** _. And yourself. _

_ PS: Someone was added at the last minute if he didn’t come to you with her right away than in a few minutes Strange should be back with her. Her name is Luna Lovegood. It was her choice to be led to you, we don’t know why or what could have happened, but she was begging us for the last minute change. According to her, no one will come looking for her. Which in itself is telling since she is currently 8 months old and both of her parents are alive. _

The second part had clearly been written down at a different time, the ink looked fresh while the rest of it was at least a week old.

As the letter ended, the air around him started to sparkle again and Strange wearing a startled look came through.

“They just handed her over, I didn’t even have to ask.” He said looking back to the field behind him with disgust.

“Pass her over,” Clint told him moving Harry a little, so he was able to pass his bag and the changing bag over his shoulder and take the new baby into his arm.

“And Wong wonders why I don’t like talking to people.” He said rolling his eyes but handing Luna over all the same. “She is awake. I don’t have anything prepared for her. We couldn’t take the risk of getting out to retrieve what she would need.” He added after seeing that Clint had opened the letter the Prewetts had left for him. “Her parents were all too pleased to see me leave. Which is weird because from the stories I heard about them Xenophilius was a loving doting father.”

Strange shook his head and looked at something glowing green on his wrist. “I can’t stay.” He said and walked back into the field the portal closing behind him.

“I hope you are okay with sharing Harry, can’t let the young lady go hungry.” He said then looked down at Luna startled to see her looking so focused on him, she had light blond hair and bright silver-blue eyes. He had never seen someone so focused on him before. “Okay, we have to go.” He said and started to move toward the fire exit. “And when Phil kills me for this one, your knight in shiny portal better have something up his sleeves to bring me back.”

That got a giggle out of Luna that woke Harry up, he looked up at Clint confused before his eyes focused on the little girl.

“’una.” He said smiling at her and wiggling a little in Clint’s arm.

“Stop moving Harry, I don’t want to drop one of you,” Clint told him softly, but the baby boy looked up at him again and stopped moving around immediately. “Okay, not gonna lie, this is weird.”

He made it downstairs in record time, thanking the mom who held the door of the building open for him to get out while her kids got in to go around trick or treating.  As they made it the street so did Phil, with a car that was not SHIELD standard operation vehicle. Phil was so going to sulk about that.

“Get in,” Phil told him.

“I am going to need help, I don’t even know how to use a car seat,” Clint admitted showing Phil his full arms.

“You said one.” Phil glared at him.

“Well, they multiplied.” Clint retorted with a glare of his own. Now was really not the time for questions.

“We put the bigger one in the car seat, you’ll have to old the little one secure them with your seatbelt and the strap of your quiver,” Phil said making his way around the car to grab Harry.

“Her,” Clint said automatically. “You said them, you’re holding a boy, and I have a girl.” He explained seeing Phil raised an eyebrow.

Once in the car, with both babies happily secured in the back seat, he went on.

“Harry and Luna. There was a letter.” Clint told him.

“I called Natasha, she’ll be waiting for us,” Phil said and pulled out into the traffic. 

They drove for about an hour both babies lulled back to sleep by the mechanic movement and the gentle way Phil was driving through Manhattan’s streets. Clint kind of expected it really but Phil’s silence during the short trip was still unnerving. He had tried to start explaining himself, but Phil had stopped him, he either wasn’t ready to hear it or he didn’t think the car was secured.

“JARVIS let us in,” Coulson called in suddenly.

“You brought us to Stark’s Tower?” Clint asked a little surprised, this wasn’t exactly a secure location.

“Stark and Pepper are in Malibu, it’s late at night, the tower is empty. JARVIS will record everything, but we have been using the facilities for a few weeks now and Stark isn’t aware yet or at least he didn’t give us any signs of being aware.” Phil explained as he parked the car then turned around to look at him. “Natasha said to come here.”

That was as good as saying it was safe then.

“I’ll take Harry,” Phil said taking the diaper bag from Clint.

They made it to the elevator in silence and when it started to move without them having to push any of the buttons Clint had to remember that JARVIS was running everything.

“Will your guests require anything, Agent?” The English voice came to them through the speakers confirming his thoughts.

Phil raised an eyebrow at him, Clint gestured to the bag and shrugged.

“We’ll keep you informed JARVIS thank you,” Phil answered politely.

“Miss Romanov is waiting for you,” JARVIS informed them when the doors opened.

And waiting she was just on the other side of the doors with her gun in hand.

“Tasha!” Clint admonished her, covering Luna and holding her closer to himself seeing as Phil did the same with Harry.

“What? you requested a Budapest protocol. How was I to know that you wouldn’t need back up? You needed back up the last time.” she asked but still put her gun away.

“Let’s get in and settle them, we’ll talk after that,” Phil told them.

“’una?” Harry asked in a small unsure voice looking at Phil in fear.

“She is right here,” Clint told him holding Luna a little higher so Harry could see her drooling on his shoulder.

Harry settled back as Phil looked at him in wonder.

“Something is wrong,” Phil told them.

“The bag is holding the answers apparently,” Clint said with a shrug taking the cushions of the sofa to build a mattress on the floor for the babies, even he knew not to let them on the couch as they could fall off it and hurt themselves.

Phil laid Harry down next to Luna and began to unwrap him finding a letter in the second blanket he put it on the coffee table when Harry began to whimper. Once unwrapped Harry rolled on his stomach and crawl the small way he had to make to get to Luna taking her little hand in his and curling around her they fell asleep looking peaceful.

“Are they siblings?” Natasha asked.

“I don’t think so the letter said Harry is an orphan, but Luna has parents, they gave her to Strange without a fight though,” Clint explained covering their little charges with the stars blanket.

“Yelp!” Clint herd and turned around to see Phil sucking on his finger the diaper bag on his knees closed. “It won’t open,” Phil mumbled.

“Of course, it will, it was open earlier,” Clint said taking the bag and opening it easily, he looked into it and missed the look passing between Phil and Natasha. He grabbed the letter from before and gave it over for them to read.

“I wonder if I should wait for Strange next visit to open this.” He said pulling the journal out of the bag.

“Read it out loud, we don’t have time to take a turn and we were required to be there.”

Clint cleared his throat and started reading.

_ I don’t think that is vital information, but I was told it is always polite to introduce yourself first, especially when you are asking people for help. _

_ My Name is Bill, I am the eldest son, I have, or at least had 6 siblings, only one of whom is a girl. _

_ Before you start asking yourself, or before Sirius starts making a fuss, we are human, as humans as people with magic are. _

“Wait did he say magic?” Natasha asked looking disturbed.

“As human as people with magic are.” Clint read once more. “Yes, he said that, but I am sure it’s a figure of speech they probably are mutants that lived in a community.”

“Phil?” Natasha asked looking worried.

“Magic exist, Clint, there is a whole community of Witches and Wizards living in a secret part of every big city, or close to it.”

“So, they are…?” Clint asked looking at the kids.

“Probably. Keep reading, we’ll talk about it when we know more.” Natasha told him.

_ We are now aware that the world is dealing with mutants and superheroes, so I hope you won’t have to hard of a time taking this in. Wizards live in communities around the world. We live hidden behind wards or on islands; isolated from the muggles, we rarely leave the wizarding world. _

_ The Britain community and the Wizarding World as a whole have been facing multiple wars, unknown to muggles (people without magic) but the one that was ended tonight has been one of the most violent, cost the most lives, since the witches trials. _

_ The Dark Lord Voldemort was known for wanting to kill all Muggleborns. Muggles are people like you without magic, Muggle-borns are witches and wizards born to Muggle parents, there is a big discrimination against them in our world, the lords are all Pure Bloods or Half-Bloods (in rare cases) they make our laws, decide who can work where, what we study, the majority of stable jobs and apprenticeships are to go in priorities to Pure Bloods. Half-Blood don’t fare that much better whether they are born from a wizard and a muggle or a wizard and a Muggle-born (those are looked upon slightly better), they have to fight for everything they get. Purebloods are the ones with generations of wizards in their family trees even among themselves those with the further heritage are seen as higher ranking than the one whose great-grandparents had married half-blood for example. _

_ The Dark Lord gained power by supporting the Pure Blood ideals, and so the war started. Voldemort and his supporters, called Death Eaters, on one side, Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix on the other. _

_ Harry was at the center of it. And yes I know he is only a baby how could he? _

_ A prophecy was made before his birth that one born by the end of the seventh month will defeat the Dark Lord, I never knew the exact wording, Harry wouldn’t tell them to anyone, and the ones who knew and would have told us, are all dead now. _

_ Harry was born on July 31 _ _ st _ _ and was targeted by Voldemort, the dark lord of this time after he had been made aware of the prophecy. _

_ Tonight, he went to the Potter’s house and after casting the killing curse on James and Lily Potter, he tried to do the same to Harry but failed. _

_ To this day we don’t know why or what happened, just that it did, Harry is still alive and for the next 10 years, Voldemort will be gone, peace will be found by the wizarding world. _

_ This is when the story is getting a little more complex. _

_ As you probably noticed already I have some troubles with the time. I am trying to write this as if it was happening as you read but the truth is that Harry is lying asleep in his bed in a room upstairs, he turned 27 last July. And Luna died 2 nights ago sacrificing herself to give us the time we needed to make it to Halloween night, and the full moon. We had been waiting for 2 years, losing countless lives to make it to this night, and tomorrow we will have to sacrifice ourselves. Our last hope is that Strange and Malfoy are right, that the ritual they found will bring Harry back in time. _

_ He disagrees and hasn’t talked to us in almost 2 years. He stays with us, fights with us, protects us, with all he has, but he hasn’t said a word to anyone other than Luna since then. _

_ To get back on track, I’ll try to stick to a strict timeline, but I won’t be the only one to write as I am fairly older than the protagonists and others will know how to help you understand better. _

_ There are people that need saving the earliest the better, some are muggles like you, some are wizards like us. _

_ We’ll write notes on them in the journal. _

_ The first of the Rescue (which Strange is supposed to handle if he still has time) is Sirius Black _

_ As I was saying tonight the Dark Lord vanished after killing James and Lily Potter, parents of Harry. Sirius was James’ brother in all but blood, (they are actually second cousins), and he is also Harry’s Godfather, which in the Wizarding World means a lot more than in the mundane one. For one the magical bound between Godparents and their Godchild can only be severed by death. The Godparents cannot harm their Godchild in any way or Lady Magic will punish them violently. Depending on the ritual used for the blessing, the child is blood adopted into the family giving to the Godparents equal rights to the child. _

_ It’s important in this case because, in the Wizarding World, Sirius is Harry’s father. _

_ That said in our timeline, after securing Harry by handing him over to someone he trusted to bring Harry to safety, under heavy wards, Sirius went after the man who betrayed the location of the Potters to the Dark side. _

_ We are hoping that Strange can catch him before he finds Pettigrew because when he did Pettigrew escaped but faked his death and put the blame of the Potter’s death on Sirius, who ended up in our prison for 12 years for crimes he didn’t commit. _

_ You should be made aware, although Sirius is a brilliant man, well versed in our traditions and ways, and fierce fighter, one of the best the DMLE had ever had according to what we were told, he is and will always be a child in a man’s body, or at least it is the way it was when he died. _

“There is a side note saying that DMLE means Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I guess he is a cop in their world,” Clint told Natasha and Phil who, used to long debrief, were listening silently.

“So, he is another you?” Phil stated making Natasha snort and Clint glare at him. “Since you stopped lets recap,” Phil told them. “The mission comes from the future to protect those two, who are still children and not their older self but are apparently very important though we don’t know why yet.”

“And they are Wizards,” Natasha added. “The boy put a stop to years of atrocious war.”

“More will come. Strange said he will find us, and Bill said he was off to find Sirius.” Clint said. “Honestly if we hadn’t meet Stark and if Thor hadn’t come around, I don’t think I would believe a word they say.”

“They probably knew that. The letter is in your handwriting after all” Natasha commented.

“You should go on, we’ll need all the intel we can get before Strange comes back,” Phil told him, and Clint began reading again.

_ I should probably get back on track, I guess this is all confusing, but Firewhisky and knowing I am going to die soon seems to make me ramble, they choose me to write this because I am used to writing reports for work and yet I can’t seem to focus. _

“We can understand that.” Phil agreed, nodding. Clint had to admit that after a near-death experience his own reports had a tendency to become unreadable to even the more trained of handlers.

_ Let’s get back to tonight. _

_ Harry was left on the Dursley’s doorstep in the middle of the night (though we can’t be sure of the exact time hence why we don’t know if Strange will have enough time) by our school’s headmaster, which is also the head of our Lords’ chamber as well of the second to our International Conference and the leader of the Light Side. _

_ Strange was to take Harry away after Dumbledore left. The man stationed an old woman to spy on Harry later in life but for now, no one will check to even see if he made it inside or not. Stupid old man. _

“Clint, just read please,” Natasha said with an eye-roll though she was smiling softly at him.

“Hey! Although I agree with him, it’s totally what that Bill guy wrote down.” Clint told her.

_ I don’t really know how much I should tell you, just handing Harry to you instead of the Dursleys could have changed the future enough, maybe telling you more right now would bring even more danger. _

_ In the bags, you’ll find books on all sorts of things, but seven of them are Harry Potter’s story, it was sold into the mundane world as fiction, but it was actually written by Hermione Granger, she was one of Harry’s Best Friend during their schooling. She also became my sister in law later on but that’s not something any of us are particularly proud of. _

_ The books will give you details on Harry’s life and the danger he faced, but apart from a small chapter or two at the beginning of each books that will show you the life he had at the Dursleys we don’t really know what went on in Harry’s life for the next 10 years, and he still refuses to talk about it even to Fred and George. _

_ It is our guess that since neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort came into contact with Harry until his 11 _ _ th _ _ birthday it gives you 10 years to make the adjustments we would like to suggest and save the people you’ll need to save, but we can’t guarantee anything. One or the other could have someone keeping an eye on him that never made contact. _

_ We suspect that Dumbledore had to Obliviate people and Confuse them when Harry was having particularly big fits of Accidental Magic, but he never made contact and Harry never saw him before he came to Hogwarts, so we can’t even be sure that he won’t find the lack of accidental magic coming from the Dursleys’ house disturbing. _

_ Oh, Stupid me! You have two magical babies with you, even if everything goes according to plan and Strange manages to bring the others to you (adults), you’ll need to know some things that muggles like you wouldn’t expect. _

_ Magical babies are not physically different, but cognitively they advance at a quicker rate, helped by their magic, they will be able to talk earlier, be more curious, Harry won’t be needing nappies for long, he just needs someone to show him how adults go to the loo and to explain why grown up don’t use nappies, he should be running around pretty soon, my littlest brother is only a few months older than him and I remember he was running after the twins by the time I went to Hogwarts for my first year. So be aware. _

_ What you should watch out for the most though is the development of their magical core. You can find out more on magical cores in the books we put in the bag. For now, you need to know that if scared, or startled, or excited, or really any heightened emotion, they will make strange things happen, they can’t control it. Although According to the stories Remus and Sirius told us Harry has much more control over his magic than any child his age should have, and I should know, having so many siblings, nephews and nieces as well as my own children, but that’s Harry for you if something is thought to be impossible he will achieve it by accident. Once he feels safe around you all he should start summoning his toys, his food whatever he needs, Sirius told us he can apparate too, already, which might be problematic if you take him too close to JARVIS, because magic and electronics do not mix well. _

“There is a side note saying apparition is like teleportation, so we need to find a way to protect JARVIS from magic because we will need him to find Harry if he suddenly disappears, which means we’ll need Stark,” Clint said with a frown turning the page as instructed on the note, only to find a page called Tony Stark. “Hum, there is a page about Stark so I guess we’ll need him anyway.

_ Oh I almost forgot, and we never figured out if Sirius would know or not, Harry is a Parselmouth, meaning he can speak to snakes, like really speak to them, like it’s a language, he actually described it as sounding like English to him, so don’t get frightened if he starts talking to snakes at the zoo or stuff like that. _

_ Luna only left us with a note on the kitchen table saying where she went why and to retrieve her from her house after getting Harry as she wished to grow up with him, so we don’t really know anything about how she was growing up. All we can really tell you is that if she starts speaking about animals that no one else can see or that you can’t find in any of the books you may find, don’t worry, Charlie and Neville have a theory, Luna is a Seer it’s how she understands her visions. _

_ All we know is that we learn to trust what her imaginary friends tell her and we encourage it as much as we can. And not just because Harry might kill us if we hurt his little sister. (joking here Harry wouldn’t hurt a fly unless it hurt someone he loved and there was no other way. He has the biggest heart I ever saw. But really, he spent months trying to find a way around killing Voldemort when he came back, and it nearly broke him to have to do it.) _

_ I think I should let someone else take over, it’s the end of my shift anyway. _

_ The Journal, as well as the bag, are spelled only Clint and Sirius should be able to open and read them. It was safety protection, but it also required the blood of the person and well as stated Sirius is Harry’s father, and I am sorry to say that at the moment we spelled it Clint was the only one of you still alive. I hope you will be able to correct that. _

_ You can try and read ahead but the journal is spelled the information written into its pages will only be revealed at a certain point, whether it is the people with you in the room, or the moment in time. We want things to change but too much too soon could be just as bad. _

“That’s all for now, it says the next page will appear after Strange comes back with Sirius,” Clint said closing the journal and putting it back into the bag if he understood correctly it was as safe as could be in it as he was the only one who had access to it.

“So, you know about magic?” Clint asked after a deep silence settled over them.

“The Red Room had a partner school, it’s called Durmstrang, it’s an eastern European all wizards school.” Natasha started to explain. “They train mostly in dark magic, but they also have combat practice or dance and manners lessons, we would be brought up for those, so they could train with females and we could train with males.”

“The wizarding world previous Dark Lord, named Gellert Grindelwald, went to Durmstrang in late 1890, he left a mark and a history there.” Phil kept on explaining.

“Two questions. How do you know so much? And what did he become I don’t think he took that Voldemort fellow taking his title without a fight?” Clint asked.

“Well Grindelwald was actually stopped at the end of World War II, he was trying to join forces with Red Skull, but Dumbledore dueled him and won. As for how I know, I was read into it recently in regards to random attacks happening in the UK but it is disclosed to every high up so presidents, royals, prime ministers, and of course the Counsel who told Fury after he was sworn in.” Phil told him.

“Do we talk about this at all or just wait for more intel?” Natasha finally asked.

“I don’t really see what we can talk about, we don’t know why we were chosen, or how we met them in the original future. I’d like to know what happened with Harry’s family that they thought sending him away from them was a good idea but since he never went we might never find out, especially since it looks like Harry never told his friends.” Clint summarized.

“How about the fact that Bill had a family, children, but he still sacrificed himself to bring Harry back in time? What will happen in the future that is so bad that they needed to do that? He said Harry killed Voldemort so they stumbled upon something that was worse.” Natasha said.

“And what to make of Luna? She went out of her way to walk into danger to give them more time.” Clint said looking sadly at the kids.

“What if following the path they are leading us on we make things worse?” Phil asked awkwardly. “I am not saying we don’t help, but what if saving Harry, which is basically all they are asking us to do, for now, leads to danger.”

“Can we at least agree that we’ll help?” Clint asked them.

Before they could answer him though they heard voices coming from close to the elevator doors.


	2. Precious little Pup.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange brings Sirius into the mix ...  
> Plus some cute baby Harry!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to warn people about really... Maybe just a lot of Baby cuteness... there isn't a warning for that...

“Told you I have to get to him. He has to pay.” A male voice was complaining angrily.

“You are exasperating!” A second voice, that Phil and Clint recognized as Strange’s, was sighing loudly. “I didn’t have a choice, I am not chasing after you all over London.” 

“I don’t even know who you are!” the first voice yelled. “You could be a Death Eater.”

“Stop trying to hex me, Black.” Strange snapped at him.

At this point Natasha took the lead and entered the corridor they were in her gun ready as she pointed it directly at the closest man’s head. Clint sighing in relief when it turned out to be Black and not Strange.

“Thank you, Ms. Romanoff.” Strange nodded at her.

In the main room, the noise had woken one curious little man. Harry carefully extricated himself from around Luna turned himself on his stomach, wiggled his bottom in the air until he could crawl, cushions were a hazard on his little legs, too wobbly to walk on, when his feet touch the floor he pushed as hard as he could on his little arms away from the cushions, he really didn’t like cushions they were squishy, once in the right position he stood up on his legs and run, well for him and his diaper it was a run, to where he could hear the voices come from.

“Pa’foo’!” A happy yell startled the adults in the corridor the little boy running pass them right onto the legs of the man Natasha was still holding at gunpoint.

“Oh, Merlin, Pup!” Sirius cried out with a sob before falling on his knees careful of his little godson before he hugged him tightly to himself. It took a few minutes for everyone as Sirius started to smell Harry’s hair then looked at his cut, everyone tensed when he pointed a piece of wood at his head before the blood on the little boy’s head vanished and a bandage appeared neatly put over the cut.

“Black?” Clint asked uncertain about interrupting but they still needed answers they didn’t have.

“I don’t…” Sirius started to say watching around him uncertainly holding Harry as close to himself as he could. “I don’t know any of you? You don’t feel like Wizards. Why do you have him? Who are you? What happened? I don’t…” he said shaking his head. “I had him and Hagrid was there, I… I only remember… I wanted to go after Peter.” He said with a deep sob. “I don’t understand, I left him. I am so sorry Pup.”

“’kay Pa’foo’,” Harry said from where he had his head tucked on Sirius’ shoulder.

“No, it’s not okay,” Sirius said still shaking his head as if he was trying to get read of something, Clint remembered doing something like that when he was on painkillers.

“HI!” Clint said reminding the man of the others around him, getting a piece of wood pointed at him for his efforts.

“No wan’ Pa’foo’,” Harry told him. “They he’p P’ongs’et.”

“You sure?” Sirius asked the little boy who nodded, Sirius let go of his piece of wood which disappeared only to reappear on his wrist, which was a nice trick. “Hi! I am Sirius.” He said nervously looking around himself. “What are we doing here?”

“As I have been trying to tell you for the past half hour I was sent using the ‘walk in the past’ ritual to come and save your Godson, yourself and other, so you can all save the future.” Strange told him in an exasperated tone.

“I never saw you before,” Sirius told him.

“We thought it might happen, you gave him up too easily.” Strange sighed. “I think you might have been confounded. I don’t think it was the imperious curse, from what I learn about it, it wouldn’t matter that we are in the US now you would have killed us all to get back on your task.”

“To go after Peter?” Sirius asked, and Harry started growling at the name. “You know he always did that around him, we should have known something fishy was going on. It’s okay little pup, the bad man is far away now.” Sirius said rubbing Harry’s back gently.

“Can we go back to the living room? I am not okay with leaving Luna alone.” Clint asked them all getting nods from Natasha, Phil and Strange but a startled look from Sirius.

“I don’t…” Sirius looked between Strange and Clint. “Luna? As in Lovegood?” Strange nodded. “Why do you have her? For that matter that Ritual never worked before, Dumbledore talked about using it a few months ago to get back to a time before Voldemort got so much power but he said he was missing keys ingredients that he would never be able to find in time.”

“We found them and with a little help, a lot of patience and a healthy dose of Potter’s Luck we were able to implement it, though we had no guarantees it was well past the time for us to try anyway.” Strange explained.

“How long do you have?” Sirius asked him. “How long does he?” He said looking at Harry still cuddled in his arms.

“We used the full moon, so I have until the moon sets down. We couldn’t figure out how long he would have our best guess was that since he is only one-year-old and his brain isn't fully developed yet he will start forgetting things, but also the more conflicting memories he gets between his new life and the previous one the more he will forget, maybe he’ll remember small things, start getting wary of people he had never met without being able to explain why, but we were not sure.” Strange told them sadly as he sat down on a couch facing Clint and Sirius who had sat on the same couch to look over a still sleeping Luna, the diaper bag between them, Phil and Natasha sitting on armchairs on each side of the couches. “Him remembering wasn’t vital especially since he is too young to help really, I had to bring back someone and since we wanted to change his life and he was the one with the highest chance of succeeding he was the obvious choice.”

“So you meddled with his brain and you don’t even know the effect,” Sirius said angrily.

“It was a risk we had to take,” Strange said sadly. “You have to understand, what was happening at the time was worse than anything either of us had ever lived through and the second coming of Voldemort was a lot worse than the first, from what I was told.” Sirius was about to interrupt him but Strange stopped him. “He came back for about 3 years before Harry killed him once and for all, but those 3 years were worse than the decade you just had, from then they had about 6 months of peace before Harry was betrayed. He and the people who chose to fight on his side went to hide in other countries first, but they had to resort to going into the muggle world after more and more evil plots were unrevealed. They ended up hiding in the mutant community. Harry has the ability to inspire the deepest friendship and the strongest loyalty without even meaning too when they were found he offered to run once more he even offered to give himself up hoping it would appease the people they were running from. Professor Xavier wouldn’t let him he called the different superheroes group existing around the world for support and after meeting with Harry and his group we were all on board with Xavier’s plan to fight for them.”

He stopped for a moment and made a teacup appear in his hand taking a few sips before continuing, not that Clint didn’t catch his little smirk at the dumbfounded look he and Phil had at the casual display of magic, or the giggle it got out of Harry.

“It did not go as we had hopped their enemies had spread lies and rumors in the magical communities and most of the wizards and witches all over the world wanted them extinct, and us too for helping them. The ritual was our last hope, the world I am coming from is dark, full of death and repression, what Voldemort had you all going through in the last decade looked like child play to the ones who were fighting with us and could remember it. After the first attacks on our forces the wizarding communities had come to their senses and realized they had been manipulated but by that time it didn’t matter anymore they had allies among the muggles powerful and dangerous ones they could wipe out everyone who opposed them. We couldn’t protect everyone not that Harry didn’t try.”

At this Strange looked at Harry who seemed to be pouting through the silent tears that were running on his pink cheeks.

“Oh, Pup! Shush!” Sirius said cuddling him tightly and running his hand gently on his back to soothe him. “We’ll fix it I promise.”

“P’ease,” Harry said in a little voice barely a whisper but in the silence of the room, everyone heard him.

“Marauder promise Pup, we’ll save them,” Sirius told him kissing the top of his head softly.

“I really hope. I don’t know if he will remember all this for long, but don’t let him develop his survivor guilt too much.” Strange told them. “It was cultivated into him from a young age. He took every death as being his fault. He almost killed himself by using too much magic so many times we resorted to stunning him when we thought the battle was something we could handle on our own.”

“The saving people thing is in his blood I fear. But we can teach him that he is not responsible for other people’s life.” Sirius told him.

“I have half an hour left before my last stop.” Strange said before adding “I have a wolf to catch and only minutes to do it before my time is out. Thanks for coming here I know the facilities I know where to put him.”

“You’ll get Remi?” Sirius choked out.

“Of course. We couldn’t save James and Lily. Even knowing the exact address, I couldn’t see the house under the Fidelius until it was too late. But I know where to find Remus.” Strange assured him.

“Oh, Merlin! He doesn’t know.” Sirius said tears running down his cheek.

“Holding Harry should help with that.” Strange told him and Sirius nodded.

“What else can you tell us?” Phil asked Strange. Half an hour wasn’t a lot, but it should help.

“We didn’t know if I’d be able to talk to you or not so everything we know is in the journal down to the recipes of potions sometimes or to the names of people, you would do well to send to Siberia for eternity if you can. The Harry Potter books should help you understand what led to the events of the Final War. It focuses mostly on Harry and his best friends and only from the first year to graduation, but it should help. The Prewetts, you might want to save them now like we did Harry and Luna but don’t, the oldest one Bill is only 11 now, and they live pretty happy life for the next 14 years, the older ones grew up to be pretty successful in their field and it helped us find allies later on, they really are happy.” Strange explained, before adding. “One person you will have to save soon is Severus Snape.”

“You want us to save Snivellius?” Sirius growled out, but it was Harry who answered nodding against Sirius' shoulder.

“Shave Ser’vus,” Harry said.

“I can shave Snivellius all you want Pup, but I am not saving him.” Sirius snarled.

“Shave Sev’urs,” Harry repeated louder getting frustrated, his bottom lip started to tremble, a clear sign that he was about to cry, even for Clint who wasn’t used to babies.

“I don’t know who this Severus is, but he seems very important to Harry.” Clint pointed out.

Harry started nodding again trying to wiggle out of Sirius grip.

“Don’t go Pup!” Sirius told him holding him closer. “I promised to save people, I’ll start with Snivellius if you want to.”

“Serve’us,” Harry repeated.

“I can either save him or call him by his name, I can’t do both.” Sirius teased Harry tickling his stomach, getting Harry to giggle though it was clearly against his will.

“Shave.” Harry chose.

“Now that you agreed. Harry left specific instructions as to how and when to retrieve Severus in the journal, I would follow them, he was pretty adamant that Severus was a not negotiable part of our plan.” Strange admitted to them.

“Shave Sevu’s,” Harry said sleepily.

“We’ll get him soon Pup, you can sleep now,” Sirius told the boy though the others could see a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

“I don’t have a lot of time. But you have to understand, from what I read in the books and what others told me, Severus played a major part in Harry’s life all through Hogwarts, not always good but he was his always constant and saved him many times, he made sacrifices at the end of the second war so that Harry could win and he never had the possibility to say thank you, I think out of all the deaths that happened around us, Severus’ is still the one that affected Harry the most.” Strange explained.

“Where were we?” Sirius asked.

“From the parts we already read, jail for killing that Peter guy and then you died not long after escaping,” Clint told him.

“You only saw Harry for a week or two over the summer at the end of his fourth year and a week for Christmas in his fifth year. Severus was a teacher at Hogwarts.” Strange said. “You’ll read more in the books I really don’t have time to explain everything. Do you have any other questions?” He saw Sirius looking down at a sleeping Luna. “Luna chose to come and her parents gave her to me, they were waiting for me to come actually I don’t know anything more and since she doesn’t come from the past she won’t be able to tell you any more.”

Sirius nodded, he had heard about Xenophilius’ and Pandora’s weird behavior since Luna’s birth, he’d investigate later.

“I have a question if no one else is going to ask,” Sirius said. Natasha looked at Clint and then Phil, they had questions but Strange clearly didn’t have the time to give them the long explanation they required, they’d have to do with the journals hoping it would give them everything they needed.

“Go ahead.” Natasha offered.

“Why take us to the US, Dumbledore could have helped us in Britain?” Sirius asked.

Strange became somber and sneered. “Dumbledore isn’t and will never be on Harry’s side. If we knew how we would have made sure he disappeared before Harry had to go to Hogwarts so he would never have to meet him, but Harry needs to go, there are people he needs to meet there, they are important.”

Sirius swallowed heavily he had started having doubts about Dumbledore when he made James and Lily move from Potter Hall and the extensive wards for a simple Fidelius Charm, then for making them choose Wormtail to be the secret keeper but to hear it put so bluntly scared him.

Strange’s hologram started buzzing. “It’s time, I won’t be able to say goodbye I literally am out of time. Don’t try to find me before the journal tells you to. I am not even a Sorcerer yet won’t be for a few more months. Take care of everyone for me, I hope to see you all once more someday.” He said scoped down to kiss Luna’s and Harry’s forehead and disappeared.

“Bye,” Harry said having been woken up by the kiss.

After a few minutes of silence, Sirius looked at the adults around him.

“I know you must have many questions, but it’s been a long night and Remus will be here soon. I don’t know who that man was, but he trusted you with Harry and Luna and he kept me from making the biggest mistake of my life.” He said kissing the top of Harry’s head.  “There is something you should know. Remus, he isn’t dangerous in any way, but he is a werewolf. It was the Full Moon last night and he must have had a couple of bad full moons as it’s been months since we last spend it with him, he hurts himself pretty badly when he is alone for the change. You need to trust me, I’ll go see him with the pup, he will never hurt us he never did, once calm down from the change he will pass out. I suggest leaving Harry and Luna with him on a bed so that when he wakes up he doesn’t panic, having his cub with him will keep him calm until I can tell him about the rest of the pack.” Sirius told them looking unsure as if they were going to keep him away from his friend.

“We’ll watch you,” Natasha said and JARVIS helpfully projected the conversation they were having on the flat screen in the wall in front of Sirius.

“Good idea.” Sirius agreed. “You’re not going to ask?”

“We’ll ask. After they are settled you’ll come back here, and we’ll ask. We are agents of a governmental agency we know that sometimes you have to be patient to have the best results.” Phil told him in his usual Agent Coulson voice.

Soon enough JARVIS’ voice was heard around them. “Doctor Strange left your new guest in the upper floor guest bedroom, Miss Romanoff.”

“Thank You JARVIS,” Natasha said. “Can you help Mister Black to there?”

“Of course, Miss Romanoff, it will be my pleasure. Mister Black please follow the green lights on the floor.”


	3. Remus' evil encounters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange brought Remus home before disappearing.   
> and more cute Baby Harry but some pretty bad stuff too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dubious Consent because of Life or Death situation, Mention of Abortion potion, Heavy Dumbledore Bashing, Mention of Mpreg (well it's more than mentioned but no details)

Sirius followed the instructions clutching Harry tightly to himself and looking back every so often at the room he left until he couldn’t anymore, Clint could guess leaving Luna with them left him unsettled.

(this scene is seen by the others through JARVIS’ projection)

“Little Pup?” Sirius said softly looking to Harry would look up at him sleepily. “Do you remember much about the future?”

Instead of answering him Harry just snuggled against his chest putting his head on his shoulder.

“I am not going to ask.” He assured the little boy. “Would you do something for me though?” Harry nodded against his shoulder. “I promise to help with all the plans you and the others made, I’ll even save and be nice to Severus, but please forget about it all.”

Harry lifted his head up to look at him, but Sirius kept going.

“I know, it will be hard, I can only guess as to what happened, if you all thought it was a good idea to use that ritual, I don’t want you to remember all that. I hope you had someone to love and a pack of your own, and we’ll see what we can do for you to get them back, but I don’t want you to get lost in ‘what should have been’, this is a new life for you, you are just a little boy, and you should just be a little boy.” Sirius pleaded with him and Clint could see that like himself, Phil and Natasha both approved.

“I’ll ask Severus if he knows any potions or spells that could help. He was always the best at mind magic.” Sirius informed Harry.

“’kay,” Harry said after observing his Godfather for a few minutes in silence.

“Now do you remember your last 15 months of life too?” Sirius asked with a mischievous smile.

“Hmm!” Harry said nodding with a gummy grin.

“So, you remember how we deal with a grumpy Moony?” Sirius laughed.

“’i’’le Cub,” Harry said making himself look even more innocent with his big green eyes wide and shining. “Kiss, cu’’le.” He said giggling.

“Oh, we are all so screwed,” Clint commented while watching the scene. He could already see Phil melting and Natasha looking forward to the next move.

“Just a sec” Sirius said getting the piece of wood out once more and taping it against Harry’s bandage. “We wouldn’t want our little Cub to become a wolf, now would we?” Sirius asked though he looked like he was doing it more than a habit than an actual threat.

“’own Pa’foo’,” Harry ordered.

Sirius obeyed putting him down. “’ea’y,” Ha said pushing against the door.

“Okay, little Pup! Time for the show.” Sirius laughed opening the door.

For some reasons they didn’t know JARVIS had kept his focus on the two and so they only saw what was waiting behind the door at the same time as they did.

Clint heard Natasha gasping, but he wouldn’t comment as he had almost done so too. Inside the bedroom was a man, naked and covered in bleeding scratches and deep older scars, he looked lost and terrified. Clint had seen better-looking torture victims, and to think Sirius had said the man had done this to himself.

Harry barged into the room and ran, on his little legs, straight to the man, crying loudly for Moony.

The man looked up and opened his arms without a word, holding on to Harry for dear life before a faint “Cub” could be heard.

“Moony,” Harry repeated as the man rubbed his cheek on his hair than his cheeks, his neck, making the little boy giggle. “’ick’e Moony.”

“My little cub. I missed you so, so much.” The man, Remus, Clint remembered, said.

“Mish ‘oo Moony,” Harry told him snuggling in so that Remus could hold him up against his chest, securing him in his arms.

“Do you know where we are little Cub?” Remus asked kissing Harry’s forehead frowning at the bandage.

“I think he does but he isn’t going to answer you Moony.” Sirius finally talked. “And all I know is that we are in the United States.”

“Sirius?” Remus asked in a soft whisper as if he was scared of hearing things.

“I am here Remi. I am here.” He said and approached the man kneeling in front of him and allowing himself to be dragged into an awkward hug as they were trying to be careful of the little boy between them.

They stayed like that for almost half an hour, Remus acting as if he was scenting them, for there was no better word for it. But he looked better now, calmer, taking a few deeps breathes and kissing Harry every few minutes as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

“I don’t have any potions with me Moony. Did you have any?” Sirius finally asked when Remus release him from his hold.

“Pain and Dittany. I don’t know if the man brought my clothes with me though.” Remus said and then looked down at Harry. “Don’t give me the pain potion now please, I missed him so much.”

“No pain potion, okay,” Sirius said looking around them to see if there were any clothes around, spotting a bundle on the bed and getting up to get them, retrieving a clear vial of blue liquid and a jar of an off white cream. “Are they from Severus?”

Remus looked up in surprise. “Severus?”

Sirius sighed. “Long story, I’ll tell you after some sleep. So?”

“The Dittany yes, the pain potion comes from Madam Pomphrey, so I assume Slughorn made it,” Remus told him.

Sirius put the blue 0liquid back into the push it came from. “Then you won’t be taking it,” Sirius said and looked up to look at Remus. “I know I have been a shitty friend these past months but please trust me.”

“Always,” Remus answered with a small smile.

“I’ll explain everything I know after some sleep, Marauders’ oath,” Sirius told him seeing the curious look Remus was sending him.

“Can you scourgify me?” Remus asked, watching at another piece of wood, on the bed, it was different from the one Sirius was wielding.

“To be honest I’d rather you take a bath. The Dittany works better on cleaned wounds.” Sirius said, and a light went on the other side of the bed they were sitting next too.

Sirius went to investigate and came back smiling. “Come on you big wolf lets get you in a bath.” He said helping Remus up.

“Harry?” Remus asked looking down at the little boy still in his arms nodding off.

“He can use a bath too,” Sirius said grinning before he sobered up. “I am not going to take him away from you Remi. Just keep is head out of the water yeah?” He asked hugging his friend.

“Like I would forget,” Remus said with a soft smile and a kiss on both Sirius and Harry’s forehead.

“You’re a good Alpha. We missed you a lot.” Sirius told him softly, tightening his hold on his friend for a minute before releasing him, leading the still naked man to the bathroom.

“JARVIS, we don’t need to see so much of him, focus on their upper body,” Clint whined, but JARVIS followed the order anyway.

Sirius leaned over the tub to work out the water then started to take his clothes off too, which made Clint glad he asked even if Natasha stuck her tongue at him playfully, behind Phil’s back.

“Can you put Harry down or do you want me to spell his clothes off?” Sirius asked.

“Spell off, please I don’t think I can let him go,” Remus said tightening his hold on Harry who opened his eyes to smile at him.

Sirius hold his wood piece once more and JARVIS’ feed froze for a couple of seconds and when the image started to move again Harry was still in the man’s arms, but he was now naked and whimpering.

“Co’d Moony,” Harry complained.

“Just a second Cub, the bath is almost ready,” Remus told him.

“Bash?” Harry looked around curiously.

“Yes, a bath, Moony as to be cleaned so everyone is taking a bath,” Sirius explained to him.

“P’ongs’et ‘oo?” Harry asked with big eyes.

“Yes, Prongslet too,” Sirius said with a deep laugh.

“P’ongs’et c’ean.” Harry protested.

“Well, you’ll be cleaner than,” Sirius told him tickling him. “Plus, we don’t know where you’ve been, it’s just as well that we bath you and check that you don’t have any other injuries.”

“’kay.” Harry said but didn’t look convinced.

“Come on, it’s ready,” Sirius said and guided Remus who hadn’t taken his eyes off of Harry to the bath, helping him get in before turning to look for something. He grabbed a small bathroom trash can, reaching over the sink to grab the wood again, JARVIS froze and when the scene was back to normal, the trashcan disappeared in its place was a plastic looking seat that could hold Harry out of the water, it was placed by Sirius in front of Remus in the bath, which Clint had to admit was abnormally big as Sirius slid in behind Remus to start cleaning his back.

“This magic stuff seems pretty useful,” Clint commented.

“I had never seen it in action before, but they could be great assets to SHIELD if they can do that all the time,” Phil admitted.

“That’s child play to what they can do. It’s called Transfiguration, they can change everything into anything, there are inherent laws as in physics, but I once saw a Durmstrang student change himself into a rabbit, it’s called Animus, I think.” Natasha explained.

“That could be dead useful for a spy or for an infiltration mission,” Clint commented though he was thinking of something else entirely.

“Give it up Barton you’re thinking about becoming a bird,” Natasha said laughing at him when he pouted, they knew him too well.

In that time, Sirius and Remus had stayed silent, only whispering reassuring words when a particularly deep cut was cleaned.

“Why don’t you bath Harry?” Sirius said stroking Remus’ shoulders gently with soppy hands, after having emptied and refilled the bathtub twice to get all the blood and grim out of Remus’ wounds.

“I can’t let him go, Sirius,” Remus admitted with a sob.

“That’s okay. You don’t have to let him go.” Sirius said looking around them, he grabbed the seat he had made and took it off the bathtub. “Just turn around, I’ll clean him while you cuddle the little Cub.” He said with a soft smile and Remus followed his suggestion.

“He is so calm and sweet,” Remus said with a small smile of his own.

“He knows how to be a good cub for his Moony,” Sirius said rubbing soaps all over Harry’s body.

“Goo’ Cub,” Harry said nodding off against Remus’ shoulder once more, lulled by the gentle caresses of Sirius' hands rubbing soap bubbles into him and the hot water of the bath.

“You’ve always been a good Cub,” Remus told him kissing his nose.

Sirius made them stand up, so he could rinse them off with the shower head and then helped Remus out of the bath.

“Go lay on the bed.” He said after yet another freezing moment. “I’ll be just a second.”

“We need to put clothes back on Harry.” Remus reminded him.

“I’ll see about grabbing him some clean clothes and I didn’t think about clean nappies either so, for now, we’ll wrap him in the covers while I put Dittany on you,” Sirius explained looking sheepish.

“We are free?” Remus asked unsurely.

“As far as I can tell, yes,” Sirius assured him. “There are people here they want to ask us questions but as far as I can tell they are not hostile and Harry and…” He said stopping himself not knowing if it was the right moment to bring up Luna. “Harry was with them before the same man brought me to them and he is unarmed and happy so, for now, I’ll trust them.”

“What is it, Sirius?” Remus asked once he had put Harry over the covers and wrapping them over him kissing his forehead once more as the beautiful green eyes had troubles staying open. “Sleep Cub. We’ll keep you safe.” Harry yawned and finally closed his eyes.

“Harry isn’t…” Sirius started before he stopped concentrating on his task, which consisted of rubbing the off-white cream on Remus’ back, for a few minutes.

“Padfoot?” Remus asked grabbing Sirius’ hand on his shoulder and holding it.

“The man, Strange, he brought back Harry’s consciousness from the future. It was so awful they used the ‘walk in the past’ ritual, the one Dumbledore said was too dangerous.” Sirius said with a defeated sigh.

“Sirius? Where are Prongs and Lily?” Remus asked after thinking it over.

“They are gone, Remus. Peter he…” Sirius stopped himself letting out a deep sob. “I agreed with him. When he said I was an obvious choice and they would come after me. I agreed that Peter would be a better choice than us and he…”

“He betrayed us,” Remus said coldly.

“Voldemort wanted to kill Harry. James, he fought against him, the house it was scorched all over, walls exploded. Lily, she was with Harry in the nursery, I don’t know why they didn’t apparate, they should have apparated away. We had changed the wards so they could get away from Harry’s room but we couldn’t apparate in.” Sirius explained to him crying in his arms when Remus turned around to hold him although he too was crying. “Voldemort is gone. He couldn’t kill Harry.”

“We’ll take care of our club.” Remus affirmed after almost half an hour passed again running his fingers through Harry's hair as he slept peacefully.

“Cubs,” Sirius said, and Remus looked at him sharply. “I didn’t…” Sirius started to protest but it died down when Remus started to growl. “Remus we wouldn’t have kept something like that from our Alpha,” Sirius told him sharply making Remus whine. “You are and will always be the alpha of the pack, if I had a pup of my own or if Prongs had another Prongslet you would have had Howlers coming after you to get you back to us immediately and the fuck with Dumbles orders.”

“Whose cub is it then?” Remus asked looking calmer.

“Lovegood,” Sirius said and kept on not noticing the widening of Remus’ eyes or his breathing picking up, the spies in the other room did, looking down at the still calmly sleeping Luna. “I don’t really know what she is doing here, they said Strange brought her after he brought Harry and Xeno and Pandora just gave her up.”

“Lu… Luna is here?” Remus whispered reverently.

“Moony?” Sirius asked concerned.

“My cub is here?” Remus asked looking panicked.

Sirius looked down at Harry and then back up at Remus, only to notice that his friend was looking at the door longingly.

“Remus?” Sirius inquired.

“Dumbledore, he sent me to the pack in France.” Remus started his tale.

“Yeah, I remember that was just before he had us move to the cottage,” Sirius said with a frown.

“He didn’t want me there when the Fidelius was cast, Sirius. He wouldn’t tell me who the secret keeper was when I came back, he implied that it was you and told me it was James’ and Lily’s choice who was told but you had some input.” Remus said, though clearly, this wasn’t the story he was originally going to tell.

“I remember you didn’t come around the cottage until Harry was born, that was almost 2 weeks later. I didn’t really notice at the time because we were busy between the Order and planning how to get Alice and Lily in St Mungos safely when they went into labors. You came to my place every night and I guess we didn’t really notice that you never came to the cottage.” Sirius reminisced.

“Peter got drunk the night he came back from his mom’s, kept complaining that he wasn’t the Godfather to ‘the brat’,” Remus said with a disgusted sneer. “None of us were faring better on the drunk part so I only remembered that later and thought he was just jealous we hadn’t included him, though I don’t think we ever told him Harry’s name since he wasn’t there for the blessing. Anyhow that night he told me where the cottage was.” Remus said. “I was already suspicious about Dumbledore. Well not so much as suspicious as furious.” Remus snarled making Harry and Sirius both whimper coming closer to him unconsciously.

“What happened Moony? What did he do to you?” Sirius asked clearly expecting the worst.

Those people wouldn’t make good spies they were wearing every emotion on their faces, at least that was Clint’s assessment, though he was impatient to learn what that Dumble man did as he was clearly a manipulative ass.

“The mission in France. When I found the pack, I wasn’t the only stranger there. Xeno, Dumbledore sent him there telling him that the alpha had agreed to work for the light side for a price, Xeno thought the price was the article he was coming to write.” Remus explained.

“Wait! No!” Sirius protested. “The French pack, I told Dumbledore years ago that they would never follow us, but they wouldn’t follow Voldemort either. The Malfoy family stole their land centuries ago they still have a blood feud against them.” As Remus stayed silent Sirius’ eyes grew wide. “He didn’t… Please tell me, he didn’t send Xenophilius to them as payment to join our side.”

Remus grabbed a frantic Sirius and rolled them out of the bed before they could disturb Harry’s sleep.

“I did not let that happen, Sirius. I couldn’t.” Remus assured him.

“Xeno never wanted any part in the war and he certainly didn’t volunteer to be a sacrifice to a pack who hates his family more than they hate him,” Sirius said crying softly on Remus’ shoulder.

“I didn’t let it happen. I made them an offer and they gave me back Xeno before anything could happen.” Remus said. “I had to Sirius.”

Sirius looked up at him sharply. “What did he force you to do?”

“I had to claim him, Sirius, what they were planning on doing to him… I had no choice and neither did he. But he agreed, Xeno, I explained to him what was going on and what the outcomes could be, he begged me.” Remus was distraught.

And to be honest so were the people watching in the other room, Natasha even settled down next to Luna on the floor carding her fingers through her soft blond hair.

“Shush. Moony, it wasn’t your fault. I know you had plans, and ideal, about sex, I am really sorry it was taken away from you in such an awful way. I can’t say I am sorry you saved Xeno though, you are such a good Alpha.” Sirius told him cuddling up to him.

“Luna? She is mine, Sirius.” Remus admitted after a few minutes.

Sirius snorted and Remus cuffed him on the back of the head for it. “Sorry Moony but seriously on your first time? And you make quite a good looking cub. Is she why you haven’t been around as much? Why didn’t you tell us? ...” Sirius was about to go on when Remus stopped him by putting a hand over his mouth.

“I never saw her Padfoot,” Remus revealed with a pained sob.

“WHAT!” Sirius cried out pushing himself away from Remus who looked away. Sirius started to growl trying to get up but was held down by Remus. “Let me go Moony, I am going to go kill that old man right now.”

“Sirius no,” Remus told him jumping on top of Sirius to stop him. Which to the people in the living room was slightly funny, seeing as Remus was still naked.

“Yes, I am going to grab onto his beard and hang him on top of the Astronomy tower.” Sirius snarled at him.

“They’ll take the cubs away from me,” Remus told him firmly. “Don’t give them a reason to do that to me again.”

“He will die,” Sirius told him just as firmly.

“He will.” Remus agreed.

“Tell me what he did Moony, please?” Sirius asked.

“Can I have my daughter first?” Remus asked and while Sirius seemed to hesitate Natasha and Clint grabbed Luna, the blankets and the diaper bag to bring them to the bedroom.

“Sirius look at me,” Remus ordered gently, and Sirius obeyed. “I will never ever put anyone above Harry, but you know how werewolves pack work so why are you worried?”

“I know you see all the pack cubs as yours, I just… I don’t know if he knew any of that if it’s why she is here. I don’t even know if Harry was friendly with her in the future. He, no, we, just lost Prongs and Lily, I don’t know if he will feel like he is losing you too. But I don’t want you to feel like you should stay away from Luna either. It’s just so much.” Sirius admitted, tears rolling down his cheeks again.

“I don’t think it is going to be a problem,” Clint said from the doorway having caught the last of Sirius rant. “From what we have learned so far they were really close in the future, brother and sister close, Harry clearly remembers that his first thought, once we got her, was to make sure she was okay,” Clint explained to them.

Remus suddenly scrambled to grab onto something to cover himself finally settling for placing Sirius in front of his naked self.

“That’s not really useful as we have been watching you since you came in,” Natasha told him raising an eyebrow and showing her burden. “We brought Luna here, we thought it was a good idea.” She said before handing her over to an overwhelmed Remus.

“You heard what I did, you’ll let me have her anyway?” Remus asked not taking his eyes of his daughter.

“You did nothing we haven’t done before,” Clint admitted putting the diaper bag on the bed. Looking to see that Harry was still sleeping. “According to Bill, the bag is spelled so that only Harry, Sirius and myself can open it.” He held up the journal that was in his other hand. “We’ll wait until we are all together to read more, so I’ll keep that for now.”

“Finish your talk, yes we’ll keep listening, we aren’t judging we just need as much Intel as we can get since you know each other and some of what we are up against and we don’t. We can learn a lot more that way, people tend to forget things when asked directly about it.” Natasha admitted to them which was a good strategy as far as Clint was concerned. Being SHIELD’s assets, they were under surveillance all the time, they knew it, even now they were only allowed away from their guards because Phil had approved of it and they were together so if needed Fury wouldn’t hesitate to debrief them on each other.

“Sleep, we’ll talk once everyone is awake, the little ones aren’t going to give us the opportunity to stay in bed for a long time,” Phil said from the doorway. “If you need anything JARVIS is in walls everywhere if he can’t point you to what you need he’ll call for us. You could probably apparate out with the kids but please try to remember that we want to help, and it was Harry’s choice to come to us, you aren’t prisoners but I’d rather you don’t run. We won’t offer again.” Phil told them firmly before waving Clint and Natasha out of the room.

“We are staying,” Sirius told Remus before he could argue. “I don’t know what is going on, but I feel like it’s the good call.”

“Whatever you want Padfoot.” Remus said unwrapping Harry, waiting for Sirius to pull clothes out of the bag before spelling them onto him and putting Luna next to him. Smiling brightly when automatically both little ones reach out for the other.

“They will be happy, Moony will make sure of it. Us and Severus. Don’t look at me like that he was not negotiable, our Little Pup got Lily’s stubbornness.” Sirius explained when Remus raised an eyebrow at him. “Will you tell me what Dumbledore did to you, Remus?”  

“When we got back from France, he was furious, he played the concerned grandfather like he usually does but the full moon was so close I could smell it on him. He obliviated Xeno but not me he said it would remind me of why he had to push all those laws on creatures, the ones James refused to sign on. About a month after Harry’s birth I was in St Mungo's to get my Wolfsbane, which I stopped taking, but he has made it mandatory for me to see you and the others, said that if I didn’t he would send me to Azkaban, I have been out of the country for so long, on his orders, since we graduated, I wasn’t sure if he could do it or not, so I went to take my dose like a good little wolf, but they can’t say if we took it or not and that was the last time I took it. I ran into Pandora and Xeno. Pandora was furious, yelling at him for being a worthless Malfoy, I had never seen her so angry, she is usually so calm. But that’s when I smelled Luna. Xeno was pregnant…”

Natasha put a hand over Clint’s mouth before he could comment wanting to hear the rest.

Remus kept on talking. “Having been obliviated he couldn’t even tell her how it happened. I couldn’t tell them because they could have accused me of rape, or line theft, I would have been Kissed right away, Pandora was a new Lady and she is a gray witch both sides would have wanted to please her, so she would side with them.” Remus took a deep breath looking down at his cubs before he kept going. “I went back to Dumbledore, I asked him to go and explain things to them, when we got there we saw Pandora putting an abortive potion into Xeno’s tea, he was absolutely out of it, looked at her doing it and he had no reaction, even when Dumbledore knocked Pandora startled but Xeno didn’t move.”

“I guess he was in shock. He was always really sensible.” Sirius commented.

“Pandora let us in, Dumbledore explained to her what happened in aparté so Xeno wouldn’t hear…” Remus kept going.

“Yeah, that could really mess with someone’s head.” Sirius agreed.

“Pandora calmed down, she even thanked me for saving Xeno but she was still going to give him the spoiled tea. I begged her not to do it.” Remus said sighing.

“Lovegood is a matriarchal line, Pandora didn’t even need to have Xeno’s agreement. How did you get her to back off?” Sirius asked grateful but surprised.

“I didn’t, Dumbledore cast the Imperio on her. At first, I was shocked but all he made her do was spill the tea and clean up the cup, so I didn’t protest.” Remus admitted looking ashamed. “He told her she was pregnant and happy to be because Molly was pregnant again and they could share it together.”

“Molly had Ronald in March and wasn’t pregnant again until December,” Sirius told him dubiously.

“He told her she’d have to hide to protect her baby against Death Eaters and he would come back and tell her when it was okay to go to Molly,” Remus said shaking his head. “I have my guesses as to when that happened.”

“You’ll tell me later,” Sirius told him yawning.

“He told her he would put upwards around the Rookery so that no one will be able to bother them. Then he told her he was going to send Poppy to look after her pregnancy and that it was okay if she looked after Xeno too while she was there, you can never be too careful.” Remus said shaking his head. “I let him do it I didn’t protest, it would keep my cub safe after all. It was once outside that I understood what the old man had planned.” Remus snarled once more.

“Moony tell me. We’ll make him pay.” Sirius told him.

“He casted the Fidelius Charm on the house, told me to write the address down on a paper for himself and Poppy as he had made me their secret keeper, then he put wards against werewolves, dark creature, wizards, everything I was he warned against. I was the secret keeper, but I wasn’t allowed to see them.” Remus said tears rolling down his eyes onto Luna’s blond hair as leaned over the cubs to kiss them. “I asked him to make an exception and he told me it would be unfair to Xeno that he deserved to never remember what had happened and that I should just forget about the cub. When I disagreed he became angry, said that if I hadn’t sullied Xeno with my bestial manners he wouldn’t have had to do that, that I already cost him the French pack’s allegiance and I should be grateful he wouldn’t get rid of the child himself, but that I shouldn’t have any illusion of ever being the cub’s father or ever meeting them or he would tell the world what I had done, what I was.” Remus said with a growl.

“You didn’t do anything wrong Remus, and if Xeno had thought you did he wouldn’t have come back with you to see Dumbledore he would have gone to the DMLE to talk to Shacklebolt. If he had been scared, he would have run to his brother before he went to Dumbledore. You know he had been wary of him since he supported his disownment for marrying Pandora.” Sirius reminded him.

“He threatened to lift the Fidelius if the wards ever told him I came close. Not just theirs Sirius. James and Lily’s too, Harry was only a few weeks old.” Remus explained cuddling close to the cubs.

“Oh, Remus!” Sirius said coming over to Remus’ side of the bed to hug him.

“He said I was a danger to them. To you. That Greyback had some kind of power over me and one day he could just order me to hurt you all.” Remus explained.

“That’s why you only came around the new moon.” Sirius sighed as he realized it.

“I couldn’t stay away from you. You’re my pack and he is my cub. I just needed to make sure I wouldn’t endanger you.” Remus admitted.

“And then 2 months ago we came to join you for a run,” Sirius said pulling the sheet over them.

“You brought Harry with you,” Remus said in an angry voice.

“Harry is your cub. Magic wouldn’t allow you to hurt him, and you know it. You spend the night curled up around him growling at us.” Sirius said playfully.

“You were being idiots. He was supposed to be at home in his crib under the Fidelius not in the forest on the other side of the Island playing with a werewolf.” Remus mumbled.

“We didn’t know about Dumbledore’s threats we just thought you were being your old grumpy self-deprecating self and we wanted to prove to you that you weren’t a threat to Harry,” Sirius admitted.

“The full moon had been harder since Luna was born, not being able to smell her or sent her. I only knew she was a ‘her’ because Molly was going on and on about how they would be able to have playdates with her own daughter once she was born.” Remus explained. “Being around Harry after the full moon just made me want her more, I needed to know my cubs were safe. She wasn’t safe with Dumbledore keeping an eye on her.”

“He’ll know she is gone,” Sirius swore.

“He took down the Fidelius charm tonight. I was in the forest near the Rook, I was hoping they would take her to the Diggorys’ for Samhain and I would be able to see her and smell her.” Remus admitted blushing.

“It’s okay, I would have been hidden in the bushes as Padfoot all day long if Harry had been kept away from me,” Sirius assured him.

“He won’t be back for her, he is probably hoping the Death Eaters will take Voldemort disappearance on every light families they can find,” Remus told him, tensing up once what he had told sank in.

“Everyone is protected,” Sirius assured him. “Pandora and Xeno gave Luna to Strange they must have known someone was coming, they’ll protect themselves.”

“They’ll know to make up something to explain why she isn’t there anymore,” Remus said with a yawn.

“Go to sleep Remi. The cubs will wake us up soon enough.” Sirius told him and settled himself on the other side of the bed, so the kids were sleeping safely between them.

“Okay, I didn’t get everything they said, but I get the gits of it. That Dumbledore guy is an asshole of Hydra’s proportion. Using kids against their parents, selling friendlies out to their enemies, leaving babies in the street without protections…” Clint rambled.

“Okay, Clint we get it,” Natasha told him. “I don’t think there is any need to ask really but just to make sure we are in, right?”

“this will complicate things a lot,” Phil said pacing. “And I thought Stark would be a pain to deal with.” He sighed. “I’ll have to report all this to Fury at some point, he knows about wizards he probably has contacts there if they report Harry or Luna missing before we do we’ll be in major troubles.”

“As far as he is concerned we still have a week before he calls out for us. That’s what the Budapest protocol is for and he will know to deny everything he doesn’t have answers to just to be on the safe side.” Clint reminded them. After all, that’s what they did when they were actually in Budapest and Natasha defected to SHIELD.

“A week Barton, not one more day,” Phil told him.

“Yes, sir,” Clint answered cheekily knowing Phil wouldn’t say anything about it. Having been friends for years after having been mentor and mentee for the first year Clint spent at SHIELD.

They didn’t know yet how much they would learn and be able to do in a week.


	4. Marauders' Pack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up. Sirius and Remus explain Luna to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Sirius and Remus talk to Harry like he is a baby when they explain about Luna, but they didn't come back from the future, so to them Harry is a baby, and they would rather he forgets he used to be an adult, also it was fun to write.
> 
> Also more cute baby Harry moments. Luna will have her moments too just not now.

When Harry woke up, he followed his usual routine. He was a little hungry but that could wait. It could always wait. First, he let his magic scan his body, a habit he had always kept from his time with the Dursley, he needed to know if he would be able to function that day on the level either Vernon or Hogwarts multiple steps would require, and later on after the war, he was mostly checking to see if something might have happened while he slept. Thanks to Draco who was able to create a none addictive version of the dreamless sleep potion, Harry had woken up to weird and dangerous situations in the past couple of years. His body was fine, actually his magic was telling him that he had never been in better health, the only odd thing was that it was the quickest scan he had ever done, his body was smaller than usual, and not in the joking fashion ‘the twins might have prank him’ way, he was really tiny.

Second, Harry let his magic scan the room he was in, to try to find out if anything or anyone dangerous was happening. He was reassured though when he felt Luna’s particular strain of magic close to him. He didn’t know how she was doing it, but you could always tell if Luna was happy because if left a distinctive taste on him as if he had been dipping in a pool of hot dark chocolate. She used it at times to calm him or lull him to sleep. Luna felt smaller too, her magic was not as potent as it was usually. Scanning past her, he felt something that made him open his eyes immediately.

The two different strains of power he had felt were familiar to him. But not so familiar that he could recognize it instantly. But it felt protective and loving. He knew who those people were, he had felt them before, but he couldn’t remember who they were.

Opening his eyes didn’t help. The ceiling in the room was painted light green. Seeing the color, brought memories of the previous night to him. His family’s sacrifice, his parents’ death, Strange bringing him to NY, to Clint and Tasha, and…

The magic around Luna and Harry, he finally knew why it was so familiar, yet so strange. Sirius and Remus, they were there, alive. And he was so small because he was a baby again, a toddler, Luna was a baby.

Harry finally, turned his head to the side to look at Sirius who was looking at him too.

“Pa’foo’.” Harry cooed happily. Turning so he could snuggle against him. But before Sirius could answer Harry whined.

“What’s wrong Pup?” Sirius asked.

“Pee-pee,” Harry told him, not really agreeing with his mind who seemed to force him to use a toddler language instead of using the adult vocabulary he remembered.

“I would say that’s what your diaper his for, but…” Sirius started to say but stopped chuckling softly.

Harry knew his glare wouldn’t work all that well, but as long as Sirius didn’t force him to pee in his diaper, he could laugh all he wanted. He never managed to master the death glare anyway, people always ended up cooing at him.

“Okay, arms up. I’ll take you to the loo.” Sirius told him lifting him up to his chest once Harry dutifully offered his arms up to him. “So, I guess you still remember being an adult?” Sirius asked once he was done trying to hold his one-year-old godson seating over the toilets, so he wouldn’t fall.

Harry simply nodded.

“I hope Severus will be able to help you with that,” Sirius told him once he had tucked Harry back into a fresh diaper, thankful that Remus had the forethought of taking a few of those out of the bag to leave in the bathroom after their bath the previous night.

“Sirius!” Speak of the Wolf. “I need you to open the bag, so we can see what we’ll need to get,” Remus said as he brought a whimpering Luna into the bathroom. “I hope we can spell the diapers to fit Luna too because I could only find one size.” Said pausing to try his wand on a diaper before he even tried to undress the little blond. “Thank Merlin, that actually works. I know Harry had a bath last night, and you just changed him, but we should bath Luna.” Remus added and watched behind himself as the water turned on in the bathtub. “Are there House Elves, here? We could ask them for things in Luna’s size.”

“I don’t think those are House Elves, we are in a muggle home. There is electricity running around everywhere. But that JARVIS guy, they said was aware of everything, he seems to be just as efficient.” Sirius explained to him, getting a chuckle from Harry, who remembered both FRIDAY, Tony’s and the Avengers’ explanation of JARVIS, and Vision strange fixation with human boundaries.

“Oh, you know JARVIS don’t you, little Pup?” He said tickling Harry’s tummy.

Harry nodded giving him a toothy smile.

“Do you know where we are?” Remus asked not expecting Harry to give him an actual answer, although Harry did try to tell them, it seemed like he couldn’t form the words. “Do you trust them?” Harry nodded really hard at that.

“That’s fine by me,” Sirius affirmed and took Harry back to the bedroom to retrieve the spelled bag, bringing it to the bathroom to check over with Remus without having to yell or distract Remus too much from his task of bathing Luna.

“Wow. Someone did serious work on this. It feels as if there is nothing in but there are enough things in it to fill my parents’ house.” Sirius said sitting on the floor and putting Harry down on the bath rug, so he could crawl around without getting cold from the marble floor. “Do not get out of the rug,” Sirius told him. Getting another attempt at the baby death glare for his pain.

“The baby stuff first we’ll check on the rest later. One of the men from last night said there is a notebook we need to read together, and I wouldn’t trust someone who did all that work on a small bag to not have put some curses on dangerous things in there.” Remus told him.

Harry nodded along with Remus’ theory. “Bi’’ do.” He told them.

Sirius kept looking into the bag, whoever put the bag together knew what a baby would need. Though it looked like Luna’s stay with them hadn’t been planned, all the clothing, all the toys were meant for one-year-old and up, while there was only one crib, one carrier, which Sirius enlarged immediately and put down next to the changing table for Remus to take Luna around, Harry liked to walk and if he got tired or wanted to be held Sirius would do it, he knew the wolf would want to have his daughter close to him.

Once he was done perusing the bag, he looked up only to see Harry focusing on Luna who was screaming at Remus. Luna started to hover above the water giggling. 

“Grab her,” Sirius mumbled to a stunned Remus and turned his attention toward Harry. “Pup,” He said trying to keep calm as to not startle him. “Look at me.” Harry looked back to Sirius unsure of what he did wrong. “Oh, Pup, you did nothing wrong per Se, but your sister isn’t a toy, I know that it is fun to levitate your toys and that you remember being taught the spell to do it.” He explained taking Harry into his arms to comfort him. “Do you remember what Flitwick taught you in first year?” Harry frown clearly trying to remember. “You have to start slow to build up the strength of your core and the stability of your charms,” Sirius told him. “You were a grown up, and I am sure you levitated thing bigger than Luna but your core was bigger and more stable. You are just a little boy and even though we told you plenty of time you are very powerful you don’t have the same control on your magic.” 

Sirius stopped when Harry started crying, he knew that Harry had no other way to express how sorry he was for what he did. He had probably realized what would have happened if his magic had stopped working suddenly while Luna was up in the air, worse, above water. 

“I won’t say that it’s okay because it is not,” Sirius told Harry when he started to calm down. “We know it’s going to take time for you to adjust, can you try to remember that you don’t have to be a grown-up, you are our little boy, and we are here to take care of you, we won’t leave you alone, and we will also protect your little sister.” Sirius pleaded with Harry. 

“Sis’e’?” Harry asked looking around curiously. 

“Well that should answer one of the questions, either he didn’t remember, or they were never told,” Remus said taking Luna to the changing table to dry and dress her. 

“Yes little man,” Sirius said tickling him. “Luna is your sister.” 

Harry frowned and Sirius watched as he clearly tried to recall any memories of this information before he looked up at his godfather with a questioning look in his bright green eyes. 

“Do you recall when we explained, why you had a mommy and three daddies?” Sirius asked him, Harry shook his head. “Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony loved each other very much, and decided to be a pack, and that Moony would be our Alpha…” Sirius started a story that was usually Harry's bedtime favorite. “Prongs met your mommy, and she was fiery and caring, she would tell him off when he was being an idiot, and he just loved her, even more than he loved us. It was different, Lily wasn’t part of the pack yet, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to be, because she didn’t really like me, and she was a little scared of Moony.” Sirius told him and chanced a look at Remus to make sure he was okay, as he did each time when this part of the story came, but the wolf just rolled his eyes at him with a smile. “Eventually, we explained, that although we love each other very much, we are not in love with each other, we never kissed, we cuddle a lot though,” He said cuddling Harry closer and blowing a raspberry on his cheek. “Pack is family, just a really close one, and any little gift Dame Frigga would grant us would belong to the pack.” 

“P’ongs’e’ gif’.” Harry said nodding, and pointing at himself, as he always did, showing to Sirius that he started to remember that part of the story. 

“Yes, you, my little Prongslet, were our very first gift,” Sirius said kissing the top of his head. “Do you remember why you were a gift?”

Harry nodded grinning, “P’ongs’e’ be webbing gif’, woo moo ‘ove.”

“Yep, Mommy and Prongs loved each other so much, there was too much love for just the two of them, so they invited us all to celebrate with them at their wedding, and Dame Frigga was so happy to see them love each other so much that she gave them a wedding gift that would help them stock all their extra love, and it was you,” Sirius told him, with a soft, sad smile. 

He loved this story, but he knew that James and Lily wouldn’t be able to share their love with Harry anymore, at least not physically. Sirius had no doubt that they would continue protecting him from where they were, it was part of the reason why he would save Severus, he would have done it just because Harry asked, but Lily’s eternal wrath helped convince him. 

“Well, Moony did something really good, and he protected someone who is a friend. He sacrificed something really important to him, so he would be able to save this person and Dame Frigga wanted to reward his good behavior.” Sirius went back to his explanation. “So when Moony saved that person’s life, she decided we deserved to have another gift because that’s what good people get like you get ice cream when you help clean your room,” Sirius said, but he could feel Harry’s dubious look even without looking down at him. “But don’t worry, Dame Frigga knows that no matter how good you are, you are too little for this kind of gift, ice cream is better for little boys.” He said quickly when he realized where it was going with that kind of reward system, he wouldn’t ever be able to tell Harry he was being a good boy without him expecting to have a baby handed over. 

He looked up sharply and glared at Remus when the wolf started laughing so freely it made Luna giggle too. 

“‘una Moon’et?” Harry asked still looking doubtful. 

“Yes, little Cub,” Moony said sitting in front of them on the bathroom rug and putting Luna at easy reaching distance for Harry. “Is that okay?” 

Harry seemed to think it over, though Sirius wondered if it was baby Harry that was wondering about it, or his grown-up counterpart wondering why they hadn’t known about it. 

“Wow no say?” Harry asked glaring at Remus. And Sirius wished both that Harry would forget about his past, and that they had a better way to communicate with him, there were clearly things, which would happen in the future, that were terrible. 

“I really don’t know Cub. I hope we will find out soon so that I can fix it.” Remus told him and leaned in to kiss his forehead. 

“‘kay,” Harry said nodding and holding his arms out for Luna to reach. 

“Are you happy to have a little sister then?” Remus asked him, clearly anxious. 

“‘una happy, P’ongs’e’ happy.” Harry nodded before adding “P’ongs’e’ ‘ove ‘una.” 

“Oh, you and she married in the future?” Sirius asked wondering how they could make sure that would still happen while raising them together. 

But Harry’s irritated face made him rethink that. “‘una pack.” He said with conviction. 

“I am glad you found your own pack my little Pup, just hoping you found someone to share extra special love too.” Sirius said and his heart broke a little, as well as Remus’ when Harry shook his head in the negative. “We’ll fix it.” He said with all the conviction he could muster. 

“For now let’s go find food and the others,” Remus told them raising from the floor, and handing Luna to Sirius while he put on the carrier before slipping her into it. Sirius grabbed Harry upside down and started to walk that way, happy at the little giggles the little boy was making. 


	5. Breakfast at the tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's got a crush.  
> Severus will be saved even if Sirius whines about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So a new chapter... Enjoy!

Joyous laughter came from the room down the hall and Phil decided that it was time for him to leave his rooms. Oh, he had listened to everything since Harry had woken up. JARVIS had known to wake him and put the video feed up in the bathroom while he went through his morning routine.

Phil had to admit, he was curious about magic, although Fury had read him into magic and the wizarding world for a mission, he never had to interact with it before, not directly, it was really only debriefing, and what Natasha would rave about on the rare occasion he managed to get her drunk. But those two men were using it with such ease, it was a little like watching Clint go through training with his bow, he could claim dead center without ever looking at the target.

He would admit, as long as JARVIS didn’t tattle tell, that he laughed softly at Black’s explanation about Harry’s and Luna’s existence, he just hoped that they were actually good gifts and not terrors in hiding, he already had Clint and Natasha for that.

Also, this time allowing the thought only in the confines of his own mind, he would admit that Sirius Black was nice to look at. He had long dark wavy hair, deep gray eyes, that showed all his emotions, they were about the same height, which wasn’t to say that they were tall, but Phil had long learned that average was good too, it allowed you to hide better, his face was angular with aristocratic traits, a strong jaw covered by a well-groomed short beard, and really pretty pink lips. Phil had almost whined when Clint had complained about the nudity the previous night but simply shared an exasperated eye roll with Natasha instead, she wouldn’t have minded the eye candy either.

Once he was out of the room, he followed the sound of babbling coming from one of the babies, most certainly Luna since Harry seemed to know how to talk, and found everyone in the kitchen. Luna, out of the carrier already, was babbling to Natasha about, he would guess, the spy’s long auburn hair as the baby girl was playing with them. Harry was on Clint’s shoulder the archer making pancakes for the group while explaining to Sirius and Remus what the book had already explained to them.

“The only Bill who would fit the description would be William Weasley, he is the oldest of the Weasleys’ 7 children, the youngest one is only…” Sirius started but turned to Remus clearly unsure of the answer.

“I think Ginerva was born in the middle of August so she is two months old,” Remus said.

“Yes, William is 11, Charles is 9 same as is Nymphadora…” Sirius said and Clint stopped him chuckling loudly.

“Who could be this cruel to a little girl?” He asked.

“My cousin Andromeda,” Sirius explained with an eye roll. “It means Gift from the Nymphs, she wanted to get away from the family tradition which is to name kids after constellation so Nymphadora ended up with her unfortunate name.”

“Percival should be 5,” Remus kept going. “George and Frederick are twins and they are 3, Ronald is 1 and finally Ginerva.”

“That’s a lot of children, not all seemed to be part of Harry’s group in the future,” Phil said announcing his presence at the same time.

“Just because you are family doesn’t mean you have the same values or share the same goal,” Sirius said calmly but with regrets clear in his voice.

“Pa’foo’.” Harry cried out from Clint’s shoulders holding his arms out in a clear demand to be picked up.

“What is it my little Pup?” Sirius asked him.

“‘egulu’ be goo’,” Harry told him seriously.

“Thank you, Harry!” Sirius said burying his head into his godson’s hair.

“We should start asking questions while we eat.” Remus offered when Clint announced that food was ready.

“Boo’ fi’s’,” Harry said.

Clint pushed it toward Sirius from where it was waiting for one of them to pick it up in the middle of the table.

“Give me Harry,” Phil offered. “I’ll feed him while you look at it.” Harry was passed over the table and settled on Phil’s lap giggling happily. “We will need two highchairs.”

“Oh, we have one,” Sirius said as he grabbed the bag from the chair next to him and pulled out a miniature highchair which he put down on the floor next to Phil before getting the same piece of wood as the previous night out and tapped twice on it. Suddenly a full-size dark wood high chair was standing in its place.

Sirius tested it and nodded. “Cushioning, and warming charms very good,” he announced, “Come on, Pup, up with you.” He said simply grabbing the toddler from Phil’s arms to sit him in the chair, then put a plate with one pancake and a cup of mashed fruit on the tablet for him, handing the spoon to Phil. “You know what you are doing, right?” He finally asked when he sat back.

“I have given food to babies before, yes,” Phil said, but didn’t roll his eyes at the younger man, no matter how much he really wanted to, it was putting food into a baby’s mouth, not rocket science.

Well, at least that was good when the baby didn’t have magic apparently as Harry’s pancake began to float in front of his open mouth.

“Okay, okay, it’s coming,” Phil told him, putting down the pancake and scooping some pureed bananas instead. “I am Phil Coulson by the way.” He said to the two men.

“Sirius Black,” he said then made a gesture toward his companion, “Remus Lupin.”

Phil raised an eyebrow at Clint and Natasha. “They introduced themselves, and JARVIS when we came into the kitchen,” Remus assured him, so he nodded.

Sirius put his hand on the leather bound book and it began to glow, Luna obviously enjoying the show tried to clap her hands together but only managed to send the spoon that was coming closer to her mouth flying.

“Don’t even try it,” Phil whispered at Harry when he saw the bright green eyes taking a mischievous glint.

The image of a young man came out of the book, as it could from the Helicarrier holograms. He looked tired, harden by battles, he had a wary look, and a scar was running from his unruly hair to the corner of his mouth, but his jewel green eyes were very recognizable.

_Hi Padfoot! Hi Moony!_

_It makes me very happy to know that Stephen was able to save you both._

At this, their Harry nodded seriously, preventing Phil from feeding him.

_It takes a lot of magic to put an holo-message in the book, so It won’t be long, but this was important._

_First, I love you both, please don’t die again._

“Love you too, Pup/Cub,” They both said at the same time.

_Second, Sirius, you have to go back to England as quickly as possible, I know you won’t want to but please save Severus, he is really important. I would say he is more important than me, but Draco is holding the spell and he threatened to curse me if I said that again, and since Severus is his Godfather I don’t want to offend him._

_“Thank Salazar!”_ was heard coming from another voice.

_Severus was manipulated by the old goat to join the Death Eaters, he never wanted to be one, but he didn’t want to be alone either and you were far from welcoming to him._

_So, you are going to help him now._

Harry ordered the two men.

_Now I will write the instructions in the book follow them, you are allowed to make your own plan but if you screw this up, I will make your life miserable, and Sirius once called me a ‘worthy marauder heir’ so don’t think I won’t do it._

_Love you both, Love you too Luna. Clint, I hope Natasha and Agent are both with you, if not find them, ask them for help._

The message ended and the light around the book faded.

“Who’s Agent?” Sirius asked looking at them, and Phil wanted to bash his head against the table, apparently even dead, he still had to endure Stark’s humor.

“It is Tony Stark’s nickname for me,” Phil told them. “We are agents of SHIELD, a worldwide governmental security agency, which he isn’t a fan off,” Harry huffed loudly, “apparently, Harry isn’t a fan either,” Harry shook his head.

“Okay. Who is Tony Stark?” Sirius asked and Natasha started to laugh.

“Sorry I was just trying to imagine his face at that question.” She said when Phil and Clint looked at her in surprise. “Stark is a mechanical engineer genius, who owns one of the biggest muggle company,” she started to explain JARVIS providing images but before she could keep going Remus interrupted her.

“Sirius stop stalling, Harry said it was urgent.” he chastised his friend. Something told Phil he better get used to that tone, and learn to use it himself.

“Fine.” Sirius pouted as he opened the book.

“I am sorry but who his Severus and what is your problem with him? Because I get that Harry wants him safe, but we need to decide if we bring him here or just drop him somewhere safe.” Clint asked.

Harry, still eating, was nodding to them, so, his vote on the situation was obvious.

“Severus Snape is a wizard, he was in our year at school and James, Severus, and Sirius have been at each other throat since we first stepped into the train,” Remus said rolling his eyes at the childishness of his friends. “Severus isn’t bad, he is very smart and was already snarky when we were only 11 years old, but he had one major flaw if you listen to James’ and Sirius’ drivel, he met Lily, Harry’s mother, when they were little and they were best friends before school even started, but James had met her while doing his school shopping a few weeks prior and had decided that he would be her best friend then he would date her and finally marry her. Let’s just say even though he got his happy ending, she wasn’t a big fan of his for the longest time and he took it out on Severus, and since Sirius is an idiot, he followed.”

“I am not an idiot,” Sirius grumbled but didn’t deny anything. “Severus is also the younger Potion master in the world, it should have taken him 6 years to complete but he has already done it and registered several new potions to the guild and we are only 22.”

“Jealous git,” Remus told him, slapping the back of his head.

“Here, I found the page,” Sirius said, gulping down some coffee before he started to read.

_After Mom and Dad’s death…_

“Seriously Pup, we need to teach you how to write with a quill, that’s just awful,” Sirius said and although Harry pouted, Phil couldn’t help but to agree, he usually could read upside down, but he wasn’t sure he could read this page the right side up. “Remus!’ He complained. But the man just took his daughter from Natasha and glared at him.

“Fine,”

_Sirius was arrested for killing Wormtail, who wasn’t really dead, but that’s another problem, anyhow he was mostly arrested for betraying the secret of the Fidelius, which we know he didn’t do, but Dumbledore never defended him, he went in front of the Wizengamot before he was even arrested to tell them that he had cast the spell himself and Sirius was the Secret Keeper, it allowed him to not hand me over to him if Sirius managed to not die from running after Pettigrew. Sirius, you ended up in Azkaban for 12 years, and don’t go thinking someone finally got you a trial, you escaped from there to protect me, I didn’t even know you existed as no one told me._

_Anyhow, you were not the only one Dumbledore wanted to be trapped in Azkaban, he told them Severus was a Death Eater, he was sent there for a month before Dumbledore came to tell them he had been a spy for the Order since James and Lily went into hiding._

_Dumbledore would probably tell you hiding them was his idea, but then why didn’t he hide Frank and Alice Longbottom too, Neville was born the day before me. I’ll tell you why, Severus went to him and begged him to hide us, well he didn’t much care about James, but he wanted Lily and me safe. In exchange, Dumbledore asked him to spy which he did._

_To be perfectly honest with you, you should know that Severus asked Vol…_

“Okay, I can’t read that one yet,” Sirius said shaking his head.

_Severus asked Him to spare mom, he knew He was coming to kill me and wanted mom to be safe._

_Don’t be mad at him, she was his only friend for such a long time, you don’t know how that is, I am not sure I can say my choice would have been different, even less since Luna was killed. He felt really guilty for their fight, he didn’t want her to die, even if it meant my death._

“I’ll be mad at him,” Sirius growled at the book.

“Because we love Harry.” Remus comforted him.

“He agreed to sacrifice our Pup,” Sirius told him his voice unsteady. Phil made a quick decision and lifted Harry off the highchair to hand him to Sirius who gave him a small smile.

“He wanted to save his sister in all but blood, I know nothing compares to this, but if someone told you to kill Walburga they will kill Regulus wouldn’t you beg for his life, even though it meant killing her?” Remus argued.

“My mother probably deserved it.” Sirius sneered. “And my brother died, two days ago. It is why I went to look after Peter last night, I wanted to make sure everyone was safe.”

“Oh, Sirius, I am sorry, I didn’t know,” Remus said and held his friend as he took the time to grieve for his brother and his friends who died that week, holding Harry and Luna closer to them.

Phil decided to take over the reading if the book allowed it, and since it didn’t close when he touched it, he guessed it did, it was something they will have to remember for later, as to not let it open for anyone to read.

_After that night, he tied the Life Debt, he owed James for your stupid and cruel prank, to me, and Severus spent the rest of his life saving mine._

_Dumbledore, once he got him out of Azkaban, trapped him into a teaching position. He treated him like a house elf, never giving the man a day off, forcing him to do rounds every night, but also putting in the contract that he would have to go back to spying if necessary, and would obey the headmaster in all matters of war, even though he just outed him to the Wizarding world._

_I will not explain to you all the reason, this is a good thing, some of them are for Severus alone._

The book started to emit a low sound and a small package appeared under it.

_This is meant for Severus, don’t try and open it we sealed it with Draco’s blood._

_So to the plan, I guess._

“Yes, pup, get to it, no more reasons to help Severus and be nice to him, Please,” Sirius whined, making Harry giggle at the dramatics.

_If Clint’s memory isn’t too bad, you are in New York, get yourself to Gringotts, take the blue trunk in the bag with you, tell them you want to speak to Ragnok. Give  him the trunk and ask him to test your magic for blocks, potions, and traces, it will show the Confounded spell from last night, if our theory is correct, as well as I hope that you were not the Secret Keeper, if you were ever a Secret Keeper for someone, skip that part, Dumbledore would use it against you. Once it’s done or before your choice you know them better, ask him to call for members of the DMLE from both continents, let them interrogate you under Veritaserum._

_But first drink the vial of potion stuck to the trunk, Draco and Neville made it, it won’t allow you to lie under Veritaserum, but it will allow you to keep information to yourself, like Stephen, or that I am in NY and not at Petunia’s, if they ask about me, tell them you got me out from under the rumbles in the house with Hagrid’s help, and he took me to Dumbledore, and that’s it, don’t try to lie and tell them you don’t know where I am, simply say that Dumbledore had me, he already told them, or will soon tell them he hid me._

_Once you are cleared, ask about Severus, tell them you have proof of his spying, that you know he went to Dumbledore do protect us, and agreed to spy in exchange._

_If Dumbledore hears about it, he might question Severus’ loyalty but either he is already in Azkaban and you will be the one getting him out or he will never go, either way, Dumbledore will have no choice but to agree with your statements, we figured, he might think he got in contact with mom to tell her, that’s why you knew._

_About me, protest my placement by Dumbledore in the Wizengamot, but let him win, he won’t go looking for me before I start Hogwarts so we are safe, there is a quartz in the bag it’s purple, Bill and Ragnok set it up to be paired with the one Stephen placed under the Dursleys’ house, if Dumbledore or any wizard comes close to the house, even just a squib,it will grow hot and a name will appear if you put it on a sheet of paper or parchment. Arabella Figg is both innocent and working for the old fool, by the time she moves in close to the Dursleys you should be able to keep her from noticing I am not there._

_I know letting him win could seem strange but make sure a couple of people know you didn’t protest because you already have me like Amelia Bones. Don’t trust any of the order members right out, by the time we got problems with them most of the first order members were dead so we don’t know who is trustworthy and who isn’t. Just, If you get the Wizengamot to force Dumbledore to give me up there is no saying what he will do to you or to me._

_I think that was it, let Dumbledore think he won, but save yourself and Severus. I will let handling Severus to you, he will not react to your presence in a good way but that’s your own fault and you deserve it._

_Oh, trust the Avengers, well I guess they aren’t the Avengers yet, but Coulson should know who I mean, at least for the first ones. Their hearts are in the right place and they have been great friends to us._

_Harry._

_Ps: Sirius, once you are back with Severus, get Luna, and I to Gringotts, from what we were able to deduce we already have potions and blocks in us, we just didn’t know if maybe our parents put them on, you would though._

_Love you._

“Why is he asking you to wait to get him to this Gringotts?” Clint asked.

“Gringotts is our bank,” Sirius explained absentmindedly. “If I go there to do as he asked with Harry and someone reported him missing they are duty bound to give him back to the ministry and so to Dumbledore.”

Sirius suddenly got up, and gave Harry back to Phil with a small thankful smile, “I will go right now, the sooner the better.” He said. “I don’t want Severus to end up in Azkaban.”

He came around the table and leaned in to kiss the top of Harry’s head, “I’ll be back quickly, If Amelia tells me that they haven’t arrested him yet, I’ll go pick him up directly at his house, I’ll kidnap him if I need to.”

He pocketed a small blue trunk from the bag and asked JARVIS for a way out.

“Moony!” Harry said from Phil’s lap and suddenly the weight in his arms disappeared to reappear clutching Remus’ shirt.

“Well that should be interesting,” Natasha commented.

“It’s going to be okay, Cub. And if not, we’ll just bust him out, okay?” Remus whispered soothingly to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI this is my young Sirius...   
> 
> I'll add a Phil/Sirius tag when I'll post next chapter, I don't want to spoil it for everyone ;) 
> 
> Next chapter probably won't have Baby Harry or Baby Luna because we are going to follow Sirius... (unless I change my mind or find something I want to insert in between lol)


	6. Sirius goes to Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says... It's Sirius at Gringotts with Ragnok...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That did not go as I planned because the plan was for him to go to Severus and explain after but I wrote this instead and I like it...

Sirius stood in front of Severus’ house and took a deep breath, then another. 

Dealing with the Goblins and the DMLE hadn’t been as hard as he thought. Once Ragnok had taken the time to peruse through the trunk which Sirius had insisted on immediately in case some relevant information was to be found, they called Amelia Bones who came with Kingsley Shacklebolt, rolling her eyes when Sirius asked why she brought a newbie, not that he was complaining, Kings was a friend, apparently everyone in the Britain Wizarding World was partying like there was no tomorrow and the Aurors and Obliviators were running around trying to calm people down. 

Once settled, she asked if he came to turn himself over, and when he told her what he wanted she called for one of her MACUSA trusted counterpart, who turned out to be the Head Auror, Theodore Levinson, a young well-built but scruffy man, with unkempt blond hair, and a 5 O’clock shadow even though it was early in the morning, he looked gaunt and tired, and about two meals away from wasting, all in muscles not fat on him, his whole demeanor clashed with his tailored and freshly pressed robes but the way he was moving, walking and eyeing everything around, was enough to let Sirius know the man was only a decade away from being as paranoid as Moody could be, he wondered if Voldemort had tried to make incursions into the American Wizarding World. 

Ragnok quickly prepared and administered the test Harry had recommended, then as to make sure there were no fool play claims they used a goblin-made Veritaserum and Levinson was the one who questioned him, he had to pay a fine for not registering his animagus form in time but Amelia agreed to not reveal it or anything else until they could find Peter, and to make sure of it she left all the newly completed forms in the hands of her colleague who left them in his vault with orders to be sent to Amelia if anything happened to him, this way Sirius was protected. After Levinson left, Sirius asked about Severus, and was told the same thing Harry had told them, Dumbledore had told the Wizengamot that Sirius was a traitor but nothing about anyone else, Sirius guessed it was a good plan, one of the Death Eater was bound to try and give up names in exchange for a reduced sentence or to escape the Kiss, why have it put in writing somewhere that he was the one selling out Severus only to come and admit he was a spy a few days later. Sirius passed on the Intel he had on Severus’ spying, it was all hearsay but as he wasn’t under the Truth Serum influence anymore he could digress from the truth a little. 

Amelia agreed to meet them back here in 2 days to subject Severus to Veritaserum too. In the meantime, she would hold off any arrest warrant the DMLE would be given about him.

Sirius asked her to keep his own involvement to herself and to keep his testimony secret too, when she asked why he explained how it would make catching Pettigrew easier if everyone thought Sirius was the bad guy, and he had no intention of coming back to the UK right away, at least not without a good glamour on, so she had time to get Peter. 

Amelia, then, sent Kingsley away, to ask some more questions. 

“You mean to tell me that you won’t come back to take Harry?” She asked she had been at Harry’s blessing, she knew he was his Godfather, it was one of the main reason she hadn’t arrested him on sight she knew magic would have hurt him if he had led to the previous night events and Sirius seemed just fine. 

“Amelia, did Dumbledore came and asked for the Potters will to be sealed?” He retorted.

“Yes, there was a session late last night, he said it was to protect Harry.” She told him nodding to herself. 

“The wills can be read here, the sealing only means they can’t be published, even if a reporter was to find them.” Ragnok butt in. 

“Good to know.” Sirius thanked him. “I’ll be back after Severus’ pardon to do that.” He said and looked at him until he nodded making sure they understood each other, Sirius would be back with Harry as soon as possible. “I was one of the witnesses, Dumbledore was another, so I can tell you some of what is in it.” He told Amelia. “First, the Secret Keeper is stated,” he told her and held up a hand when she was about to ask, “Dumbledore cast the Fidelius on the cottage, he knew I wasn’t the keeper, I think you’ll understand why in a moment.” She nodded and stayed silent, she would wait. “As his Godfather, I blood adopted him, so Harry is to come to me, and to make sure that Harry would be safe anyone with Black blood made it on the list of people to give him to, except for Bellatrix and my mother, as my son and heir they wouldn’t kill him, but hurting him was still an option with these two.” He snarled when the image of his precious pup being raised the way he had been popped into his mind. Amelia cleared her throat loudly to bring him back to the present. “A provision was made to make sure that even if no one on the extensive listing could take Harry he still wouldn’t go to Lily’s sister, she didn’t trust her to raise him, not after the way she treated her own sister for having magic.” 

“Are you trying to tell me, Dumbledore told everyone he had to seal the wills to protect Harry’s placement when in reality he placed him with the one person his parents disapproved of?” Amelia seethed standing up she started pacing, “I don’t know how, but I’ll get him back to you.” She said with conviction and promise, making Sirius smile. 

“He did. Last night, he left Harry in a basket on their doorstep, didn’t even knock, simply left them a letter,” He said and handed her the letter Clint had given him in the morning, though no one had opened it since Sirius recognized Dumbledore’s handwriting immediately. 

Amelia cast Auror’s spells on it to make sure it hadn’t been tampered with, and gave the note an alarming look, certifying her findings with the help of Ragnok, she went to open it then the process was done again before she started reading. 

“I can’t believe he did this.” She cried out when she was done before looking at Sirius sadly, “he is telling them he doesn’t want Harry to know about the Wizarding World until…” She stopped and looked down, “it says ‘until I am ready to take on this task’ that makes no sense, he has no right to deny him our culture, and the end of it, ‘Lily’s sacrifice will allow you protection from the group of Wizards who followed the Dark Lord for as long as Harry lives with you’ that’s a threat if I ever read one, he is telling them that if they do not take Harry in, Death Eaters are going to find them and kill them.” She was incensed. 

“Amelia,” Sirius called her after they both had taken time to calm down. 

“You saw the compulsion cast on me last night, it wasn’t to give up their location as we know I couldn’t have, not even under the Imperious, I was at the cottage soon after…” He couldn’t finish that thought, his voice was trembling and his eyes filling with tears, he coughed and rubbed his eyes before looking back up at her, “I was digging Harry from under the rumble when Hagrid came in, I didn’t even question it and agreed for him to help me get to Harry, but he found him first and wouldn’t give him back, saying he would bring him to Dumbledore that he needed protection, I was about to go with them when suddenly I felt the need to go after Peter, I even gave Hagrid my bike for him to travel on, and I just left. I came back to myself a few hours later and I followed found Harry, when Dumbledore left him on the doorstep, it was with no charms, no protections…” He looked at her sheepishly but she was smiling gently. 

“You took him.” She affirmed. 

“Yes, Remus joined us this morning and Harry is with him now,” Sirius told her. 

Amelia thought for a few minutes but in the end, she nodded. “Dumbledore wanted you in Azkaban for a reason, which I can only guess was to have the ability to gain custody of Harry, as no one would have known what the will said he could easily claim he was given guardianship over him, which as his blood father you, automatically, are, no papers needed.” She told them. “No one needs to know you have Harry, Dumbledore wanted him hidden and safe and if it ever comes out I’ll use the same excuse, asking him why he is contesting the placement of the child with his blood adopted father, and if not with you then who did he give him to, because then, both can be investigated for kidnapping and line theft since Harry is the heir of two of our noble houses.” She said with a smirk. “We will write an agreement saying I am aware of the disposition you took to get hold of your son, it will prevent him from telling everyone you abandoned him for years before trying to get him back when he finally learns about it which should be when Hogwarts letters are sent,” she expected to be obeyed immediately, and they took the time to complete and file the necessary parchment. “The documents are dated and timed. It will show you were cleared of his accusations before you signed the guardianship papers.” 

“The only problem will be if he comes to Gringotts to claim guardianship over Harry’s inheritance,” Sirius said and looked at Ragnok. 

“He tried already last night, after the sealing of the wills.” He informed them but stopped them before they could snap at him. “As he was immediately informed, the sealing of the wills sealed the inheritance until the young heir could claim his heirship ring. Of course, the goblin involved in this conversation may have forgotten to tell him that since young Heir Potter is an orphan and the last of the family, he only needs to produce the child for the heirship to be given rather than wait for his 11th birthday as is usually required.”

Sirius and Amelia both grinned at him. You don’t try to steal from a goblin, ever. 

“I won't be using Harry’s money,” Sirius said after staying silent for a few minutes, “maybe it would be more prudent to leave it alone until he is to attend Hogwarts, that way Dumbledore will never know.” 

“Dumbledore would never know either way,” Ragnok sneered at him and Sirius assured him quickly that he wasn’t to insult Gringotts, only that Dumbledore had spies everywhere and if they were to make a new investment with Harry’s money, as Gringotts was surely to recommend, someone was bound to tell Dumbledore, plus it would activate the Potter Lordship in the Wizengamot, the spell meant to take of note of the Lords attendance would show it.

“I can’t be his proxy if I want to stay hidden.” Sirius reminded them. 

“You can cast your vote from the MACUSA building,” Ragnok informed them, “Every Ministry has rooms to allow the government officials to work while they travel,” when they looked up at him confused he kept explaining, a look of sudden understanding passed in his eyes, “the ICW made them compulsory to keep their own members from missing important votes, we have been wondering for a while why no Britain representant ever used them.” 

“We were unaware,” Amelia confirmed after a quick look at Sirius. “I will make sure it is known. Can you tell me when the law was passed, so I can make copies for my fellow Lords and Ladies?” 

“June 1946, they wanted to prevent the rise of another international Dark Lord after Grindelwald’s defeat,” Ragnok informed them. 

After arranging another meeting with Ragnok, Levinson, and Amelia for the 3rd, he didn’t want to be away from Harry for too long, and he still had to convince Severus to follow him back to New York, so he decided to leave Amelia and Ragnok at their discussion, they would inform him of what was needed when he came back with Harry. He asked for a way to get to England undetected only to be asked by a surprised Amelia where he thought he was, before he could answer, Ragnok explained how his office was connected to all the Gringotts’ Branch, and he simply needed to think of the country he wanted to exit in when he crossed the threshold to find himself in the required Gringotts building. Sirius thanked them both and made his way to the door, he thought of London and Diagon Alley and found an unknown goblin on the other side who led him to a room from which, he informed him, Ragnok had given special permission for him to apparate in and out of the Bank, at any time as long as he had business with the bank. 

Sirius was grateful and thanked him profusely procuring a quill and parchment to also thank Ragnok before he apparated to his townhouse - Bakersville, from where he would go to Severus, he knew where to find him, at least he hoped so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Severus will be in the next one... I am almost certain... Like 75% ...
> 
> Full points to whoever manages to find out who I used as a Faceclaim for Theodore Levinson lol I am trying to improve my describing of people but I don't think anyone would be able to guess from my poor work on that lol (FYI he's an actor)


	7. Tony's Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at the tower while they wait for Sirius to come back?

While they were waiting for Sirius to come back, Clint led Remus to the side, he opened the mystery bag for the other man and watched transfixed as he took enlarged scale models of children furniture and made them float all over the room to arrange them. There was a crib, which, for now, seemed big enough for both babies, then a changing table, a dresser, which he checked for clothes and it was full, he only found boy clothes for Harry’s age and up, but they’ll make do for now, a playpen, which was dispatch close to the windows and soon filled with the few toys sent with it which seemed to entertain Harry, Luna, Natasha, and Phil just fine at the moment, as well as other babies' paraphilia, Clint never seen before. 

As they made up a little space in the tower family room meant for the children, Remus and Clint talked. Clint had questions about the wizarding world, trying to keep them as general as possible, just to keep up with Phil and Natasha who were already read in, and Remus asked where they were, who they were working for if they were sure they wanted to help. 

Soon enough, the elevator dinged, signaling a new arrival, Remus pointed his wood stick, his wand, toward the kids, mumbling a few words in Latin, and they were covered by the golden translucid shield. Natasha staying close to them with her sidearm in hands, Phil approached his own sidearm in hand, but both spies sighed and tucked their guns back when they heard the man talk. 

“JARVIS make sure no one comes up, not even Pepper,” Stark required. “Now, this is no way to welcome the man of the house.” He said passing Phil. 

“Stark, why are you here?” Phil asked. 

“This is my tower. I can come whenever I want,” He told him. “And when the super spies bring babies and magical users to my tower, I fill like I should be present.” 

“I thought you said JARVIS wouldn’t report to you?” Natasha asked. 

“And he was a good little AI, he didn’t say a word about what was going on until you mentioned a need for me, then he started the direct video feed, I watched the rest of it on my way here,” He told her and waved at the children. 

“P’ong’?” Harry asked from the playpen, Remus going over to him immediately. “P’ong’!” He cried out holding his tiny arms in the air. 

Remus grabbed him into a hug and shushed him, whispering gently. 

“It’s not Prongs, Cub. It’s going to be okay.” 

Since Harry was crying, Luna started to cry in sympathy, Clint would guess because it was the first time any of them heard her cry. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got her,” Phil said and cuddled with the baby girl to shush her. 

“P’ong’?” Harry asked again but Remus kissed him and shook his head. 

“I am sorry, I didn’t want to scare them,” Stark said. 

“Not scared,” Remus told them, “You look a lot like his Father, and he…” But Remus couldn’t finish, burying his own teary eyes into Harry’s dark hair. 

“I saw the recording I know what happened,” Stark waved him off, walking toward Remus and Harry. “Hey there little man, I really am sorry, I am not your Dad,” He said in a soft voice, “Do you want a hug?” 

Harry looked at him curiously, his little eyes solely focused on Stark, and his nose twitching in concentration as if trying to recall something important. 

“‘Ony?” He said suddenly brightening. “‘Ony!!” He cried out happily, practically jumping into the man’s arms. 

“Oh, so you remember me then,” Stark asked rhetorically, but Harry still nodded his head against the man shoulder, putting his little hand over the Arc-reactor light. 

“‘Ony.” Harry whispered as he caressed the light gently. 

The adults looked at each other, Harry had recognized them, safe for Phil who he never met before, pretty easily, and Clint knew they were wondering the same thing he did; was Harry losing his memories of the future, or had Tony been gone, read dead, for so long he didn’t recognize him immediately? Of course, the simple answer could be, Tony looked so much like Harry’s father, he got confused. 

Tony shook his head to keep Natasha from asking. He probably didn’t want to know. 

“Hi, I am Tony Stark,” Stark introduced himself, to Clint who never officially met him, and to Remus. 

“Remus Lupin.”

“Clint Barton.” 

“Ha’’y” Harry told him and then pointed toward his sister “‘Una.” 

“Nice to meet you, Harry and Luna,” Stark played along, shaking Harry’s little hand and kissing Luna’s when she waved at him. 

“So, what did you find out?” Natasha brought them back to business, taking Luna from Phil to get her back into the playpen, making a gesture for Stark to do the same with Harry. 

“Well, I checked on the Pirate,” Which Clint assumed meant he hacked SHIELD, “he put the three of you on medical leave, following an exposure to an unknown,” He explained, “Harry here, suddenly had every necessary document appear early this morning, his birth certificate, his parents…” He looked at Remus with a contrite look “his parents death certificates, a police report saying there was an accident, a gas leak in the house, and a Child Services report saying he was brought to his Aunt, one Petunia Dursley,” to which Harry started to babble not so nice things, “ who was Lily Potter’s sister. Everything was in order.” 

“Except for the fact, Harry isn’t there, and Lily didn’t want him to go to Petunia,” Remus snarled. 

“Mum no?” Harry asked getting Remus’ attention on him. 

“Of course not, you’re too little to remember, but Lily brought you to see Petunia once, she made sure Vernon wasn’t there, but she wanted to believe her sister would at least want to meet her nephew, plus she knew they were in hiding because their lives were in danger, she wanted a chance to say goodbye, even if nothing happened, she knew her sister would rather pretend it did, so she planned to never go back after that,” Remus explained. “But, the afternoon went horribly, Petunia didn’t want to know anything about possible dangers, or wizards and witches, she kept Dudley in her arms at all time, so she’d have an excuse not to hold you or for Lily to hold Dudley, but also, so you wouldn’t play with her precious son, Lily was so angry when she came back.”

“No change,” Harry said sadly but before any adult could comfort him Luna crawled to him for a hug. 

“Late last night, several British civilians suddenly came into existence, other than James and Harry Potter, they are all on a wanted list, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy née Black, Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Severus Snape,” Harry interrupted to say “Se’vus”, “Sirius Black, Regulus Black, which I assume they don’t know is dead, Augustus Rookwood, and many others,” Stark listed looking back at Harry and Remus, who was sitting on the floor next to the playpen to keep an eye on the children. 

“Death Eaters, except for Sirius, and I think Narcissa doesn’t have the mark either, and as we already know Severus was a spy, and Regulus either defected and was killed for it, or was a spy too, since Harry said he was good, but we don’t know much more about it,” Remus told them, “I am guessing, it was easier to make Sirius into the bad guy if the beginning of the list looked like that. Lucius is Narcissa’s husband, Bellatrix, her sister, is married to Rodolphus, brother of Rabastan, and both women are Sirius’ cousin to some degree, not long ago, his mother even had him betrothed in a contract with Narcissa.” 

“They still have betrothal contract?” Stark asked looking disgusted, while Phil asked “Death Eaters?” 

“Yes, it is tradition and old families, especially those tied to the Wizengamot, our parliament, still work that way,” Remus said but before he could answer the second question, Natasha explained. 

“Death Eaters are the follower of their current Dark Lord, Voldemort.”

“Voly bye-bye,” Harry told them. 

“Oh!” Remus said looking down at him. “I hope, Sirius and Severus will tell us what happened,” Harry nodded and Remus leaned to kiss both kids on their forehead. “The book mentioned Draco before, he is Lucius and Narcissa’s son, so I hope nothing happens to her, he can go rot in Azkaban.”

“Wizarding prison,” Natasha explained when Clint looked up. 

“How come you know so much?” Remus asked. 

“I am not a witch, but I grew up in Russia, and the people who raised us… Let’s say, sometimes we were taken to Durmstrang for training,” Remus wanted to ask questions, it showed, but Natasha shook her head and looked at the kids, now wasn’t the time. 

“Anyhow, I used SHIELD resources, and hid Sirius’ and Severus’ warrant, so they wouldn’t get arrested until we know more,” Stark informed them. 

“Thank you,” Remus said, as Harry nodded next to him. 

“I left Harry’s file as is, better they keep thinking he is at his aunt,” Stark said, “If I understood Strange correctly, he grabbed Harry here before his Aunt even knew he was there, so she won’t go around saying it isn’t true, as she isn’t aware it’s a possibility. I also put an alert on Strange, if anything happens to him, we’ll know.”

“So, you’re in?” Clint couldn’t help but ask. He didn’t know why he felt responsible for this long term mission, but as they came to him, he was going to make sure it went smoothly and having Stark on their side would certainly help with that. 

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t,” Stark retorted with a grin, getting up from the couch to grab a drink offering them one. 

“It’s 11 am, Tony,” Natasha reminded him. 

“It’s an Orange Juice, Miss Rushman.”

“I should make lunch for the children,” Remus said, he grabbed the bag and brought it to Clint’s side, “I should put everything meant for them out of it, food and diapers included, so I don’t have to track you down all the time.” 

Clint nodded and went to the kitchen to help him find everything and put it away, then he started taking out things from the fridge to make food for the adults in the room, sandwiches will do, they would need to go grocery shopping, but having heard from Natasha all through her mission with Stark, he was ready to bet, food would suddenly appear in the fridge in a few hours. 

“Don’t make anything for the littlest one, hum, Luna,” Stark told them, “I sent Happy on a baby food and nappies run, it should be here soon.” 

Clint shook his head when Remus was about to protest, “She’ll have a new wardrobe and everything else we don’t have for her in a few hours, it’s just how he is.” 

“Thank you, Mister Stark,” Remus told him when they went back to the room with Harry’s bottle.  

Stark stood up when the elevator dinged, “Tony,” he said and grinned when Remus nodded.

Coming back a few minutes later, Stark had a bottle of warm milk in hands and handed it to Natasha, when she made to grab Luna. 

“Hum…” Remus said, clearly struggling with how to deal with his feelings, as Phil had said before, the two adults wizards would make bad spies, everything they felt was written all over their face, and Remus clearly wanted to feed Luna, but he didn’t want to give up feeding Harry to do it. 

“That’ okay,” Natasha told him, “Luna can wait a few minutes, and Harry is almost done.” 

Once both babies were full, and down for a nap, the adults ate their own lunch, Tony asking Remus why JARVIS was freezing every time magic was done. 

About an hour later, a commotion was heard, coming from the room Remus and Sirius had slept in, once more the little ones were protected by the golden shield, and guns were drawn, only to encounter Sirius coming out of the room with a second man, unconscious and floating behind him. 

“Sev’us!” Harry cried out when he saw him, glaring cutely at Sirius. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you liked it, I am not sure about this chapter but it got everything I needed to I'll stop working on it and rewriting it, sometimes, some chapters are just bad...


	8. Petrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius comes to kidnap Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was not the plan at all but I ended up writing the part with Sirius talking to Severus anyway... So here it is, nothing much is added to the story, but well...

Severus wasn’t Stupfeyied, no, Black needed him to be conscious to be allowed inside his wards, so he could retrieve him, and to that goal, Severus was Petrified. He could see and hear everything around him, he just couldn’t move, and Black was lucky he caught him by surprise, or he would be dead. 

“I know you’re glaring at me,” Black told him from the stoop where he was still waiting, “I have all day, and I’ll let you like this no problem if someone comes our way.”

Severus couldn’t let that happen, it was his stupid fault, after all, he had felt Black knocking on the wards but ignored him, then he watched as Black paced in front of his house, which obviously he had to tell him to get lost, so he opened his door, and before he could utter a word he was petrified, Black even had the forethought of casting a cushioning charm, so he wouldn’t hurt himself when he fell. 

“I am not here to hex or maim you, Snape. There are important things I need to talk to you about, but if you rather I can yell them from here, I am sure no one is spying on you,” Black taunted, and Severus sighed, internally as he couldn’t do it physically, he didn’t know what Black wanted but if it was his death he would have done it already. 

Severus ordered his wards to let Black in, against his better judgment. 

“Let’s get you back inside,” Black said taking his wand out to levitate him to the living room, making no snide comment on the house. 

“I’ll be honest, you are the last person I wanted to see, especially today, but I made a promise to a little boy, and I will not go back on that,” Black told him, and Severus wondered which little boy he was talking about, the logical answer would be Harry but why would Harry Potter want Black to come to see him, he never met the boy, the second possibility was Draco, but that meant Dumbledore was right, Black was a Death Eater. 

“I am not a Death Eater,” Black yelled, probably seeing the suspicion in Severus’ eyes. 

Severus was proud of his Slytherin blank mask but when the only thing you can move is your eyes they tend to be more expressive and a dead giveaway, he would have to work on that. 

Black rolled up his sleeves to show him, then took two parchments out of his pocket, one was a test from Gringotts showing he was never a Secret Keeper for anyone, the second was a probatory pardon from the DMLE, Severus disregarded it, but Black was clearly waiting for something as he didn’t remove it from before his eyes. That’s when Severus saw it, the pardon wasn’t for Black, in Golden letters in the suspect’s name line, Severus Tobias Snape was written. 

“I see, I finally got your attention,” Black said and let himself fell back onto the couch, “it’s been a sad, disturbing, and tiring 24 hours. First, I would like to say, Peter...” He growled the name, “was the secret keeper for the cottage, we let Dumbledore talk us out of using me, he said He was a powerful Legimence and could extract the secret from my brain if he wanted to, so we told everyone I was the keeper to protect Peter,” Black took a few minutes to calm down as he looked ready to tear the door open to go after the traitor, and Severus had to admit if he wasn’t already petrified it would be the only way to keep him from killing the little vermin. 

“Second, Dumbledore knew, but he still told the DMLE I was the Secret Keeper, he also didn’t go around telling them not to arrest you, just so you know, I am the one who told Madame Bones you were spying for the Order, I told her you used to be Lily’s best Friend and let her think you told Lily, and she told us, so it was all hearsay, and she’ll meet with us at Gringotts to question you, so you can confirm it,” Black explained and Severus was surprised by the length the man went to, to save him from Azkaban. 

“As I said before, I didn’t do it for you,” Black told him enhancing Severus’ surprise. “Dumbledore took Harry to Petunia’s…” Before he could say anything more Severus tried to break the spell, Pettigrew was going to get his at one point and the later, the better so no one who suspect him but Harry shouldn’t be anywhere near that jealous bint, not even for a minute. 

“Calm down,” Black told him with a deep sigh, “I said Dumbledore took him there, I didn’t say he was there, I would never leave my son with that crazy hateful muggle loving horse-faced bitch.”

Good, they were on the same page, Severus thought, then he wondered where Harry could be and the obvious answer was with Lupin, but it was the full moon the previous night, and that would be stupid, plus reports said no one had seen Lupin in almost two months. 

“What I am about to tell you might sound far-fetched but I swear on my magic it is the truth as I know it…” Black went on to tell him about Sorcerer and a Ritual they were told never to use, a journal from the future, and a little boy who wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

Severus had a hard time believing it, even with Black’s oath and the magic he still possessed, as shown by the petrification still in place. How could thing go so wrong, a group of young wizards, most of whom aren’t even Hogwarts age yet, would defy Dumbledore’s recommendation about the ritual. But then, Black was there, pleading to be believed, something he never thought could happen. 

“I am going to do something I never thought I’d did,” Black said and stood in front of him solemnly, “Severus Snape, I swear on my magic, never to prank you with mean intent or to cause you arm ever again in my life, or in my death, so I swear, so it will be.” 

Severus felt the magic of the oath settle on his own magic. 

“I also need you to know, I never sent you to Remus that night, Peter thought it would help us and make us laugh if you were expelled for getting close to Remus’ lair, we made Polyjuice earlier in the month for a prank, and he kept some for this purpose, when Prongs, James went to help you, I went with Lily to see the Headmaster, he wouldn’t believe us at first, saying Madam Pomphrey would see you and send you back, and afterward he told us everything was dealt with, we only learned what he meant recently, Peter got a month of detention but Albus never told you he was responsible, he let you believe it was us, and we were left unpunished,” Black explained. 

Severus was furious, oh, he remembered Pettigrew whining about being in Detention for a month when he needed to study for his OWLs and how it was unfair no one else got punished, but he had been told nothing would be done against Black and Potter, their family would crush him if he tried to contest it. 

“The list of Albus Dumbledore’s offense is getting longer already and it’s only been 24hours,” Black sighed, “I’d release you but just in case you still want to curse me I’d rather wait until we are back with Harry, then he can blame you,” Black informed him. 

“Noc!” Black called and a house elf appeared. “Pack everything and join us, but stay hidden for now, we live with muggles and I’ll introduce you when I can. Pack mine, Remus and Prongslet things out of Baskerville too, and tell Dewey he needs to pack the rest and the cottage if he can and to put everything in Gringotts vaults, I don’t want anything to disappear in raids from the Aurors, Dumbledore or the Death Eaters.” 

Black cast a disillusionment charm on Severus, levitate him then activate a portkey to sweep them away. Severus knew where they were, although, from his position he would only see the ceiling, it was obvious, they were at Gringotts, the stones and marble were a dead give away. A rapid tour of Gringotts, and they arrived in an office, Severus felt a ward accepting him, a ward he couldn’t identify, a deep guttural voice asked, “Mr. Snape?” Black must have nodded “very well, I arranged for a meeting at 8 am on the 4th for us, and at 12 pm with Madame Bones and Head Director Levinson on the 6th, it should allow you enough time to resolve your issues with Mr. Snape and for Gringotts to go through the trunk, come back with everyone involved, including the already informed Muggles.” Something was handed. “It will take you directly to the Tower’s last floor, and from there to this office, the other one was changed to Baskerville House after you arrived.” 

Black activated another portkey and soon they were in what appeared to be a muggle home, with electricity to power the lights. 

“Se’vus,” He heard and although he wanted to cringe, he couldn’t help but hear the desperation in the little voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, the next chapter will move on with the story...


	9. Shared memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry does something dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wrote this 2 days ago, I don't remember all the details but Harry is cute and reckless ... So Gryffindor...

Sirius looked down at Harry as he started to cry, he didn’t know what to do, he didn’t think Severus would mean so much to Harry, he would cry over being Petrified, although he had no way of knowing that. 

“Harry, Cub, Severus is just Petrified, see…” He said and joined the act to his words by taking out his wand and casting the counter at Severus. “I only petrified him so we wouldn’t fight, and he would listen to me, I didn’t want to risk us hurting each other,” he explained looking at Harry to see if he managed to make it all better. 

Sirius loved his Godson to death, but he was usually here to play with him, not to help soothe his nightmares or calm his fears, he hoped he wouldn’t muck it up, he wished James and Lily were still there, they would know exactly what to do, they always seemed to know, no matter how much James panicked the night Harry was born, he was natural at that and a great dad. 

Harry calmed down and looked around Sirius at Severus who seemed frozen in place taking in the scene around him. 

“Serv’s ‘kay?” Harry asked, getting Severus out of his trance. 

“Yes, Harry, Black only petrified me, and he even cushioned my fall, I am not hurt in any way at the moment,” Severus confirmed. 

“Pa’foo’ ‘kay?” Harry asked turning toward him. 

“Yes, my little Cub, I got everything done like you said, though since Severus couldn’t speak I didn’t get his side of the story, so I don’t know if Dumbl…” He didn’t get to finish as Harry was growling at him with his cute little glare, “I don’t know if He got his dirty claws into him yet, but Madam Bones wasn’t looking for him yet.” 

Sirius looked around himself and sighed, “if we can’t talk about either side’s Lord without using codes it’s going to get confusing fast. Also, who are you?” He asked looking at a dark-haired man who looked remarkably like a Potter though Sirius was sure he never saw him before. 

“Tony Stark,” The man said petulantly. 

“Oh, thank you for the bedroom, I am Sirius Black, and this is Severus Snape, I would assume everyone already introduced themselves but it never hurts to do one more round, so this young looking gentleman is Remus Lupin, and the little cubs are Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood, our children,” Sirius said in one breath. 

“Is he always like that?” Stark asked Remus. 

“That was pretty tamed,” Remus told him with a shy smile. 

“Great another Tony,” a voice, which could only be Natasha’s, said. 

The man, Tony Stark, was grinning at her. 

“Se’vus,” Harry said and disappeared from where he was sitting next to Sirius, making the animagus panic for a second before he located him on Severus’ lap where he sat on the couch to take everything in. 

“Yes, Harry,” the man answered and looked down at the toddler on his lap. 

Both fell silent, eyes locked as they fixed each other intensely. 

“Harry, no!” Sirius cried out, but when he went to separate them Remus grabbed him from behind to keep him away. 

“Everyone stays away from them, do not interrupt,” Remus told the others when they followed Sirius’ example and stepped toward the couch. 

“What are they doing?” Phil asked. 

“It’s called Legimency, either Severus is reading Harry’s mind, or Harry is casting it directly into Severus' brain, I don’t know but if we interrupt it could hurt them,” Remus explained. 

“Harry is too little to do that, there is a reason even my parents didn’t start teaching me Occlumency until I was 7,” Sirius yelled at his friend. 

They needed to pull Harry away from Severus, he didn’t survive all of it, just to end up in Janus Tackerey ward because his brain turned to mush, he didn’t care if the cub thought it was worth it. 

“Shut up, Black,” Severus told him without breaking the eye-contact, “You are distracting him.”

Sirius sighed but obeyed, he went to sit on the floor just behind his cub, Harry was going to get hugged to death once he was done. 

It took about 10 minutes of everyone watching each other and staying silent but finally, Harry let go and fell right into his godfather’s waiting arms. 

“Harry?” Sirius asked trying to see if he was okay. 

“Pa’foo’, s’eepy,” Harry mumbled and fell asleep against Sirius’ shoulder as the man held onto him tightly. 

“What did you do?” Sirius hissed at Severus. 

“It wasn’t me, I would never do that to a toddler,” Severus hissed right back. “He wanted to show me his memories, at least those about me, and some about the rest, I guess he wanted to make sure I wasn’t going to apparate myself back to the Old Fool,” Severus explained. “And for your information, I managed to hide most of his memories, he should still be able to access it, if needed, and until he can deal with it he’ll keep instincts and impressions, on places, or people, but they won’t be on the forefront of his mind crippling him with sadness, though I’ll admit, I don’t know if it means he’ll be asking for Lily and Potter more often,” Severus told them, with a sad voice, before asking, “Does the other one, Luna, need me to do the same for her?” 

“No,” Remus told him presenting his daughter to Severus, “Luna was brought to us from this time, she had nothing to do with the future.”

“Harry seemed confused on how he is related to her, a lot of his future memories feature an adult Luna, and they didn’t seem to know,” Severus asked, clearly uncomfortable. 

“I can put you up with a video feed of that explanation if you want.” 

“And you are?” Severus sneered at the unknown man. 

“I am Tony Freaking Stark!” Tony yelled out in frustration which got Natasha to laugh surprising everyone in the room. 

“Is that supposed to mean something?” Severus asked Remus. 

“In the muggle world, a lot, about as much as the Old Fool’s name would be recognized in ours,” Remus informed him with a grin when Tony started berating Natasha for playing a prank on him. 

“Very well,” Severus said as he stood up, careful to not disturb Harry and Sirius still cuddling on the floor. “I would like to see this video, thank you for your help.” 

Sirius kept Harry in his arms as he slept on, looking at everything Remus, Clint and Stark put together for the children while he was away, while Severus watched what looked like a condensed version of their night, only the important information was given. 

“The Prewett brothers are probably the Weasley boys, though I can’t see why they chose to change their names, or how they got the rights to it,” Severus finally said when the video ended. 

Oh, he was mad, and the twitch in his left eye and his wand being held tightly in his hand were proofs of that, but he knew as well as they did, nothing could be done about Dumbledore, not at the moment, not when Voldemort just up and disappeared. 

“Draco is alive, and you better make sure it stays that way, I don’t care what you think of his parents, he is my godson, and we are not just saving yours,” Severus told Sirius, vehemently. 

“We’ll save as many of Harry’s pack as we can, Draco included, I don’t care that he is a Malfoy,” Sirius assured him, he made a promise to Harry, and he intended to keep it. 

“Then I am in.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	10. Into the Sad Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, we get to know a little more about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this is sad, people (canon characters) die, though there are no details...
> 
> Well, you knew from the beginning that the future was going to be awful, so...
> 
> I didn't put the Major Characters dying warning, for two reasons, first I said since the start that everyone was basically dead, Second, they are not dead right now, and it becomes complicated if I put the warning up but no one dies in the present...

As it was already late when Sirius and Severus arrived, and they had to do the whole introduction again they decided to eat an early dinner and read some more of the journal instead of getting into the questions right away. Not that the spies weren’t curious, but none of them had much sleep the previous night and as they were stuck together for at least a week they were in no hurry.

The little ones were put to bed, JARVIS monitoring them, though Clint noticed, a lot more personal stuff could be found in the room now, more plushes, more clothes, a bedspread that wasn’t Tony’s, he wondered when Sirius took the time to pack up and unpack his things but let it slide, if something had been dangerous JARVIS would have told them.

Tony, Phil, Natasha, Remus, Sirius, Severus, and Clint sat down on the large couches in the living room with nightcaps taking a couple of sips before the readings started.

Clint opened the journal making himself comfortable he started reading.

 

_Hello, Avengers and Avengerette,_

**_She will kill you_ **

 

Natasha nodded, but Clint knew her well enough to know she was finding it funny.

“There are two handwritings,” Clint told them.

“Probably twins, Fabian and Gideon wrote notes to us that way,” Sirius explained, Remus nodding next to him.

“Fred and George,” Severus revealed.

“How would you know?” Tony asked.

“Because I saw Harry’s memories, they are in a lot of it,” Severus told him.

 

_We are the amazing,_

**_The fabulous,_ **

_The untamable,_

**_Prewett Twins!_ **

 

_Hey, it was my turn to say it!_

**_Tough luck!_ **

 

 **_But if you started to read the books, you might know us better as Fred_** _and_ _George_ **_Weasley_ ** _._

 

“How can they even write this way? The writer changes in the middle of a sentence,” Clint complained with a sigh.

“I don’t know they sound fun,” Tony told him.

“They sound tiring,” Phil said.

“Oh, they are,” Sirius confirmed with a grin.

 

_If you didn’t, well you should._

**_Our dear Hermione was very thorough in betraying her best friend’s secrets_ **

_And hers, well, the ones everyone already knew about through the rumor mills anyway._

**_Right, like when she lit Snape on fire, everyone knew it was her before the game even ended._ **

 

“She stayed alive after that?” Sirius asked looking at Severus with a raised eyebrow.

“Someone must have confounded me, obviously,” He answered with a dismissive sneer, making Clint wonder if it was part of the memories he saw or if he was so good at keeping himself in check he wouldn’t lash out until he had all the information.

 

_But nowhere does it say, Dumbledore was paying her to be Harry’s friend and keep everyone away from him._

**_Though, it becomes sort of obvious after a few chapters._ ** **_  
_ ** _But, we never saw it before the books came out._

**_Like we thought our sweet little Harry would marry Ginny,_ **

_Reading the books we should have known it wasn’t going to happen._

 

_Well, anyhow, we were asked to talk about what happened after._

**_Some of it, at least._ **

_So, here we are._

**_About six months after the final battle,_ ** _Hogwarts reopened,_ **_and students, who missed or couldn’t finish their 7th year,_  ** _were asked to come back._

 **_Of course, the brightest witch of her generation,_ ** _aka Hermione,_ **_was all over it,_ ** _Ron would have followed her everywhere, so he agreed too,_ **_but our little Harry didn’t feel like it._ **

_He came to us, asking for a job._

**_A job!! Can you imagine?_ **

 

“I don’t get it,” Remus said, “Why wouldn’t he ask?”

 

_Anyway, we agreed, how could we not?_

**_With a job contract in hands, Harry was allowed to not go back, as per the ministry rules._ **

_We kept it a secret until he just didn’t show up to take the Express because none of us wanted to listen to Mom, Hermione, and Ginny while they would yell at him, all day, every day._

**_Turns out, the worst joke ever,_ **

_Dumbledore who had been dead for the past year, and didn’t help in the final year of the war, or the battle of Hogwarts,_ **_wasn’t as dead as everyone thought._ **

**_The plan was to introduce his very alive self at the Welcome Feast._ **

_From there everything was turned on its axis._

**_Dumbledore started giving interviews telling everyone how big a part he played in the last year, staying hidden to help the so-called “Golden Trio”,_ ** _that Harry was basically a tool, pushed into the right places at the right time by himself so the prophecy could become real faster,_ **_and people didn’t have to wait for Harry to grow up before Voldemort was gone._ **

  _Dumbledore ruled the Wizarding World, for so long, and Harry didn’t want any of the attention, so he let him say whatever he wanted,_ **_until one day, Hermione’s book came out revealing how Harry survived, the Wizards and Witches suddenly turned on him, calling him a Dark Lord,_ ** _cursing him as he walked in the Alley._

 

**_Soon, Harry decided to leave._ **

_At first, he didn’t want any of us to come with, but we didn’t listen._

**_What we didn’t know was that when they realized how many of us left to follow Harry or were defending him in the media,_ ** _they told everyone he was collecting followers._

**_We hid for a while._ **

_Until Fleur’s parents contacted us,_ **_the ICW, under Dumbledore’s ruling, passed a new law._ ** _All creatures would be considered Dark and summarily executed if found in humans territories._

_Harry went back to England, he had to go save Teddy, while we made sure Bill and his family would be protected, and Charlie and the Goblins worked to hide as many as they could._

**_Unfortunately, Harry’s Potter luck came through, Hermione and Ron knew he would come for Teddy,_ ** _they were waiting for him, with Aurors and their supporters, they had already killed Andy when he arrived and wouldn’t give Teddy up._

 **_He never told us what exactly happened, all we know is Teddy was safe and hidden with Fleur and the kids,_ ** _and it took two days for Harry to replenish his core after he suffered from magical exhaustion._

_The Prophet reported about dead Aurors and Dark Lord Potter being responsible as he tried to rescue one of his ally from the new law._

**_Nowhere did it state that the ‘ally’ was his 17 months old godson, or that they attacked him first,_ ** _neither did it say anything about Harry not being the one killing the Aurors._

_From what we managed to get out of him, Hermione’s and Ron’s supporters turned on the Aurors when they tried to arrest them for attacking Harry and killing Andromeda._

 

 **_From then, we had to move a lot, from continent to continent,_ ** _until we met the mutant community in the USA, we hid with them, after talking to their leaders._

**_We could finally spend time with Bill and the kids, Fleur had been caught when she went to visit her parents._ **

_Unfortunately, we didn’t realize the mutants were under surveillance,_ **_it only took two more years for Dumbledore to find us. He allied himself with the anti-mutant people,_ ** _and they started to raid the hideouts. He had many in the Wizarding community behind himself, telling them Harry was recruiting muggles with powers._

 **_They exterminated everyone they found, but as Dumbledore promised he would help with the mutants, and he needed the wizards behind him to do so, and expose magic to the muggles,_ ** _they were only attacking campsites in which they knew we weren’t._

_In one epic battle, not long after the Avengers got involved, the media got their first videos of the battle, leaked by Tony…_

 

“Your welcome,” Tony said, but his tone wasn’t light-hearted or joking, he was clearly trying to keep himself from choking on the words.

 

_Leaked by Tony, the muggles finally got to see what was really happening in those battles, the Avengers had been sent to help the army but turned on them when they saw what they were doing, and the public followed their heroes._

  **_It was too late though, while we could and did convince most mutants to not retaliate and become what they had feared,_ ** _the wizards were a different thing altogether, the muggle officials published the proof Dumbledore had given them to justify the attacks, and they convince everyone a war against the wizards was in order._

  **_We were fighting on all front, the anti-mutant sympathizers still raided them, the muggles were attacking all wizarding communities whether they had been following Dumbledore or not,_ ** _the wizards following Dumbledore, voluntarily or because the ICW passed laws forcing it, attacked Muggles,_ ** _the mutants, the Avengers, their friends, as well as us, we were trying to protect everyone,_ ** _going to peace summits,_ **_talking to the media._ **

   ** _We found the ritual about three years ago,_ ** _the goblins gave it to us,_ **_but Harry convinced us we didn’t need it,_ ** _some of Voldemort people had turned on him, and others would see the light._

 

_Hermione and Ron found Teddy a year later._

 

**_From then on, Harry didn’t listen to anyone anymore, it was one more person he loved who died because of him, it was all he could see._ **

_We had to put him in a healing coma for almost a month when he went to Hogwarts, thinking if he gave himself up Dumbledore would stop everything._

**_Fawkes brought him back to us._ **

_We never found out exactly what happened there, Harry’s magic became more powerful, but also unstable._

**_To us, the solution was simple, so while he slept, we read everything we could find on the ritual, decided who would do what started to prepare what would be needed._ **

_When he woke up, we told him we would go through with it, with or without his approval._

_As Bill already told you, he never spoke to us again._

 

 **_There is something you should know._ ** _Through many manipulations and though he had a lot of love to share,_ **_Harry never let anyone close enough to him to be loved in return._ **

_Luna said the reason was on the test the Goblins had done on him before it all started,_ **_but he never shared with us._ ** _We think our sister and mother had something to do with it as he never went to see them after his day at Gringotts._

_If you can, make sure Harry finds love in his life, he deserves it more than he thinks._

 

 _Also, we know Bill said not to interfere with our lives before Hogwarts was done._ **_Bill is a wonderful brother, but he is older than us,_ ** _and he moved away as soon as he received his NEWTs results,_ **_he doesn’t know how it was as soon as the war was done._ ** _Not saying mom became violent or anything like that._ **_Honestly, we thought it was her grief that changed her._ ** _But, she became bitter, difficult to live with, always caring about Ginny and Ron and dismissing us, only talking to us when we needed to be punished. She never approved of anything we did._

**_He never noticed because in the summer when he was home, he and our other brothers would spend time playing with us, keeping us company, making us play outside._ **

_We are all for giving Harry a better life,_ **_and we understand and agree with Bill and Charlie what we made of our lives is important and what we chose for ourselves,_ ** _no matter how much mom yelled,_ **_but we promised Harry we would tell you,_ ** _if you have a chance to do it,_ **_get us away from mom._ **

 

_That’s us done I guess._

 

**_Well, there is the Prewett part._ **

_Ragnok can explain that._

**_Plus Sirius is there, he must know._ **

_About us, but not the others._

_We had to hide, with Ron running around killing people he thought were ‘unworthy’, Dad said we should all take the Prewett name, and Hugo became his heir, instead of Bill._

**_Bill was an outlaw anyway, he would have been killed the second he tried to go to the Wizengamot, and his son was part Veela._ **

_They killed Dad when they found out their son was his heir,_ **_we can't prove it, but we know he refused to vote their way, the change was announced in the Prophet, saying Dad was finally putting his support behind Hermione and Ron,_ ** _a week later he was found dead in his shed._

 

_Well, I hope Bill didn’t drink all the Firewhiskey, this was depressing._

**_Wait for me!_ **

 

**_Harry, we love you always._ **

**_Fred_ ** _and George_ **_Prewett._ **

 

“This was depressing,” Tony told them and went to the wet bar on the other side of the room, “Drinks anyone?”

“I knew Bill and Strange said it was bad, but…” Clint said unable to finish.

“I get the feeling SHIELD was involved somehow,” Phil said sadly. “I’ll need to talk to Fury.”

“I’ll try to contact my contacts in the Wizarding World,” Natasha told them and swiftly left the room.

“I don’t think I could endure more of it tonight,” Sirius said and left after her, Clint was sure he went to see the little ones, and soon Remus followed.

Severus was fuming but stayed silent, before he jumped out of the couch and went to his own room.

“We need to make sure none of this ever happens,” Tony told them. “I’ll contact the people I know.”

“And what? None of it happened yet,” Phil told him. “If you try to explain, only Xavier will listen to you.”

“He will have to do then, it will give him some time either to hide better or to make the rest of them,” he said gesturing toward the windows and the rest of the world, “understand and accept the mutants.”

“We need to sleep,” Phil said, “We’ll regroup on it in the morning. And I think we need to start reading these books.”

Clint and Tony nodded, and though Clint obeyed and saw Tony take out a tablet and talking to JARVIS as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't know if Teddy will be part of the story. Remus isn't going to be paired with Tonks, though I haven't decided yet if she is good or bad it's not the point, I don't think after learning what happened to Teddy, Remus would choose to give a possible son the same name lol 
> 
> Oh, and no, I won't do the whole reading the books entirely, I tried it's taking too long, they'll comment for each chapter or something like that.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this past few weeks I wrote a really long chapter about their Gringotts tests, which will be cut down in several smaller chapters because it's really long, and I am not done with it, but it's ready so this story will have regular updates when we get to that point. (in 1 or 2 chapters)


	11. Gringotts - Part 1 - Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's test is full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there will be a lot of chapters taking place in Gringotts to follow... Which are full of both known (but not to the characters - Just canon stuff about the Wizarding World or the Muggle one) and unknown information.

It was hard and long to get their Non-magical companions to walk through the Ministry, so they could get to their appointment with Ragnok, who sent them an owl in the morning asking for them to come immediately, and prepare to be present for the day, rather than wait for the 4th as planned.

Remus was glad Severus thought about it and made them leave as soon as breakfast was done. They knew Ragnok gave a Portkey to Sirius, but neither of them thought it was the best introduction to magic, so they decided to walk. Even Natasha was trying to discreetly take it all in, and she had already seen magic done while at Dumstrang. Tony kept mumbling about impossible things and the laws of physics being trampled. Clint and Phil were observing everything taking mental notes of little details. 

Remus had to admit, they were looking at everything too, Sirius because Harry and Luna kept pointing out things and giggling at every bit of magic, Remus and Severus because it was their first time in the USA, and they were surprised by how different the MACUSA was. You would never see, for example, a well-dressed and well-mannered House Elf operating the elevator in the Ministry, in London, for the Purebloods in charge, House Elf needed to serve but never be seen, and clothes were meant to be given only when the Elf was dismissed. Another example, while the elders mostly wore traditional robes, the younger generation wore less restrictive clothes, a fifty years old woman wore a simple pencil skirt going mid-thigh with boots and a jacket with a half-cape, and farther from them a young man, about twenty years old, wore dark jeans and sneakers, only his shirt, vest and tie showed he was here in a working capacity. Remus had only ever seen Sirius wear jeans to the ministry before, and it was only to piss off his parents. 

They made their way to Gringotts and were immediately guided toward Ragnok’s office, once more surprising Severus and Remus. Severus because he only ever witnessed Goblins making people wait, even Dumbledore had to wait, he wondered if it was because they had an appointment or what Harry brought back with him from the Future, it was still hard to believe even after everything they learn the previous night. Remus was surprised because as a werewolf, he had only ever been allowed to wait in the lobby while his friends went down to their vaults, he had an account in the muggle world and had to exchange money every time he wanted to buy something in the Alleys, but here, it looks like it doesn’t matter. 

Once in Ragnok’s office and after the introductions were dealt with, everyone sat around a conference table, Remus had the forethought to pack the cubs’ playpen which he put down on the floor space between his chair and Sirius’, Luna immediately asked to be let down and started to stack her cubes giggling when they wouldn’t fit, but Harry seemed content to stay with the adults and listen. 

“‘’nok,” Harry said, waving his little hands at the Goblins sitting in front of them. 

Sirius and Remus took the head seats, Severus to Remus’ right with Natasha next to him, Phil on Sirius’ left, then Tony and Clint, Ragnok was at the opposite end surrounded by papers, and with the heavy looking blue trunk, which was the one Sirius had been told to brought him, at his right. 

“Young Harry,” Ragnok nodded to him, which made Harry smile. “I reserved the whole day for this meeting, food and drinks will be provided, at Gringotts cost,” which surprised the magical users in the room, the Goblins were not known for their generosity. “As magic will be discussed in length, do not hesitate to ask for clarifications,” He told the non-magical users, though Remus thought it was good for them to know too, as they were barely out of Hogwarts, and they were bound to wonder about what Dumbledore might have done. 

“Let’s start with the tests if you please,” Ragnok said and with a wave of his hand granite bowls and a silver dagger appeared before each of them, two before Sirius and Remus, though Remus noticed one of the daggers, certainly his, was made of gold instead of silver. 

“Should the…” Severus stopped himself, he thought about it last night, but also after he called Lily that awful name, calling muggles ‘muggle’ didn’t feel right. 

“What Europeans call Muggle, we call No-Maj, if this help Master Snape, and to answer your question, as they are here, they might as well, one of them might be a squib, or from a squib line, the tests were not in the trunks, I can only guess no one thought to bring them to me before,” Ragnok explained. 

“What does it do? And what is a squib?” Tony inquired. Remus had quickly learned to let him do it and answer with as many details as he could or follow-up questions would be asked later. 

“In the bowls, I prepared an herbs and potions preparation, once mixed with seven drops of your blood, it will verify your identities, tell us your level of magic if you have any, though in your case Mr. Stark it would be very surprising as magic interferes with electricity, few known squibs are able to work with your technology,” Ragnok told them, then kept on explaining, “many a thing can be found from our tests, you can’t fool magic, birth name, birthparents will appear, even if it was changed later on, as well as siblings, and grandparents. I never had the opportunity to test No-Majs past a simple identity check when No-Maj-born’s parents come to register the child’s magic, but less complex tests are used at the time. I am anxious to know what your tests will reveal. For the witches and wizards in the room, titles, properties handled by Gringotts, contracts, blocks, potions, medical condition, creature inheritance, Magical and non-magical familiars, possibly soulmates if you had any.” 

Everyone followed the instructions, they took the blades and cut their fingertips to let seven drops fall into the bowls, Harry, who could understand them, held his index finger up to cut when Sirius was done with his, then babbled at Luna who held her own hand up to Remus after a minute of back and forth. 

“Young Miss Lovegood is very wise,” Ragnok said, getting everyone’s attention on him. 

“You understood them?” Phil asked surprised. 

“Of course, us, Goblins, have to understand our clients no matter their age or disposition, we are taught human baby talk at school. It wouldn’t do for us to miss abuse may it be verbal, physical or by mishandling their finance or their seats in case of an orphan, we usually don’t reveal this or people would stop bringing their young children to us,” Ragnok explained. 

Everyone nodded, it was smart, also they realized they were trusted by whom, Remus gathered, was the highest ranking Goblin. 

“What did she say?” Remus asked curious about his daughter. 

“She was wondering if it had anything to do with you, she knows you are her sire and likes all the new people. Young Harry told her she wasn’t going anywhere, they were your, I guess he called them ‘cubs’, now.”

“Yes, they are my little cubs,” Remus said taking the time to kiss each kid before he turned back to the table. 

Ragnok summoned each bowl to himself as the blood interacted with the preparation, then he poured them on separate sheets of parchment.  

“Do you wish for me to hand the results back to each of you or can I read them to the group?” Ragnok asked. 

“We are here to help, and as we will hear things about each other I don’t think any of us will go around and betray the other, we need to learn to trust each other,” Natasha said and everyone nodded their assent. “Read out loud it is,” she told Ragnok. 

“Should we start with the little ones?” Phil asked, certainly thinking it would be faster, Remus knew he was wrong without Ragnok saying anything. 

“We should alternate, but I think the children should be kept for last, as I will have to compare the results with the one I found in the trunk,” Ragnok told them. 

“I don’t know if I should hope they are different, or similar,” Sirius mumbled, but shook his head when everyone asked what he meant, though Remus could understand, Harry asked them to go to Gringotts because he feared a block was already placed on their magic, Sirius hoped the parchment from the future showed it was broken, and not still in place. 

“You can start with mine, as I was the one to suggest the public reading,” Natasha volunteered and Ragnok grabbed the parchment on his far left. 

 

_ Natalia Alianova Romanova _

_ Known as Natasha Romanoff _

_ Born Anastasia Elizabeth Lehnsherr _

_ (not putting in birthdate because it was all messed up… Time doesn’t exist) _

 

_ Sire: Erik Magnus Lehnsherr _

_ Bearer: Erin Anastasia Yaxley _

_ Adoption: Kristoff Romanova _

 

_ Title - Ranking: _

_ Magical World: _

_ Yaxley - 5th in line.  _

_ Black - 52nd in line _

 

_ No-Maj World: _

_ Romanov - Not applicable _

 

“Okay, can you explain?” Clint asked moving around the room to take his friend’s hand in his, even Remus knew it was the only type of comfort she would allow. 

“Erik Lehnsherr as in Magneto?” Tony asked but Phil kicked him under the table. 

“Yes, Mr. Stark, the same Erik Lehnsherr,” Ragnok said and Tony whistled, getting himself kicked again. “As I said, names are given in full, and give the birth name if one was given even after adoption, as well as the parents name, Sire is what human call Father, but we don’t give it this designation as it would be confusing in cases such as Miss Lovegood,” Ragnok said, and having heard Remus’ story, everyone nodded, “the same way, Bearer means the person giving birth, whether female, or male, the term is gender neutral.”

“Erin Yaxley was my great- great aunt’s great niece, she is Corbin Yaxley’s aunt,” Sirius said but looked pensive. “I don’t know how you are related to the Blacks, it is spread wild in the wizarding community and I would bet the low ranking isn’t only due to you being a female but also the diluted blood, you could be the great-granddaughter of a squib my family sent to the muggle world, or of someone my mother or any other Lord or Lady cast away from the family, their descendants wouldn’t appear on the Family Tree.”

“So, we are family?” Natasha asked. 

“Yes!” Sirius said happily, he was always happy to have more family, who didn’t relate to his parents' drivel. Even little Harry was nodding happily. “Though I wouldn’t recommend getting in contact with Corbin Yaxley, he is a renowned Death Eater,” Sirius added with a shiver, having encounter Yaxley not that long ago on the job when he went to protect the Bones' manor from an attack. 

Harry must have felt the shiver too because he burrowed himself deeper into Sirius’ hold. 

“Not applicable doesn’t mean none was found,” Phil inquired. 

“Kristoff Romanova was part of the Emperor family, but as we all know from history, that title doesn’t exist anymore,” Ragnok explained, “and even if it did, an adopted child wouldn’t be considered into the succession.” 

Ragnok looked around the table and when no more question came forward he continued his reading. 

 

_ Magical core: _

_ Level 3 - Squib _

_ Mutant: _

_ Level 1 - Enhancement possible _

 

“At this point, I feel I should explain, while the mutants are graded on five levels of capabilities. Level 1 being minor, often found to be limited cosmetic changes or body modification, such as keeping a perfect weight or memory enhancement. Level 5 requires special measures to counter, Magneto is a level 5, his control over metal is near perfect, it was never tested against ours, and to contain him they had to build a prison made of plastic without an ounce of metal in,” Ragnok said. “Magical cores are graded differently, Level 3 means your core is about as big as a newborn magical baby, your core exists but was forced to stay small probably because magic and mutation don’t mix well in the children.”

“So her mutation kept her core from growing?” Clint asked. 

“It is the theory, those communities don’t generally mix, we don’t get to test many of their children. Miss Romanoff probably displayed either form as a young child, either with accidental magic or by summoning objects, if Mr. Romanova was aware of her origins he probably thought it was a mutation and…” 

“And he chose to enhance it, with a healthy dose of serum,” Natasha interrupted him. “I knew about the enhancement, not what led them to do it, as not all the Red Room girls were given serum, I know of only three between World War II and the KGB shutting down the Red Room program.”

“It is my responsibility to inform you, interacting with magic users might open your core, you can, and should, be brought here regularly to test it, as an opening adult core can create damages which should always be monitored,” Ragnok informed her as both Tony and Phil opened notepad to write it down. Tony had been sad when he was told he’d have to bring paper and a pen, like a caveman. His reactor was risky enough, they almost left him at the tower, only Ragnok asking to see all of them kept them from doing it, the wizards thinking Ragnok wouldn’t risk the building and must have known how to protect it. 

 

_ Magical Familiar:  _

_ Kneazle - Unknown _

 

“A what?” Was asked by those No-Maj around the table, while Severus mumbled: “I know why it is going to take all day now.”

“A Kneazle is a magical feline creature related to, and similar in appearance to, a cat. They have spotted, speckled or flecked fur, large ears and a lightly plumed tail, akin to a lion's. They are thought to have separate breeds, like cats, and therefore vary in appearance. They make excellent pets if they like a witch or wizard,” Severus explained, reciting from the Care of Magical Creature book, from what Remus could tell. “They have a very high level of intelligence, are independent and occasionally aggressive, and have an uncanny ability to detect suspicious and distrustful people. They can also safely guard their owners home. Due to their aggressivity towards certain individuals, Kneazles have an XXX classification by the Ministry of Magic,  _ if _ they are not interbred with another species”

“Sounds like Tasha alright,” Clint said and moved away quickly when she glared at him. 

“We will have to see if Mr. Whiskers was left at the house,” Remus told Sirius, and he nodded. “Noc!” His personal House Elf appeared in the room, getting a grin and babbles from both kids. 

“Of course little Masters,” Noc said and snapped his fingers, bottles of juice appearing in front of them, followed by more babbles. “Master Padfoot what you be needing?” 

“When you packed the cottage did you find Mr. Whiskers?” Sirius asked. 

“I be finding Mr. Cat, I be getting Mr. Cat to Baskerville,” Noc told him. 

“Perfect, please feed him, I’ll tell you if you need to bring him to us,” Sirius told him and Noc snapped away. 

“What was that?” Tony asked and Harry glared at him until he changed his question, “Who was that?” Tony asked unsurely but Harry nodded, making everyone laugh. 

“You’re perfect my little pup,” Sirius told him when he stopped laughing. 

“Peo’ll’” Harry told him with a shrug. 

“Yes, they are people, thank you little pup,” Sirius told him, before turning to talk to Tony. “This is Noc, he is my House Elf. House Elves are a magical race, due to an unstable core they need to bond with a magical family, or so, we were raised to believe, but I saw some working in the building here, so I am guessing this was propaganda, anyway, purebloods keep them as a working force, at home, or in their industries, some are specialized to help in shops, I pay Noc and Dewey, but not all wizards do and I know my parents' House Elf hated me after I suggested they should pay him for everything he did in the house.”

“You are right, the House Elves are magic transitive creatures, they don’t have their own core but feed, live and use magic, through either the ambient magic or by being bonded to a magical stable being, or a magical building. Schools often are refuges for Elves while they look for work, as the ambient magic is at its peak there. The ones working at the ministry are stabilized by the Department of Mystery, and they are paid just like every other ministry employee, it is a law form the ICW Great Britain vetoed, and they were exempted as they were blocking the others from voting it,” Ragnok explained. 

“Well, I am glad I have been respecting the law then,” Sirius said with a bright grin, making Harry giggle, while the adults just shook their head at him. 

“And Tony, basically they can do everything JARVIS does or so I’ve witnessed, but as they have a body they can do more, like cooking, cleaning. I know my mother left hers to change all our diapers, things like that,” Sirius told him. 

“JARVIS can order food,” Tony protested, making everything snicker. 

 

_ Contract Filed with Gringotts: _

_ Employment - SHIELD Special Agent _

 

“More contracts are specified, I’ll explain them later. Next on, you are in peak physical condition, though your history shows many injuries, which are healing fast, probably thanks to your magical abilities and your serum enhancement. We can easily fix the procedure done on your 16th birthday,” Ragnok told Natasha, who nodded in acknowledgment but didn’t answer, so no one commented. “Miss Yaxley opened the traditional child vault for a Yaxley containing 127,000 Galleons or 610,839.03 dollars, as well as a dowry of 70,000 Galleons, equaling 336,682.93 dollars.”

“Wow, you’re loaded,” Tony said, “Well, not as much as me, no one is as rich as me,” He stopped to glare at the look Sirius sent to Remus and Severus. “One of you owns more than me?” 

“Don’t know how much you have.” Sirius told him with a shrug, “But I come from one of the richest family in the Wizarding World. And think, the Yaxley, who FYI don’t come close to the Black, gave her a little under a million dollar just for being born, even though the dowry part can only be released if she marries.” 

“The current balance of Miss. Romanoff’s vault is at 306,632 Galleons, 2503 Sickles, and 17 knuts. The Goblins invested the money with Miss Yaxley’s approval,” Ragnok said with a grin, that showed razor blades teeth, making everyone cringe, well, everyone but Harry who grinned back. “It converts to 1,475,533.47 dollars.”

“You double her vault worth only by investing?” Tony said then looked up to the ceiling and sighed, “I might have to take lessons from you.” 

“Through the wizards you know Mr. Stark you can let us invest for you,” Ragnok said, looking at the man like Sirius would a prank plan, it was all kind of scary, though Remus could see the same gleam in Tony’s eyes now. 

“I might just take you up on that, my bankers aren’t that good,” Tony nodded at him. 

“I might just transfer all my accounts to them,” Natasha told them too. 

“Or you could stop working,” Clint suggested in jest. 

“I’ll get bored,” Natasha said with a shrug. 

“I am certain Fury would be happy to let you work for free,” Phil told her. 

“But nothing is free in life,” Natasha retorted. 

“As you didn’t grow up in the wizarding world, you don’t have any blocks or potions in you. Also, I would like to inform you on how easy it would be to transfer your SHIELD salary into your vault as SHIELD’s salaries come from a Gringott’s account,” Ragnok told her. “I also have to inform you a deposit of 1 million Galleons onto your account as of yesterday. You will find, the same amount appeared into all of your vaults, under the control of the Goblins. I will explain as it becomes relevant.”

“How much is that?” Clint asked. 

“4,809,756.12 dollars,” Tony said before Ragnok could answer, shrugging when the Goblins sneered at him. 

“Okay, wow,” Clint commented, opening and closing his mouth, but not adding anything, so they moved on. 

Ragnok handed the parchment to Natasha for her to keep and moved on. Looking toward the wizards waiting for them to decide which one would go first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversion from Galleons to Dollars was made by BeyondHogwarts.Com Gringott's conversion system at the time I wrote the chapter :)  
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I created a secondary 'story' it is meant solely as a recap of the characters' stories and their Gringotts tests


	12. Gringotts - part 2 - Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, it's Sirius' turn  
> Still, a lot of information into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seen everyone reacted so well to Natasha's chapter I decided to be generous and post Sirius' too... Now don't get too greedy, I have other stories to update lol.

“I think you should do mine next, it’s bound to be less surprising, my parents brought us here yearly, it was for simpler tests, but still,” Sirius told him and Ragnok nodded. 

 

_ Sirius Orion Black _

 

_ Sire: Orion Black _

_ Bearer: Walburga Black, née Black _

 

“Yerk, really?” Clint cried out. 

“My grandparents were deep into the whole keeping the blood pure, magic takes care of most problems which could occur with close family marrying, Walburga was Orion’s second cousin. For them it was the only way to keep the Black Lordship to the Black blood, when I was still a baby they signed a binding contract for me with my second cousin Narcissa, only her elder sister running away to marry the man she loved got me out of it, breaking a contract has dire consequences, instead of suffering from my cousin ‘lapse of judgment’ they disowned her and promised Narcissa to the Malfoy Family in her place,” Sirius explained, “I ran away on the next occasion went to live with Harry’s grandparents, so my parents couldn’t force me to sign another contract.”

“That’s despicable,” Phil said angered at the idea. 

“It is unfortunately how most of the Wizarding World proceeds, contract, and arranged bonding are the norms, even among the half-blood and No-Maj-born, without a dowry and a contract it is almost impossible to bond, and it is illegal in Wizarding Britain,” Ragnok informed them. 

 

_ Blood adoption: James Charlus Potter - Brother _

_ Harrison James Potter-Black-Lupin - Son _

 

_ Magical Adoption: Remus John Lupin - Brother _

 

“Why two types of adoption?” Phil asked. 

“Blood adoption add the bloodlines into the adoptee’s blood, a potion his given with some blood of the person adopting them. Werewolf blood has a 15% chance of turning you into a werewolf out of the full moon, I would never let them take that risk. The magical adoption requires a ritual, it’s pretty simple to do, but it only makes them their brother by choice, if they both…” Remus stopped to take a deep breath, “I can’t inherit their title even if they didn’t have any other family members, in the wizarding world blood is everything, for our laws, magical power or connections are only taken into account if you are powerful enough to be threatening to someone.”

Harry leaned in to give him a kiss and a hug. “Moony.” 

“You know, I am still jealous he said your name first,” Sirius told him with a grin. 

“It’s just easier to say, he called me mummy for days,” Remus said shaking his head in exasperation. 

 

_ Titles: _

_ Black - Lord Presumptive _

_ Potter - Heir - Lord’s Regent _

 

“Okay, I know that one. My parents disowned me when I ran away, but as I am the only male of pure Black blood alive, the title returned to me anyway, but only as long as Harry is underage, as my son it will transfer to him over any of the other Black children. And as I am the only living relative Harry has I became the heir to his title. If Dumbledore succeeded in sending me to Azkaban, as Chief Warlock and Headmaster, he would have been granted Magical Guardian’s right, and thus become his heir,” Sirius explained. 

“That headmaster of yours has fingers in too many pies,” Tony said, everyone nodded. 

“He is the headmaster, Chief Warlock of the Britain Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Conference of Wizards, Leader of the Order of Phoenix, there are rumors, people want him to become Wizarding Britain next minister,” Ragnok told them. 

“No!” The wizards said as one, including little Harry.

“The next part should help,” Ragnok said with a grin. 

 

_ Seats: _

_ Regency: _

_ Wizengamots - 128 seats _

_ ICW - 12 seats _

 

Sirius, Severus, and Remus were stunned they looked at Harry in awe. “How is that even possible?” Severus finally asked. 

“The Blacks only have 2 seats, and as far as I am aware, Charles and James only had 2 for the Potters in the Wizengamot, and 1 in the ICW,” Sirius said. 

“How many seats are there in total?” Natasha asked. 

“Hum,” Sirius hummed as he thought about it, “168 for the Britain Wizengamot, 57 for the ICW.”

Tony whistled. 

“I will not spoil little Harry’s reading but not all the Wizengamot seats are meant for Wizarding Britain,” Ragnok informed them. 

“You are just full of surprises, aren’t you, Pup?” Sirius asked as he kissed the top of Harry’s head. 

“Pri’es,” Harry said happily, “‘own Pa’foo’, P’ay ‘una.” 

“No wandering, you stay with Luna, keep an eye on her,” Sirius told him. 

“‘Kay,”  Harry said and started talking with Luna, clearly telling her all about the white Rabbit plush he insisted they brought with. Remus quickly cast a silencing charm over them, only strong enough to dampen the noise they were making. 

 

_ Magical Familiar:  _

_ Hippogriff - Buckbeak _

“Buc’y,” Harry cried out.

“Hey, Harry, you know Bucky was Captain America’s best friend?” Phil asked, he had spent time trying to get Harry to tell them who else was going to be included in this adventure but Harry kept telling him it was in the journal. Right now, Phil was still trying to figure out if there was another Captain America fanboy in the group since Harry seemed to know a lot about him. 

Harry looked at him grinned, laughed and nodded, then he went back to playing with Luna. 

“I have never seen a hippogriff before,” Sirius said, “I thought the test was supposed to reveal the name of the familiar only after you meet it.” 

“Special circumstances, which will be explained later,” Ragnok told him. 

 

_ Half-Kneazle - Crookshank  _

 

“You always had a knack for naming stuff,” Remus said while he laughed at Sirius. 

“Ah, I feel generous, I would tell you, Lord Black came upon his familiars as they were already named, he didn’t change it,” Ragnok told them. 

“Why does he have two? Tasha only had one,” Clint asked. 

“Again circumstantial, most wizards will only have one familiar as a familiar is different from a pet, familiars are linked to the wizard’s or witch’s magic, they will live as long as their chosen wizard, they might survive their wizard’s death, but only if they chose someone else to bond to, they are generally smarter and more docile than any other animals,” Ragnok explained. “That is without taking into account the magical core level as Familiar help balance our youngsters’ core, usually the children meet them before their bonding, there is a theory saying familiars are attracted to the child’s accidental magic.”

“You didn’t read his Magical core information,” Tony noticed. 

“You will find that there are differences between Magical and No-Maj tests, I was getting to it,” Ragnok told him. 

 

_ Magical Core: _

_ Level 62 - Blocked Level 42 _

 

“I don’t like not knowing the difference, can you tell us what these levels mean?” Tony asked. 

“I can show you but I won’t share the calculus or the detailed grid,” Ragnok said and Tony agreed, he knew pattern process, he could understand that. 

Ragnok cast a spell in Gobbledegook over the room and spheres of light rose above the magical being. Remus and Sirius bent down to keep Luna and Harry from swatting at the spheres, it wasn’t a toy after all. 

“The lighter the color, the more powerful you are,” Ragnok told them, his eyes fixed on Harry.  

“I don’t have one, which means I am not magical at all, Clint and Tony both have one I’d say Clint’s is dimmed dark gray and would explain his aim, Tony’s is dark blue but it looks a lot lighter than Natasha’s dark red,” Phil noticed before turning to the wizards in the room. “Yours are all brighter, Luna’s is the darkest but the edges are lighter, I guess it means she will grow into her core.”

“You are right,” Ragnok told him and mentioned for him to continue. 

“The three of you have similar strength but Severus’ is both brighter and darker somehow,” Phil said. 

“I am a Dark Wizard, while I am more powerful than them my core will reflect it, looking like a light in the deep sea seems logical,” Severus explained. 

“Remus’ looks like it’s fighting itself,” Clint noticed. 

“It’s the wolf, while my core is strong, I use a portion of it to keep the wolf at bay, while I would be more powerful if I merged with it, I would also be driven by animal instincts even out of the moon cycle, the wolf wants me to go and kill the headmaster for trying to hurt my cubs, but the human in me knows I’ll end up dead if I tried,” Remus told them. 

“I like mine, Gryffindor red it suits me,” Sirius told them. 

“Looks more like it’s pink to me,” Severus told him, and Remus had to admit he was right, Sirius’ sphere was way too light to be called red, especially Gryffindor red. 

“Why is Harry’s black? He is using magic already, we saw him popping from one person to another when he wants a hug, or get Luna out of the water, that doesn’t seem like something someone without much magic can do,” Tony asked. 

“There is a light halo around the sphere, it’s extremely bright,” Clint told him. 

“The spell dulled young Harry’s sphere, it would blind us otherwise,” Ragnok said and looked at them. “Think Solar eclipse, you need protections to look at it or your retina will burn. The spell is eclipsing young Harry’s sphere.” 

“Lily and James had that spell cast on him when he was born, they wanted to believe he wouldn’t be the baby of the prophecy, his sphere was bright back then, brighter than ours, but not so much, his core can’t have grown this much in a year,” Sirius said, Remus could hear how worried he was. 

“A part of our core is attached to our souls, it is how familiars, magical twins or soulmates exist, when Harry was brought back a part of his older core came with him and integrated into the younger Harry’s already existing core,” Ragnok explained. 

“So, he’ll have more frequent and more powerful bursts of accidental magic. Perfect,” Severus said with a deep sigh. Remus would have berated him, but Harry had a couple of nightmares at night and Remus wasn’t a big fan of waking up floating above his bed or having to stick the cubs to their cots, so they wouldn’t levitate too.

 

_ Potions:  _

_ Amicae - toward Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor, Peter Pettigrew, Order of the Phoenix _

_ Inamicae - Slytherins, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, Regulus Black (broken) _

 

“You know that actually makes sense, I never hated Narcissa, I didn’t want to bond with her, but she was a fun cousin to have, she liked to play in the dirt, though she called it gardening even though we were banned from the garden on every Black properties; then one day she came to wish me a happy birthday in the tower, and the next thing I knew we had a big row and I couldn’t stand to even look at her anymore. Lucius is different, he always acts like he has a stick up…”

“Sirius!!” Remus yelled to stop him. 

“Fine, but you know I am right.” 

“You are,” Both Remus and Severus answered. 

“We grew up going to the same stupid pureblood party, so they must have put it in early on too,” Sirius continued to complain. 

“D’aco two, sooo ‘ong,” Harry told them. 

“Oh, he did, did he? How about we try to keep the stick away from him?” Severus asked Harry who kissed Luna on the head, babbled something at her, then stood up with difficulties and took the few steps to Severus, putting his arms in the air, in the universal ‘up’ sign. Severus grabbed him and put him on his lap. 

“Draco be goo’, he pat fi’s’, goo’ la’e’,” Harry told him seriously, knowing Severus would understand since he had seen his memories of his godson. 

“Yes, I know, I was a prat, but you made him see he could change, thank you,” Severus told him, Harry leaned into him for a hug and decided to stay there for a while. 

Remus had to admit, seeing how gentle and caring Severus could be with, mostly, Harry because he seemed scared to hold Luna, was heartwarming and making him regret letting James and Sirius torment him and push him away of Lily, he didn’t deserve that, not that he ever believed he did, he sincerely hoped they could become friends.

 

_ Magical Contracts: _

 

_ Innocence and Release amends - Sign by Lady Amelia Bones, Elite Auror, Britain; Theodore Levinson _ ,  _ Head Auror, MACUSA; Lord Sirius Black, Auror, Britain; King Ragnok of the Gringott clan _

_ Godfather act - Lady Lily Potter, Britain; Lord James Potter, Britain; Lord Sirius Black, Lady Alice Longbottom _

 

“That’s a lot of Lords and Ladies,” Clint interrupted. 

“Families with hereditary seats in the Wizengamot are called Ladies or Lord, their bonded partners too, but no one has been knighted by the Queen or nothing like that, these titles are about a thousand years old, and when the ministry was created they put it in the by-laws, in your world, apart from the money most of us have, it wouldn’t mean anything,” Sirius told him. “Also…” He stopped and stood up, “King Ragnok, on behalf of my companions I wish to issue a formal apology for not recognizing nor acknowledging your title, the honor, and the respect owed to a person of your station, may your venture prove fruitful and your life be long as your descendants would prove worthy of the time you spent creating them.” He said officially as everyone stood up and copied his bow as he made the apologies in their name. Harry laughing at them, his head turned in Severus’ shirt, so he could hide it. 

“Thank you, Lord Black. Your apologies though unnecessary are easily accepted, may your life be long and your family protected by the deities,” Ragnok answered bowing as well, though Remus noticed he turned toward Harry when he did. “You have offered no offenses, every member of young Harry’s family as long as they stay respectful, are not required to bow to me or mine, we are operating under a contract of friendship and service, to be seen as equals in those dealings is the right thing to do.”

“You should then call me Sirius at all time.” 

Everyone followed giving permission to the king to call them by their first name. 

 

_ Employment contract - Auror - Departement of Magical Law Enforcement, Britain Wizarding World.  _

__

_ Bonding contract - to Narcissa Black - Signed by Lord Orion Black, Lady Walburga Black, Cygnus Black III, Druella Black, née Rosier. - voided by Lord Orion Black in favor of Lucius Malfoy.  _

 

_ Secrecy contract - Order of the Phoenix. _

 

“Your medical history shows several injuries, I would rather not talk about as the children can hear,” Ragnok said giving time for Sirius to decide what to do. 

“Pup, I know Severus is like a giant cuddle buddy but do you mind going back to play with Luna for a couple of minutes, we’ll take a break for tea and cookies after, and I’ll play with you for a little while okay?” Sirius asked him. 

Harry looked at him hard then back at Severus and Ragnok before he nodded “‘kay. ‘own Sev’us, p’ease.”

A full silencing charm was applied this time, though Sirius put an alarm to tell him if there were any troubles. 

“That’s going to require many explanations, please skip some of it.”

“How come we didn't hear Natasha’s medical history?” Tony asked. 

“Maybe no one wanted to be dead?”  Natasha retorted. 

“The only concern in Natasha’s medical file will be fixed by the end of the day, the rest is normal aliment in her line of work, though I meant to ask about your resistance to Veritaserum this is the first time I have heard of someone having a none natural resistance to it,” Ragnok explained turning to Natasha eager to hear her answer. 

“After one night playing Truth or Dare at Durmstrang I persuaded one of the students to brew it in large quantities, dosed myself nightly before sleep until I couldn’t feel the effects anymore,” She said with a shrug. 

“That was dangerous,” Severus admonished her, “They shouldn’t drug young girls, especially not Squibs or Muggles, Veritaserum is deadly to them, and that’s not even taking into account possible allergies or bad reaction if they gave you too much,” Severus was incensed and started to pace around the table. 

“Severus, she is fine, and it’s Durmstrang, we have no power over them, not even James and Sirius used Veritaserum for their pranks and party. You are worrying the cubs,” Remus told him, then led him back to the table. 

“We can talk about it at the tower,” Sirius told him, “I am sure Natasha will even let you test her blood to make sure she didn’t poison herself, isn’t she?” 

“Yes, of course.”

“Then back to me.” 

“Your test shows repeated use of the Cruciatus Curse,” Ragnok said, then looked at the No-Maj or No-Maj raised males, “it is one of our three Unforgivable curses, one use should have sent his parents to Azkaban for life, repeat offense or use of the curse on a child is sentenced with the Kiss.”

“What does it do?” Phil asked, looking concerned. 

“The curse affects the pain receptors, makes you feel like every nerve in your body are light on fire,” Severus explained. 

“Yeah, not going to try to test that one out,” Clint told them, clearly trying to elevate the tension. 

“It also leaves no mark on the body, which is why parents of the Darkest families use it to punish or teach children,” Sirius told them, “I started spending my holidays at Harry’s grandparents’ house when they decided we, myself, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix, were at an age at which we could learn by practicing on the house elves tied to the House of Black,” Sirius said and as usual when he talked about his life with his family, he looked for any distraction possible, looking down at their cubs was his go-to move this time. “That is one family tradition I will never follow.” 

“I think we can all support that decision,” Tony told him as Phil patted his back. 

“Nothing is really concerning, and everything can be cured by our healers at the end of the day,” Ragnok announced. “And to end your reading, and move on to a break.”

 

_ Special Magical Abilities:  _

_ Animagus - Grim - Padfoot _

_ Patronus - Bird - unnamed _

 

“Every block and potion will be taken care of after the end of the readings, with the Healers and the Curse Breaker guild,” Ragnok explained. 

“Oh, Natasha said the Animagus stuff was you turning into an animal,” Clint said excited, “can you show us?” 

“Yes!”

“No,” Severus and Remus said, making Clint and Sirius pout. 

“If you turn into Padfoot now Harry and Luna will want to play with him, and we’ll never get them to calm down after that, you know it appends every time,” Remus admonished him, and Sirius agreed.

“I’ll show you once we get back to the tower.”

“If it’s not too late, I don’t want the cubs to be over-excited before bed,” Remus told him, glaring at Sirius, but still noticing Natasha and Phil small grin.

“You finances are next,” Ragnok told them, Sirius looked around the table and nodded, he was okay with them knowing. “As Lord Presumptive of the House of Black, you are in charge of the family vault, though I have to approve every expense over 20,000 Galleons, or 96,195.12 dollars. You, also, have access to the heir vault for yourself as long as young Harry doesn’t have his own children,” Ragnok looked up at him, “I believe you are familiar with this vault?” 

“Yes, vault 521, I doubt my brother took the time to empty it after I was cast out, last time I received an account for it, there were over 6 million Galleons in it.”

“7 million Galleons, 11,350 Sickles, and 95,253 Knuts to be precise, converting to 33,672,433.43 dollars.” 

“Who would they give this much to a child?” Severus asked. 

“The heir vault for my family was opened when the first heir was born since then a quarter of a million is added when a new heir takes possession of the key, but it’s always the same vault, which is simply passed down from father to son, and since our expenses are taken care of by our parents until we are 21 and allowed to go to the Wizengamot sessions, it is used for pocket money for visits to the Alley or Hogsmeade weekend, no one can spend that much money on candies and pranks, not even me,” Sirius explained. “I think the last time someone made use of the vault was my namesake, Sirius, at the beginning of the 20th century, as he was 50 when Grandfather Phineas died he had time to make a dent into it. The other Lords either died young, had children, or at least sons, late in life, or stepped down when the heir was 21.” 

“You, of course, own your own vault, comprised of your Uncle Alphard inheritance, your wages from the ministry, and the 1 million Galleons you were all given to you by Gringotts.”

“I can wait for the explanations about that,” Severus said, glaring at Ragnok, “Gringotts and the Goblins aren’t exactly known for their generosity.”

“We can be generous with the right motivation,” Ragnok told him, looking absolutely unconcerned by his comment. 

“That makes around 2 Million, right?” Sirius asked. 

“2, 072, 235 Galleons to be precise, or 9,966,946 dollars,” Ragnok confirmed. 

Remus noticed he rounded the Galleons in the other vaults to keep it simpler. 

“On to the Potter vaults, as Lord Regent, the same rules apply, the amount you are allowed to retrieve is limited to 20,000 Galleons without my approval. As the Potter Family keeps the heir vault empty in between heir birth, you will find the traditional opening Galleons of 500,000 Galleons in the vault, 100,000 Galleons will be added yearly on your birthday, if not used the Heir vault returns to the Family accounts, an exception is made if an heir is already born when a new Lord is accepted by the family rings.” 

“Okay, so James Potter put 2.4 million dollars into a vault for Harry when he was born, then added half a million on his first birthday, which if I understood correctly was 3 months ago,” Tony summarize, “I have met trust found babes with less money than Harry has, and he is only 15 months old.”

“I don’t think you understand Tony,” Sirius told him, “Up until last week, yes Harry was probably the richest baby there is since the opening vault rarely exceed 250,000 Galleons to my knowledge, but he isn’t the heir anymore, but the Lord, we are talking about my vaults, the money going into it on my birthday is coming from Harry’s.”

“Oh shit!” Clint exclaimed and looked at Harry. 

“That could explain why this Headmaster of your wants to get his hands on his guardianship, I guess it comes with some money, I know being in charge of my accounts for three years made Stane extremely rich,” Tony said and Ragnok understanding the reference nodded. 

As promised, they all took a pause to play with the children, helping them eat a snack and drink some juice, while enjoying some coffee, tea, or hot cocoa themselves, as Tony kept pestering Ragnok and Severus with a hundred of questions. The only reason Phil wasn’t putting a stop to it, or so, he told Remus when asked, was because Tony needed to know the dangers of mixing magic and technology, especially if they all planned on staying at the tower. 


	13. Gringotts - Part 3a: Phil & Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's Tests and part of Harry's Tests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cut Harry's chapter into smaller chapters because there is so much information into it, it would be easier to follow but I'll post it all through the week ;)

After playing with the adults for about half an hour, with their tummies full and their diapers changed, Luna and Harry were falling asleep. Ragnok offered them use of two cots, which were promptly brought in when agreed on, and put on the other side of the room so their conversations wouldn’t keep them awake. But, as Sirius was asked questions about his parents by Phil, Harry and Luna kept whining and calling out, when Remus went to see what was wrong he understood immediately, they were trying to reach for the other, so Remus put them together in one cot, thanking Ragnok and explaining to make sure he wasn’t offending anyone. 

“I feel like I should go next, we said we would alternate, and as I have no magic, mine should be faster,” Phil offered, when everyone agreed, though Clint and Tony, reluctantly, Ragnok pull out his file. 

  
  


_ Phillip Julius Coulson  _

 

_ Sire: Robert Coulson _

_ Bearer: Julie Coulson, Née Adams.  _

  
  


_ Contract Filed with Gringotts: _

_ Employment - SHIELD Special Agent _

 

“Like the others, an account was created for you and a million Galleons have to be deposited in your name in a newly opened vault,” Ragnok informed him, reading on more of the parchment, “you, too, seem in perfect physical condition, which will be checked on by our healers.”

Ragnok handed Phil his parchment and held a hand up when Remus and Severus opened their mouth at the same time. 

“I think we should do Young Harry’s while he sleeps on, you explained how you managed to push his memories in his subconscious, no need to push them forward by listening to us,” Ragnok told them and everyone agreed easily. 

 

_ Harrison “Harry” James Potter-Black-Lupin _

 

_ Sire: James Charles Potter _

_ Bearer: Lily Ann Potter, née Evans _

_ Blood adoption: Sirius Orion Black - Father _

_ Magical Adoption: Remus John Lupin - Father _

 

“When did that happen?” Remus asked confused. “Not that I am complaining, but for Sirius, James and I to appear as brothers on your tests we had to go through a ritual, which we didn’t do on Harry.”

“November, 1st, your magic accepted him as your child, he is now your child.” 

Remus couldn’t stop grinning, he had his cubs and no one could take them away from him, well no one save Sirius, but he knew Sirius wouldn’t take them away. Though he would have happily stayed an uncle if James and Lily could be with them. He lost his grin suddenly. 

“I know,” Sirius told him and hugged him, gripping at Severus’ sleeve to drag him into the hug too, no matter how much he was complaining. 

 

_ Titles:  _

_ Potter - Underage Lord - Regency Sirius Orion Black _

_ Black - Underage Lord - Lord Presomptif Sirius Orion Black _

_ Gryffindor - Lord _

_ Hufflepuff - Lord _

_ Peverell - Lord by conquest and Blood _

_ Slytherin - Lord by conquest _

_ Gaunt - Lord by conquest _

_ Ambrosius/Emrys - Chosen Lord _

_ Lefay - Chosen Lord Presumptive  _

_ Flamel - Chosen Heir _

 

Remus was happy not to be the only one staring between Ragnok and the cubs in the cot, with his mouth open, not knowing what to say. 

“Hum, excuse me … WHAT?” Sirius finally managed to say. 

“The Potter Lordship is self-explanatory, the Black Lordship will come to him at 14, for now, it is hidden with you,” He said nodding toward Sirius. “The Lord Prewetts were the last Griffyndor Heirs, but they refused to take it as it can only be held by one person, the next person in the line of succession was James Potter, he received the letter informing him of this fact, but he was never able to take the title officially because they went into hiding soon after,” Ragnok explained. “The founders’ Lordships are old enough to follow the ancient laws of Scottland, it allows the heir to become the Lord, no matter his age at the time of the previous Lord’s demise. It was this same law which allowed for Queen Mary of Scotts to become queen at the early age of six days.” 

“How did he became Lord Hufflepuff?” Severus asked. 

“Lady Potter was Lady Hufflepuff, the Evans though they became a squib line in the early 16th century after intermarrying too often, are descendants of Helga Hufflepuff,” Ragnok told them. 

“Was she aware?” Remus asked wondering why he never heard about it. 

“Her parents were told when they came to open her school vault on her 11th birthday, they didn’t follow up, and seemed to have no interest in it,” Ragnok informed them. “Lady Potter was told once more when she came of age and the vaults were transferred to her. We tested her the same way we are doing now, and while no Potions or spells appeared on her, she didn’t seem concerned about it, and she refused to put on her ring, she told us to leave it for her heir. Without proof of interference, there was nothing to be done about it, we were not even allowed legally to talk to her spouse about it.” 

“I had my doubts when you said they went into hiding just after Gideon and Fabian refused to become Lord Griffyndor, because James loves - loved Hogwarts, he would have been here immediately, and now this, it reeks of Dumbledore’s influence,” Sirius said, taking a deep breath and looking longingly at the cubs before he sighed and focused back on Ragnok, realizing he needed to do this to protect them, and not, like Remus was trying to keep himself from doing, to go kill the old goat. 

“As I explain, we found no proof,” Ragnok reminded him. “Now, do you require explanation on the conquest titles?” 

“Not really. I am guessing the Dark…, Vold…” Severus started to say and shuddered, “The mark still hurts if I try to say anything but Dark Lord,” He said with a scowl. 

Before Sirius could comment, Remus did,

“Don’t force yourself, we get it, and we’ll find a way to get rid of it.” 

Severus nodded his thanks and tried again, “I am guessing Harry inherited these specific titles from his defeat of the Dark Lord.”

“Yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle, known as Lord Voldemort, was Heir Slytherin, Lord Gaunt, and Lord Peverell, all titles passed on to young Harry three days ago.”

“Why was he, only, Heir Slytherin? And please do not say the name again,” Severus asked. 

“The ring refused him,” Ragnok said simply. 

“Okay, I don’t get what the big deal is apart from the many titles, can someone explain? Quickly? Or are you going to tell me you’ll explain later?” Clint asked, but Phil, Natasha, and Tony nodded.

“Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Griffyndor, and Rowena Ravenclaw are the founders of Hogwarts, our school, but more than that, they were powerful, influential, and rich people in both words, they are the people behind most of the laws we still live by, in Britain and over the world,” Remus explained. “Ambrosius or Emrys are one of the same, and it happened to be Merlin. Lefay, as in Morgan Le Fay. I don’t think I need to explain their influence, do I?” Remus asked but everyone shook their head in the negative 

“The Peverell brothers are characters in a well-liked children book of tales, they defied Death and won against her, I didn’t know they were real though, I don’t think anyone claimed to be from the Peverell line since the Gaunt and the Potter married into the line,” Sirius told them, “Only females were born so the name disappeared through time and every Pureblood families is claiming some connection to them, or to the founders.”

“Flamel, I am guessing, is Nicholas Flamel, though I don’t see how Harry became his heir, the Flamel are French they didn’t have children and are 600 years old, they won’t have any,” Severus said, sounding intrigued.

“This is to do with a specificity of Gringotts laws. Every contract, every document, signed at Gringotts, or with a Gringotts’ Goblin as a witness, is filed in our archives, which are timeless,” Ragnok told them then stopped them from questioning him. “I will not explain how or why. What I can tell you is that, if Albus Dumbledore was to find out about young Harry’s time traveling and go back to that night to prevent it, Gringotts would still have a copy of your Innocence and Release Amends, Sirius, it cannot be destroyed, once it is filed, it is there forever and can be accessed by any Goblins Senior Manager or higher, so, only the King or Queen and the Head Healer. But it could be accessed by my Great-Grandfather if he had needs for it, though he has been dead for centuries.” 

“Impressive,” Phil whistled at him. 

“I found in the trunk, sent by my future self, a list of contracts, agreements, and other parchments I needed to access regarding Harry Potter and several other people, including a Defense Group called Marvelers, comprised of Lord Potter and his friends, which includes myself and my clan as well as several others, the money put in your vaults is back pay from this organization, as per contracts,” Ragnok explained. 

“Wait, you are paying us for something we haven’t done yet?” Clint asked confused. 

“Accepting the charge of Young Lord Potter and coming here today were the conditions for the money to be transferred into your individual vaults,” Ragnok stated, “If you are worried about where the money is coming from, 33% comes from Lord Potter who put aside the Gaunt vault for this purpose, feeling like the Dark Lord’s Galleons should be used to bring peace to the world,” with this Ragnok bent down to retrieve papers from the trunk next to him. “33% is abounded by Gringotts and the Goblins Clans,  the last 33% comes from the different communities you were protecting, such as Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Wizards, but also No-Majs, Mutants. No one is forced to donate our contracts only obliges Harry and the Goblins, others were asked but no details were given, and as you all have no use for the money at the moment, apart from salaries, there are no needs or urgency. We are making sure to invest and make up for the money we might not get from the third part of the contract. For example, Lord Gaunt now owns 12% of SHIELD.” 

“Oh, Wow,” Clint said, “Harry is our boss.” 


	14. Gringotts - Part 3b- Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more current background and restrictions, but I wanted to cut down the chapters into relatively equal words number and the next stopping point made it double of last night chapter's length...

“I am glad I declined Fury’s job offer,” Tony said which made Ragnok grin. “You own parts of Stark Industries don’t you?” He asked with a deep sigh. 

“I acquired 17% of your company in Lord Potter’s name as of this morning, if Lord Black would like to sign the papers,” He said and handed Sirius a bundle of No-Maj financial documents. 

Sirius looked first toward Harry, then at Remus and finally at Tony, “I don’t have to sign if you don’t want me to.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Tony asked. “First, my company is one of the most profitable in the world, I’ll be insulted if you didn’t think it was a wise investment. Secondly, I still own 51% with you at my side, living in my tower, I can teach you how to deal with the company, we can have board meetings over a pool game, and I don’t get to spend 2 hours a week with people older than my father who want me to invent shit to make them more money but refuse to spend any to make it happen.” 

“You still have other people on your board,” Phil commented with an exasperated sigh. 

“Yes, old people who understand nothing I say until I tell them how much they are going to make, plus we control 68% of the shares meaning the 10 board members only control 32% in total, that’s 3.2% each,” Tony explained. 

“I am negotiating with two of them tomorrow to get more, the hope is to buy off your board to give you control over your company, Lord Potter’s orders. Though your math is somewhat wrong, only 8 board members remain as of this morning, and Gringotts owns 5.2% of Stark Industries, though we will not go over that amount, both to respect our contract, and because we are not allowed more than 5.5% of No-Majs companies, by the ICW laws,” Ragnok explained. 

“I can understand that, with the way our world is now, and your finance genius, they made a law keeping you from basically buying off the No-Maj world,” Tony said. 

“Exactly,” Ragnok said with a big grin, probably happy to find a human with such an understanding willing to talk to him as an equal. Remus wasn’t stupid, the ICW did it to oppress the Goblins, not to prevent them from buying off the muggles, it would have made the Goblins more powerful than the wizards without even causing a war, they couldn’t allow that to happen. 

“But how do you deal with the humans who are unaware of magic?” Tony asked. 

“Through humans, Majs and No-Majs working for us, in an investment company present around the world,” Ragnok told him. “We employ many humans.” 

“You bought shares of the World Council too, didn’t you?” Phil asked suspiciously. 

“Of course, we did, I needed to cover the basis to protect the Young Lord and the Young Lady, as per the contract signed between Lord Potter and myself in 18 years.”

“So, to get money, all people had to do is come and swear allegiance to Harry?” Natasha asked. 

“They would also need to know this contract exists and as my office is under a permanent secrecy charm you can’t talk about anything you learn here to anyone not already in the known, and yes, Tony it covers recordings, if you were to talk about it in the tower and someone was to spy on your I.A. all they would hear would be white noise,” Ragnok informed them. 

“You cast a secrecy ward on us? What does it do?” Phil asked, suspiciously. 

“Exactly what it says, it protects secrets, if you were to try and talk about what you heard or learn today to someone not in this room at the moment, magic, yours, or ours, will prevent you from saying anything, I wouldn’t advise trying I was told it was very painful,” Ragnok told them. 

“But why? You just said we were part of Harry’s group and you approved our transfers,” Clint asked. 

“Because he worked with SHIELD before, he can’t trust us,” Phil said, nodding to Ragnok in understanding. 

“Precisely, I was the account manager who had the pleasure of opening SHIELD’s account on Howard Stark’s request. He brought all the necessary papers and explained what the organization was, for what purpose it was founded. You spy for a living, Mr. Barton, and I know that as soon as you get back to work, in a few days, you will be questioned on what happened, and made to write a report, I am simply following the laws on Secrecy, but I am also protecting Lord Potter and his family,” Ragnok told them, and it was King Ragnok in front of them, not the friendly goblin who took care of them all morning. “My duty and that of the wizarding world is to the baby in the cot, on the 31st, he saved us from a bloody war that could have exterminated our entire world, the creatures, and the light wizards and witches would have been the first to go. I was made aware of the journal and the books you have, read it, you’ll know why we owe Lord Potter so much loyalty,” He said. “ You are right, being here, accepting the mission Doctor Strange gave you, entitled you to your vaults  but make no mistakes, I will need more proof of your allegiance to allow the secrecy to be lifted, and no matter how much you came to care for the little ones in the past few days, it is not enough to overcome your loyalty to SHIELD.” 

“Wow, I… Hum…” Clint mumbled before looking down at the table truly chastised, as were Phil and Natasha. 

“The wards are in place to keep you from betraying your contract to SHIELD, you are allowed to tell Director Fury that you were placed under a Secrecy Ward, I assume he will be angry, but he knows there is nothing more you can do about it.” 

“It is actually a good idea, I was already trying to think how he would take knowing a one-year-old own a big part of SHIELD, now I don’t have to,” Phil said, looking both happy and calculating. 

“I really wouldn’t try going around the ward, it can kill you,” Remus informed him. 

“I was trying to figure out how Harry gained the allegiance and protection of a civilization that has been at war with the wizards for centuries,” Phil told him. 

“I am wondering about that too,” Remus admitted. 

“He signed a contract,” Ragnok told them, grinning again, not that all those sharp teeth were reassuring anyone. 

While everyone seemed to know it was more than that, no one was game to asking the Goblin King again, after all, he told them they would find the answers they were looking for if they read the books, which they had planned on starting today. 

“Should we move on?” Ragnok asked and everyone nodded. 

“Very well, Nicholas Flamel was made aware of the will he left with us in the future, it contained a letter explaining to either himself or the Wizengamot why he chose Harry as his heir and decided to countersign his will making Harry his official heir as of yesterday. In the event, of his, should I say untimely when talking about a 642 years old man?” Ragnok asked making everyone laugh, dispelling the tension left from their moment of questioning. “If the man manages to die before Harry is of age, Sirius, Remus, and Severus are to take over together. If I may, while being his father by blood, automatically makes Sirius responsible for all account and all decisions, you should always make them together unless it is an emergency, this to keep you from being influenced, but would also help Sirius with the amount of work required by the next bit of parchment.” 

The three men nodded. 


	15. Gringotts - Part 3c - Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explanation on Wizengamot seats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also to answer AmyWtsn, if I keep to how I cut the chapter for now, there will be one chapter per day until Sunday, so 7 Harry chapters.

_ Seats: _

_ Under Regency: _

_ Wizengamot Britain - 54 (Griffyndor - 8; Hufflepuff - 8; Slytherin - 8; Potter - 2; Black - 2; Gaunt - 2; Peverell - 4; Emrys - 10; Lefay - 10)  _

 

“I will skip over the fact that the Emrys and Lefay have seats in every Wizengamot around the world, not all can be used by the regent,” Ragnok told them.  

 

_ Wizengamot France - 24 (Lefay - 10; Emrys - 10; Flamel - 4) _

 

_ MACUSA - 46 (Black - 2; Potter - 2; Flamel - 4; Emrys - 10; Lefay - 10; Sayre - 8) _

 

“Okay, I get why Merlin and Morgan would be given power everywhere in the Wizarding World, or why the old man does, but why do the Potters, and the Blacks have seats in the USA?” Tony asked. “And where did Sayre come from?” 

“The USA?” Phil asked. 

“Yeah, their version of the Wizengamot is called MACUSA,” Tony said with a shrug, he kept eluding their questions when they asked how he knew so much about their world, though Remus guessed if Howard Stark knew about the Goblins maybe he taught his son. 

“The Potter and the Black got theirs the same way some of your senators or old fortunes got their recognition, by coming on boats when the colonies were founded,” Sirius told Tony. 

“The Sayres have 8, same as the Founders of Hogwarts, I guess this is not a coincidence since Isolt Sayre founded Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is in Massachusetts. Isolt was a descendant of Slytherin through the Gaunts,” Severus explained. “I spend a lot of time studying the Slytherins who made history,” He added with a shrug when Remus and Sirius looked at him. “It is not a Lordship, as she married a No-Maj before running away to the colonies, but she holds the same respect Hogwarts Founders do.” 

“Excellent, Severus,” Ragnok commented, before continuing. “Some seats as said won’t be relevant until Harry is of age, which depends on the Ministry of that country or collectivity, so I will skip that for now. The Founder seats, as well as Potter and Black, also give you power over the schools, Harry effectively owns ¾ of Hogwarts, unfortunately, the by-laws were changed when the Dark Lord took his seats, to break Hogwarts contract with the Headmaster you need the vote of every Lord Founders, and the Lords need to be of age, no proxies are allowed for these votes, but you can be a proxy for Harry on the board of governors for all other issues, such as classes, books or hiring, though I wouldn’t advise it, befriending the board would be more effective and less dangerous, also as Lord Apparent and Lord Regent, they will not know you have any contact with Harry as you are not required to ask for his view on the voting.” 

“I would not do that,” Sirius protested. 

"You would find that Dumbledore has been putting forward laws then taking them off the Wizengamot schedule for the past 3 days, with visits to us in between. Harry is only 1-year-old, the law allows you as a regent to make decisions in his name until he receives his Hogwarts letter, as he is supposed to be learning about the Wizenmagot and the world in general. The chief Warlock tried to use late-night votes, to gain access to those proxies, we can only guess at the world young Harry would have found when he entered our world at 11,” Ragnok informed them getting a collective shudder from the adults around the room. 

“Would you rather vote for Harry while he can’t tell you what he wants to vote for? Or do you want to let the old fool do whatever he wants because the Black and Potter seats in the board are left empty? He isn’t stupid, Lucius is the only other permanent member still alive, the others can only have a seat if one of their children is in attendance, meaning Molly Weasley will sit the Prewett in proxy for her sons. I can guarantee that no one will comment on the fact that the Twins won’t be at school for another 8 years. She will say Bill is a first year, and leave it at that. Arthur will sit for the Weasleys, Dodge’s niece’s granddaughter entered her first year, Diggle’s niece, Celeste Greengrass is in the opposition but her sister only has 2 years left, then I think Andromeda Tonks will be asked to step in,” Severus told them. “It is just this year, I am sure more will be found soon, and by the time Harry enters Hogwarts, Zabini, Parkinson, Malfoy, Pucey, Greengrass will offer opposition to Dumbledore, but that is still 10 years away.”

“I am the only one seeing a pattern?” Sirius asked Severus and Remus, who both shrugged. “As newbies, yet Lords, James and I had to write and send condolences letters to the new Lords and Heirs after every death on the DMLE’s behalf. There was an outbreak of Dragon Pox in the Dark rank, Abraxas Malfoy, Atticus Goyle, Lawrence Crabbe, Elena Greengrass, my parents, Honoré Parkinson, Carrow, I don’t remember his first name, Fergus Dawlish, George Pummell, Peter Henley, Pelias Huntington, and Septimus Weasley all died of it.”

“Which means Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Daphne Greengrass, Regulus, who then passed to Harry, the Parkinsons don’t have a son, only Pansy, and she won’t get the title, Carrow would mean Amycus and Alecto unless their uncle has twins soon, it works the same as the Prewetts, Helen Dawlish who was born on the 30th of this month, Gordon Pummel, Niles Henley, Jason Huntington, and William Weasley. All but William and the Carrows were born this year or the one before, they will all be at school together,” Severus said. 

“I wasn’t done though, these died of the Dragon Pox, but there are those who died or were captured on raids, and that’s just from the Dark side, apart from Septimus, but if you had everyone who died in the light side, on attacks or raids, Fenwick, Bones, the Prewett twins, Caradoc Dearborn didn’t have children so the line is open, Mushtaq, Farley, Pembroke, and so many others,” Sirius said. 

“Let me guess more heir, or young children Harry’s age?” Phil asked. 

“If I had been sent to Azkaban, Harry would have been an orphan and fall under the Headmaster’s guardianship, at least while at school, but under the Chief Warlock at the time before, or when school was on break,” Sirius said. 

“But Dumbledore is both,” Clint countered. 

“Exactly!” Sirius said. “To my knowledge Harry is the only who would have been placed with Mug- No-Maj, others have families, Amelia Bones took her niece in, the Prewett title falls onto the Weasleys’ twins, without me the Black title would go to Harry but as no one was supposed to know that they would think…” Sirius looked toward the cubs and thought about it. “I think Bill Weasley is the closest to the blood and the oldest male, the title only passed to my grandfather because Arcturus II only had daughters one of whom was Cedrella, Arthur’s mother.” Sirius sighed, “I don’t doubt Frank Longbottom and Lucius Malfoy would go to court saying Cedrella was disowned,and he shouldn’t be allowed to take the title, which would then fall to Neville Longbottom, who is only a day older than Harry.” 

“Thanks for the family lesson, but you didn’t get caught so let’s move on,” Tony told him, before asking, “Also Bill said he is only 11 years old, and Neville is 1, don’t they have parents to take the titles?” 

“Arthur can’t take the title, I don’t really remember why it’s hazy but I know he can’t, and Frank…” Sirius stopped and shook his head then looked at Ragnok. “I can’t seem to remember why they can’t take the title.” 

“If you had your ring you would know,” Ragnok berated him. “While I will not disclose Arthur Weasley’s personal affairs, I can tell you Frank and Alice Longbottom were attacked last night…” 

The three wizards present erupted, screaming about Death Eaters attack and how they could abandon their friends and think they were safe now that the Dark Lord was gone. They woke the little ones, but were too agitated to take them, Phil and Clint grabbed a child each and tried to sooth them as Natasha and Tony calmed the adults. 

“Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, and Bartemius Crouch Jr. were arrested last night on site. Unfortunately, Frank and Alice Longbottom were held under the Crutiatus Curse for so long the healers at St. Mungos are not certain they will ever recover, for now, they are held in a magical coma,” Ragnok informed them. “The trial already happened all four were sentenced to life in Azkaban, other trials were held yesterday, one of which was for Igor Karkaroff,” Ragnok stopped and looked at Severus, “He gave them your name, and as planned, Dumbledore explained your role as a spy, expect to receive a note from him soon.” 

“What of Neville?” Sirius asked he and Remus met the young boy when Alice would bring him to the order meetings. 

“His grandmother Augusta was given custody,” Ragnok informed them, making Sirius and Remus groan. 

“That woman is dreadful and impossible to deal with, she’ll never listen to a word we have to say,” Sirius told them. 

“Then we’ll just find a way to cure your friends,” Tony suggested. 

“Oh, great why did no one ever think of that?” Severus asked sarcastically. “The Unforgivables aren’t just called that because they are cruel, but because no cure, no counter-curse was ever found.” 

“Ah but you didn’t have us before, you said the Cruiatus makes your brain believe you are in pain, I happen to own a very expensive MRI machine,” seeing the lost looks on the wizards faces he explained. “MRI machines allow you to see what happens inside the body without having to cut people open.” 

“Hum, that could be useful…” 

“And we just lost Severus,” Sirius joked, relieved they might have a way to save their friends. 

“We don’t have to go over all the details today, we can take the time back at the tower,” Phil reminded them.

Remus realized it was almost lunchtime already, and they only read three of their results, as they were only starting on Harry’s, they would be there forever at this pace. “I agree, let’s move on, Tony and Severus can go over how to use muggle tech to help the Longbottoms while we figure out how to get to them.”

“Like for the Hogwarts Founders, Harry has some sway in Ilvermorny, as it is run differently from Hogwarts, I will collect documents for you on the school, and Mr. Stark has contacts at the school if you wish to visit,” Ragnok told them. 

“That’s how you know so much!!” Clint exclaimed. 

“My cousin Nathan is a teacher there. Remus, he is also a werewolf, though he is more ‘in tune’ with his inner beast,” Tony said rolling his eyes at Clint’s exuberance. “Let’s move on, I am sure we’ll talk more about that part of my family, than I ever did before soon enough, not that there is anything wrong about that, I rather talk about them then…” Tony stopped and stared at Phil. “Well, what’s next?” He asked Ragnok with a pointed look. 


	16. Gringotts - Part3d - Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiars and Magical Core

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this chapter original had potions too but then I realized it was too much... So next one will be potions

 

_ Magical Familiar:  _

_ White Owl - Hedwig _

 

“Hewi’,” Harry cooed as he tears run down his cheeks. 

“This is why it was better to do it when they slept,” Clint said, and he gave Luna to Remus, taking Harry from Phil he stood up and paced around the room telling him everything would be okay.

 

_ Crumple-Horned Snorkack - Unknown _

 

“A what?” every asked at the same time, thought Harry was laughing so hard he almost fell out of Clint’s arms. 

“I will admit, this is an unknown even to the Goblins,” Ragnok admitted, before requiring, “If you ever find it, please inform us immediately. 

 

_ Niffler - Unknown _

 

“They are little creature about the size of a kitten, look more like a mole, it will go after everything gold and shiny; keeps it in a pouch on its abdomen or in its nest,” Remus recited, to keep the other from asking, though he had to admit, Harry’s cooing was cute. 

 

_ Transforming Rabbit - Unknown  _

 

Sirius and Remus started to laugh, even Severus and Ragnok had troubles keeping themselves in check, so the others asked what was so funny. 

“You know those muggle, sorry No-Maj, magic shows? With the rabbit getting out of a hat?” Everyone nodded. “Well, a transforming rabbit is a rabbit turning into a top hat on its own. I read you can teach them to turn into different things, but usually, when they are sold at a young age they can only turn into a hat. They are also extremely fat, 'like Luna wouldn’t weight enough', fat.” Severus explained, trying to keep his serious expression. 

Remus wondered if like him he imagined Harry putting magical shows for them when he would be older. 

“That’s an interesting set of pets, I’ll need to make sure the tower is creature proof,” Tony said. 

“Familiar aren’t pet, though since they are animals or creatures on this case I’ll give you that, but there are laws in the Wizarding World, laws I know are followed on this side of the pound because they were put forward by the ICW. It’s illegal to separate a wizard and its familiar. If a familiar is hurt, its wizard is legally allowed to hurt that person back, if the familiar is killed, the life of the person who hurt it is forfeited,” Remus explained. 

“Wow, that’s…” Phil said but didn’t finish it. 

“As we explained Familiars are connected to our magic, if yours is hurt than you feel it, but more than that, magic demands you protect it,” Severus told them.

“I am going to need to study all those laws you have, create new paperwork, cover stories…” And with that Phil was lost to them for a while. 

“Is there another familiar?” Sirius asked but Ragnok shook his head. “I am not sure I am ready to know the rest yet, but I don’t think I would be even if we waited 10 years, so let's move on.” 

“I can first explain, the familiar marked unknown, are either familiar's Lord Potter wasn’t aware of, or you never met before, those with names are the ones Lord Potter gave Gringotts information on or who were legally registered as we get a copy to allow them into the vaults, pets aren’t allowed, Familiars are,” Ragnok told them. 

 

_ Magical Core:  _

_ Mage - Level 6 - Blocked 75%  _

 

“What??!!” Remus, Sirius, and Severus stood up abruptly, glaring at the parchment Ragnok was reading. 

“That old fool is going to die painfully.”

“75%! 75%!”

“A mage!”

“Let them pace it out,” Natasha told Ragnok, “Explain this to us, please.”

“Very well, as you saw on yours and Sirius’ test, the magical core is scored on different levels, usually, squibs’ magical core rate under 10. Low wizards, meaning who have enough magic to attend basic magical training, rates between 11 and 20. Average wizards rate between 21 and 50. It is the minimum required to be accepted in a magical school. They often have special abilities, they will be gifted in one possibly two subjects, often connected, seers often are average wizards and witches, Sirius’ core was blocked to an average level but it didn’t keep him from becoming an animagus. Between 51 and 75, are the high average wizards, which will include Sirius after his core is unblocked. Gifted Wizards rate between 76 and 100. Before you ask, we never do this test on underage wizards as the core fluctuates during their school years, the core grows and a child being tested at 32 when he or she enters Hogwarts could test at 80 after their magical inheritance, the core needs to mature and go through every maturation for the test’s results to be accurate,” Ragnok explained. 

“So, Harry will become more powerful,” Tony stated. 

“As he grows yes.”

“You said Harry tested at level 6, that’s still a squib,” Natasha commented. 

“First, you should know,” Ragnok told them, “over the last few days, Dumbledore tried to take control over young Harry, one of his attempts was signed with a blood quill.”

“Please, tell me you tested it,” Sirius said excited, everyone knew you don’t leave your blood to the goblins if they are not going to file the parchment, Dumbledore must be frustrated if he forgot that. 

“Evidently,” Ragnok sneered at him, though his eyes were smiling. “Albus Dumbledore’s core was found to be at 95 and to have many leeches keeping him at his power level.” 

“Oh this is so good, we just need to save everyone from his leeches,” Sirius gloated. 

“As usual, you do not think, Black,” Severus sneered at him. “The power leeched must be infinitesimal for each leech or someone would have noticed, even without them Dumbledore is still politically powerful and still has more power than you.”

“Than me, maybe, but not more powerful than Harry,” Sirius told him, with a smirk. 

“How do you figure that?” Natasha asked. 

“Parents only block the children magical core before their 11th birthday when they can’t control the child’s magic. Lily and James loved Harry’s magic, and I was with them not two days before…” He couldn’t say it, not yet, it was too fresh, “they would have told me, and as one of Harry’s parents, my blood was needed too, so it didn’t come from them. We already know Dumbledore sent me away and made me give up Harry, he had him for hours, and now the pup is blocked, and severely at that, Dumbledore did it, he had no reason to do it if he didn’t feel threatened. I can’t believe he took the time to do a binding ritual, but Harry’s head was still bleeding when I got here,” Sirius said then suddenly stood and walked to Harry cuddling him close. “That Bastard, he needed the blood.” 

“To answer your question Natasha,” Ragnok said in the silence that followed. “Wizards or Witches with cores rating above 100 are honored, and to differentiate their scale we call them called Mages, a level 6 is under Merlin or Morgan, but as said Harry will grow into his power.” 

“You have his old future tests, what do they show?” Tony asked. 

“More titles and money, given to him in the coming years because people are thankful for Vold..., Riddle’s departure,” Ragnok informed them, “Lord Potter gave us instructions for it, a scholarship will be opened in Lily Potter’s name, and a charity found in the name of James Potter, nothing is to be called Harry Potter,” Ragnok told them and slid parchments next to Sirius’ empty glass for him to read and sign later. “His core level was at Mage - 8, but it didn’t grow as it should since the block was still on him at the time, which happened to be on his 18th birthday.” 

“Someone this powerful has to have anchors, a soulmate, a harem, creature mates, someone to keep them from destroying their environment when distressed,” Severus said, “Merlin anchored himself into Camelot, Morgan was a prestress she let her magic bleed in Stonehenge on Lyra yearly.”

“He had a community around him, but no, I didn’t find any documents or proof of bonding of any kind,” Ragnok told them. “I don’t know how he managed his power in the future, but as we plan to take the binding down, and his education will be different, we will need to find a way to anchor him. I was unaware his core would be at mage level already but as I suspected his level to be on the higher tier I had the curse breakers put focus stones and runes in the ritual room prepared for him, I’ll make sure they are loaned to you as well.” 

“Thank you Ragnok,” Sirius said, now that he had calmed down, he went to sit back seeing the parchment waiting for him he handed Harry to Phil and started to read and sign. Phil smiled softly at him before tickling Harry. 

“We should put them back in the playpen, this got to be boring for them,” Remus said, and joined the action to the words, putting Luna down with the toys, Phill followed his lead.  


	17. Gringotts - Part3e - Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potions

“The curse breakers will know who placed the blocks and what was used, I’ll keep the results safe for you to use when the time comes,” Ragnok told them, everyone nodded. “There are no arming potions in him at the time, only a calming draught administered that night,” He explained. “The list of potions present in his blood when he came in the future is a different matter. Inamicae potion toward so many but specifically, Severus Snape, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, the Slytherins in general, against a Miss Cho Chang, the Death Eaters as a group, the Dark Lord, and this is weird because I read about their friendship in my trunk, but Draco Malfoy, Frederick Weasley, and George Weasley. Amicae potion toward, Albus Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix, Petunia Dursley, née Evans, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley, though from what I read there was no lost love between them even with the potion, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, née Prewett, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hogwarts.”

Ragnok stopped to drink some water before going on. 

“The most troubling one is an Amorentia Binding Blood potion,” Ragnok told them and looked at Severus. 

“Amorentia is a love potion, brewed on its own, it will give the person who drinks it, although it is usually given in chocolates, an infatuation on the first person they see. So, you have to be sure you will be that person if you decide to give it, and unfortunately, though it is illegal to slip it to anyone, it can be found in the 6th year potion school book, and it is even taught in class,” He explained. “Now, a blood potion means the person added her or his blood, so the target will only fall for them no matter when they drink it. Instead of infatuation, you achieve what some have called true love in their description, but really it is stalkerish, the person will follow you around, feel like they can’t live without watching you. The Binding Blood Potion means they added the target’s blood into it, leads to deep devotion, the person feeling like they can’t even breathe if you don’t allow it, they will kneel at your feet all day without moving a muscle if you ask, they will kill themselves or others if you even suggest it is the right thing to do.”

“Who would give that to a teen?” Natasha looked horrified, look that was mirrored by the others. 

“I can take a guess,” Remus said with a snort, Ragnok gestured for him to do so. “Ginevra Weasley probably goaded into it by Molly, the woman is very proud to have gained Arthur’s attention in 6th years thanks to her Amorentia Potion. She will brag about it every chance she gets, I wouldn’t be surprised she told that story to her daughter, and if Harry was to see pass the Inamicae to befriend the twins or Malfoy Jr. I can guarantee the Amorentia didn’t have the effect they wanted, they must have tried with a simple version first, and when it didn’t work, upped the dosage, as I can’t see Molly have Dark books lying around, when it still didn’t work she went to Knockturn.” 

“You are right, in that it was focused on Miss Weasley, the rest will stay speculation for now, as no proof was found against Molly, from what I read they didn’t have time to look into it,” Ragnok told him. 

“A part I understand better, you said Harry was 27 when they did the ritual, and yet he was adamant he had no one in his life at the time, and never had, when Sirius asked, according to the videos you showed me,” Severus said, and smirked though kept going when Sirius made an impatient noise. “If they bound the potion to his blood, then even if he was resisted the pull and didn’t fall for her, his blood would only… How to put it politely?” Severus wondered. 

“You mean to tell us he could only get it up for her, even though he didn’t like her?” Tony asked scandalized. Everyone gasping around the table showed they agreed with the sentiment. 

“Very elegantly put Mister Stark,” Severus sneered at him. “But yes, it happens to be what I meant, at the exception to the ‘getting it up for her’ part, as the potion cannot force you to have an erection, one occurs if the potion is well-made and the target doesn’t resist it because of the infatuation but if the person resists, or in the rare case a homosexual target would be dosed then no erection would occur. In an equal manner, if the potion was given over a long period of time, instead of the recommended unique dose, his brain would refuse to recognize loving feelings of a romantic nature toward anyone but her, the fact that he didn’t love her, meant he was to love no one, which was probably, while not the goal, a nice side effects for them.”

“Please, tell me he won’t be affected anymore!” Sirius pleaded, tears running down his cheeks. 

“The potion wasn’t attached to his magical core, so I hope not, the curse breaker will know more, I can only tell you the potions are not in his system yet,” Ragnok explained. “There was also a long list of compulsion on him, to slack off at school, to not make friendship with anyone Dumbledore didn’t approve of, to follow orders, to disregard rules or his safety over that of others, to defer parental decisions to Molly Weasley,” Then he stopped. “Oh, this one is interesting, a compulsion to be attracted to a female, and to disregard any male.” 

“So, little pup likes males?” Sirius said with a happy grin, “That’s good, we’ll make sure to tell him there is nothing wrong with that, right?” He asked everyone but looked closely at the people he didn’t already know. 

“I don’t discriminate,” Tony said, “Sex is sex, Love is Love, the rest is plumbing, I am not a plumber.” 

“I’d be a hypocrite,” Clint said with a shrug. 

“I don’t care either way,” Phil informed them, though Remus noticed the look he sent Sirius, that could be interesting. 

“I was raised to not care, sex was a tool, nothing more, but I’ve come to decide I prefer males,” Natasha shared. Remus thought he needed to ask about her past later, maybe there was something magic could do to help her. 

“You know where I stand on the matter,” Remus told him with a smile toward Luna. 

“That wasn’t sex, it was saving a life, doesn’t mean you can find a nice witch next,” Sirius told him with a hug, before turning toward Severus. 

“Not that you would believe me, as Potter always seemed to think I would steal Lily away, but I prefer my own gender if given a choice,” Severus told them, and Remus glared at them before anyone could ask him questions about his comment. 

“Thank you, Remus, but I can explain in one short sentence, when the choice is having sex with the witch the Dark Lord chose for you or stay under the Cruciatus Curse until others are done, you find a way to ‘get it up’ even if you don’t find her attractive at all,” Severus explained. 

“I am sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” Sirius said. 

“He is gone, and I don’t intend to go against my taste again. I thought since Natasha and Remus both shared they deserved to know they could come and talk with me if they, so wished,” Severus told them, and Natasha and Remus nodded their thanks at him. 

“And we’ll make sure the pups find someone they really love, no matter the gender right?” Sirius checked. 

“Yes, his rings should keep the effects of Amorentia away from him, but I’ll work on a potion that will render his blood useless in potions, I just need to fine tune it, so tests like this one can still be done,” Severus told him, while the other nodded.


	18. Gringotts - Part3F - Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potter Overlord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you get two chapters today, because the next one is too ... to add more information to it... I just realized I cut the last one wrong and some of you already read it so I can't just edit it.  
> Also if I don't do that I won't ever be done on Sunday as planned lol 
> 
> TO PEOPLE READING THIS CHAPTER FIRST: I ADDED 2 TODAY SO MAKE SURE YOU READ THE ONE BEFORE ;)

_ Magical contract: _

_ Marvelers Employment - Magical Leader - Overlord.  _

 

“Potters and their egos,” Severus sneered. 

“You would be wrong in this, as the term Overlord was unknown to Lord Potter, and given to him by magic when the Lords under his command freely swore allegiance and fidelity to him. From the papers I found, they never told him, but under the ICW it allowed Lord Potter to be responsible for them, they couldn’t be judged by anyone but him, while he was protected by what No-Majs call ‘Diplomatic Immunity’, he had the rank of a King among the community he created and as such could only be judged by his people and by Lady Magic.” 

“Why keep it a secret though?” Severus asked intrigued. 

“Because Harry would have said ‘No’,” Clint told him and everyone turned to look at him. “He didn’t want them to do the ritual because it would kill them all, or at least some, he didn’t want Luna to go out to give them more time, the journal said he didn’t want to kill the Dark Lord when he came back, Harry doesn’t seem like someone who would want the attention or the power, unless it can be used to protect people. He was given his test results at 18, died at 27, but I don’t remember reading that Ginevra was in jail, only that he didn’t marry her.”

“She should have been sent to Azkaban,” Severus mumbled grumpily. 

“The names of the Lords and Ladies under his fellowship is long. Lady Susan Bones, Lady Daphne Greengrass, Lady Natasha Yaxley,” Ragnok started but Clint interrupted him. 

“That’s you, Tasha.” 

“Yes, I noticed,” She said rolling her eyes at him. “Don’t interrupt, I would like to know who I am going to work with.” 

“Lady Luna Lovegood, Lady Lavender Brown, Lady Fleur Delacour of the Veela Court, Lord Neville Longbottom, Lord Kingsley Shacklebot, Lord Darco Malfoy, Lord Blaise Zabini, Lord Twins Frederick and George Prewett, Lord Presumptive House of Weasley, William Prewett, Lord Anthony Stark, Lord Victor Krum, King of Jothuneim, Prince of Asgard Loki Friggason, King of Asgard Thor Odinson, other swore to him with no titles, or of creature status with no ties to a Lordship, such as Vampires, Werewolves, Centaurs, and of course us Goblins,” Ragnok told them. 

“Thor and Loki? As in the two who destroyed a small city in New Mexico not 2 months ago? Those two Asgardian lunatics?” Phil asked. 

“Well, Thor did say he was a prince, and he thought Daddy Odin was dead, which makes him a king I guess,” Clint told him. 

“Are you talking about the Norse Gods?” Severus asked. 

“Yes, turns out, they are real, and live on another planet,” Tony told them. 

“I think I passed the limit of incredulity a while ago because I don’t even find this strange anymore,” Sirius said softly but Remus noticed Severus nodding along on his other side.

“‘oki?” Harry asked from his playpen, still holding the cubes for Luna to build strange things, Remus didn’t even know how they stayed up, but he was suspecting a nice little trick from her big brother. 

“He is not here right now, cub.” 

“‘kay, he coming,” Harry told them with a shrug and went back to his play. 

“That doesn’t sound very reassuring,” Phil said and Remus recognized the look on his face, that ‘I want to smash my head on the table but I don’t want to look whiny and immature’ look, he had seen it often in the mirror when Sirius and James were planning a new prank while taking a shower in the morning. 

“P’ongs’e’ p’o’ec, Fi fine,” Harry told him with so much conviction everyone was forced to believe him, though they knew they wouldn’t let Harry do anything if Loki was to come, after all, Clint and Phill just said they destroyed a city before. 

“I feel like he just said you’re going to die soon,” Clint said and couldn’t help but shudder. 

“How did you come to that conclusion?” Phil asked him. 

“He never met you in his future life, only heard stories we told him, or so, he said, and just now he didn’t say he would protect all of us, just you,” Clint explained, looking extremely sad which Harry solved by apparating onto his lap, and burying himself into a hug. 

“Let’s hope, we can help change that,” Sirius said with a quick side hug to Phil, “you didn’t have us the first time, and maybe there is something in the journal to keep you safe.” 

“But at what cost?” Phil asked. 

“We’ll see about that, but if Harry insists on protecting you, I guess not much,” Clint told him. “He doesn’t seem like someone who would sacrifice people to save one person, no matter how important they are, but especially since he’s only known you for 3 days.” 

“Fine, we’ll study the journal,” Phil agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I cut down the rest of the chapter and I still have (so, you do too) 4 more parts


	19. Gringotts - Part3g - Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hum --- It's a surprise

_ Bonding contract - To Ginevra Weasley, to be released on her 17th birthday unless she makes it publicly known before. Signed by Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, née Prewett, Lady Dowager Muriel Prewett, Lord Elphias Doge.  _

 

“It was signed on the 1st, now if Dumbledore had managed to get Harry’s guardianship, this would be valid as he signed as a Lord, as his guardian, and as Chief Warlock. As is it is and will stay illegal, even if he managed to gain guardianship today, which will not happen, he would need to bring a new contract, which would invalidate and judge this one, which he won’t want to happen,” Ragnok explained. 

“What would happen?” Sirius asked. 

“I looked into it, and found that Muriel Prewett is not bonded, Magic would certainly bond them together, but it would be easy to know. As Harry’s guardian, you can ask Lady Magic to judge the contract,” Ragnok informed them gleefully. 

“But he will know it was because of the contract and that someone has Harry,” Sirius hesitated. 

“I took it upon myself to inform him, every document filed at Gringotts were authenticated today, after all, it is Sunday, and we have to file our weekly dealings with the ministry,” Ragnok told him. 

Sirius looked at the people around the table, Tony nodded childishly, Natasha shrugged, but she had the same gleam in her eyes Ragnok had, Clint seemed intrigued and Phil looked like he was trying to find a flaw in the plan. 

“Won’t he try to check on Harry before coming to ask the Goblins?” Phil asked. 

“No, I know Petunia, there is no way she wanted Harry in her house, she started hating Lily the moment I told her she was a witch, Dumbledore knows it too, he won’t risk being seen and Petunia telling him she doesn’t want him, I can guarantee he won’t be going to see Harry for at least a year,” Severus explained. “It’s not worth the risk, even if we manage to pull something big on him, that would make him doubt Harry’s placement he wouldn’t go, thinking he is the only one knowing where Harry is, is a bargaining chip for everyone, telling them he knows, he is protecting him, even training him, people will trust in him because they will think he works for Harry and keeps him safe. Going to see him, means risking his safety, someone could follow him, or know someone who knows someone who saw him in that street that day and people would be at the Dursleys before Dumbledore would be aware of it. From what Harry showed me and his test results, Dumbledore wants Harry to be as ignorant of the Wizarding World as possible, make it seem like this amazing world that needed saving at all cost.” 

“So, do I do it?” Sirius asked. “I mean it’s an awesome prank and the old goat deserves it, but I don’t want to risk Harry and Luna.” 

“We are in the USA, the MACUSA knows we are here and the Head auror already signed your freedom away, you are his father by our laws and magic, if needed we can just stay here, never go back to Britain,” Remus told him. “I’ll even live as a muggle and won’t ever use magic anymore if we need to, the priority will always be to protect the cubs. But think about it, it’s actually a good way to know if Severus is right, you have another meeting here in two days with Amelia, who knows about Harry too, she will tell you if Dumbledore is looking for Harry, or for us, thinking we took him.” 

“Plus, it’s barely lunch, even if the school year started already as the Headmaster he doesn’t have to be at every meal, and from what Ragnok was telling us he left the castle often in the last few days, he will probably come to Gringotts before we are done for the day, we will be made aware immediately,” He said and raised an eyebrow at Ragnok for confirmation. 

“I am their King, I know everything that goes on,” Ragnok sneered then with a grin, “and I already gave orders, you didn’t step foot in London’s Gringotts branch since the 1st, which is technically true, the man doesn’t know I oversee every Gringotts, or that they all work together, he won’t look further. He already tried years ago, to send a contract through the French branch thinking we wouldn’t know, of course, we did not correct him.”

Sirius hesitated then took his wand out, before putting it down and sitting next to Harry on the floor. 

“Pup, Dumbledore already sign a contract to get you to marry Ginevra Weasley,” Sirius told him and Harry’s eyes bulged from his head. “Now you don’t worry,” he said holding him in a hug, “it’s illegal, and will always be, but we are wondering if we should cancel it now.” 

Harry nodded enthusiastically with his toothless grin making his little chubby cheek bulge. 

“P’ong’e’ do!” He said happily, holding his arms up, before babbling to Luna who nodded and babbled back, “‘una ungy, Moony,” Harry informed him. 

“Ragnok can we have something for the little ones now, and maybe lunch prepared for the adults soon, please?” Remus asked, Ragnok nodded, grabbed a parchment pushed to the side made a note and looked back at them. 

“It will be there soon, with the menus for our lunch,” Ragnok told them, “My daughter is our cook for the day, it is where she shines,” he says proudly.

Harry looked at the parchment in front of him, caressed it, eyed it intensely, though Remus was pretty sure, he couldn’t read yet, no matter what his mind might remember.

“Fee’ Ba’, Pa’foo’.” 

“Do you want to change that?” Sirius asked him. 

“‘kay,” Harry said and put both hands on the paper, “Go ‘way,” he said, pushed a little of his magic into it, or so Remus guessed as the parchment started to glow. “Wow say now?” Harry asked once the glow receded. 

 

_ Hear Lady Magic’s judgment, on filling a fraudulent contract with the Gringotts clan those named below are found guilty.  _

_ On this day, I do declare Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is to bond within a month with Muriel Alice Prewett.  _

_ And marry, within his daughter’s Ginevra first birthday, her mother Margareth Prewett.  _

_ No more magical children will come from these unions. Judgment on Ginevra Molly Dumbledore, acknowledge Weasley, will pend on her own choices and behaviors by the time of her majority.  _

_ Elphias Doge is judged blameless but is henceforth restricted to signing contract for himself only and in the presence of a competent Goblin.  _

_ Arthur Septimus Weasley is to be made aware immediately, a copy of this judgment will appear to him the first time he is alone. He will retain sole custody of his children and may claim priority custody over Ronald Billius Dumbledore, acknowledged Weasley, and Ginevra Molly Dumbledore, acknowledged Weasley, or to deny them the Weasley name, no harm will come to the children, if so chosen, memories of their times with their siblings will be changed for all seven of them.  _

_ Childe Harrison James Potter-Black-Lupin will be henceforth under the Guardianship of Lady Magic, all decisions not made by her chosen guardians will be judged harshly and with severity.  _

_ So it was judged, so mote it be.  _

 

“So mote it be,” everyone said as one, even though the new-to-magic humans looked confused as they all started to glow, Sirius more brightly so than the others, the glow entering Harry as it deemed. 

“Fee’ goo’,” Harry said nodding to himself, “‘Ung’y now, p’ease,” he asked and Remus would swear it was timed as a young female goblin came in with small plates for the children and menus under her arm for the rest of them. 

“I will feed them if you allow me,” she asked, and they agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked your surprise lol 
> 
> Also, There will be a second chapter today since I want to keep to my schedule and I still have 3 more to post this week and it's Saturday


	20. Gringotts - Part3h - Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More general information pertaining to Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I POSTED 2 CHAPTERS TODAY AND THIS IS NUMBER 2!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I miscalculated I need to post 2 chapters today and tomorrow to finish Harry this week

“What just happened?” Tony asked rubbing a hand over his arc reactor, though everyone was rubbing their hands over a spot on their body. “It felt good, weird, but good.” 

“We were chosen by Lady Magic to guide and protect Harry,” Severus told him, his voice sounding awed, and all reserve he seemed to hold since he arrived at the tower was now gone, as he looked convinced of his place at their side. 

“Sirius, as his father, and us as secondary decision makers,” Remus told them, “Congratulation, it’s a nephew.” 

“I feel like I need to hold him,” Natasha told them. 

“I do too, and I never held a human baby before,” Ragnok told them, though he looked happy with the fact. 

“Did someone see if Luna glowed too?” Clint asked. 

“No, I didn’t look, but I would think so,” Remus said looking toward Ragnok. 

“Let me check,” He said and read ahead of Harry’s parchment, “Here it is.” 

 

_Guardianship:_

_Lady Magic - Overseer_

_Sirius Orion Black - Father - Primary Caregiver._

_Remus John Lupin - Father - Secondary Caregiver._

_Tertiary Caregiver - to be considered without prejudice, and without priority - in alphabetic order -_

_Clinton Francis Barton - Phillip Julius Coulson -  Ragnok, Goblin King of the Gringott’s clan - Natasha Alianova Romanova - Severus Tobias Snape - Anthony Edward Stark_

_More can and will be added, or removed, with the approval of Harrison James Potter-Black-Lupin and Lady Magic._

 

“That’s cool,” Clint said. “Dumbledore won’t see that, right?” 

Ragnok glared at him, “I was already protective of the little Lord, and now he is a member of my family, he will be well protected, all documents will be filed in the trunk, which can only be accessed by Harry, those of his blood, me and those of my blood, no one will ever see those unless all of us agree to show them,” Ragnok said. “This includes, your tests.” 

“Sorry, I feel…” Clint said an again rubbed at his shoulder. 

“Really protective,” Phil finished, rubbing too but on his side, just where his holster usually sat, but he had taken it down when they had tea earlier. 

Remus observed the others and decided to check something, he grabbed Severus’ left arm as it was where he kept rubbing and pulled the sleeve of the sweater he wore up staring at his mark. 

“It’s gone,” Remus said, as he traced a finger over Severus’ flesh, instead of the ugly Dark Mark stood a brilliant Verde snake coiled around a bubbling cauldron. 

“I felt it, when it changed, it freed something inside,” Severus told them. 

Remus looked around them but everyone seemed to have it somewhere they would need to take their clothes off to see, so he volunteered, taking his jacket off, unbuttoning his shirt, under everyone curious stare. 

“Up between my shoulder blades,” Remus said as he turned to Sirius, taking off his undershirt. 

“A wolf curled around a green lily and a bright moon,” Sirius told him, “it’s beautiful.” 

“I have a feeling we all have one,” Tony said rubbing at the same spot again, and again. 

“I want to know about mine,” Clint said and took off his leather jacket and his t-shirt, as his was on his left shoulder.  

“A black and white detailed Hawk holding an intricate wooden bow and arrows in its claws, the eyes, and the arrowheads are emeralds,” Severus told him, as he still caressed his own mark with one finger. 

“Yes!” Clint said and put his clothes back on. 

Remus looked around the room. 

“I know it’s not a sentence many are used to hear from me, but I am not taking my clothes off,” Tony told them. 

“I won’t be either,” Natasha told them. 

“Not it,” Phil said when Sirius looked at him expectantly. 

Remus patted Sirius’ shoulder and his friend looked at him confused. 

“What about you?” 

“I didn’t feel anything other than my love for the pups,” Sirius told him. 

“Hum… We’ll see about that,” Remus told him and turned to the others. 

“A healer, a comforter, an observer, I wonder what the others will be,” Remus wondered, “Little cub, don’t mark people without asking first,” Remus told Harry. 

“‘Kay, bu’ no do,” Harry said confused. 

“He is right, it was part of Lady Magic’s judgment, she judged us and assigned roles to Harry’s life,” Ragnok explained, “I saw this once when I was still a young goblin. Severus is the healer because as a Potion Master he knows what to give them or not, may it be potions, or spells. Remus is, for lack of a better word, their mother, their caregiver, the one who will cuddle with them, and see to their everyday life. Clint is the observer, the planner, I read the SHIELD files before you came in, you favor your bow and arrow and you never miss because you see all the factors, the wind, the movement of the target, you make split decisions, you see the whole situation, not the details, it will be useful.”

 

_Gringott contract of Friendship_

 

_Gringott contract of Employment - Warder_

 

“The friendship contract won’t be explained, it is under secrecy, just know no harm will ever come to Harry on Goblins land, or we will go to war over it,” Ragnok told them with a bloodthirsty grin, that scared even Natasha. 

“Employment I guess is from the past, but why keep it active, he is only 15 months old, he may change his mind,” Tony asked. 

“Gringott’s employment contracts are for life. We put much energy, knowledge, and Galleons into the training of our human employees, only illegal actions, by our laws or yours, or fault resulting in the endangerment of another employee, a civilian, an artifact, or Galleons can terminate a contract without penalty. Those penalties are high enough for us to make sure to keep our Humans employee enrolled,” Ragnok explained. “As is, paying Young Harry and others their fees for the next decades as they grow and train, is less expensive for us than terminating their contracts without just cause. Being untrained is our responsibilities, not theirs, it is up to us to make sure they want to become what we are paying them for. Though you should know, only 3% of our employees are humans, we only sign contracts with the best ones, they need to show extraordinary proficiency in what they do. William Weasley is one such human, he only started Hogwarts, but we will be sure to keep an eye on him, according to his files he has a ward sight, and a high magical sensitivity, those are magical abilities not found in Goblins, but they make effective Curse Breaker. Harry was training to be a Warder, as William Weasley, it was due to his abilities.”

“Now I wonder how much it would cost you to fire them…” Tony wondered, but so were the others. 

“Over a lifetime of wage, working for a Goblin Clan, or any creature clans, isn’t seen as respectable in most parts of the world, we protect our chosen employees,” Ragnok told him. 

“Are you going to pay Bill too?” Sirius asked sounding worried. 

“We are, but he left instructions on what to do with the money until he graduates from Hogwarts,” Ragnok assured him. “One of these instructions states his mother isn’t allowed to ever know about it. Contingency plans were implemented in case you managed to change the future enough for her to not affect his vault, which you just did.” 

“Oh, Merlin,” Remus exclaimed. “We just freed Arthur from that harpy he calls his wife.” 

“She sounds like a nice Lady,” Tony snorted. 

“Let’s say that when she is in a mood, which happens about 10 times a day, you could hear her from the roof of the tower while she was down on the street,” Severus told him. 

“Arthur went from funny big brother, although we only saw him in the summer, and awesome Quidditch player to dull and subdued when they were in 6th year. His parents and James’ were neighbors, and we would spend much time there with his youngest brother, he was always treating us like family. But he married Molly, and we stopped hearing from him until we signed up for the Order of the Phoenix, by then they had five children and Molly was pregnant with Ron,” Sirius explained. “Ugh! I just realized Ron and Ginevra are Dumbledore’s kids…” Sirius said turning green. 

“What?!” Everyone asked. 

“It’s in Lady Magic’s decision, Albus and Molly have to marry before their daughter Ginevra is one year old, and later it says Arthur can choose not to take custody over her and Ronald Dumbledore, meaning Ron isn’t his either,” Sirius said pointing out the lines on the parchment. 

“Ugh!” Severus repeated, shuddering at the thought, as Remus was. 

“What’s the big deal? I mean yeah, it’s a despicable thing to do, cheat on your husband, but…” Tony asked. 

“Dumbledore is a hundred years old, or close to it, all wrinkled and just UGH!” Remus cried out. 

“I can see how that would be disturbing,” Phil said. “Should we try to talk to this Arthur person? If I followed, we just destroyed his life, and he is the father of many of Harry’s supporter in the future, supporters Strange told us to leave alone as they were happy, but who told us to do just what we just did.” 

“From what I found the five eldest sons left the house, or the country, as soon as they were legally allowed to,” Ragnok informed them. “As the only member of a big family around this table, the clan can be happy even if one or several members are disruptive, from what I read on the future, they stood by Harry together, they were probably happy to share a life with their siblings more than anything, and that will still be happening.”

Luna babbled loudly looking at them, everyone turned to Ragnok to know what she said. “She said everything will be fine if we help. And something about green cuddles.” 

“Not one to bad mouth babies, but your children are weird,” Tony said, making everyone laugh. 

 

_Special Magical abilities:_

_Soulmate - Blocked 100%_

_Parselmouth_

_Mage Sight - Blocked 100%_

_Mage Core - Blocked 100%_

_Metamorphmagus - Natural Block 90% - Binded_

_Animagus - Unknown_

_Wandless magic_

_Animens_

_Erudimens_

 

“Parselmouth I knew, Lily freaked out when she found him speaking with a snake in the garden while she was gardening,” Sirius told them, “We thought it came from one of his ancestor’s line, but Mages are always gifted with the ability to talk to at least one animal, it’s their connection to the druids and the nature,” he explained. “Metamorphmagus is a Black gift, Nymphadora is one, the natural block, Andromeda explained to me, is so the gifted children can’t empty their core accidentally by changing too often. Dora used to tell me she was allowed to change as many times, or ar many aspects as she had birthdays until she gets her letter. It is logical to think it unblocks 10% a year, between 1 and 11. We should make sure the curse breaker leave this one in place.” 

“They will,” Ragnok told him. “You are right, many abilities which can drain cores in that way, are naturally blocked as the core matures, if the Unspeakable experimented on it they didn’t see fit to share their researches.”

“He has a soulmate?” Remus asked. 

“One or several, platonic or romantic, the term refers to people whose magic or energy resonate with ours since magic is attached to our soul they are called soulmates. We can’t know what type it will be until he met them, only that his core bears the mark. It would be easy to assume at least one of his companion in the future happened to be his soulmate, it would explain the control we talked about earlier,” Ragnok explained. 

“Mage Sight, I understand, he can see and feel magic, we will need to teach him to turn it off, or by the time he goes to school his headaches will be blinding him with pain,” Severus said. “But what is Mage Core?”

“Mage’s core can never be depleted, while yours, ours, need time and rest to replenish, his will feed on the magic he can find around him when you cast a spell on or around him. For example, when you release the spell the power doesn’t dissipate it stays in the air unused, Harry can feed his core on it,” Ragnok explained. 

“Meaning potions and spells will have a limited effect on him as the power in them will go right into his core,” Severus sighed. “Treating his injuries will be harder, but it explains why the Amorentia never worked, the magic was absorbed by his body while the ingredients simply accumulated in his blood.”

“He never tried to become an animagus?” Sirius asked concerned by something. 

“There was a war while he was at school and a new one beginning 6 months later, he probably never had time to train,” Remus told him with a side hug. 

“Animens and Erudimens?” Phil asked. 

“If I remember my Latin correctly, that would be Empath and Savant, though it’s a rough translation because I don’t remember ever hearing those words before,” Tony said. 

“You are right though, I saw those on Lord Potter’s tests and had to research it myself,” Ragnok told them. “Animens, translate to ‘understanding of the soul’, that would be an empath, though on his future test, the power was corrupted by all the potions and spells on him. Erudimens, translate to ‘understanding of knowledge’, Harry will absorb Knowledge of every kind, Merlin was the same, that too was corrupted by spells to make him fail school.” 

“So, explain emotions, and not let him devour books that aren’t his level, or he will become worse than Tony, and get bored before he even goes to school? Got it!” Clint told them.

“Languages,” Tony said. “That’s something you can’t really learn properly at school, and there is enough of it around to keep him busy for years.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Sirius nodded at them. 


	21. Gringotts - Part3i - Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ministry and Taxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to the very first sentence, it was not the last thing to be said so there will be one last chapter later tonight ;)

“Only his finances are left, but it will be too long to go over now, if I told you, vault by vault, overall Harry has a patrimony worth roughly 77 billion Galleons, vaults, houses, investments included,” Ragnok told them. 

“That’s 370 billion dollars!” Tony exclaimed getting up to pace. 

“Problem?” Sirius asked barely able to contain his mirth. 

“It’s twice what I own,” Tony said, then sighed deeply and sat back down, “I need to make more money.” 

“It’s not a contest Stark,” Phil told him. 

“You realize Harry’s money comes from centuries of family members hoarding and investing, and barely ever stepping out of Britain, or their comfort zone, right?” Sirius asked. “You’re housing us in a tower in the middle of New York, my house which I inherited, is a brick and mortar mansion, built on acres of fields they bought for next to nothing, even maybe just decided it was theirs as it happened in the early 16th century, the land is now worth more than the house itself.” 

“Yeah, I get that,” Tony said, still pouting. 

“That’s enough Stark! Act like an adult or you will find yourself in the playpen with the kids,” Severus told him in a firm voice, Remus remembered hearing when he was being tutored in Potion. “You have enough money for the next hundred generations of Starks to grow old without ever lifting a finger, getting more won’t do either you or them any good. Clearly, you understand that as you still work, and Harry did too as he worked for Gringotts.”

“Fine,” Tony sighed throwing his hands in the air, “a man can’t even pout in peace anymore.”

“You can, but it is childish to do so over money, especially since yourself and Sirius are the only ones who grew up around it, so if you do so again, you will be grounded like a child,” Severus told him with a smirk. 

“Not to forget the Gaunt Vault was included in the count, even though Harry left instruction for its use,” Natasha reminded them. 

“Yes, that too,” Severus agreed. “Harry already planned to give some of it away, and to give all that will be given to him later.” 

“The Ministry already sent an envoy to collect the taxes on inheritance, too. I took that into account, they took 10% of the Potter value, I didn’t feel the need to tell them about the others as James Potter never made it official,” Ragnok informed them. 

“You are a treasure King Ragnok,” Sirius thanked him. 

“How much did they take?” Tony and Phil asked at the same time. 

“A little under one billion.”

“5 Billion dollars,” Tony converted for the others. 

“The ministry is financed by donation and inheritance fees,” Sirius told them with a shrug. 

“Incredible how they are always asking for more money when you know average wage is 519 Galleons a month,” Ragnok told them. 

“Harry just paid enough for almost 2 million average wages, and you said many old Lords died recently, how many people work at the ministry?” Tony asked. 

“1326 on the last count, so on the new year, with the death of the war, I would say around 1200,” Sirius told him. 

“So, he paid enough on his own for the ministry to be self-sufficient for 133 years, if everyone was paid on average,” Tony told them. 

“Yes, but not everyone is paid that, and Inheritance are rare, wizards live long lives when not at wars, plus Harry is one of the richest in the world even if he just hid most of it from them,” Sirius defended, though he didn’t sound so sure of himself. 

“How long do wizard live?” Tony asked. 

“Up to 150 years,” Remus answered when Sirius stayed silent. 

“And on average?” 

“A century.” 

“So, Harry just paid average wages at the ministry for his whole life, by the time they need money again his children will have to pay the tax. And that’s not even taking into account what others paid, in the last months,” Tony pushed. 

“I don’t think anyone ever put it that way,” Severus said with a thoughtful look, “I know I didn’t have to pay the tax, my parents didn’t have money and the house belonged to my father’s family, as a muggle the ministry had nothing to say about it.” 

“I had to pay, my parents still owed money to St. Mungos for my mother’s treatment, when my father died, as the house was in her name, and she was a witch, I had to sell it to pay the tax and St. Mungos,” Remus explained sadly. 

“That law is unfortunate, and Britain is one of the countries in Europe still working this way, it would be impossible for MACUSA to do, while the community is bigger, the old fortunes are less, and protested the system,” Ragnok explained as Sirius hugged Remus, as he did every time Remus had to think about his parents, even including Severus in the hug, though the wizard in question didn’t look like he cared much about the gesture. 

“That’s the thing though, the Wizengamot will never give it up, it gives them privileges and influences in the ministry, when my parents died my brother had to pay the tax, I bet he paid about as much but since no one knew I wasn’t the new Lord Black at the time, everyone suddenly came to my box at the DMLE to ask for my opinion, or ask me to lunch,” Sirius explained. “While in real life in the Britain Wizarding world magical power is above everything, in truth, apart from exceptional wizards and witches, which are rare, most of the population are close in power, or at least Hogwarts students are, no one ever stood out. So, money became the deciding factor, and donations to the ministry bribes,” Sirius explained. 

“But Harry is the most powerful and the richest?” Tony said. 

“Yes.” 

“Hopefully, we can use that to do good.” 

“You will find it is more equalitarian under the MACUSA, though I already heard rumors about the boy-who-lived going around the mines from all over the world,” Ragnok told them. 


	22. Gringotts - Part3j - Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST PART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's earlier than I thought but I need an early night so enjoy ;)

“The Boy-who-lived?” Severus asked. 

“The Daily Prophet name for young Harry since that night.” 

“This will be a nightmare to deal with, they are going to want to write stories about it, and celebrate the Dark Lord’s demise yearly,” Sirius whined. 

“Not to say anything about the fact that everyone will know who he is, and what he did,” Remus added. 

“I was honestly surprised when you told me Dumbledore left him at Petunia’s that night,” Severus told them and everyone looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “I am not surprised he did exactly, I am surprised the ministry let him, and isn’t charging him with kidnapping. Not only is Harry, heir Potter, as far as they know, but the Prophet said he survived the Killing Curse this never happened before, I was honestly afraid we wouldn’t hear about him before the people start asking about Hogwarts only to find out he spent 10 years in the Department of Mystery.” 

“No!” Sirius protested and fell down next to the children to protect them as they finished eating their dessert. 

“I am guessing the Department of Mystery was created to solve mysteries,” Phil said and the wizards nodded, “and they won’t stop at experimenting on a baby, especially if they ever learn he came back from the past somehow?” Again they nodded. “We would never let that happen,” Phil affirmed and the others nodded. 

“Are there still things on Harry’s parchment?” Remus asked as Clint’s stomach growled. 

“Dark residue from a curse on his forehead, it will be cured by our healers and the mark should disappear easily. Other than that I know what his Patronus used to be, but since it is based on the happiest memory, he can change this time around,” Ragnok told them. 

“What was it?” Sirius asked. 

“No!” Harry said and Ragnok looked under the table at Harry. “‘up’ize.” 

“Oh, yes, the books. Very well, little Lord, I won’t tell,” Ragnok nodded at him as Harry smiled toothlessly at him. “The only other noticeable point, he asked to be left in the Peverell vaults after he touched them. Harry if you please.” 

Everyone watched as Harry used Sirius’ body to help himself stand up then took cautious steps to the trunk sitting next to Ragnok, the Goblin King moved from his chair to help Harry reach into it. Harry pulled out a box and whispered in Parsel to it when it opened, Sirius grabbed the box, put it on the table then raised Harry, so he was at the same height. They waited for Remus and Severus to check the box while Ragnok went to sit back. 

“Shafe,” Harre protested. 

“We just want to make sure you are and will stay safe,” Sirius told him and Harry kissed his cheek. 

“I can’t find anything. The box appears to be empty,” Severus told them, Remus nodding next to him. 

“Okay,” Sirius put Harry down on the table and let him crawl to the box. 

Harry put his hands in it and out came a familiar piece of fabric, “James’ cloak?” Harry nodded and put the cloak around himself, then he took out a vial containing a black glistening stone, a struggled to open it, but refused any help, he made sure the stone fell onto his hand and didn’t touch anything else, he kept it in one hand while with the other he searched for something else in the box. When he came up holding a wand the wizards and goblins in the room shouted but Harry shook his head at them, mumbled something and started to glow, but not in bright light like before, this time it was pitch dark though it didn’t feel ominous. Harry quickly put the stone back in the vile and with the wand back into the box before closing it again with Parsel. Once it was done, he nodded to Ragnok and the box disappear. 

“What about the cloak little Lord?” Ragnok asked. 

As an answer, Harry took a big breath in it, yawned and fell asleep, right there on the table. 

“Looks like it is time for another nap,” Phil said and took Harry in his arms Natasha taking Luna and following after him to the cot at the other end of the room. 

It was only a few seconds before Phil cried out, everyone rushed to him, although neither Phil nor Natasha were holding the cubs, they were not in the cot either. 

“Did they teleport again?” Tony asked. “Where did they go?” 

Sirius couldn’t help but laugh at the others’ panic. Remus kicked him in the ass and told him “Grow up!” before he reached into the cot, fumbled around and when he felt the silky fabric tugged on it, everyone but Sirius who was still laughing, gasped as Remus grabbed the cloak turned it around and tucked the cubs in, kissing their forehead. “Sweet Dreams.” 

“What the fuck was that?” Clint asked. 

“An Invisibility Cloak,” Severus said glaring at Remus and Sirius. “I will get back at you for that, you know?” 

“Yes,” they both agreed, they knew how many times they used the cloak to prank Severus, it was only fair, he pranked them back. 

“An invisibility cloak. That’s fascinating,” Phil and Tony said together. 

“It is and it is not at the same time,” Ragnok interrupted them. “While it is a cloak granting you invisibility if you wear it, it is also a Potter, through the Peverell family, heirloom.”

“Wait,” Severus said. “No, it’s a children story,” he protested but Ragnok nodded. “It isn’t an invisibility cloak, it is The Cloak of Invisibility, gifted by the entity known as Death to the third Peverell brother, who had a daughter, who married into the Potter family,” He explained. 

“That’s why it was still working,” Sirius mumbled but everyone ignored him. 

“And what happened before that?” Phil asked, sighing now that he calmed down. 

“Nothing to be concerned about, as long as you keep the young Lord alive,” Ragnok told them reassuring no one but making it clear by his tone that he wouldn’t answer questions. “Just another title, and more protection for him, but as you have no right to it, it will simply be left alone until he decides to use it. “

“Is he okay though?” Tony inquired. “He fell asleep really fast.” 

“That’s…” Sirius started but had to stop to gulp and shake his head. “James was always the best at putting him to sleep, Harry would be crying his little heart out, James would take him holding against his chest and in seconds Harry would be asleep, James’ scent must be all over the cloak.” 

“Time for a break,” Ragnok announced and handed the menus his daughter brought earlier, once everyone decided what to eat, the food was quickly delivered, and they talked among themselves about possible plans, or things they wanted to do with the kids, people they could meet, or for Tony and Ragnok a debate on investment, which seemed to make the Goblin King very happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with Harry!!   
> Next one will come during the week ;)


	23. Gringotts - Part4 - Arthur

Before desserts arrived, someone knocked on the door. Ragnok let the goblins in and a short conversation in Gobbledegook took place. Ragnok seemed agitated and kept glancing toward the cot. 

“Do you need us to leave, Ragnok?” Remus finally asked. 

“No,” Ragnok affirmed before sighing deeply. “Arthur Weasley and his eldest sons are in Manager Ironclaw’s office, they want an explanation and to be tested. He knows now the youngest two aren’t his, although he didn’t decide yet what to do, when asked where they were he said Ron was napping and Ginny, which I assume is Ginevra, was feeding, Molly wouldn’t let him take them for a visit to the Leaky Cauldron where he said he and the boys would join the celebration still going on. He didn’t want to leave the children with her in case she and Dumbledore were made aware of the judgment before he came back.” 

“If you let them come in here, they will be under the secrecy ward, won’t they?” Clint asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Then why not?” Clint wondered. “We don’t need to tell them everything, Sirius can explain he wasn’t the secret keeper, and while we were looking into Harry’s affair we found the contract.” When everyone looked at him, Clint blushed, which Remus had to admit was cute, “I suppose the Potter being rich, knowing their lives were at risk and having a kid, made a will, if they ask who we are, or what we are doing here tell them we came for the will, since most of us are squibs or No-Maj, tell them we are from Lily’s side of the family.” 

“That’s actually a good plan. They do have a will, I was going to read it after the purges. Dumbledore sealed them quickly in the Wizengamot stating it was to keep Harry’s location safe,” Ragnok said but Sirius interrupted him by snorting loudly. 

“He tried to give him to Petunia, there is zero chance for the Will to say that’s who he was supposed to go to.” 

“Anyhow, as I told him, sealing it in the Wizengamot only means it won’t be published or registered at the ministry and as it was for Harry’s safety, it won’t be read in public before his 11th birthday, but Harry or his guardian can ask for a private reading and for any settlement to proceed as it should, with the recipient only being made aware of what they had and nothing more,” Ragnok explained. 

“Let me guess, he said you were endangering Harry, and if anything happened to him the wizards would turn on you,” Severus said. 

“He called him, the Boy-who-Lived, and made sure to tell me, he would personally blame me, but yes,” Ragnok admitted with a grin. 

“Binns has been talking about Goblins Wars and nothing else for decades, you would think the man learned a thing or two from his own teacher, even when they put the students to sleep,” Rems commented. 

“Do we call in Arthur or not? I know we needed to do that, for Harry and because Dumbledore and Molly deserved it, but I didn’t know it would affect him, Arthur is a nice man,” Sirius said. “Do you know what testing his sons will show?” 

“I found William’s with his employment contract, and the twins with their Prewett Lordship, nothing that should be too hard to hear or impossible to correct,” Ragnok told them. “Though if you were right earlier Arthur Weasley has been under a love potion at some point, and it might be traumatizing for him.” 

“Then we should be there for him, even if it is just to distract the children,” Tony told them and everyone nodded. 

“Though someone should put a silencing charm on our napping little ones, five boys, no matter how well-behaved they might be, are bound to be noisy,” Natasha told them as Ragnok told the goblin to bring the Weasleys and Ironclaw. 

“This is going to take longer than planned, there were things needing to be done today, would you be opposed to staying the night, quarters will be arranged for you, but I wouldn’t let you walk back to the tower right after the purging, and they need to be done, neither you nor I can risk it taking weeks before the next opportunity, and it would be better if at least Severus’ was done before he meets with Madame Bones on Tuesday.”

“I’ll just need to send a quick message to JARVIS, and he will cover for all of us,” Tony said when everyone agreed. 

“Nox can bring everything we’ll need,” Sirius told them. 

They waited for a few minutes, Tony being led out of the room, then back in, before Arthur and his sons came in, only William, or Bill as he seemed to prefer from the journal, seemed to notice the barrier at the door, or the wards around the room, maybe Ragnok had been right, you can’t learn talent like that, it was worth making sure he would choose to work for them. 

“May your gold always grow,” Arthur said as he bowed quickly soon followed by the boys, though they seemed confused by it. 

“May your life bring you joy and riches,” Ragnok answered. 

“Are you responsible for this?” Arthur asked their group without greeting them. 

“Hello, Arthur, how are you?” Sirius said sarcastically, before rolling his eyes, “Yes, I did this,” technically he let Harry do it, but he agreed to let him do it, so, “would you rather stay bonded to her? Are you even bonded to her? I noticed it says Prewett everywhere. And before you go around telling me to mind my own business, I didn’t do it against you, this isn’t a prank or a joke, if you didn’t notice, it says it is Lady Magic judgment, Molly and Albus tried to force a bonding contract between Harry and Ginevra, even though it was illegal. I simply asked for a judgment on it, as Harry’s legal guardian.” 

“Oh, Merlin, it is real,” Arthur said and stumbled on his own two feet, his eldest sons running at his sides to hold him while they all cried out “Dad!” 

“Okay, come here, Arthur,” Remus told him, and he and Clint stood up to guide him to a chair. 

“Can you boys sit quietly? Or do you want us to conjure you some toys?” Remus asked them. 

“I happen to have an Exploding Snap in my pocket,” Sirius told them and handed it to the boys, “Why don’t you play with it?” 

“I want to stay with dad,” they said as one. “But thank you,” the eldest added. 

“Okay, well it’s there if you change your mind, just tell us, so we can conjure pillows for you to sit on, okay?” All five of them nodded. “Did you have lunch?” 

“Yes, I couldn’t take them out before they ate Lunch,” Arthur said with an embarrassed look, not that anyone commented on it, but Remus knew he meant they didn’t have the Galleons to eat out, and everyone seemed to pick up on it. Hopefully, things would turn up alright, and they will find a way to correct that.

“I don’t know what to do,” Arthur finally admitted. 

“How do you feel?” Remus asked him. 

“Like I was knocked over my broom by a bulger.”

“Sounds about right,” Sirius commented. 

“Ironclaw said you wanted to test your sons?” Ragnok inquired. 

“I…” Arthur started then looked around the room. “I don’t know all of you.”

Sirius introduced all of them, and explained, “We came to hear Lily’s and James’ will, and see about Harry’s inheritance.” 

“Harry!” The twins cried out. 

“I didn’t know they knew each other,” Sirius said surprised by their reaction. 

“They have been like that since… Well, at first I thought it was because she kept talking about him while we ate, but they kept doing it,” Arthur said hugging his youngest sons. “If they met, I wasn’t told.” 

“Headmaster Dumbledore brought him home that night, so mom could look him over, it was just after you were called to the ministry; dad,” the second eldest, Charles, said. “Mom said, we couldn’t tell.” 

“That’s okay Charlie, thank you for telling me,” Arthur told him and passed his hand through his dark ginger hair, affectionately. 

Remus couldn’t help but look at Sirius and Severus, he knew what he wanted to do, his instincts as a wizard and as a wolf, were telling him they were Pack, they needed help, but the decision wasn’t his alone to make. Sirius shrugged but Severus started speaking, “The tests are a good idea if you don’t mind sharing the results with us that is.” 

“Oh, I... “ Arthur hesitated, “I only want to know who… well, you know.” 

And they knew, he wanted to know if he was their father without telling them it was what he was looking for. 

“Ragnok, can you please do a full test on them?” Sirius asked already knowing the answer, “Charge my account for it,” He added with a nod toward the now-closed trunk. 

“Oh, no Sirius, I can’t,” Arthur protested. 

“This isn’t charity Arthur, at least 3 of your sons, 5 of your children depending on what you decide, will be going to school with Harry, hopefully be great friends to him, I want to make sure everyone is safe,” Sirius told him, in a no-nonsense voice, to which Arthur agreed. 

Though the twins and the two eldest didn’t hesitate when they were told to draught some blood, Percival seemed more demurred. 

“It’s okay Percy, it doesn’t hurt, and Dad will heal you right away,” Charly told him. 

“Yeah, it’s worse when you cut your finger with the page of a book,” Bill said. 

Meanwhile, the twins singsonged “Do it! Do it! Do it!” Which made Sirius, Clint, and Tony turn around to hide their grin. 

Once it was done, Remus noticed Arthur didn’t do his and elbowed Sirius nodding toward Arthur when the man calmed down enough to look back. 

“Arthur, I meant you too, surely, you are not afraid to give a little blood, look at your army of Gryffindors, all giving up their blood to protect Harry,” Sirius teased him, making Arthur smile down at his sons. 

“Yes, daddy, be a G’yffindor,” One of the twins told him as the other, his hands over his daddy’s behind, tried to push him toward the table. 

“For Gryffindor!” Arthur cried out as he played out an extraordinary fit, as he cut his fingertip to donate seven drops of blood. 

They waited a few minutes as the boys cuddled with their dad, congratulating him on his heroic fit. 

“Why aren’t all kids like that?” Tony asked. “They are cool.” 

“I think it’s Arthur’s doing,” Sirius told him, in what he clearly thought was a discreet manner, though it was not, as everyone heard. 

“I like to believe so too,” Arthur told him with a big smile. 

“It’s ready,” Ragnok said taking a quick look at the parchment, before turning to the family, “Congratulation, it’s boys,” he told Arthur, “all parents are yourself and Molly Prewett.” 

Arthur sighed and conjured pillows for the boys, telling them they should play while the grown-up talk. Charlie asked to stay at with him and Arthur hugged him tight and told him it was okay if he wanted to stay, but he could change his mind at any time.

“Did mom do something bad?” Charlie asked and Arthur looked lost again. 

“Charlie?” Remus made sure he had the boy’s attention before he explained. “Your mom signed a contract so Ginny and Harry would have to marry once they are of age. Do you know what I mean?” 

At first, Charlie nodded, and then he asked, “But they are still babies, what if they don’t love each other, later?” 

“You are a good boy, Charlie, thinking about that,” Sirius praised him. “Well, once a contract is signed by the legal guardians, they don’t have a choice. It is a really bad thing to do to a baby, but unfortunately, many of the pureblood families still use these contracts.”

“So they have to marry?” Charlie asked incredulously. “That’s not okay,” He said after everyone nodded.

“No, it is not,” Remus agreed. “But, and this is very important, while your mom signed the contract as she isn’t the Head of the family she didn’t have the right to do it, and since Harry’s mom and dad didn’t sign it, but the Headmaster did in their name, the contract is not legal.” 

“That’s really bad,” Charlie said with a sigh. “They should be grounded.”

“They should, and they will,” Sirius told him. “I will be Harry’s daddy from now on, and if I didn’t say what they did was bad now that I know about it, it would be the same as saying it’s okay. Do you agree?” 

Charlie nodded. 

“But as you said it is bad,” Sirius said. “So, I told Lady Magic, I wanted her to choose if Harry should marry Ginny or not,” He explained simply but efficiently. “Lady Magic is like you, she thought your mom and the Headmaster should be punished for what they did, so she wrote her own contract, a legal one, and she sent a copy of it to your dad, it is why he came here, to see what was going on.” 

“What did Lady Magic said they had to do?” Charlie asked. 

“She said they have to marry, before Ginny’s first birthday,” Arthur told him. 

“But you are married to mom.” 

“I thought so too, but Lady Magic judgment says we are not.” 

“Oh!” Charlie said looking lost. “What now?”

“That’s what we are here, to find out,” Arthur told him. 

“Is Lady Magic forcing mom to marry the Headmaster because they spend so much time together? Because I spend a lot of time with Bill and Tonks, and I don’t want Lady Magic to make me marry either of them,” Charlie asked them. 

“Won’t happen if you don’t try to write contracts for other people,” Tony answered him when Arthur appeared to be too furious to do it, and Charlie shook his head. 

“Why don’t you go play with your brothers, Charlie?” Sirius asked him. “Looks like they are letting the twins win, you can’t let that happen can you?” 

Charlie looked down at his brothers and sighed when he saw Bill and Percy cheating. “They are always doing that, they say the twins are too little for the cards to explode on them, and they like to make them laugh. I think they are creating little monsters, the twins tried to put the exploding carts in Ron’s cot last week, they said it was, so he could learn to play.” 

“If you laugh, I’ll change all your clothes into princess pink,” Remus whispered to Sirius discreetly when he saw he had a hard time keeping it together. 

Charlie thanked them for explaining, and make sure his dad had tea then went to play with his brothers after the last hug. 

“He is sweet,” Phil told Arthur. 

“They all are,” Arthur said smiling as he looked at them play, “Though Charlie is right, the twins are demons.” 

“So they took after their uncles?” Sirius asked with a grin. 

“Pretty much, yes,” Arthur said and shook his head, turning back to the table to talk to the adults in the room. “Now what?”

“Now you take the time to decide if you want to raise Ron and Ginny,” Sirius told him. “If you want you can move into my house for a while, I can only imagine the scene Molly will make once she is aware she got caught, I don’t want you to have to endure that. And before you say anything, we aren’t currently living there, so it’s just sitting empty, and I will send Dewey to take the boys stuff anyway so nothing can happen to it,” He said then hesitated. “To be honest, if I had the power to do so, I would forbid you from going back there while she is, I saw how she is when she doesn’t get her way, and this is a big blow, even bigger if you decide to keep Ron and Ginny.” 

“Also, I would like to know how it is possible for you not to be bonded to her, because I remember James and Sirius sulking for a week straight in our first year when the Prophet announced your bonding, and a few weeks later, Bill’s birth,” Remus told him, then looked at Ragnok. 

“I can only tell you all parchments says Margareth Prewett, not once Margareth Weasley.” 

“Dumbledore performed the ceremony in his office when my parents refused to let me bond with her,” Arthur told them, “It was quick and just the three of us.” 

“Well, this explains that,” Ragnok said. “First, the Headmaster is only legally allowed to bond students, and you already graduated. Second, your parents, your Head of House, had said no, the bonding would only be considered legal if they disowned you, otherwise you have to marry, not bond. Third, a bonding requires at least two witnesses one for each, it is never just the two being bonded and the officiant.” 

“So, I could have left, all these years?” Arthur seemed conflicted, happy but anxious. 

“I am sorry if I had known I would have tried to help months ago,” Sirius told him, extending his hand on the table for Arthur to grab. 

“You wanted to leave?” Severus asked. 

Arthur looked at his sons and discreetly cast a silencing spell at them, though Bill lifted his head, he just nodded and went back to the game. 

“I don’t remember the night Bill was conceived, we were in our last year, I went to see Madam Pomphrey because I wanted her to test me for the bearer gene, as my father said it was something often found in my family, and I was confused by all the things she explained to me, I remember going down to the Great Hall to eat, and that’s about it,” Arthur explained, “I woke up later that night in one of the abandoned classrooms on the fourth floor, with Molly beside me, a month later she said she was pregnant, we had to go through NEWTS, so, I told her I would write to my parents, and we would get bonded in the summer, but… Well, as I said before, my parents refused, they wanted me to files for Line Theft, and…”

“And Rape, right?” Sirius asked. Remus slapped the back of his head. 

“Yes, my father said it needed to be done, he wanted to bring me to Gringotts to test for Love potion, or anything else, they could think about,” Arthur said. “Fabian and Gideon were my best friends, I didn’t want to do that to their family, and no matter how he came to be she was pregnant with my baby, it was my responsibility.” 

“Arthur, are you even straight?” 

“Sirius, if you don’t shut up, I’ll castrate you, and this time I will not make it temporary,” Remus growled at him. 

“That’s okay, Remus,” Arthur said with a chuckle. “I rather honest direct question than guessing games, and to answer you, Sirius, I went to Madame Pomphrey because I was attracted to one of my classmates and I wanted proof for my parents that I could still provide an heir for the family, even if I chose a same-sex partner.” 

“So, not entirely straight,” Tony said, suddenly looking interested. That is until Severus stood up and dragged him away, telling him off, about the poor man having his life upside down already. 

“Especially, when he is full of Amorentia, I would guess,” Sirius mumbled but everyone heard. 

“Amorentia?” Arthur asked. 

“Yes, we…” Remus was going to say, they heard her talk about it at a meeting, but he didn’t want to lie to the man. “It is a theory we had, when we saw the judgment,” he said, not the whole truth but still the truth. 

“I can confirm it now, and if Mr. Weasley wishes to file a complaint against her, it can be done,” Ragnok informed them, sounding sterner than he did since they came in. “I will need to know if you wish for your bonding to be recognized first, as the head of your house you can validate it, or recuse it definitely. The option was left open by Lady Magic when she chose to marry the Headmaster to Margareth Prewett, as you know you can bond to a witch and yet marry another, one being magical, the other strictly legal.” 

“What of the boys if I choose to recuse it?” Arthur asked. “I don’t want them to be seen as bastards, being considered Blood Traitors and poor will be hard enough on them.” 

“Lady Magic stated your sons are yours to care for, and cherish, rest assured she made it, so they are not bastard,” Ragnok explained. “This is meant to be punishment for Dumbledore and both Miss Prewetts, not you or your children.” 

“I, Arthur Septimus Weasley, do so swear, my bonding to Margareth Prewett, was neither by choice, or sanctioned by love other than that I have for my children, So Mote it be.” 

“So mote it be.” 

A parchment appeared next in Ragnok’s hand. 

 

_ Hear Lady Magic’s Judgement, on acting and enforcing a magical bond to one Arthur Septimus Weasley, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and Margareth Prewett are found guilty.  _

_ On betraying the vows they were trying to enforce, they are found guilty.  _

_ On this day, for betraying her family, Margareth Prewett will be stripped of her name and family magic.  _

_ She may keep her personal magic, until such a time she proved unworthy of them.  _

_ On this day, for betraying the trust of his position, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore will be stripped of his guardianship over all students under his care. From now, and to eternity.  _

_ On the secondary charges, I am sad to admit the one punishment in my power, goes as is.  _

_ From this day henceforth, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore will only be allowed to find release and pleasure at the command and in the company of his bonded partner, Muriel Alice Prewett.  _

_ From this day henceforth, Margareth No Name will only be allowed to find release and pleasure in the absence of Muriel Alice Prewett, and at her husband Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore command.  _

_ So it was judged, so mote it be. _

 

“So mote it be.”

“Well, I hope they enjoy that,” Severus was laughing his arse off. 

“Why?” Arthur asked confused. 

“He can only come if this Muriel person tells him, and she is in the room, but she can only come if Muriel isn’t in the room. I hope they’ll have fun figuring that one out,” Tony said as he was laughing too. “By the way, who is Muriel, I noticed they shared the same last name?” 

“Molly’s aunt,” Arthur told them and started to laugh with them. 

“On happier subject, congratulation Lord Weasley, you are now able to take your rightful title,” Ragnok said, before adding, “after a purge, to get the Amorentia out of your body completely, even though she hadn’t used it in years, the ring would still deny you, if we tested it now.”

“Did she give potions to the children?” Arthur asked. 

“Nothing harmful, but young William has a block on his Mage Level Sight, it was done by a healer, probably because he complained about a headache. It is  , but I would rather our curse breakers look into it, make sure no damages will come to him,” Ragnok told him, and although he sounded genuinely concerned and probably was, Remus could also see the plan, the curse breakers would explain things to Bill, get him interested into the subject, offer to teach him, well played. “Frederick and George have a block on their secondary magical core, it, too, was performed by a healer, it is a normal medical procedure on magical twins delivery, being separated from their twin so abruptly is known to cause accidental magic too early, destroying the core or even killing the bearer.” 

“But they are three now, so it shouldn’t be blocked still, should it?” Arthur asked, looking worryingly at his sons. 

“No, it keeps them from growing to their full potential, as they are sharing one core between them, instead of two,” Ragnok explained. 

“Then, yes, take it out of them, but what about Bill?” Arthur was unsure, “If the headaches were bad enough, maybe we should leave it.” 

“Arthur, Gringotts only hires the best, if they say everything is fine then there will be no problem, but Ragnok told us their human Curse Breaker sometimes have magical sight too, it is why they are hired in the first place, some of them should know exactly what is going on with Bill and help him control it, instead of blocking it,” Remus told him, technically not a lie, though he felt bad for manipulating the man, it was for his and his son’s own good.

“Ironclaw will lead you down there, now,” Ragnok said and gestured toward the other Goblin, who Remus was ashamed to realize, he had forgotten about. “When you are done, you are free to leave, or return here.”

“What about Charlie and Percy?” Arthur asked. 

“The purifying baths aren’t deleterious, they can go in with you without troubles, only the twins and William will be led to another room for a little while,” Ironclaw assured him. 

With this Arthur took down the charm and collected his sons, Sirius told them to keep the game if they wanted and after saying goodbye to everyone they left. 


	24. Gringotts - Part5 - Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum I know this chapter is short, at first Luna was in the same chapter, but as I cut Harry's into smaller one so it wouldn't get confusing I thought Tony deserves his own chapter

“It was my game, you know?” Remus asked him. 

“Nox will get you another one before the day is over,” Sirius told him with a grin, “And you should know better than to loan stuff to me by now. Plus, Peter gave you this one, in our last year.” 

“Idiot,” Remus said affectionately. 

“Were they really fine, or did you hide something?” Phil asked Ragnok. 

“No need to hide anything, apart from young William’s vault,” Ragnok told them. 

“And if they come back? What then?” Natasha asked. 

“We will decide if it comes, no need to waste time planning, on something that might not happen,” Severus told them. “We still have several tests to go through, hopefully, they will be less extravagant than Harry’s.” 

“Hopefully.” 

“Who wants to go next?” Ragnok asked just as Luna started to whine, waking up. 

“I’ll bring them back,” Clint said, “do Tony’s first.” 

“Coward,” Tony told him as he moved past him. 

 

_ Anthony Edward Stark  _

 

_ Sire: Howard Anthony Walter Stark _

_ Bearer: Maria Stark, née Collins Carbonell _

 

_ Title:  _

_ Stark - Heir _

 

“I am Uncle Hartford’s heir?” Tony exclaimed. “How come? He always preferred Nathan, and at least Nathan is a wizard.”

“Nathan Stark might be a wizard, and MACUSA might be more advanced politically, but your cousin is still a werewolf, and rather than hide it, he is proud of it,” Ragnok made a disgusted face as he explained, why Tony’s cousin couldn’t inherit. “As you are both of equal blood relations, and Lord Stark has no children, it comes to the choice made in his will ultimately, which he changes regularly.” 

“That is easier to believe,” Tony said rolling his eyes, “I think he is the only family member who is more extravagant than me.” 

“How can Tony inherit a magical title?” Remus asked. “No offense, but while I believe they would look the other way at a werewolf Lord, even MACUSA aren't evolved enough to agree to a squib Lord.” 

“You didn’t question it when it was about Natasha,” Tony retorted. 

“Natasha’s core was stunned, chances are we could find something to free it,” Remus told him, “And she was only 5th in the succession line, for her to get it, something major must have happened to that family.” 

 

_ Magical Core:  _

_ Level 15 _

 

“Tony happens to have just enough power to be considered a wizard, not enough to be enrolled in school,” Ragnok told them with a grin. 

“Figures,” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Tony, you went to MIT at 15, you wouldn’t be who you are now without it,” Phil reminded him. 

 

_ MACUSA Seat - heir - Lord Stark  - 2 _

 

_ Magical Familiar: _

_ Pygmy Puff - Unknown _

 

“I am not familiar with that species,” Severus said looking at Remus. 

“Never hear of it either.” 

“Maybe that’s why I never met it in the future,” Tony said with a shrug. 

“If the test says it’s your Familiar than it exists,” Sirius argued. 

 

_ Contract Filed with Gringotts: _

 

_ Employment - SHIELD  Consultant _

 

“Wow, you really file everything, they only called on me once,” Tony said. 

“Account for now as we talked about investing, is at 1 million Galleons, coming from the Marvelers vaults, like the others,” Ragnok told him. 

 

_ Special Abilities: _

_ Technomage _

 

“Which explains how or why you can work around modern technology,” Remus said. “It is a special branch of magic, made of about a dozen specialists around the world, who are trying to find a way for magic and muggle technology to interact.”

“It’s illegal to practice in Britain, there was an explosion during Grindelwald's war caused by a Technomage,” Sirius explained. 

“When was that?” Phil asked. 

“1944,” Sirius told them as Remus answered, “at the same time as your WWII.” 

Tony banged his head on the table a couple of time before Severus rolled his eyes and cast a cushioning charm over the heavy wood. 

“Don’t be so dramatic, it’s the only place you can’t practice at,” Severus told him. “Or sell your products at if you get the technology to work with magic.” 

“That’s not why he is doing it,” Natasha said with a grin as Tony whined. 

“Tony, you don’t even know if he was responsible for it,” Phil sighed. 

“Let’s see, magic is hereditary, it comes from the Stark side of the family as we already stated about Nathan and Hartford. Technomages are rare and probably naturally gifted with No-Maj technology, it happened in 1944 in the UK,” Tony counted on his fingers. “Did I miss something?” 

“It doesn’t mean…” Phil tried again, but Tony silenced him. 

“It was my old man.” 

“Oh,” Clint said suddenly understanding the conversation. 

“Yes, ‘oh’. Howard Stark, ruining others’ fun since 1917. Even in death, ” Tony Stark said only to be cuff up the head by Natasha who moved around the table while he whined. 

“Your father wasn’t that bad, Stark!” Natasha told him. 

“As a man, no, as a father and husband, terrible,” Stark said before he sighed heavily, “We aren’t here to talk about that, and just so you know it will never be the right time to talk about it.” 

“I think we should go on with Luna’s while we are on a roll, it should be shorter than Remus or Severus,” Phil said, to help change the subject. 

“Very well,” Ragnok said and found Luna’s parchment to read. 

 


	25. Gringotts - Part6 - Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I cut my Tony and Luna chapter in two but I wanted Tony to have his own chapter, so TODAY THERE WERE 2 UPDATES and this is the second one

_Luna Lovegood - Lupin_

 

_Sire: Remus John Lupin_

_Bearer: Xenophilius Lovegood, né Malfoy_

 

“I still can’t believe men can get pregnant,” Tony said. 

“I would be careful if I were you,” Sirius said with a grin. “You are a wizard, you can get pregnant too.” 

Tony started to sputter and mumble about condom company. 

“She was named Lupin?” Remus asked. 

“Lady Pandora came a few weeks ago to arrange it,” Ragnok told them. “Though it is only legal with us, she didn’t change it with the ministry.” 

“They don’t take too kindly to werewolves having children, I am grateful she didn’t.” 

 

_Blood Adoption: Pandora Hela Lovegood - Mother_

 

“I don’t get it,” Remus said looking at his little cubs. “If she adopted her and it took, it means she accepted her,” Ragnok nodded. “Then why did she gave her up?” 

“We might never know Remus, don’t torture yourself with it,” Sirius told him gently. “According to our laws giving her to Strange means she lost her parental rights unless something happens to you, she can’t take her back, and I think it’s what you should focus on.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

 

_Title:_

_Lovegood - Underage Lady - Regency Sirius Orion Black under Remus John Lupin guidance_

 

“That doesn’t sound right,” Clint said, “or fair.” 

“I am a werewolf, Clint, what you need to understand is, for the Lords and Ladies of our world…” Sirius coughed loudly, “Most of them at least, I am little more than an animal, to some I am worth even less.”

“You have all this power now, maybe you can change that,” Phil said. 

“We can change the laws, not the way people look at part-creature,” Remus sighed. “Veelas are the most accepted, they are light creatures, and beautiful, possess what is called an allure that enthralls men and women, and can create balls of fire when they are angry, but they are considered less dangerous than me, even though they can change at will and I only change on the full moon,” Remus explained. “They have a queen and a government with the support of the French Ministry behind them, and they can’t contaminate people, though they are allowed to have kids and get married so their population is always expanding.” 

“I stand by my statement,” Clint said, “it’s unfair.” 

“How did I become involved in this?” Sirius asked when no one answered Clint. 

“Quit whining, will you?” Severus told him. 

“Easy for you to say, while I am glad we got the pups away from Dumbledore, I didn’t know I would have to be responsible for anything more than making sure they eat, sleep and stay happy. Now, I’ll have to deal with the Wizengamot, the MACUSA, the ICW, all that while trying to hide that the pups aren’t where they are supposed to be.” 

“We are all here to help though,” Phil assured him when Sirius started to panic. 

“We’ll make sure you get time to play with the cubs, Sirius, even if it means something will take weeks instead of days, they are the priorities,” Remus told him. 

“Of course,” The rest of them said. 

“I will assign my best managers to the accounts and I will personally help you with everything else,” Ragnok told him. 

“See, you don’t have to do this alone,” Phil told him. 

“Okay,” Sirius said calming down slowly. “I am calm,” He said and turned toward Ragnok, “Please tell me there are no more surprises.”

“You aren’t responsible for any of it,” Ragnok compromised. 

“Read on, please,” Remus told him. 

 

_Ravenclaw - Lady_

 

“Which as I explained for Lord Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin, no proxy’s protocols exist for the founder seats at Hogwarts , they will have to stay empty until Young Harry and Young Luna are of age,” Ragnok told them. 

“What I don’t get is how come Luna is the Lady and not her mother?” Severus asked. 

“Good question Severus,” Sirius said and looked at Ragnok expectantly. 

“It was part of the guardianship agreement she signed a few weeks back,” Ragnok said and handed Remus a brown parchment. 

 

_I, Lady Pandora Hela Lovegood, daughter of Athena Helena Lovegood, sane of mind and body, do declare:_

_On the night of October 31st, of this year, I relinquish the guardianship of my daughter Luna Lovegood - Lupin to her sire Remus John Lupin, with the understanding that letters and pictures will be sent to myself and/or my husband, her bearer, Xenophilius Lovegood, né Malfoy._

_In the event, this letter of intent was to be used, I relinquish my birthright to my daughter Luna Lovegood - Lupin. She is to be known as Lady Lovegood - Ravenclaw at the age of 15._

_The Lovegood seats will be held in her name by Lady Magic’s trustee, Sirius Orion Black, until her 21st birthday, all bonding and contracts are to be approved by the trustee, with the reservation that Remus John Lupin agrees with him._

_The Ravenclaw seats fall to Luna Lovegood - Ravenclaw on the day of her 17th birthday, as part of her magical inheritance._

_If laws are changed according to Werewolves the same rights as wizards and witches at any time between this day and Luna Lovegood - Lupin, 15th birthday, trustee of the seats is to be given in full to Remus John Lupin._

 

_So mote it be,_

_Lady Pandora Hela Lovegood._

 

And on a separated piece of parchment: 

 

_Remus, I know I was rude and angry at you the last I saw you but I didn’t expect to find my husband pregnant, I am sure you understand. I trust you with our daughter, make sure she will be happy and safe from the Headmaster. He has been back, in the past few months, tried to put myself and Xenophilius under the Imperius Curse again, first for us to retract the adoption, then to force us to have a child I would bear. He seems to forget in his hast the further his plan that I am a potion mistress and I know he put Lust and Fertility Potion in our well. Do not worry, Luna was never exposed to it, we hadn’t used that well in years, but the bunnies and gnomes population around the Rookery have expanded as I am sure you noticed._

_You were always a good friend Remus, I hope one day I’ll get to see my little girl again, but do not bring her back here until she is safe, and if I have passed do not feel guilty, the Fates have a plan for all of us._

 

“That was really nice of her,” Natasha said before adding, “also out of curiosity, you wouldn’t have the exact coordinates of the Headmaster at the moment, would you?” She asked the table her eyes hard and her body stiff. 

“You’re not going without me,” Clint told her. 

“Of course not,” Natasha smiled sweetly, “I need someone to fly the jet.” 

“As pleasant as this idea is,” Phil told them, “we don’t have time now.” 

“That’s not a no,” Tony told them in passing. 

 

_Malfoy - 3rd in Line._

 

“I thought Xeno was cast out?” Sirius asked. 

“He was, and technically women cannot inherit the Malfoy line, but she is allowed to hold it in trust until the birth of a son,” Severus explained. “While there are many more Malfoys on the continent, Lucius doesn’t trust them, Xenophilius was his brother, Luna is to be trained for the Lovegood line anyway, he trusts she will know how to handle it if something happened to himself and Draco.” 

“I am guessing my mother never heard about this,” Sirius said, “or she would have forced Abraxas to make it part of Lucius and Narcissa’s contract that in the event of the Lord and the provided heir’s death without a descendant of his own, the title would fall back to the Black family.” 

“Which is why, Lucius filled for Luna to be Draco’s heir the minute her birth was announced,” Severus told him. 

 

_Seats:_

_Under Regency:_

_Wizengamot - 10 seats (Lovegood 2 - Ravenclaw 8)_

 

_On Hold:_

_Hogwarts - 2 seats_

 

“That explains the missing seats,” Tony said. 

“Missing seats?” 

“Yeah, Ragnok said Sirius was holding 128 seats under a regency, but Harry ‘only’ had 118.”

“Okay, so that’s more power for us,” Severus said and Phil agreed with him. “What’s next?” 

 

_Magical Familiar:_

_Pygmy Puff - Pandora_

_Crumple-Horned Snorkack_ \- _Unknown_

 

“I sincerely hope this Crumple-Horned Snorkack is tiny, Pygmy Puffs too for that matter, as it looks like my tower is about to become a zoo,” Tony complained about. 

“I just hope it’s cute some magical beasts aren’t that nice to look at,” Remus said making a face. 

 

_Magical Core:_

_Level 37 - Blocked 31%_

_(Luna’s adult level - Level 55 - Blocked 50%)_

 

Ragnok read Luna’s adult results without being asked. 

“I guess, since we are getting rid of the block, her core will grow more,” Remus said. 

“It can,” Ragnok agreed. “At the moment, she doesn’t have any potion in her system. But in the future, she had potions to make her follow Dumbledore’s lead, keep her away from Harry, and the elder Weasley’s sons, while forcing her to make friend with Hermione Granger, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. She also had compulsions placed on her to influence others to do anything from disregarding her completely, to bullying her. A specific compulsion was set for you, Remus, to ignore her.”

“Which would explain why you never told Harry about her,” Sirius said, not that it made Remus any happier. Dumbledore had a lot to answer for, keeping him from his cubs was at the top of that list. 

“Obviously, the potions didn’t work,” Severus said and Remus looked at him confused about what he meant. “We already know they were friends in the future, they were living with the Prewett brothers, and Ronald, Hermione, and Ginevra were following Dumbledore.” 

 

_Magical Contracts:_

 

_Marvelers - Seer_

 

“What?” Remus asked. 

“Let me see,” Ragnok told him and read further, “Yes, Lady Luna is a Natural Seer.” 

“Bill told us about it, but he said it was just a theory,” Clint reminded them. “It’s weird to think the man who was writing about sacrificing his life is the boy we saw earlier.” 

“It would be easier if you thought of the people from the future as totally different persons,” Severus told him. 

“I guess,” Clint shrugged. 

 

 _Bonding Contract - to Ronald Bilius Weasley_ _to be released on her 17th birthday unless he makes it publicly known before. Signed by Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, née Prewett, Lady Dowager Muriel Prewett, Dedalus Diggle. Countersigned under influence by Filius Flitwick._

 

Remus started to growl and grabbed Harry and Luna before going to pace on the other side of the room holding them tight against his chest. Who did that man think he was, trying to bond his cubs to his children? 

Oh, Remus wasn’t stupid, he knew why with Ron and Ginevra bonded to the Lord and Lady of the Hogwarts’ houses he would be in total control of the school. But wanting something didn’t give him the right to manipulate and trap his cubs, to give them potions. 

“Remus?” He heard behind him, and he knew it was Sirius, the idiot was the only one who would approach him when the wolf was this close to the surface. “Come on, Remus, we can ask for another judgment,” Sirius offered. “I am not sure what Lady Magic can add to their sentences, but I am sure she can be creative.” 

“My cubs,” He whined but walked closer to Sirius, even the wolf in him, recognized them as his cubs too, and they were safe around Sirius. 

“No one is denying it,” Sirius assured him. 

“He wants to control them, and all the others,” Remus told him. 

“I know, we won’t let him.” 

“Sirius is right, we can ask for another judgment,” Severus told him. “What I would like to know is, why have Flitwick sign the contract?”

“I don’t understand, he filed Harry’s contract thinking he would become his guardian, but what about Luna’s?” Phil asked. 

“I think those were both done with the same reasoning,” Sirius told them. “While a guardian needs to sign for a contract to be valid, Luna is Lady Ravenclaw, and Lovegood’s ladies are always sorted into Ravenclaw. Filius Flitwick is Ravenclaw’s head of the house, as such, he has the power to sign a contract for his students, as long as it was approved by two parents”

“Why do you know so much about bonding contract?” Clint asked. 

“Because James and I tried to find a way out of mine before Andromeda bailed and my parents broke it of their own volition,” Sirius explained. “What you have to understand is that in the law it says signed ‘by both guardians’, where it should say ‘the guardians of both’ or at least add an apostrophe after both, meaning Dumbledore and Molly as Ron’s parents, and as such both his guardians, could sign it in Luna’s name without asking Pandora or Xenophilius. In this, it is Filius’ corruption that will help us.” 

“I want to cancel it now,” Remus announced, coming back toward the table with the cubs, as Phil said, “We have to change that law, and comb through the others, who knows how many are misspelled.” 

“I encourage you to wait for Mr. Weasley to make his choice,” Ragnok told them, when they looked at him he explained. “If he decides to take guardianship over his youngest children, then the contract isn’t valid, if he decides not to take them in, you can ask for the judgment based on Master Duelist Flitwick signature.” 

“Why wait, it will be judge anyway?” Severus asked. 

“Plausible deniability,” Clint told him. “It will be the third judgment in a day, which could attract attention to the bank, but if Mr. Weasley is the one calling for it, it could be perceived as a next logical consequence. If not, then we can take a few days before asking the judgment on it, it’s not like he had plans to bond them this week.” 

“No, if they are still underage, and didn’t take their NEWT, Pandora, Xenophilius, and Remus would need to countersign it,” Sirius told them. 

“But you just said…” Clint started but Sirius sighed interrupting him. 

“They can sign the contract and make it legal, it is why it says they will only bond after her 17th birthday, it is our legal adult age. But at that age, we still have one year before we graduate from Hogwarts. If Ron was to come to her on her 17th birthday and tell her they have a contract and should marry, if Luna’s parents disagree it would give them until she graduates to find a way out of it, which only happens if it wasn’t legal, If they agree though, they can bond anytime starting on the exact time of her birth. We rarely see bonded couples at Hogwarts but it is only because the contract becomes binding on the youngest one coming of age, meaning the eldest is often out of Hogwart already, or until recently, the bride was taken out of Hogwarts for private tutoring with the husband coming home on weekends to facilitate the conception of an heir,” Sirius explained. 

“I think I get it, if he was to try it now, as it is for us he would need her guardians or parents permission seen they are both underage,” Phil said. 

“Exactly, and he knows Remus would never agree.” 

“He could use the Imperius, as he did on Pandora,” Natasha reminded them. 

“Werewolves are naturally immune,” Remus told her. “Having the wolf’s mind constantly in mine would require for him to take control of both of us.” 

“Then we move on and wait,” Severus said, and everyone agreed. 

 

_Special Magical Abilities:_

 

_Nature Seer._

_Animagus - White Raven_

_Patronus - Hare_

 

“The animagus and Patronus are obviously from her older-self tests, and while, as for Harry, her Patronus may change based on what her happiest moment is, her animagus won’t as it is a magical family inheritance from her Ravenclaw blood,” Ragnok informed them. 

“I never took Divination, what is the difference between a Seer and a Natural Seer?” Severus asked, looking at Sirius. 

“Don’t look at me, my mother signed me up for that class, I never understood the appeal,” Sirius protested.

“Bill said something about her seeing and speaking to animals that no one else can see, maybe it means Nature, and not Natural,” Clint suggested. “Like she talks to the bees or whatever, and they tell her what is going to happen.” 

“Are you serious?” Tony said looking gobsmacked. 

“Well, Harry can speak to snakes, so why not?” 

“Because it’s not possible,” Tony argued. 

“I think we went right past ‘Possible’ and took a hard turn toward ‘The world is upside down’ right after Strange delivered a letter from the future,” Clint told him. 

“I’ll find an answer,” Tony told him petulantly. 

“Suit yourself,” Clint agreed with a shrug. 

“No experimenting on the cubs,” Remus growled at Tony. 

“Of course not,” Tony said flippantly, “I have you three for that,” He added with a smirk, while Severus rolled his eyes. 


	26. Gringotts - Part7 - Clint

Once they extracted a promise out of Tony and gave the cubs biscuits and milk, they moved on to the rest of the tests.

 

_ Clinton Francis Barton _

 

_ Sire: Harold Barton _

_ Bearer: Edith Barton, née Bernard _

 

_ Brother: Charles Bernard Barton _

 

“Stop!” Clint snapped at Ragnok before he could read on. “My brother’s family is off-limits.” 

“There is a secrecy ward on the room,” Phil reminded him. 

"That doesn’t keep you from going to visit them yourself, does it?” Clint retorted. 

“So you don’t trust us, after everything we shared with you?” Sirius asked his wand in hand. 

“It’s not you!” Clint protested. “My brother has a wife and kids, who are in a secured location, hidden from him,” Clint explained. “He is one of the best marksmen in the world, if he wanted to find them he would wait months until he could follow one of us to their house.” 

Sirius, Severus, Remus, and Ragnok shared a look before Sirius shrugged and said:

“We can hide them completely, even if he knew the exact address he would never find them.”

“You can do that?” Phil asked. 

“Yes!” Ragnok confirmed. “I will skip to the next relevant part.” 

Clint nodded and thanked him. 

“First you should know the Bernards are an old French wizards' family who immigrated to the MACUSA in the 19th century,” Ragnok explained. “They settled in Montana and built a community, an all magical village, which became a refuge at different points in time, and is now a resort center.” 

“Oh, I went to that place once, it’s actually really nice,” Sirius exclaimed smiling at Clint. “But we can’t go there now, Phil won’t be allowed to go with us, they have a strict policy on No-Maj,” He said before turning to Phil. “Not that they have anything against people without Magic, it’s a security measure, the resort relies heavily on magic, and they had problems several times with No-Maj getting lost and dying, or breaking something by using their way.” 

“I guess, it’s logical, I wouldn’t let you in our Headquarter until I am sure you can protect yourself either,” Phil said with a shrug. 

 

_ Magical Core: _

 

_ Level 12 _

 

“As you have no title, you have no political clout, but your core his high enough to be considered a full wizard and as such are allowed to be a candidate in the MACUSA’s election, or to work as a high-level MACUSA employee,” Ragnok explained. 

“No, thank you,” Clint told him, pulling a face at the idea. “I’ll keep the little one safe while you all go play with the politician,” He announced with a grin. 

“If I followed correctly, your low-level magic means, it is focused on one particular talent,” Phil said. 

“Correct,” Ragnok agreed but didn’t reveal what the talent was, immediately, making Clint pout, only making Ragnok grin at him. 

 

_ Magical Familiar: _

 

_ Phoenix - Firecracker - known as Fawkes.  _

 

“What?” Sirius, Severus, and Remus exclaimed. 

“What’s the problem?” Tony asked. 

“Well, first, phoenixes are incredibly rare, and are said to only bond to people of great magical power,” Remus informed them. 

“Which I am not,” Clint agreed. 

“Second, there is a reason Dumbledore’s group of fighters during the war, is called The Order of Phoenix,” Sirius said. “Fawkes is Dumbledore’s familiar. Though, I suppose it was a lie, as most of what we know about him,” Sirius commented mournfully.

“You said familiar can choose to bond to a new wizard, though,” Natasha pointed out. 

“Yes, but only after their death, and not even the Twins mentioned Dumbledore’s death in their report of the future,” Severus retorted. 

“The Familiar bond can be broken, by the familiar if they disapprove of their bonded’s behavior. Dumbledore has been telling everyone that Phoenixes only choose pure-hearted wizards to bond with, losing Fawkes would deal a big blow to his image,” Remus explained. 

“Also,” Natasha said and went to cuff Clint on the back of his head, “Firecracker? Really? What are you? 12?” 

“What? Phoenixes are big flaming birds, right? Like in the legends?” Clint asked, and the wizards nodded. “Then I think it’s appropriate.” 

“If you burn down my tower, I’ll make you fix it by hand,” Tony warned, making Clint huff, and Natasha rolled her eyes. 

  
_ Contract Filed with Gringotts _

 

_ Employment - SHIELD Special Agent _

_ Tertiary Guardianship - Harrison James Potter-Black-Lupin _

 

Ragnok shuffled through the papers, “all your tests have been updated to reflect your guardianship.”

“Your medical history shows a lot of injuries, starting in early childhood,” Ragnok said and turned to eye Clint up and down, before nodding. “We can fix everything.” 

“Everything?” Tony asked curiously. 

“Misaligned bones, scars,” Ragnok said waving a hand toward Clint, “We couldn’t offer it to you,” Ragnok told Tony, “Because we don’t have the knowledge required to work around your contraption. As a Technomage, you could find a way. Do it. Come back. And we will fix you too,” He promised.

“Monetary wise, I suppose a vault was open for me, as it was for the other,” Ragnok nodded at Clint. “Is there an easy way to convert money from here to No-Maj currency?” 

“A good question,” Ragnok praised him. “Not at the moment, but the detailed proceeding for such procedure was found in the trunk and will be implemented soon.” 

“I will see about transferring my money to my vault then,” Clint informed him. 

“Very well, I’ll make sure to inform you immediately when the cards are ready.” 

“You would transfer everything here?” Phil asked him surprised. 

“No better place to hide it,” Clint smirked at him. “No one, not even SHIELD would think I put it here, and if they did the Goblins look like they could handle them, I did read the inscription on the wall when we entered.” 

Phil simply nodded, Remus didn’t know if there was anything to answer anyway, Clint was perfectly right. 

 

_ Special Ability: _

 

_ Perception Seer - Second Grade. _

 

Everyone looked at Clint, who raised his hands in an ‘I am innocent’ gesture. 

“I never had a vision,” Clint assured them. 

“Perception seers don’t get visions, not int the way you think,” Ragnok informed him. “First grades have frequent déja-vu, second grades have the ability to anticipate an object in movement. If I were to roll a ball you would know exactly where to intercept it.”

“Which explains why you never miss a target,” Tony commented. 

“Yes, and no,” Ragnok added when he saw Clint’s face fall. “You, Tony, are a Technomage, but you would still be a Technomage if you never touched a circuit board, you learned your skills, just as Clint did his. Perception Seers have to learn to interpret their anticipation, to use it accurately, and on top of it, Clint had to learn to use each of the weapons he can manipulate to know what to use, how, when, with how much force or how little, but also to choose the target to make the maximum damage.” 

Seeing the questioning look in everyone’s eyes he gave an example. 

“To go back to the ball, if I had two, and sent them from opposite sides of the room, then I give Clint one arrow, and he needs to make both balls deviate.”

“I could wait for the balls to meet if they were sent into each other path, shooting them when they are close. Or shoot one to send it on to the other,” Clint told them, automatically. 

“To do that, you need to know when they will cross path, or when and how to shoot to make them collide,” Tony said understanding. 

“It doesn’t deter from your years of training,” Phil agreed. 

“It is a skill, just as useful as their magic,” Natasha said pointing at the wizards, “his money,” she said pointing at Tony, “Or my serum.” 

“What about you?” Sirius asked Phil. 

“That is for me to know and for you to find out,” Phil told him raising an eyebrow in a daring manner. 


	27. Gringotts - Part8 - Severus

Even Ragnok knew better than to let Phil and Sirius banter. 

 

_Severus Tobias Snape_

 

_Sire: Tobias Snape_

_Bearer: Eileen Snape, née Prince_

 

“A well-kept fact,” Ragnok interrupted himself, “The Princes are descendant of an actual Prince who when the Statute of Secrecy was set up, one of the Prince of the Royal family was a Wizard and had to choose between his magic and his family, as he was far in the line of succession he chose magic, and when asked for his name when he registered he told them, Prince Edwin, and it staid.”

“So…” Sirius said looking at Severus gleefully. “Severus is a prince?”

“No more than any other muggle,” Severus rolled his eyes at him. “The Royal family is about as scattered around the world as the Black. I probably belong to the cadet family of a cadet family by now.” 

“You would be in part, correct,” Ragnok said and Severus looked at him incredulously, while Sirius asked gleefully, “Which part?” 

“While the origin of the Prince name is fascinating, and not spread around to prevent people, Dark Lords, Light Lords, Ministers, to think they would overthrow them and establish a monarchy in the island, it can still be found by genealogists, and any Prince family members,” Ragnok told them. 

“So, that was not the secret,” Sirius said jumping up and down on his seat like a two-year-old. 

“No,” Ragnok confirmed. “A different line inserted themselves into the Prince Family. A line originating from an actual prince who legends say fell in love with one of the family members, but others say he used them because he thought the name adequate.” 

“What line?” Remus asked while Phil mumbled, “I have a bad feeling about this.” 

“Prince Loki of Asgard,” Ragnok said and grinned at a gobsmacked Severus. 

“That’s not fair!” Sirius complained and Remus smacked the back of his head on reflex. 

“I think,” Severus started but nothing came after it. 

“To get over it?” Tony asked after a minute. “I mean, yeah, it’s something to dig into, especially after what Harry implied earlier and what happened in New Mexico, but it’s not like you’re the only one around the table with family problems.” 

“Sensible as always Stark,” Natasha sneered at him. 

“Look whose talking, you and Agent confined me for over a week,” Tony sneered back. 

“To save your life,” Natasha countered. 

“So, I would be part of your boys' band,” Tony told her. 

“‘ough,” Harry cried out. “No, fa’in.” 

Which, at the very least, had the benefit of stopping everyone to pay attention to the cubs, who had recently been put back into their playpen. 

“What?” Tony asked. 

“No, fa’in,” Harry repeated, trying to glare at him. 

“I think he is trying to say ‘No fighting’,” Phil offered, and Harry nodded. 

“That’s a nice sentiment Munchkin, but we are all grown-ups, and sometimes grown-up disagree and fight,” Tony told him. 

“Go’n up,” Harry said before laughing at him. 

“I feel like I need to agree with him,” Phil said, Remus, and Ragnok nodding in agreement. 

“Loki?” Severus asked getting all the attention back to himself. 

“Of course,” Ragnok said looking back down on Severus’ parchment. 

“You kind of look like him,” Remus told him. “Long black hair, tall, lean body. It is how he is drawn in books.” 

“He also has green eyes,” Severus countered. 

“Yes, but the Prince family is well known for their black eyes, just as the Malfoys and their blond hair, or the Potters’ messy hair who led them to create Sleek Ease,” Remus told him. 

“Fine,” Severus snapped at him and looked expectantly at Ragnok.

 

_Titles:_

 

_Prince of Asgard._

 

“Though, I am not well versed on Asgardian protocols,” Ragnok said. “From what I gathered from the trunk, Odin is still alive, Thor and Loki are Princes of Asgard if I was to hazard a guess your title is honorific, to signal you as part of the Royal House.”

“That’s fine by me,” Severus said. 

 

  _Prince of Jotunheim_

 

“I am guessing the same applies?” Severus asked. 

“I really don’t know, Odin’s mother was a Jotun according to legends, but it is all we have to find answers,” Ragnok told him. 

“Didn’t they do researches in the Future?” Clint asked. 

“I was dead before they left Britain since I was never informed before, and I don’t have any reason to come and take this test, my mother having been cast away from the family for marrying a muggle, they probably were never told,” Severus told him. “Not that I would have confined in them from what Harry showed me anyway.” 

“Well, both Thor and Loki were part of Harry’s group,” Phil said, “We probably will have the opportunity to ask.” 

 

_Lord Prince_

 

“How come I gained this title?” Severus asked. 

“While it is true your grandfather disowned your mother when she chose a muggle, he never held the circumstances of your birth against you,” Ragnok informed him. “The Prince title comes with 1 seat in the Wizengamot.” 

“Why only 1 when everyone else had 2?” Natasha asked. 

“As I explained, the family was kept away from the lords' circles to keep from being accused of treason if they ever wished to try and overthrow the governing body,” Ragnok started to explain. “Most lordships hold 2 seats through bonding when the last witch of a family was bonded to a lord, or a lady of another title, the seat fell to them. If they had more children or if they chose to, the lords could separate the tiles once more, but that could create divisions among the family members as not all titles are equal in powers or monetary value.” 

“Now, you have to learn too,” Sirius joked childishly when the room became silent. 

 

_Magical Familiar:_

 

_Moke - Unknown_

_Dwarf Runespoor - Unknown_

_Snallygaster - Unknown_

 

“I am not all that surprised,” Remus commented before explaining to the other, “a Runespoor is a three-headed snake, their eggs are used in Potions. They can grow up to 7”, but the dwarf kind is smaller in stature and won’t be bigger than a dog, and as a familiar, Severus will be able to speak to it, as we all can with ours, and Harry will too, as a Parselmouth. A Moke is a type of lizard, it can grow or reduce its size at will, which is why it is often used in marquetry. As a spy and a Slytherin, both are logically attuned to you.” 

“Not every Slytherin has a snake as a Familiar,” Severus said rolling his eyes at him. 

“True, but still.”

“At least, they are small,” Tony said. 

“The Snallygaster isn’t, it’s a part Dragon part bird beast, you can fly on their back if you domesticate them, but they can grow to be as big as trucks,” Sirius told him. 

 

_Magical Core:_

 

_Mage - Level 1 - Blocked 50%, Leech - 10%, Leech - 10% (broken)_

 

“Why did you have two leeches?” Phil asked. “And how did you break one?” 

“That one is easy,” Sirius said pointing at Severus’ arm. “He used to have the Dark Mark, a truly awful tattoo-like mark, which is put on Death Eaters when they pledge themselves to the Dark Lord, Harry broke it, or well, Lady Magic when she gave him a new mark.” 

“So, that Dark Lord siphons his followers’ magic through their mark?” Natasha asked. 

“It would seem so,” Severus told her, but seemed disturbed by the thought, it was as if he hadn’t known. “What about the second one, oh wise man?” He asked Sirius. 

“Dumbledore.”

“Why?” Severus asked looking confused. 

“Because you are powerful and taking only 10% of your core wouldn’t be something you would notice, but it would give him a lot of power,” Clint pointed out. “Ragnok already told us the old man had several leeches aimed at him.” 

 

_Potions:_

_Amicae - toward Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor, Order of the Phoenix, Slytherins, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, Regulus Black, Death Eater, Voldemort._

_Inamicae -  toward Lily Potter (broken), James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs._

 

“Wow, he completely corrupted your personality,” Tony pointed out. 

“I know I’ve had to fight against it since Sirius came to find me,” Severus said. “I was going to brew purging potions last night after we read the twins entry in the journal, but I kept putting it off.” 

“And it would have kept going,” Ragnok assured him. “There is a compulsion on you to only brew potion Dumbledore allows.”

Severus growled, when everyone looked at him he explained. “A few months ago, the Dark Lord asked me to brew a potion, it was extremely dangerous, and I went to Dumbledore hoping he would find something to keep me from doing it, like a new restriction on Boomslang or something equally as futile but effective,” Everyone nodded, even those who didn’t know what boomslang was. “Instead he told me to do it and he would find a counter later. When I went to see him I was anxious about the potion and what the Dark Lord would use it for, but going home I felt like it was important for me to make a perfect potion, I did it twice to be sure.” 

“The compulsion will be dealt with easily, then you can work on a counter for that potion,” Remus assured him. 

Severus nodded and stayed silent clearly still brooding, so Clint came around the table and slipped the little ones onto his lap to distract him. 

 

_Magical Contract:_

_Godfather Act to Draconis Lucius Malfoy - Lady Narcissa Black, Lord Lucius Malfoy, Lady Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Severus Snape-Prince._

_Mastery of Magical Art - Subjects - Potion, Defense against the Dark Art._

_Secrecy vow - Order of Phoenix_

_Secrecy vow - Dark Lord Voldemort (Broken)_

_Life Debt Act - from James Charles Potter to Harrison James Potter-Black-Lupin_

 

“Those are all self-explanatory,” Remus said, “though I didn’t know about the DADA Master, congratulation.” 

“Thank you,” Severus told him shyly. 

"I wonder what it would take for the vow to the Order to break,” Sirius wondered. 

“It’s different,” Clint pointed out when everyone looked at him he explained. “The vow to the Dark Lord was made to one person, Severus turning on him, and pledging to Harry, plus Magic’s edict broke it. But the vow to the Order is to an organization, as long as you are agreeing with its goals, and its people, it doesn’t matter what you think of the leader, you still believe in protecting the Order.” 

“The Curse Breaker will look into it, see if Dumbledore didn’t hide something behind it, which would allow us to break it,” Ragnok announced. 

“What’s a Life Debt?” Tony asked. 

“James saved my life when I would have died without him,” Severus explained, “It creates a magical debt to him, my magic has a compulsion to repay it, if I had a daughter I could offer to marry her to Harry to settle it, but James could have just as well asked me to kill someone for him.”

“That’s got to be illegal,” Phil commented. 

“Technically it is, and isn’t at the same time,” Sirius explained. “You can ask someone who owes you a Life Debt to kill someone, but if they get caught they can and will be forced to tell the DMLE that it was the result of the debt and the person who sent you to accomplish the task will be sent to prison in your steed as they are responsible, you were only a tool. The magic involved is forcing you to do what was asked as payment, even if you don’t want to.”

“I can see this getting messy,” Phil commented. 

“It can be,” Severus agreed. 

“Url the Dwarf owed a Life Debt to his neighbor Tagg, he was asked to kill his own wife, as Tagg was in love with her but she kept refusing him. He was forced to do it by his own magic, but immediately called the DMLE, Tagg was arrested and sent to Azkaban, after the trial Url took his own life to join his loving wife in the afterlife, and Lady Magic avenged them, it is said that only pieces of Tagg were found in his cell after hours of screaming while the guards where warded off the cell,” Remus explained after casting a Silencing Charm over the cubs, still on Severus’ lap. 

Silence fell over the table while everyone thought over the story. 

“Why did it change to Harry?” Tony finally asked. 

“When I went to Dumbledore to ask him to protect Lily,” Severus said and sent a quiet sorry toward Sirius and Remus for the selfish thought, kissing the top of Harry’s head. “When I went to him, he asked me to transfer it, as it is as part of their death befall me…” Severus said in a voice so small, Remus wasn’t sure he ever heard him sound so defeated, Harry and Luna cuddled closer to him for a while waiting for him to keep going. “as is, if James had died with the Debt still attached to him, I would be dead too.” 

“Which means, the old man knew,” Clint told Natasha, leaving the wizards to their grieving as they regrouped around the children. 

“Why?” 

“If it could protect James Potter, or if he had put sufficient protections over the house, there would be no need for him to transfer the Debt,” Clint pointed out. “Either he knew, or he didn’t care either way, but James Potter was going to die. If he survived he could ask Severus for anything and he would have been told the Debt had been transferred, which I don’t think Dumbledore is actually allowed to ask for, not with the way they explained it.” 

“I agree,” Tony said. “If I give you $10 and you have to give them back to me, but Natasha comes to you and say if you give them to Phil the deal is over, I’m going to get mad at you, at Natasha, and at Phil. Well, not really because I don’t care about $10 but you get what I mean. But I won’t be allowed to do anything against Natasha, she isn’t responsible for your actions, and she didn’t keep the money for herself.” 

“On your finances,” Ragnok started but Severus stopped him. 

“I do not need the details, I know my personal vault was close to empty since I had to yet to make money out of my potions’ skills, and the Masteries drained it severely,” Severus told him. 

“But you have the money given to you by Harry,” Sirius reminded him. 

“I was not part of his group, I was dead,” Severus told him as he would a child who didn’t understand what he was trying to explain. 

“So was I,” Sirius told him with a shrug, making Severus turn expectantly toward Ragnok. 

“Sirius is right,” Ragnok informed them, making Sirius grin, and Severus sigh. 

“You will not give all of your money to other people,” Severus told Harry, who looked at him curiously but only grin before going back to playing with Luna. 

“While technically and legally it is his money, it comes from the vault the Dark Lord had under his control, which fell onto Harry’s control,” Ragnok reminded them. 

“Yeah, if it makes you feel better, you can see it has compensation for having to be a Death Eater for so long,” Remus told him, but it clearly wasn’t helping as Severus rolled his eyes at him. 

“So, my accounts?” Severus asked Ragnok. 

“1 million was added to your personal account as you entered the bank with Lord Potter,” Ragnok told him before adding, “it is not refundable.” 

“Figures,” Severus said sighing once more. 

“The Prince vaults are mostly comprised of artifacts, books, and trunks of precious potion ingredients,” Ragnok informed him, making Remus and Severus both turn all their attention on to him at the mention of books and ingredients. “In all, it is worth a little over 20 billions Galleons.” 

As one they looked toward Tony, “94 billion dollars,” he announced and didn’t even pout, or act childishly. 

 

_Special abilities:_

_Legilimency/ Occlumency_

 

"What is that?" Clint asked. 

"Reading mind, and keeping others from reading mine," Severus told him making it clear he wouldn't explain deeper at the moment. 

 

_Patronus - Doe_

_Flying_

 

"Without a broom," Severus said and smirked at Sirius' reaction. 

 

_Wandless Magic_

_Spellcrafting_

_Erudimens (partially blocked)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, Only Remus is left ;)


	28. Gringotts - Part9 - Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to write the Special Magical Abilities for Severus in the previous chapter  
> you can either go back to read the very last part  
> or  
> Read it here lol
> 
> _Special abilities:_
> 
>   _Legilimency/ Occlumency_
> 
>  "What is that?" Clint asked.   
> "Reading mind, and keeping others from reading mine," Severus told him making it clear he wouldn't explain deeper at the moment.   
>    
>  _Patronus - Doe_
> 
>   _Flying_
> 
> "Without a broom," Severus said and smirked at Sirius' reaction. 
> 
> _Wandless Magic_
> 
>   _Spellcrafting_
> 
>   _Erudimens (partially blocked)_

_Remus John Lupin_

_Sire: Lyall Lupin_

_Bearer: Hope Lupin, née Howell_

_Creature Sire: Fenrir Greyback._

_Daughter: Luna Lovegood - Lupin_

 

“Wow, wow, wow,” Tony said interrupting Ragnok’s. “Not only are you an infected Werewolf not a born one,” Tony explained when everyone looked at him, though he amended it when Sirius glared at him, “I have nothing against that,” He said forcefully. “It’s…” He said and seemed to look for the right words. “Fenrir is Grandpa Loki’s giant wolf of a son in the legends, I mean whose brilliant idea was it to name their child Fenrir? He isn’t even a born Were, or he wouldn’t walk around biting people.” 

“Born Werewolf?” Sirius asked and Remus cringe, Britain wizarding world made no difference between the two kinds, so he never spoke about it. 

“Well, yes, as I said, my cousin Nathan is a werewolf too, but he was born one, my uncle Nolan married Aunt Annabelle right out of Ilvermorny, she was a Werewolf, a born one from one of the oldest pack we have in the US, from them came Nathan,” Tony explained. “There was no bitting involved.” 

“Remus?” Sirius asked sounding distressed. 

“He is right,” Remus told him. “Look, it’s not like I purposefully hid it from you,” Remus told his best friend, “the Ministry policies make no difference between a born or a turned Werewolf, they don’t have any more rights than I do. I only found out about born Werewolf when I was studying for my Master and was invited to Denmark.”

“Most born Weres left Britain when the Werewolf Registration Act was brought up,” Severus added. 

“You knew about this?” Sirius asked Severus looking betrayed. 

“I have my master in DADA, Sirius,” Severus reminded him, and Sirius sighed hugging Remus close to him. 

“What’s the difference?” 

“For one, Luna isn’t a werewolf,” Tony said, as if it held all the answers, before explaining when everyone looked at him with questions on the tip of their tongue. “Only born Weres can birth born Weres, for her to become a Werewolf Remus would have to bite her. Which we all know he won’t,” He added before anyone could complain. 

“What else?” Clint asked. 

“Born Weres can turn at will, and as I said earlier they are more in-tune with their inner wolf,” Tony explained turning to look at Remus and Severus, clearly this was the extent of his knowledge on the matter, probably imparted to him as a little boy to explain the difference between himself and his cousin. 

“There isn’t much more than that,” Remus said. “Only turned Weres can turn someone, our children aren’t born Weres, the wolf is harder to control, and most countries have laws differentiating Born and Turned Weres, treating Born Weres better as they aren’t infectious, though they still are considered second rate citizens thanks to the savage beast prejudices. Are all Weres allowed at Ilvermorny?” 

“Sure, I mean they have a retreat cottage in a forest about 5 miles away for Full Moons. But as I said Aunt Annabelle studied there, so did Nathan,  he is a teacher at the school,” Tony answered. 

“Gentlemen,” Ragnok interrupted them, “now is not the time.” 

“Of course, thank you Ragnok,” Remus said but made a mental note to ask Tony more about Ilvermorny later, maybe the cubs could go to school there instead of Hogwarts, at least they would grow up away from Britain’s prejudices. 

 

_Magical Adoption:_

_Sirius Orion Black - Brother_

_Harrison James Potter - Black - Lupin_

 

_Title:_

 

“I don’t have any title,” Remus interrupted him immediately, “As a turned Werewolf none of the government recognizes my, if any, birthright, which I have none, so the point is mute.” 

“Let Ragnok talk,” Sirius told him as he put his arms around him into a side hug. 

 

_Alpha - Marauders Pack._

 

“See perfectly legitimate title, right there,” Sirius told him with a grin.  

“What did you do?” Remus asked him. 

“I am deeply offended you would think I did anything,” Sirius fake pouted. 

Remus scolded at him, though he wanted to laugh so bad, and he wasn’t fooling anyone as the rest of them started to laugh. 

“It wasn’t Sirius,” Ragnok confirmed for them. 

“James,” Remus sighed, though he smiled as he looked down at Harry, the Potters, and their generosity. 

“Yes, Lord Potter came to us and made your pack a secondary branch of the Potter family,” Ragnok said with a smirk. “In the event, Turned Wolves are allowed into the governing Body you will hold one seat.” 

“That’s where it disappeared to,” Sirius exclaimed loudly. 

“What do you mean?” Tony asked. “All seats were accounted for.” 

“No, Ragnok said Potter had 2 seats but historically they had 3, I was wondering what Fleamont did to lose the third one,” Sirius explained, before groaning. “It will be added to my responsibilities, will it not?” 

“It will not,” Ragnok told him and Sirius sighed, making Phil smack him on the back of the head.

“It’s just one seat added, I would think you will vote the same way for all of them, so having one or a thousand means the same amount of work,” Phil told him when Sirius looked at him surprised. 

“As I said, it will not, the seat is to go to Remus’ children, whether he sired them, bear them, or bit them,” Ragnok told them. “Lord Potter was adamant on that last point,” He said looking at Remus, “He justified himself by saying he trusted you to make the right decision, if you had to bite someone then you would take care of them.” 

“So, it will be added to Luna’s seats?” Natasha asked, wondering why it didn’t appear on the little girl’s test. 

“Only after Remus’ death,” Ragnok said. “Lord Potter laid down specific rules for the seat as it was his wish Remus would be allowed to use it. As such, he can not pass it down or use a proxy.” 

 

_Magical Familiar:_

_Kneazle - Unknown_

_Mooncalf - Unknown_

 

“Mooncalf?” Clint asked.  

But instead of answering Sirius, Remus, and Severus burst out laughing, soon followed by Tony and Ragnok. 

Harry raised himself from the playpen to go explore what had them all laughing 

“Wha’ pen?” Harry asked Natasha as she was the one who grabbed him to keep him away from the laughing males. 

“Remus’ Familiar is a Mooncalf,” She explained, and Harry started to giggle immediately. 

“Well, apparently this one is hilarious,” Clint said pouting as no one would explain what was so funny. 

“Mooncalves are shy little creatures, they only leave their burrow on the full moon,” Severus calmed down enough to explain, “Which makes it the perfect familiar for a werewolf.”

Clint raised an eyebrow, he didn’t see what was so funny about that. 

“They are also incredibly cute,” Remus added between bouts of laughter. 

“They are gray with big bulging eyes and are the one drawing the Crop Circles the No-Maj think are from Aliens,” Tony finished, making Clint, Natasha, and Phil join in the laughter. 

Once they calmed down, Natasha put Harry down in the playpen and gave both cubs the biscuits and warm milk bottle left from them after lunch.

 

_Magical Core_

_Wizard - Level 62 - blocked 42_

_Werewolf - Level 24_

 

“Hum, that is the same strength as Sirius, with the same block, it’s easy to guess it was done by the same person, they are blocking a certain percentage of your magic, which wasn’t as obvious with Severus because the level was different, but here it isn’t,” Tony said. 

“Yes, I was wondering if they only blocked them at a level they thought was more manageable,” Natasha said. 

“But this is logical, if, as we all assume, Dumbledore is responsible, then spell placed in the school, in a room or an object everyone uses, with a blocking component, would be easy to place and leave on its own so no one would notice. If he was to do it individually, he would need to test everyone then use different blocks on each person and only one at a time, that’s too much work and someone would have noticed,” Clint extrapolated. 

“The Sorting Hat,” Severus, Sirius, Remus, and Ragnok answered as one. 

“What it is and how it is used will be explained to you in the books,” Ragnok told them before anyone could ask for an explanation. 

“I wonder though if you get more attuned with your wolf will your Level become 86 or will the two still be separated,” Tony wondered aloud. “Also, can the wolf do magic?” 

“I never tried,” Remus admitted and Tony brushed him off, he wasn’t looking for an answer, his mind was just wandering into sciences, and tests they should do. 

“You don’t have any potions,” Ragnok told him. “As you know the transformation purges you of everything.” 

At this Remus nodded. He knew this was why he couldn’t take pain or calming potions before the transformation. 

“But there are notes about potions being given to you,” Ragnok informed them.

“Doesn’t it say which ones?” Severus asked curious about this new information. 

“No, just a note saying mind-altering, and compartmental potions were given to him regularly, but as they were purged we will need a full medical history to know which they were, and it will only give us the name of the potion not what they were meant for,” Ragnok said. 

When everyone raised an eyebrow at Ragnok, Clint explained. “Sirius had a potion to hate some people, from what I understand the history will tell us, because you are going through it,” he said pointing at Remus who nodded, “so, it will tell us if he was given the same potion but not who it was meant for him to hate.” 

“Exactly,” Ragnok praised him, “You have a good grasping on how magic works.” 

“It’s logical,” Clint said with a shrug and the beginning of a blush. 

 

_Magical Contract:_

_Employment - Goblins contract - Professor - On loan at Hogwarts (One year / 5 Years contract)_

 

“Hum…” Phil said. “I get he was only sent to teach at Hogwarts for a year out of his five years contract, but why does he have a Goblin contract? We already know Severus was a teacher at Hogwarts in the alternate timeline and it didn’t appear on his test.”  

“Werewolves are to register in Britain, once registered they cannot work with or around children, as such Hogwarts and so Dumbledore cannot hire a Werewolf professor. We hired Remus,” Ragnok said taking a contract out of a folder, “and under strict guidance loaned our employee to Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick, who is a Half-Goblins,” he added for the No-Maj raised, “has a similar contract, he doesn’t work FOR Hogwarts but AT Hogwarts.” 

“Makes sense,” Severus said. “I would have signed my contract directly with Dumbledore and nothing his forcing him to go through the Goblins to make the contracts valid.” 

“Please tell me you aren’t giving me money for that contract,” Remus pleaded. 

“We aren’t,” Ragnok said but stopped Remus before he could add anything. “Your contract was written for specific years, which are from Harry’s third year to his graduation, we will wait for these specified time to pass to decide what to do, if you are hired at those same dates than the contract will be fulfilled, if the dates are changed and/or no new contract is offered you will be compensated, by the school.” 

“Why should the school pay if I don’t teach there?” Remus asked surprised. 

“Part of the contract,” Ragnok told him. “We are not at fault if the Headmaster doesn’t ask for existing contracts before hiring new teachers. Before you start complaining about wasted funds, this isn’t only about yourself. Potion Professor Horace Slughorn was hired by Headmaster Dippet, who filed every contract with Gringotts, Dumbledore already informed the man his services won’t be required anymore starting next year,” he informed them and looked at Severus, “no doubt wishing to hire you. Professor Slughorn’s contract is strict after the first 25 years of teaching only the death of a student or his own desire to retire can get him dismissed from the school and getting a student killed wouldn’t prevent him from getting his pension, only Azkaban could. It is the main reason why most teachers, including History Professor Binns, stay at Hogwarts until late in life. Only the CoMC are exempted, but they have a bonus added to their pay to compensate for the dangerous position.”

“Teaching Potion to Dunderheads is dangerous too,” Severus mumbled. 

“Good thing you’re not going to then,” Remus told him, rolling his eyes at him, he knew Severus was thinking of the time he spent trying to tutor him in Potion to no avail, he was desperately bad at the subtle art. 

 

_Secrecy Contract - Order of the Phoenix_

 

“We really need to find a way to break it,” Sirius said and everyone nodded.

 

_Magical Mate:_

 

“Wait! What?” Remus asked.  

“Born or Turned Werewolves have destined mates,” Ragnok told him as if he should know this already. 

“I thought it was a legend,” Remus said. 

“While it is true no True Mating has been registered in Turned Weres in a century, the last Born Were True Mating registered is only 7 years old,” Ragnok informed him. 

“I have a mate,” Remus said in awe before looking down at Luna, he doubted Xeno had been his mate and was glad every story he heard about True Mating said pre-existing cubs were accepted and cherished. 

“Do you wish to know who they are?” Ragnok asked and Remus noticed he was careful not to specify a gender. 

Remus thought about it, they already had so much to do, he didn’t have time to look for his mate even if having a name would ease the search, and the results would always be available to him at Gringotts. But he wanted to know. What if he already met them? What if they were leaving on the other side of the world, and he never got to meet them? After all, having a destined mate didn’t mean you would bond with them, the Norns chose you to be this other person perfect person, they tended to push you in the right direction too he supposed. 

“Have I met them before?” 

 “No.” 

 “With what you know about the future, do you know if I will meet them without having to go look for them?” 

 “Yes.” 

 “Severus, do you know who they are?” Remus asked when Ragnok stayed silent. 

 “Why would I know?” 

 “You saw Harry’s memories.” 

 “Harry showed me what I needed to see to agree to work with you all, the only memories I saw were pertaining to Harry, Draco, or Myself, nothing about you, or anyone else and I don’t see why I would have played any part in your love life,” Severus told him. 

“No need to be mean,” Sirius scowled. 

“Sirius!” Remus growled at him. “Severus is allowed to not be attracted to me,” he said rolling his eyes when Sirius pouted. 

Remus thought about it some more, he would meet them, Ragnok was sure of it. Sirius would have laughed at him, but only because it was who he was, then he would come to hug him and say he was right, but Remus was a romantic at heart, and if Xeno hadn’t been in life-threatening danger, he would still be waiting for the right person to have sex with for the first time. If Fate, the Norns, or whoever chose a perfect True Mate for him, he would trust them and their ways. 

“I don’t want to know,” Remus finally said. Ragnok nodded and made a note on Remus’ parchment. 

 

_Special Magical Ability:_

_Shifter - Werewolf_

_Patronus - Wolf_

 

“I don’t get it if a Patronus is a special ability, why can you all do it?” Clint asked them.  

“The war,” Severus answered simply before Sirius explained. 

“The Dark Lord had creatures called Dementors on his side, the only protection against them is the Patronus Charm. The charm isn’t taught at Hogwarts because it requires a certain level of magic to be mastered and a memory pure enough to cast it. Not everyone can, and among those of us who learned not everyone can cast a corporeal one.”

Remus and Severus took their wands out to show them, Remus casting a lower form producing only a white mist as he had learned to do since his corporeal one was a dead give away, while Severus cast the Corporeal version, a doe appearing and trotting immediately to the cubs to rub against them making them giggle.

“A corporeal Patronus can be used to pass messages,” Sirius told them, Severus bent over the doe and sent her to Natasha. 

“Good Evening Natasha,” Was heard getting out of the Doe but in Severus’ voice. 

“Neat,” Tony said a gleam in his eyes meaning he would research it. 

With a last caress from the cubs, the doe was dispersed. 

“On the force, if someone didn’t know how to cast it, or simply couldn’t, they were always paired with someone who could cast a corporeal one, while two people casting only the simpler version could be paired together on a low-risk assignment,” Sirius explained. 

“Your finances are the same as the others, one million was added to your vault this morning, and I took the initiative to pull your vault from the London Branch as Werewolf are prevented from owning a vault with more than a thousand galleons in Britain,” Ragnok told them. 

“Wise decision, thank you, Ragnok.” 

“Wait, you can’t have more than a thousand galleon? How is that fair?” Tony asked when no one did. 

“A thousand galleons equals a little under two months average salary in the wizarding world, and since the Registering Act keeps most of us from working it is not a hard law to obey. If we are making more money we simply open an account in the Muggle world,” Remus told him with a shrug. 

“How very Slytherin of you,” Severus told him. 

“Logical, not Slytherin, the Wizengamot may think it’s oppressing us, but really, it is rather easy for those of us who take the time to learn our way in the Muggle World to find work there, they don’t know about Werewolves, so there is no prejudice,” Remus explained. 

“Lily made you do it,” Severus said narrowing his eyes at Remus making him chuckle. 

“Yes, she did.” 

“The purge rooms are ready, and our curse breakers are waiting for you,” Ragnok told them when he finished gathering all his parchments. 

“Is Arthur done?” Sirius asked at the mention of Curse Breakers. 

“He and his sons are in Ironclaw’s office,” Ragnok said after looking on the side of his desk, they are looking into the Weasleys’ account. 

“I wish to offer my house to them, once more, even if it is just for the night, I don’t think Arthur should go back to the Burrow,” Sirius told him. 

Ragnok looked back to the side and sighed, “Severus and Harry should go through their purges last, maybe Severus could talk to Arthur.” 

“Why are we going last?” Severus asked. 

“Albus Dumbledore is asking for a meeting with me, and won’t leave until I oblige him,” Ragnok explained. “The power released by your purges will be felt through the building, only Goblins should sense it, but no reason to take any risks.”

“Very well, Sirius write down what you want me to tell Arthur,” Severus told him standing up to gather Harry who was already waiting with his arms up ready to be picked up, proving to everyone that he had been listening, if only partially, to everything said while he was awake, then handing him to Phil as the man would the least affected by his magic as it was released, and Arthur and his sons couldn't know about Harry's presence with them yet. 

“I’ll call Nox, tell him to listen to you and Arthur,” Sirius said after thanking Ragnok for the quill and parchment he was handed. “There are enough rooms for them all, and I would rather he used Nox to get everything of his and the boys out of the Burrow, who knows what Molly will do to it otherwise. He can stay for as long as he needs.” 

“Ask if he would meet with us back here in a couple of days,” Remus told Severus. “We need to know what he wants to do about Ronald and Ginevra before we call on Lady Magic about Luna’s bonding contract.” 

“Very well,” Severus said and followed the goblin leading him toward a different door than the others.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are almost out of Gringotts ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, I almost forgot, those who want to know about Remus' Mate can read the tags and laugh at him and Severus through the chapter lol 
> 
> I didn't want Remus to know yet, because they are going to read the books and I want him to believe Tonks is his mate  
> No, I still don't know if she is good or bad, but she won't be with Remus, it never made much sense to me


	29. Read In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus needs to step in and Arthur gets told more than they planned

Severus was warned beforehand his purge owning to the size of his core, the percentage needing to be released, and if they managed it, the leech being broken was going to be painful. But he chose to stay conscious, he didn’t like the idea of anyone doing something to him while he slept. 

The pain was worse than anything he ever had to endure, every part of his body felt as if it was on fire. He knew, it was his magic awakening pathways he hadn’t used since he was a boy, before Albus Dumbledore decided he shouldn’t be allowed to wield more power than the Great Dark Wizard Defeater. He felt as his nose broke, again, and again, not knowing why the previously broken appendage was acting this way, but knowing none of the Goblins was responsible. 

As it ended he sent a quick prayer to, his, he just realized ‘ancestor’, Frigga, thankful for Sleeping draught and Runic bench, knowing Harry had been asleep for his own purge, he wouldn’t wish this much pain on the toddler. 

The Goblins had told him to stay still on the runes until they told him he could get up, and he obeyed them. He took the time, while he waited, to think about how he really felt about this new life, a new possibility, offered to him. Leaving with Lupin and Black wasn’t in his plans, that is for sure, but he knew he would have to interact with them if he really wished to rekindle his friendship with Lily. The strange thing was, he didn’t hate them anymore, sure he felt resentment for the pranks played on him at school, and anger when he thought about that night, but all the same, it seemed irrational to blame Remus for it, even as a teen he had always been mild-mannered and polite to him, never calling him names even as he didn’t prevent Potter and Black from insulting and demeaning him. This too, he could understand, on their first train ride, he sat with Lily and while she had been polite with the group of boys he stayed silent and when she told them they were being impolite, and she’d rather they’d leave them alone, he snorted, then Lily went to Gryffindor and as a rule they couldn’t bully her for the way they treated them, so Severus was their prey of choice. 

Something Harry’s memories helped him put into perspective, while Draco went too far in their enmity, they had a similar relationship while at Hogwarts, and they managed to put it aside after the war. Maybe he could follow their example. 

Harry was someone he didn’t have to think about. Lily wrote to him, sent him pictures of the toddler since the day he was born. She pleaded with him to come and see him, but he didn’t want to risk anyone following him. While he had never been a baby enthusiast, he learned, on his visits to Draco, to take care of the little boy’s needs, and while he was happy to paw off Draco back to his parents at the end of the day and leave for the quiet of his house, something in the green eyes little one just about melted all the walls he put so much effort into building to protect his heart. Luna didn’t seem so bad either, she was a quiet little girl, from what Narcissa told him, little girls were easier, not that she could explain why only having Draco as her child and Severus’ godson was far from easy and calm, he took after his grandfather too much for that. He was always asking to be held, if you dared to put him down on the floor he would wail and cry until his mother would pick him up. Not even the House-Elves could touch him and Severus knew how much Narcissa and Lucius had both tried at night to let the House-Elves handle the boy, so they could catch some sleep. 

From Harry’s memories, that didn’t turn out well in the future, and he would write a letter to Narcissa, telling her to let the boy cry from time to time, if he realized he wasn’t the center of the universe now, maybe they could prevent some of his haughtiness as he grew up. And of course, he would often visit, he had no plan to abandon his friend or his Godson. 

He knew everyone thought Lucius pushed him to join the Dark Lord, that he was the one who convinced him, even the Great Albus Dumbledore believed so, and always required for him to speak to Lucius to cultivate their friendship. How wrong they were. Lucius could only sneer at him. Yes, Severus was the youngest Potion Master on the European continent. Yes, he was a Death Eater, and he couldn’t help the smile gracing his face when he thought about the new mark on his left arm. Yes, those elements combined made the Dark Lord offer him privileges among his number. But to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, it meant nothing. Severus was a half-blood, and worst, a half-blood raised in the muggle world, for which Lucius often called him ‘Traitor’, as if it had been his choice. No, his friend in the Malfoy family was Narcissa, while not as highly praised as Lily in his mind-heart, Narcissa had been is best friend in Slytherin, though older than him, she protected him for the likes of Lucius, declared him under the Black House protection, lent him the money he needed to bury his mother with a marble tombstone and still keep her house as to not become homeless once out of Hogwarts. Narcissa tried to convince him not to take the Dark Mark, but he wanted to protect her, she was pregnant again and had already miscarried once, Abraxas trying to force her to take the mark not aware of the consequences. Many the night he was marked asked for the death of their enemy as a reward for joining the Death Eaters, or more accurately for the right to kill them themselves as no one was allowed to kill anyone without the Dark Lord’s approval, you wouldn’t want to assassinate one of his number or one he had use for. Severus asked for Narcissa, which the Dark Lord seemed to believe meant Severus fancied her, and he never denied it, he knew the Dark Lord’s protection would keep Lucius wrath from him. What his request did was protect her, allow for Draco to live and for Narcissa to stay unmarked without having to justify herself. And with his heir alive and clearly his as shown by the pale blond hair on his head, Lucius seized to care for Severus’ involvement in his wife’s life, allowing him to become the Godfather and to step foot inside his manor on a regular basis to interact with the child. 

A Goblin approached him, but before he could say a word, Clint came barging into the purge room. 

“Harry…” Was all he had time to say before Severus ran out of the room, his muscles ache something fierce, but he didn’t care, he didn’t even stop to ask where Harry was, he ran until he heard Sirius’ voice and followed it to a wooden door at the end of a dark corridor. 

“What?” He asked, but he didn’t have to wait for one of them to answer him to know. 

Harry was wide awake, surrounded by Goblins in a green tunic which Severus knew to be Healers as he had been introduced to one himself. The peculiar thing was the fact that the Goblins were floating mid-air, one of them in a Curse-Breaker silver apparel was muttering in Gobbledegook looking around himself every time he stopped, clearly trying to get back down to Earth. Goblins didn’t fly, it was a commonly known fact. Not that Harry seemed to care much, as long as they kept away from him. 

“He just woke up,” Remus explained, “The Curse-Breaker was telling us about the rune he placed on his memories to keep him from accessing them during the purge because his magic attacked them before they could even start, and he figured his future core remembered events happening in his sleep as dangerous.”

“Idiots,” Severus said and walked past them, casting cushioning charmed on the marble floor as he went to stand before Harry. “That’s enough, Mr. Potter!” He told him firmly making Harry pout, but all the same, he released the Goblins making them fall immediately. 

Harry’s lips trembled and he lowered his eyes. Sirius started to yell at Severus for being mean to his Pup, but Severus focused on Harry, putting a finger under his chin and forcing him to look up, before smiling at him. 

“That’s better,” He told him, scooping him off the runic bench and kissing his little head when Harry sighed and snuggled against him. “My Little Mage.” 

“What? But?” Sirius babbled and Severus looked at him. 

“Did you not listen to Ragnok’s explanation?” Severus asked raising an eyebrow at the group by the door. “Harry’s core absorbs the magic cast on him, the runes was as useful as Ginger Roots in a poison.” 

“I still don’t,” Sirius said confused, Severus had to fight himself not to roll his eyes, it had been a long day for everyone. 

“He remembers his past, and just woke up in an unknown environment, with strangers magic on him, and probably confused by your presence,” Severus explained and sighed when Sirius and the others still looked confused. “He has two sets of memories, and he is a powerful mage. He is a baby, he can’t express it, but he is grieving, and confused, and probably missing both his parents and his…” He stopped and looked at them intently. “Where is Luna?” 

“I took her to her suit,” Remus explains, “I didn’t want her to…” 

Before he could finish his sentence Severus glared at him and walked out of the room to their Goblins attendant. 

“If Lord Weasley is still in his meeting with Manager Ironclaw, could you please ask him if I can borrow his sons?” The goblins nodded and started to walk away. “Lead them to our quarters, thank you.” 

He didn’t talk to the others, didn’t even look at them, as he had gone last to the purging room he was already shown to their suits and went to the room, knowing everyone was following him but ignoring them, even when Sirius pleaded with them. 

“Here Harry,” He said when he crossed the bedroom marked for himself, once more ignoring Sirius cries about Harry not sleeping in his bed.

Severus put Harry down on the bed and kissed his forehead, noting the fading injury, though it would scar you would need to get right in front of it and be aware of its presence to notice it in the future. 

“I’ll be right back, Little Mage,” Severus told him. “I know what you need,” He said and Harry sighed deeply releasing his hold on Severus’ shirt. 

Severus closed the door behind him and went to the room clearly meant for the children as he could see a cot from the open door, he picked up Luna delicately and brought her to Harry, before leaving the two as Harry hugged her. 

Just as Remus was going to start asking questions Arthur entered the common room with his five sons. Severus knelt in front of the little ones to be less intimidating and smiled at them. 

“I need your help with a very important mission,” He told them, and as he thought they would they nodded enthusiastically. “Thank you. Follow me, please,” he said and led the way to his bedroom, Arthur’s five sons following him without asking questions. 

‘ _Gryffindors’_ He thought, but instead of the usual hatred he felt for the house, he could only feel fondness as he watched them walked determinedly through the door. Albus Dumbledore was responsible for so much. 

“Harry!” The twins cried out when they saw the toddler. 

“Yes,” Severus said keeping them from jumping on the bed. “Now, your mission,” he told them with a grin, “I need you to climb onto the bed and cuddle with Harry and Luna, don’t worry if you fall asleep, that’s okay.” 

“Why?” Bill asked his eyes not leaving the bed. 

Severus remembering Ragnok’s warning about the boy’s sight explained, “Harry had to go through a purge too, and he needs friends to hold him to keep his magic calm.” 

Bill nodded and with Charlie helped Percy, Fred, and George climb onto the bed before curling himself around his little brothers so on the bed laid Bill, Percy, one of the twins, Severus didn’t know which, Harry, Luna, the second twin, Charlie. One after the other the boys put their hands on Harry, making him fall asleep immediately, though something else must have happened because Bill almost broke his neck switching from looking at Harry to looking up at Severus clearly startled. Severus put a finger over his lips to shush him. He would answer questions just not now. Bill nodded and closed his eyes. 

As Severus closed the door, he looked to the bed one more time and noticed Percy’s hand on Luna instead of Harry, but now wasn’t the time to think about it. 

When he turned around ready to face the rest of the group, he was face to face with Sirius’ wand. 

“What did you do?” Sirius spat, “What happened to my pup? 

“I’ll explain,” He said calmly waiting for Sirius to lower his wand, “If one of you could cast a Silencing Charm on the door?” He raised an eyebrow at Remus and Arthur. 

“What are my sons doing?” Arthur asked but cast the charm anyway. 

“Sleeping.” 

“What? But I thought…?” Arthur spluttered and fell silent. 

“As I said,” Severus said, “I’ll explain.”

He gestured to the couches on the side of the room and went to sit when Sirius lowered his wand. 

“First of all, Remus, if I ever hear you say anything resembling ‘Harry is dangerous to Luna’ I will curse you,” he said and Remus seemed startled, but before he even tried to justify himself he blushed and look down in shame. “If you cannot trust Harry around Luna, you are free to take your daughter and leave,” Severus told him coldly and raised his hand to silence everyone when they started to protest. “I understand, Harry’s powers are unknown and relatively infinite, but he would never hurt those he loves and trust, that includes his sister,” He explained and turned toward Arthur, “and your elder sons. What you need to understand, though I know you are still unaware of it, is every time he performed accidental magic as a kid, or a new aspect of his magic manifested at Hogwarts, people turned their back on him, called him dangerous. I will not let you or anyone else push that little boy to think his powers are anything but a blessing,” He finished and when no one answered, though Arthur was making a good impression of a fish out of the water, he asked, “Is that understood?” 

Remus and the others all nodded. 

“Now, to explain why I needed your sons Arthur, I’ll first need to know if Ragnok warded our rooms?” he asked the others. 

“He did,” Phil told him. 

“Very well, Arthur, Harry’s soul was brought back from the future to keep dangerous wars to happen, your sons were, had been,” He said looking up confused, but let it go. “They were part of his group, and had been friends with him for a long time, especially the twins, as he befriended them on his first day at Hogwarts.” 

Sirius started to laugh hysterically while Tony was muttering “and people say I am blunt.” 

“The future? My sons?” Arthur said and Severus nodded looking at the others as he poured himself some tea from the pot spotted on the table. 

“But,” Arthur finally said after 5 minutes, “They don’t know him, now.”

“And yet, they took the task of cuddling him while he slept and went with it,” Severus told him, making Arthur smile brightly. 

“What I don’t get is why call on them?” Remus asked still looking chastised. 

Severus rolled his eyes at him and offered him a fresh teacup “You are good with them Remus, and it is understandable to be scared for either of both of your cubs, just remember protecting Harry means trusting him with Luna, and you’ll do fine.” 

“Thank you, Severus.” 

“To answer you, as Ragnok explained, a part of Harry’s core was brought back with his soul and between his soulmate connection, mage sight, and his mage core getting unblocked, adding his confusion and his grieving for both lifetimes, neither of us could comfort him without bringing up our deaths.” 

Phil was about to interrupt, but Severus looked at Arthur and shook his head. It was not the time to tell him his sons were dead, he would explain later that two things were possible either Harry never saw his friends die, or it would be so fresh in his mind, not having had time to grieve and think about it, he would think it was a nightmare and nothing else. Right now, Harry was surrounded by familiar magic and it was what he needed. 

“Calling on Arthur and his sons was the only idea I had,” Severus admitted. 

“You didn’t know if it would work?” Remus asked standing up. 

“Remus,” Severus growled at him. 

“I am,” Remus said and went back to sit next to Sirius who hugged him. “Being a parent is going to take some getting used to.” 

“That’s okay,” Sirius told him, “I want to go in there too, to make sure they are safe.” 

“Me too,” Arthur told him. 

"But you didn’t,” Remus pointed out. 

“I have dealt with Bill’s and the twins accidental magic often enough to know to startle them is going to get us hurt,” Arthur explained.

“What about Percy and Charlie?” Natasha asked. 

“Percy never had powerful accidental magic, only when he was sick and not in control, but he could do controlled intended magic from an early age,” Arthur explained. “Charlie is different,” Arthur stopped to look at all of them in turn. 

“We are under Secrecy Wards while in this room, or in Ragnok’s office, Arthur, you can tell us everything you want we can only talk about it between us,” Remus told him. 

Arthur nodded, “Charlie had normal accidental magic, to protect himself or his brothers, call a toy,” Arthur started and everyone nodded, this was pretty normal, or at least it was what they described as normal to Phil, Natasha, and Clint, Tony seemed to know already. “But when we told him Molly was pregnant with the twins,” Arthur said and still after all this time seemed awed by his son’s magic. 

“What did he do?” Sirius asked excitedly. 

“Well, he wasn’t particularly happy about the news,” he said, “None of them ever are until their siblings are born,” he explained with a smile, though they would all have to believe as Severus came to understand Clint was the only one with a sibling, and he was the youngest. “Anyway,” Arthur said chasing away the thought of temper tantrum, or so Severus assumed, “Charlie started to yell at us, telling us he liked Percy just fine now, he didn’t want us to exchange him.” 

Laughter burst out of everyone. 

“Yes, I know, not what I thought he was going to say either, I had trouble not laughing at him either, but I didn’t think it would have helped the situation,” Arthur told them smiling. 

“Your kids are the bests,” Tony said before looking at Sirius and Remus, “I meant all of them, not…” He tried to explain but everyone started laughing again. 

“What happened with Charlie?” Tony asked to keep the attention away from him. 

“He got angrier and angrier the more we tried to explain,” Arthur told them. “Which, I can’t blame him, we did really badly, we were not expecting this answer.”

“I don’t think anyone would,” Phil confirmed. 

“As he got angrier about a hundred animals made their way into the house, owls, birds, bunnies, toads, they were trying to attack us,” Arthur said with a beaming smile. 

“Your son is a Cernunard?” Tony asked surprised, making Arthur nod looking just as surprised, though it had nothing on everyone else’s face, and Severus was happy to not be the only one not knowing what he was talking about, though he was impressed by Charlie’s power. “That’s perfect,” Tony kept going, “With all the familiar we have to find, I bet he will be a big part of helping us find them. Though we already know where Clint’s is, we just need to find a way to get him away from the old man.” 

“Stark!” Phil cried out, making Tony look at them, and he seemed startled they were even here. 

The man seemed to get distracted easily, though it was always caused by mysteries and a need to find a solution, his thoughts process was quite fascinating to Severus. 

“What are Cernunard?” Natasha asked him. 

“They are named after the Celtic God of Fertility and Animals, you know all those farm stuff, they have the power to call, calm, and guide animals of all size and ferocity,” Tony explained. 

“How do you even know this?” Sirius cried out. “I didn’t know about it.” 

“I told you, Nathan is a teacher at Ilvermorny, one of their Care for Magical Beasts teacher, Artemis Scamander, is a Cernunard, he is always surrounded by the animals they have at the school, and at the beginning of the year he sits down with the students’ familiars, so they won’t follow him around,” Tony explained. 

“Newt Scamander’s son is a teacher at Ilvermorny?” Arthur asked excitedly. 

“I am sure I can make a call, we could go visit the school,” Tony offered and everyone nodded. 

“I sort of kidnapped your sons,” Severus said after a moment of silence. “Don’t you have to get Bill back to Hogwarts in the morning?” 

“Albus,” Arthur said with a growl, “decided to suspend classes for a week, to give time for the parents to collect their children and celebrate.” Then he looked at Severus, “Bill isn’t old enough to go to Hogwarts yet, he won’t be 11 until the 29th of this month.” 

“Oh, I thought…” Severus said and looked at Clint who nodded. “I thought I heard Molly say he was going this year.” 

Or at least, that’s what Journal Bill told them. 

“Molly wanted to, but I put my foot down, if Bill was allowed, he would only be doing half-day and only 2 days a week with Filius teaching him small inoffensive charms. I didn’t want him to hurt his core by doing too much too soon. She asked the board to allow for an early admittance,” Arthur explained. “Telling them he needed to learn to control it before he hurt his siblings...” 

“How did she convince them? My mother tried and it was refused,” Severus asked. 

“She showed them memories of his accidental magic, and she told them about his Mage Sight, telling them he needed to get used to the magic in Hogwarts,” Arthur told them. “When she came back and explained how she convinced them, I was so glad I Obliviated Charlie’s accidental call from her mind,” he said angrily.  

“We all had a long day, learned a lot,” Phil told them standing up, “and the children will wake us up in the morning. Let’s go to bed.” 

“Severus gave up his bed, and I doubt he and Arthur want to sleep in the cribs,” Clint pointed out. 

While Sirius chuckled, Severus and Arthur took their wands out, levitated the cribs into the room and transfigured them into adult beds. 

In the morning, Tony left for a meeting before breakfast, and Arthur agreed to leave the kids with them while he went to talk to Molly, though not until he was assured they would not be in Albus’ and Molly’s reach. 

Ragnok gave them a folder each and sent them on their way, saying he would make his way to the tower next time as it would be more comfortable, and they wouldn’t risk another interruption, though he told them, unless there was something troubling them in their folders, he had no reasons to see them until they had more Intel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided what to do with Percy in the Future!!! 
> 
> And they are out of Gringotts and back to the tower in the next chapter with all 7 kids lol 
> 
> Oh to those who want to know about the broken nose the explanation about that is coming soon, but it would be out of character for Severus to run to a mirror to know what happened (or so I think)


	30. The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur confronts Albus and Molly, sort of ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You Danci for the help in unblocking me ;)

When Bill woke up, he was surprised to feel a small body on his chest, though the finger poking his cheek wasn’t that much of a surprise, once the twins poked him until he grabbed the both of them and dragged them under the covers for a sleepover. But the twins hadn’t been that small in a long while, and both Ron and Ginny slept in their parents’ room still. Thinking about his parents he remembered the event of the previous day, he wasn’t in his bed, crowded as it often was, he was in Gringotts, his father had to come and visit people after a letter appeared in front of him while they were talking about muggles. 

Bill didn’t know what it was about, but Dad had been angry when he gathered the brothers and didn’t even argue when Mom said Ron and Ginny couldn’t go. 

“Bi’’!” A little voice whined as he was poked again, and Bill opened his eyes. 

The little boy sitting on him certainly was not one of his brothers, he had jewel green eyes, messy hair, black messy hair, and a small cut on the forehead. 

“Harry?” 

The little boy nodded. Of course, it was Harry, he remembered the man from last night saying they needed to help Harry, but he didn’t know he meant Harry Potter, as he was certain he heard the headmaster say he was going to give him to muggles, not that Bill knew why the headmaster was allowed to decide where Harry should go, the poor baby just lost his parents, he should be with someone he knew, like Sirius, or Remus, who Bill only met when the order was meeting at the Burrow. Well, before yesterday, they had been there yesterday.

 _Oh, they took Harry! Good for them._  Bill thought.

“Bi’’!” Harry whined again, and Bill noticed tears running down Harry’s cheeks. 

“Oh, did you have a bad dream?” Bill said as he brushed the tears away and cuddled Harry close to him, as he would do for his brothers. “It’s okay no one can hurt you here.” 

“You, You?” Harry asked sounding surprised, but having four little brothers Bill was fluent in toddler talk. 

“As far as I know, I am Bill, yes,” He answered and tickled Harry taking care of not doing it too long so his shriek of laughter wouldn’t wake the others. Which he noticed now meant his brothers, and Luna Lovegood, for some reason. 

“You ‘itt’e,” Harry said between giggles. 

“You’re one to talk,” Bill retorted patting Harry on the head. 

“Pe’sy, n F’e’, n Go’g, … Geo’,” Harry was getting frustrated, so he interrupted him. 

“Yes, they are here too,” Bill said, “You know them?” he was surprised to know this, while he and Charlie had been down waiting for their dad to come back home when the Headmaster came in and were introduced the twins had only been spying and no one knew they saw Harry, while Percy had been in his bedroom sleeping. 

Harry nodded. “‘itt’ two.” 

“Yes, we are all little, I guess,” Bill said, though he wondered why it was so important to Harry.

Bill thought about it and decided he would ask, though he heard the Order says the Potters were in hiding, maybe Harry never saw other children, and in that case, they would seem positively little that’s sure. 

“We are children,” Bill added, “all children are small.” 

Bill waited to see if Harry had more questions but Harry was still looking at him with awe, snuggling deeper into his arms. 

“Do you want to get up?” Bill asked him. “I feel a little hungry, you must be too.” 

Harry seemed to think about it, but ultimately he nodded. 

 

\----------------------

 

Arthur woke up early after little to no sleep, he still wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with Molly. Was he going to confront her? Ironclaw offered for Gringotts to throw her out of the Burrow, but wasn’t it too cowardly? And, what about Ron and Ginny? Could he raise them? 

The others refused to help him decide, they didn’t tell him what happened to his children in the future, they refused to tell him what was on Ginny’s contract that had Lady Magic agree to punish Molly and Albus. The equally refused to let him ask Bill and Charlie what they thought he should do. He tried to explain, the children spent more time with them than he did since he had to work, and they should have their opinion heard, but Remus was right. If Bill and Charlie said ‘no’ and he followed their request then it was it, no one would remember Ron and Ginny being members of their family, but if they said ‘yes’ and later on something happened either to them or because of them, then Bill and Charlie would feel guilty and it was a guilt they didn’t deserve.

The door to the kids' room opened and Arthur smiled when Bill stepped out careful both of the noise he was making as to not wake the others up, and of the little one in his arms. Though Arthur had never seen the little boy, he could take an easy guess as to who was babbling a mile a minute to an attentive Bill. Bill had always been such a good big brother, taking responsibility for Charlie’s happiness as soon as he first saw him, and then the others as they got added into the family. Though Arthur couldn’t remember even one time when Molly would let the eldest kids, including Bill, hold Ron or Ginny. 

“Bill?” Arthur called his son. “Good Morning.” 

Harry looked at him curiously until Bill answered “Morning Dad,” then Harry started to panic, his eyes blown wide and squirming in Bill’s arm to get away. 

“Harry?” Bill and Arthur asked simultaneously. 

But instead of answering Harry started to scream his head off for Severus, Padfoot, and Moony who he assumed were Sirius and Remus as they came running from their room. 

Sirius grabbed him, and they went to the corner of the room to talk, the others following. 

“I…” Bill started but stopped himself, clearly not knowing what to say. 

“I was not your fault Bill,” Arthur told him as he hugged him. “I think it was me, though I don’t know why.” 

“There is something going on,” Bill said. “Harry’s magic is different, and this morning he was crying because we were little.” 

“Ah… Yes… Well,” Arthur didn’t know what to answer to this, the others had told him he needed to decide what to do about Molly, Ron, and Ginny before they let him in on more, but only if he wanted to, they were not forcing him to join in on the adventure. 

“Ar’ur?” A voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“Yes?” Arthur turned. 

“Ar’ur!” Harry cried out again and made grabbing hands to be cuddled so Sirius passed him over. “Ar’ur,” Harry sighed happily as he snuggled against him. 

“Hum… What is going on?” Arthur asked though he didn’t mind the hug. 

“The Arthur Weasley he remembers is older and looked quite different,” Sirius told him. 

“He doesn’t meet you until his second year,” Severus said rubbing his temple. “That’s 11 years from now.”

“He got scared, thought you were not you,” Remus finished. 

“He asked if I was I too,” Bill told them, startling them. “Are you saying Harry knows the future?” 

“It’s complicated,” Sirius started. 

“I am smart,” Bill told him offended. 

“Harry can’t see the future, he lived the future,” Severus told him. 

“He came back from the future?” Bill asked his eyes bulging. 

“Exactly,” Remus said, “Now, no one can know, can you keep it a secret?” 

Bill squirmed, he could keep a secret just fine, just not from the Twins and Charlie, they would ask until he told them everything, and the only reason Percy wasn’t on the list was because he wasn’t interested, if someone asked to keep a secret he figured they had a reason, and he didn’t need to know. 

“Your brothers will be told too,” Remus assured him, making Bill smile and agree to keep the secret. 

 

\--------------------

 

After a quick breakfast, once all the children had been woken up and fed, Arthur made his first decision of the day, leaving the boys with Sirius, Severus, Remus, and their friends, though he was uneasy not knowing where they were. For Harry’s protection, but also for his own and his children's, he would need to come back to Gringotts and get tested once more before he could join his children again. It was the responsible thing to do, he didn’t want Molly or Dumbledore to have access to anyone. 

As he stood outside of the wards at the Burrow, he was determined to get Molly out of the house, this was his house, his father gave it to him when Bill was born because no matter how opposed to the bonding they had been he still loved him and his grandchildren, and paid for the additions to the original house with each birth. Anyway, while Molly would whine and complain, he knew she didn’t like the house, found it too small, she should be happy to move out. 

“Molly, I am home,” Arthur said as he walked through the door, he knew it was late enough for Ron and Ginny to be back upstairs to sleep after their lunch. 

“Arthur!” She cried out, coming out of the kitchen. “Out all night, with the boys? You didn’t even floo, or send an owl, do you know how worried I have been?” 

Arthur wanted to roll his eyes, he knew Gringotts sent her his letter saying he was going to visit his mother and would probably stay the night, he even got an answer late in the evening berating him for leaving her alone with the babies, not even asking about the boys. It wasn’t as if she would let him handle the youngest ones anyway, they were usually asleep when he was home from work, he barely had anything to do with them since Ron’s birth and somehow she managed to keep him even further away since Ginny’s birth, not that he realized it before the purge. 

“Well, where are they?” Molly asked. 

“Who?” 

“My sons!” She cried out, “Where are my sons?” 

“They staid with my mother,” Arthur told her. 

“Well, you will be bringing them back immediately,” she ordered and Arthur couldn’t help but laugh at her. 

“I DON’T SEE WHAT YOU ARE LAUGHING ABOUT, YOU ASKED LADY MAGIC TO DISMISS OUR BONDING. YOU CAN’T SERIOUSLY THINK I WAS GOING TO LEAVE THE CHILDREN WITH YOU!” she yelled at him. “YOU WOULDN’T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THEM ANYWAY, I’LL TAKE THIS TO COURT. I’LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS.”

“First, it is laughable that you think the Wizenmagot will give you guardianship of the children if we take this to court,” Arthur told her with a smirk. “You have never worked, I pay for everything, and while I would keep paying for the boys, you would need to find a job to pay rent, and for your own keep.” 

“I will do no such thing,” Molly said indignantly but Arthur didn’t let her finish. 

“I said first, meaning I have more to say,” He said and turn around as he felt a spell hit his back, he was thankful for Ironclaw’s amulet when he saw Albus Dumbledore step out of the floo, “Albus, you might as well, join your wife, or is it, future wife?” He said and gestured for them to take a seat. “As I was saying, Lady Magic gave me guardianship over our children, spend all your money on a custody battle if you want no one will ever vote against Her.”

“You can’t have Ron and Ginny they aren’t even yours,” Molly said smugly. 

“Did you even read the proclamation? I can do as I wish,” Arthur told her and was glad to see her worry for once as she stood up and went to grab the letter. 

“You can’t take them, you can’t,” she insisted. 

“Arthur, my boy surely you can…” Albus started but for the first time, Arthur didn’t feel like listening to him. 

“Exactly, I can,” Arthur said and was glad to see the anger in Albus’ eyes. 

“Arthur,” Albus tried a chastising tone next. 

“Unless it is to do with your son and daughter, or the accommodation you readied for Molly, I don’t want to hear it,” Arthur told him, “this has nothing to do with you.” 

“Nothing to do with him?” Molly giggled ready to gloat, “Who do you think helped me convince you to conceive Bill?” 

“MOLLY!” Albus bellowed. 

“Thank you, Molly, I will add this to the list,” Arthur told her with a smirk. 

“You can’t annul our wedding, the boys would be laughed at. You will be the laughingstock at the ministry, if they even let you keep your job, you know how much they value their employee’s reputation,” Molly told him. 

“Again, while I asked Lady Magic to judge our bonding, it is Her decision, no one will deny or go against Her ruling,” Arthur explained as if talking to a child throwing a tantrum, which was what Molly was. 

“Very well, you can leave then,” Molly finally told him, looking at him expectantly. 

“I will not,” Arthur told her and could see hope flaring in both Molly’s and Albus’ eyes. “The Burrow is a Weasley House, as you are not, and have never been a member of the Weasley family, you have no right to it.” 

“You can’t throw me out,” Molly said, panicking for the first time. “My babies, they need somewhere to live.” 

“Ask their father,” Arthur said and turned to Albus. “Well, I think your fiancée would like to know where she is going to live from now on.” 

Oh, Arthur was enjoying this greatly, while he hadn’t known about Albus and Molly having an affair, and he had followed orders while in the Order because the war needed to come to an end, he despised how involved Albus was in everyone’s life, not just pushing them to vote and support his ideas, but also telling them if and when they could have more children, if and when it was a good idea to go to Diagon Alley, telling them the other alley were not for them, even telling him Bill should go to Hogwarts a year early, so they would have one less child around to take care off and feed. 

“You can’t expect me to…” 

“I am not expecting anything,” Arthur interrupted him once more. “I am telling you, to take her, and your children and get out of my house.” 

“I can’t have children, Arthur you need to…”

“Should have thought about that before you went and slept with Molly, don’t you think?” Arthur asked him, trying to adopt the same tone of voice Albus used on him when he came to ask if there was anything he could do about Molly claiming to be pregnant with Bill when he didn’t rightfully remember sleeping with her. 

“YOU CAN’T TALK TO THE HEADMASTER LIKE THAT.” 

“I haven’t been a schoolboy in 11 years, Molly, I can talk to him however I please, and as he is in my house, if he doesn’t like it, he can leave,” Arthur told her staying perfectly calm, used as he was to Molly yelling. “Actually, I seem to recall asking him to do so.” 

“Surely we can…” 

“You cannot talk your way out of it, Lady Magic’s proclamation will be published in the Prophet tomorrow, or today, and you know it, the only luck you two have is with You-Know-Who’s death, it won’t make the first page and most people might overlook it,” Arthur told them. “As Ginny and Ron…”

“I can’t raise them,” Albus managed to get out. “I am the headmaster, I live at Hogwarts no child under 11 is allowed there.” 

“Molly will raise them, as she was doing while I was at work,” Arthur countered, “I don’t see the problem here, but I guess I can accommodate you, I had an idea, in case you were being difficult.” 

“If you adopt them, we can stay married,” Molly said hopefully. 

“This Snitch has left the crate, give up Molly, we are not married anymore,” Arthur snapped at her. “Don’t start saying how much you love me either if you did you wouldn’t have potioned me or slept with Dumbledore.”  

“I wanted a little girl,” Molly started to sob, “Weasleys don’t have girls.” 

“You knew that before you conceived Bill,” Arthur reminded her. 

“I thought …”

“You thought you were a better bearer than ten generations of Weasleys and you could get a girl from me?” Arthur asked rhetorically. “So full of yourself.” 

“Well,” Molly snapped angrily, all traces of shame and sadness gone, “what is this plan of yours then? You can’t seriously think you can raise seven children by yourself.” 

“I don’t,” Arthur told them and Molly perked up, “I went to Gringott to get a family tree made, as it appears your Aunt won’t be an option either…”

“Yes, they could stay with Aberforth, good idea my boy, they would be in Hogsmeade…” Albus interrupted but not for long as Molly started on him. 

“I WILL NOT GIVE MY BABIES TO THAT GOAT…” Her voice was so high-pitched by the end of her rant that Arthur didn’t know what else she said. 

“Your cousin,” He said looking at Molly. 

“YOU CAN’T HE IS A SQUIB, HE WON’T RAISE THEM RIGHT?”

“He has a little girl a couple of months older than Ginny, and the Goblin said she is a witch. I already talk to them, they agreed to take them on, and Lady Magic will provide the necessary memory charms for everyone,” Arthur announced. 

When he first arrived, he still wasn’t sure about what to do with Ron and Ginny, but Albus saying he didn’t want them settled it, while his sons were sometimes little demons, if Ron and Ginny grew up like theirs parents he didn’t want to impose them on Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins, they would demand too much of his time. He also had a distinct feeling the others wouldn’t allow him near Harry again if they were there, or if he kept in contact with Molly and Albus, they didn’t say anything outright, but it was the only logical explanation to them refusing to influence his decision. He felt more attached to Harry after a couple of hours, then he had been to Ron or Ginny since their birth, though he didn’t know why and it had depressed him before the Gringott’s letter. 

“And how is he supposed to take care of three babies?” Molly asked with a sneer, though Albus, Arthur noticed, seemed to consider the possibility and was staying silent. 

“Better than you would with seven children,” Arthur retorted, “They are doing extremely well for themselves in the muggle world.” 

“Very well, Molly will live with them while we talk to the Wizenmagot about this misunderstanding,” Albus said. 

Arthur went to object, he wanted to remind them it wasn’t what he said, but he could already see Molly happily chatting about everything she needed to pack. He looked toward the stairs and saw Nox, Sirius’ Elf, nodding to him, the children and their effects were out of the house. Ironclaw assured him, the Goblins would keep an eye on them to make sure nothing happened to them, and though Enrik wasn’t to be made aware, he would send them money monthly, for the kids. 

 _Lady Magic will take care of it,_ Arthur told himself. 

“Lady Magic hear my plea,” he said and Albus and Molly immediately turned to him, and though Albus had his wand out, Arthur knew he was safe, not even Albus Dumbledore would be stupid enough to interrupt a plea to Lady Magic, not unless he wanted to be stripped of his personal power. “In accordance with your ruling, I have made my choice, as your humble son, I have trust in your judgment and yours alone. So mote it be.” 

“So mote it be,” Arthur heard, but he knew the high pitch voices were not those of Albus and Molly but of Nox and Dewey. 

The judgment appeared before them, but neither Albus nor Molly seemed to care, they both shook their head opened their mouth before closing them, finally they stood up and went to leave. 

“As I told you, Albus,” he said taking a chance at it, “I will talk to my mother, but I don’t think she would approve of your request to use her Winter Garden for your bonding. You would be better off asking the board to let you host it at Hogwarts.” 

Albus looked confused, turn toward Molly who seemed ready to whine and pinched the top of his nose, just above his glasses. 

“Of course my boy, I understand. It is just you see…” 

“Yes, you told me, Molly likes the garden very much, but it is not my decision to make,” which was a lie, as the Lord Weasley the house was his, though he had no plan to take it from his mother.

He stepped out of the house to watch them walk away and felt as if cold water had been poured on his whole body, he shook his head and walked back in. Winter was a little early this year. 

 _Let’s hope, the boys are somewhere hot._ Arthur thought with a smile. 

Though he remembered somehow Molly being their mother and betraying him, it seemed like a long-forgotten dream, and he had no memories of any children other than his five wonderful little boys, though he knew he promised to help Molly’s cousin raise his three little ones, after all, he had some money, and Enrik had always been Gideon and Fabian’s favorite person in their family, they would go on long rant about their family abandoning him because he was a squib. 

He looked around and smiled to himself, he knew Sirius offered to house them while something was done to the house, though he didn’t quite remember what, but he was wondering if maybe it wasn’t time to move, something on the back of his brain told him it was time, and he would find love and happiness if he let himself take this step, though he would need to see if it was possible to move the house with them, he didn’t want to abandon the Burrow, it was home. 

Arthur grabbed Lady Magic’s judgment and after telling Nox and Dewey he would see them soon, he flooed to Gringotts.   


_My sons are waiting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Magic will provide anything I need, including making Arthur and anyone else understand that Ron Weasley and Ron Prewett are different people but they still need to keep an eye on Ron Prewett, make sure he doesn't come anywhere close to Harry...  
> They will know when they start reading the books, that they don't need to do anything about Ron or Ginny, they were already taken care of.


	31. Introducing Darcy Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can't read the books and entertain the kids... So, they call in help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have two major weakness one for each fandom lol Luna and Darcy...

While keeping Arthur’s sons that day, seemed like a good idea, the group was at loss as to what to do with them once back at the tower. Harry, both the toddler and the adult version, but also Ragnok told them to read the books, they didn’t have much time to lose, though Natasha couldn’t figure out what was so important about them, if she followed correctly they were about Harry’s years at Hogwarts which would not happen for years. But then Harry hinted at something coming soon affecting Coulson at minimum, but if Loki was involved surely more would be endangered. There was only one explanation, they needed to read the books, to give them an idea of what to expect on the Wizarding front allowing them to focus on more pressing things with SHIELD missions once back at work. Except they had seven children to entertain, now, and only one of those seemed willing to go back to sleep. 

Natasha didn’t know how to handle kids anyway. Yes, the boys were cute and polite, though if she was to hazard a guess they wouldn’t stay this nice and quiet for long. Oh, she knew once back at the tower, games, toys, and children's books would be waiting for them, it was Stark’s way, but someone still had to keep an eye on them, they couldn’t simply leave them in a room to fend for themselves. 

“So, not that you would know, because we only met three days ago, but usually I do whatever I want and you either deal with it or leave,” Stark announced after telling the kids to go inspect the toys on the side of the main room. “I am more of a 'Do now, beg for forgiveness if I really want to later', kind of guy…” 

“That’s not the expression,” Clint muttered. 

“Close enough,” Phil told him. 

“Well, if you don’t want to know,” Tony whined. 

“Yes, tell us please,” Severus said sending a glare toward the two who interrupted the genius. 

“Somehow, I don’t find it hard to believe you were a teacher at Hogwarts,” Sirius told him only to be sent to sit with Phil and Clint so Severus could keep an eye on them. 

“I know someone we can call to take care of the kids while we go over the stuff adult Harry and his group left for us,” Tony told them skulkingly.

“Like a nanny?” Remus asked him. “Because the House Elves can keep an eye on them.” 

“No, not really, if it was just about keeping an eye on them JARVIS can do it,” Tony told them still skulking. 

“Come on Stark, stop skulking, I am sorry,” Clint told him. 

“It’s just, they all have powers. From what Arthur said his sons have peculiar powers, on top of Harry’s and Luna’s, I thought a witch would be a good idea to look after them, though I didn’t think about the House Elves,” Tony finally explained. 

“No,” Sirius told him, “You are right, while the elves can play with them and keep them from injuring themselves, if something was to happen they would come and get us, it could be dangerous after all the purges. As the only one here raised by a house-elf, I’d rather a witch if they leave the room.”

“Didn’t you say Kreacher was doing everything in place of your parents?” Remus asked surprised. 

“He did,” Sirius said angrily, before shaking his head. “I gave Nox and Dewey orders when Harry was born, the same Lily gave the House Elves at the manor, while they might keep an eye on Harry when he is alone which at his age means only while sleeping, Lily, James and I were to be called if anything happened.” 

“You’ll be a good dad,” Remus told him with a side hug. 

“So, your witch friend?” Severus asked Tony sitting next to Sirius on the couch. 

“She is not a friend, she is my cousin,” Tony said. 

“How many Stark is there exactly? SHIELD is only aware of your existence,” Phil asked. 

Tony ignored him and kept explaining. “Darcy is Nathan’s daughter, she grew up at Ilvermorny, she is used to looking after little ones. Her powers are more entertaining than useful for them, so she spends most of her time when she goes there for the holidays playing with the younger years.” 

“Darcy?”

“Little ones?”

“Younger years?” 

Phil, Sirius, and Severus asked at the same time. 

“Isn’t she a Werewolf?” Remus asked looking confused. “What power can she have which would be useful to the elder years?” 

“So,” he said pointing at Remus, “No. She never changed, too much creature blood mixed in, I’ll let her explain if you agree to call her.” He turned to Sirius and Severus, “You know the first through third years, I mean they are like 3 when they start going not much scares them at the time, they are too entranced by the magic.”

“3!!” Severus, Sirius, and Remus yelled at once, making Tony look at them curiously. 

“Yes, they have a lot to learn,” Tony told them, “If I remember correctly, they used to enroll at six years old, but it changed after a war of some sort started, the kids were in danger and getting them there younger they realized the little ones were unbiased, they had no fear of the creatures living and teaching there, they were not taught false or uninformed theory about magic from their parents. I don’t know Nathan said it was easier, and it allowed everyone to start on at the same level.”

“At 3 years old!” the wizard yelled once more. 

Tony looked around until Natasha explained. 

“From what I was told while Durmstrang starts at 10 with a theory year, Hogwarts starts at 11 and jumps right into it.”

“That sounds stupid,” Tony commented, offending the three wizards. “Hear me out?” They nodded. “By 11 the kids have several fits of accidental magic, some like ours,” he said nodding toward the children playing with swords in the corner, not that Natasha approved of the swords but she saw they were made of rubber, “have special powers. Their parents can’t all be smart enough or powerful enough to handle them. If the parents were average at school, they can’t explain magic, as well as a teacher could.” 

“Makes sense, most of the purebloods hire tutors for their children starting as soon as seven,” Severus commented. 

“But three is too soon, to send Harry and Luna away,” Sirius whined. 

“Send them away?” Tony asked confused again. 

“To boarding school,” Remus told him. 

“Ilvermorny isn’t a boarding school, at least not until the last two years,” Tony still looked confused, “Nathan was going back home every night before I was sent to boarding school, I am not sure after it.” 

“We can talk about the wizarding school system later, which I have an inkling is going to be soon, seeing as five of the children should be at school,” Phil told them, “We have more pressing matters.” 

“Yes,” Tony said, “Of Course. Should I call Darcy then?”

“Darcy Stark?” Phil insisted. 

“Well, no, she studies in a regular college now, she can’t walk around being 20 and having my last name, that’s just asking for trouble,” Tony admonished him. ‘Anyhow she changed it years ago with the Goblins, the name Stark is too well-known in both worlds.” 

“What is her last name?” Phil asked fingering his taser in what he thought was a discreet manner. 

“I don’t know why you’re going all Super Nanny on me, it’s not like you ever met her,” Tony told him moving from sitting on the loveseat to hiding behind it. 

“Name,” Phil ordered him. 

“Lewis, Darcy Lewis,” Tony finally told him. 

“That little…” 

“You better not finish that, Agent,” Tony told him, all trace of amusement gone. 

“Do you know where your cousin is?” Phil asked him after taking a couple of deep breaths. 

“Culver studying politics, like a good little girl,” Tony said with a shrug. 

“Or, maybe in New Mexico working with Jane Foster?” Phil told him though Tony didn’t look like he knew anything about that. 

“JARVIS?” 

_ Yes, Sir? _

“Where is Darcy?” 

_ Puente Antigua, New Mexico.  _

“Great, she found a new pet project,” Tony said rolling his eyes. 

“Didn’t you read the file Fury sent you?” Phil asked getting angry again. 

“Yeah, yeah, Avengers blablabla, I was not invited to join the boys-band, only consult.”

“On Thor and Alien technology,” Phil lead him. 

“Yes, absolutely, on someone pretending to be Thor who totaled a small city in…” Tony stopped then stood up, “Son of a bitch.” 

“JARVIS!” 

_ You need to decide if you will ask her to come, sir. _

Tony looked around to everyone but only got a few shrugs and a nod. 

“She is family, and we plan to take the kids to Ilvermorny anyway, so she will be told, you might as well ask if she wants to come to babysit,” Remus finally talked for everyone. 

_ Miss Lewis for you, Sir. _

“I know what you did last summer,” Tony said as a way of greeting. 

“It was fun, aliens, Tony! Gods, even! I never had this much use for my powers,” Darcy told him giggling. 

“Are you available for the day? I’ve got a handful of magical kids on hand and no time to play with them.” 

“Sure, Jane and Erik seem lost in their readings, I have time,” Darcy agreed. “Be there in a jiffy.” 

“Not Malibu, I am at the tower in NY.”

“Then two Jiffy, can’t apparate that far in one go, and I don’t suppose you opened the floo yet?” 

“No, the inauguration isn’t for a few months.” 

There was a loud pop and suddenly, a young brunette with long hair, a pin-up body, and a very short and see-through dress was standing in the middle of the room. 

“It’s kind of cold in here,” She said and waved her hand making a plaid fly through the room from the cupboard in the corner, wrapping it around herself she smiled at everyone, scolding at Phil. “You forget about winter when you live in the desert.”

“Wow,” Little voices said from behind them, Natasha turned and noticed how red Bill and Charlie had become. 

“Ah, yes kids,” Darcy said flushing herself. “I’ll go change then.” 

With that she left the room, speaking to JARVIS as she went. 

“Something tells me, I have new complaints waiting on my desk from the team we left with her,” Phil complained. 

“Why?” Severus asked. 

“Something tells me it is to do with her outfit,” Natasha said but couldn’t help but smirk. If Darcy was playing with the nerves of their guards, then good for her, it was good training for them, and a good way for SHIELD to dismiss a few bad apples. 

Arthur was back by the time Darcy reappeared, but she still volunteered to keep an eye on the kids, while they went boring adult stuff, though Natasha doubted it would be all that boring. 

“Wait,” Remus called her before she left. “Tony said you had special powers? I don’t mean to pry, I…” 

“You just want to make sure your kids are safe,” Darcy nodded and sat down, “Having grown at school, I am used to everyone kind of knowing, or at least having heard rumors. But you’re from Hogwarts, right?” They nodded and she explained. “You can tell by the accent. So, did Tony tell you about Dad?” But she looked at Tony for an answer rather than at them. 

“I told them he was a Born Werewolf,” Tony said. 

“Okay, well, as you know Born Werewolves have mates,” Everyone nodded but couldn’t help but looked at Remus who just shrugged. “Oh, you’re a Born Were too?” 

“No, I was bitten,” Remus corrected her. 

“Okay,” she said with a shrug of her own really not caring either way. “Well, mate or not, werewolves are instinct-driven, and you know the saying about old dogs,” She said with another shrug though no one seemed to follow but Sirius who was blushing and Remus who was laughing his ass off. 

“Meaning they are in heat all the time,” Remus said between laughter. 

“I prefer to think of it as in Rut thank you very much,” Sirius said and pushed him off the couch. 

“You’re a wolf?” Darcy asked confused. 

“No, an animagus Dog,” Sirius told her. 

“Oh, yeah, I can see that having similar effects,” Darcy nodded. “So, Dad is always going from one conquest to another,” Darcy told them. “I asked once if he thought it was a good example for a teacher to show the kids, but his only comment was that it wasn’t like he was having sex in front of them, I gave up after that.” 

“Do we really need to listen to your father’s habit?” Severus asked her. 

“No, I guess not, but it is or will be important to one of you, so I might as well explain now,” She said with a smirk. “Anyhow, he will calm down once he meets his mate, as all Starks do,” She stopped to run her hand through Tony’s hair. 

“Darcy, we are busy, please to the point!” Tony told her. 

“Oh yeah,” Darcy said, “Me. I am a multi-creatures gene pool.” 

“That’s going to require a little more explanation,” Tony said with a laugh. 

“Dad is a Werewolf and a Stark, which is a creature on itself,” She said and giggled when everyone agreed. “My bearer was, is, I really don’t know, ⅓ Veela, ⅓ Fae, ⅓ Nymph.”

“Sounds like a dangerous combo to have around little boys,” Remus said. 

“You will notice neither of the males in the room is drooling or confessing their deepest darkest desires, are they?” Darcy retorted. 

“To be fair I think most of them are gay,” Natasha told her with a smirk when they turned to glare at her. 

“So, you have control over you alure,” Severus summarized. 

“Not in so many words,” She held her hand up before anyone could question her. “The mix creature blood created something new, or awaken something really old, according to Miss Lasheed, one of the History of Magic teacher. Anyway, my alure doesn’t work as Veelas’ work. Instead of inspiring Love and Lust in males and a few females, I inspire yearning and give a push to people, magical and No-Majs alike,  to accomplish their goals and never give up, no matter how far-fetched they seem. I get a calling, a sort of nudging on my magic when I am close to someone who needs me, usually, people who would give up just before making a major change or discovery. The students at Ilvermorny have taken to call me a Muse.” 

“At least it explains Jane Foster,” Phil mumbled though everyone heard him. 

“Yes, Jane was ready to give up, but I knew she needed to keep looking, no matter how irrational trying to find Aurora Borealis in the middle of the Desert seemed to the rest of the scientific community,” Darcy told them. “I applied to be her intern and the rest is classified.” 

“I never heard of anyone with similar powers,” Remus said. 

“You had no reason to know,” Darcy told him simply. 

“Granted.”

“And as I said, Muses used to exist but most of the Wizarding World forbade inter-creature breeding, that added to prejudices, my mix of power is unlikely to happen again.” 

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Sirius said going to stand with the kids. 

“I see what they are, I am not going to suddenly inspire this one,” she said pointing at Charlie who introduced himself, “To turn into a Disney Princess and start calling every animal in Manhattan. Or, the younger boy to do anything, he is too powerful, and it is still raw, untrained it would be catastrophic, not to mention your little Seer, she is too young to have visions yet.” 

“How do you know?” Arthur said as he stood up to protect the kids too. 

“I have to know their potential to know how to inspire them,” Darcy said with a smile and a wave at the boys. “The twins intrigue me, I’ll admit, but they are too young to benefit from my power, later maybe. Do you still need me? Or do I go back and play with the SHIELD agents some more?” 

“You’re staying,” Tony said. “Look, she is the most qualified and the most powerful witch I know who won’t try and take advantage of the kids, she really has no use for them, or for Dumbledore, so either you trust her, or you get out of my tower.”

“Hey, we could get out, I own a house close by,” Sirius immediately jumped on the bait. 

“Shut it, Black,” Severus snapped at him. 

“We are staying, we are just worried, while we know each other, we have to trust you blindly on Harry’s words, and she has the power to do a lot of damage if she wanted to,” Remus argued. 

“But she doesn’t want to,” Arthur added, “I have a good feeling about this.” 

“And it doesn’t hurt to see your eldests turn bright red when they look at her,” Sirius whispered to him with a smirk as Arthur laughed. 

“It’s the Veela blood,” Darcy said with a smile, “It’s cute.” 

“Sure it’s the blood,” Clint said rolling his eyes at her. “Kids, don’t look directly at it, or you’ll never turn back in your normal color.” 

Bill and Charlie spluttered and turned around to go back to the toys, grabbing Harry and Luna and avoiding looking back at Miss Darcy. It wasn’t going to be fun. 

“Just out of curiosity,” Darcy asked before leaving, “they were raised in the Wizarding World?” Arthur, Severus, Sirius, and Remus nodded. “They don’t know anything about the No-Maj world?” they shook their heads. 

“What are you planning?” Tony asked. 

“I am going to play Mary Poppins,” She told him and left. 

The wizards turned toward the laughing males. 

“Don’t worry, they’ll have fun,” Phil assured them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You Blurredink for the "...and Charlie is a Disney princess! Er... prince. :D" comment lol


	32. The books of Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitching about the books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to spend the next 200 chapters with them reading the books and commenting as they went so this is what I came up with, they will talk about more theories they have, later on, this is their 'just out' reactions.

Clint grabbed the books put them on the table before them keeping the first one to himself, “Well, let’s get on with it then,” he said and tried to open it. Tried being the operative word as the book wouldn’t open, no matter how hard he tugged on the cover. 

When it was obvious it wouldn’t work for him he tossed it to Sirius, after all, he was the only one who could open the bag maybe some enchantment was on the books too. But Sirius didn’t have any luck opening it either. 

“Harry?” Tony suggested and before Sirius could get up to go ask Harry to open the book the journal lightened up from its place next to the books. 

Clint was glad he decided to always keep it in his line of sight. He grabbed it and opened it with ease. 

_ Oh, so you get my version? Well, I guess I owe the twins then… Do not tell them that!  _

Clint read to the others. 

_ Hi, Dad!  _

When they asked who he was addressing he read ahead to see who signed the page. “I think it means Arthur it’s Charlie’s name at the end,” Clint announced and smiled at a beaming Arthur. 

_ So, here it is, there are rules to reading the books, for some reason my brothers thought I’d be better at making you take it seriously.  _

_“Might have to do with the dragon handling_ is written on the side,” Clint told them. “It’s from one of the twins.” 

“Keep reading the faster we read the better,” Phil instructed. 

_ Anyhow, here are the rules: _

_ 1- Harry is the only one who can open the books - We don’t trust anyone, not even past you as you didn’t live through all the things that made you a team, while you are the same people as we are trying to change the past we can’t forget that it’s future events that will forge the people we know and trust. - As we cannot allow just any body to have access to the knowledge you’ll gain, the only way to protect what little Happy future we all had been to make sure Harry would be the only one with the ability to open the books. - And just putting his hand on the book cover will not work he has to be willing to share the knowledge with you.  _

_ 2- Strange and Bill put different curses and conjurations over the books when reading you will be put in a mirror dimension where time will be accelerated as such no matter how long it takes you to read all seven books in the time bubble it will not take more than 2 hours to the outside world.  _

_ 3- When in the mirror dimension YOU CANNOT USE MAGIC!!! _

“Wow, he actually wrote that all in cap with three exclamation points,” Clint told them and Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Arthur agreed to respect the rule. 

_ Using magic could shatter the protection as it was built on borrowed powers. And as Bill is used to deal with toddlers Harry asked for him to place a rune on the books use magic against each other, and you forfeit your powers for 24h… _

“There is a note saying ‘24 real hours!! Outside the Mirror Dimension!!’” Clint told them, sniggering when the four wizards look half chastised half worried. 

_ I think that’s all. If I forgot something, I am pretty sure you’ll figure it out. I told you I don’t know why they chose me.  _

_ Though, I would add something.  _

_ Dad, we love you, we miss you, and no matter what you read don’t forget it. We may be the Prewett brothers now, but you were the one who told us to do it, we needed to separate ourself from Ginny, Molly, Ron, and Hermione, and even after you disowned them they wouldn’t stop using the name. After, the wizarding world realized what was happening walking around with the Weasley name was putting us in danger.  _

Remus hugged Arthur as the man cried silently not knowing if he should be sad or happy.

_ Also, Remus, Sirius, Book 3 and part of book 5 are going to be hard to read for you guys but you need to remember Harry went through it all for real and though he forgave you long ago, you brought it upon yourself.  _

_ Professor Snape… _

“I think it’s cute, Charlie was 35 or 36 years old when he wrote this,” Sirius said to a glaring Severus, “Yet, they respect you enough to still call you Professor.” 

_ Professor Snape, the books aren’t kind on you, we hope you can choose your own path and never, ever become a teacher... _

“A note says, ‘ _ or after you finally marry and have sex regularly _ ’,” Clint said trying not to laugh, “I think it’s in one of the twins handwriting.” 

Severus glared at Arthur this was all his fault. 

_ Oh, I forgot rule number 4… _

_ 4- in the mirror dimension you won’t be allowed to talk, but you can take notes and talk about the books once out of it. Reading the books took us weeks as we were making comments as we read, you don’t have that kind of time on your hand, the SHIELD agents will be needed elsewhere before the month is over.  _

“I was getting worried about the time we would spend on this,” Tony admitted. 

“I was too,” Phil agreed. 

_ Charlie Prewett.  _

“There is one last note but I think it’s Harry’s handwriting,” Clint informed them. 

_ Keep in mind everything happening away from Hogwarts and not in Hermione's presence or Ron's DO NOT REFLECT REAL FACTS. I would never and have never called my relatives friendly but I never told her how they really were either, she made it up for me to be both a dramatic hero and a lunatic depending on what they needed, from the little sentences I would say here or there. _

“Well, that’s comforting,” Tony said grabbing the book and walking out of the room to find the kids. 

 

\-------------------- Two Hours Later --------------

 

Sirius was pacing and mumbling, Severus was very pale and Clint was worried this had been too much for them. While Remus and Arthur kept muttering, “Nymphadora” and “Percy” respectively, though not for the same reasons. 

“Let’s debrief,” Phil called everyone’s attention to himself. 

“Debrief? Debrief? I am going to Debrief that old man!” Sirius finally cried out, only to let himself fall on the floor mumbling intelligibly. 

“Nymphadora?” Remus cried out surprising everyone. 

“I don’t know what you are complaining about,” Tony told him, “She sounds like a lovely young woman, fun and with a very unusual gift.” 

“She is also 12 years younger than me,” Remus snarled at him. 

“And not your mate,” Severus told him in a barely-there whisper. 

“What?” Remus looked at him incredulously. 

“I agree with Severus,” Clint said and took his notebook from the coffee table. 

“Me too,” Sirius added. 

“How do you know?” Remus asked them. 

“Ragnok said you never met them, but you’ve met Nymphadora plenty already, we babysat her enough for you to know if she was your mate,” Sirius reasoned. 

“Also, if it was as easy as reading the books, I don’t think Ragnok would have kept it to himself as he told us we needed to read them ASAP,” Clint pointed out. 

“My pup!” Sirius whined as he was back on the floor now that his friend wasn’t in distress anymore. Suddenly he jumped up, “I am going to kill that old fool, placing my son with those despicable human beings, then putting him through all those adventures at Hogwarts it is supposed to be one of the safest places on Earth. A troll, a cursed broom, Voldemort!!” Sirius yelled. “Why didn’t he call the Aurors when that little stalker boy got petrified?? Ms. Norris could have been an accident, a spell you are not supposed to use on animals, a prank gone wrong, but they didn’t know what happened to the boy,” Sirius exploded. “Riddle said students were petrified the last time, Dumbledore was there and you are telling me he didn’t think about asking that Myrtle ghost how she died? Two twelve years old put it together!!”

“I have noticed that too,” Severus finally regained some color, Clint secretively thought he was relieved the first thing out of Sirius’ mouth weren’t insults aimed at him. “But then again, he admitted it himself, he had been raising Harry to be self-sacrificing, he needed him to walk to his death,” Severus managed to get it out though everyone could hear his throat closing in on the words. 

“Clint?” Phil inquired, “What did you see?”

“The Horcrux, while we know where they will be at the time, we don’t know if the Hufflepuff cup is already in the vault for example, as Bella was out of Azkaban when that happened,” Clint told them. “What we know is that Harry isn’t one.”

“He isn’t?” Everyone asked him, surprising him, as he didn’t think he would be the only one noticing. 

“It wasn’t on his test and Ragnok seemed aware of everything from the future,” Clint said, “he didn’t even have a leech, and Severus had one in his mark if the Diary could siphon life and magic out of Ginny, I see no reason for the hypothetic Horcrux in Harry not to act the same way.”  

Sirius grabbed the bag and pulled out Harry’s test, Clint was right and he knew it as soon as he saw Sirius’ smile. While Ragnok could have kept it to himself thinking the Cursebreaker would deal with it, it would have appeared on the test. 

“So, you think he got it later?” Sirius asked Clint. 

“There were several moments,” Clint nodded, “The piece from the Diary could have gone into Harry, it could have happened when Harry chased Voldemort from Quirell, when he possessed him at the ministry, or…” Clint stopped and looked at them, trying to assess if they were ready for his theory or not. 

“Or?” Sirius asked eagerly. 

“Or it was never there, Dumbledore needed Harry to die to fulfill his plans, he probably never thought he would survive a second curse,” Clint told them, deciding to keep his more disturbing thoughts for later. 

“That’s not all,” Severus said narrowing his eyes at him. 

“I don’t know if the Horcruxes are real,” Clint admitted with a sigh. 

“What do you mean?” Remus asked. 

“Why did no one else thought about it after it was confirmed he was back? I get that Dumbledore is old and knowledgeable but he isn’t the only one who knows they exist, that potion teacher in Harry’s sixth year knew, Sirius’ brother too,” Clint told them. “I get that the minister didn’t want to believe Harry but you want to tell me no one went to the cemetery to investigate? And they didn’t scan for magic, didn’t find the ring? What about the Diadem, if it was at Hogwarts all this time why didn’t the Headmaster know before that, it seems like a pretty dangerous thing to have lying around and the books say there are wards over the school telling the Headmaster everything.”

Clint let them think it over for five minutes and then moved on, as long as they did not find at least one of the Horcrux they had no way to know which of his theory was the right one, the only thing they knew for sure was that Harry wasn’t one.  

“Hermione, at first read you’d think she wasn’t involved with them until the Troll but I noticed her obsession with Harry when she first met him on the train,” Clint said. 

“I know what you mean,” Tony nodded, “the girl is supposedly smart, but she tells Harry she knows everything about him because she read it on books. She sounded as if he should have read the books so he’d know about himself too, like how he was supposed to act, or talk. How long before the terms starts did she get her letter? She is a No-Maj born, she didn’t know anything about Harry, but yet she went and looked for information about him? Who told her he even existed? I know she said her parents are proud of her being a witch, but no matter how proud they are there are too many things that don’t make sense about her, maybe she had one or two books that mentioned Harry in passing, but then they went and bought her more books about it?” 

“I was thinking about that actually,” Severus said, “So many incidents happen in which she was involved, she was petrified for weeks, but it doesn’t seem like her parents know. They left her at the Leaky Cauldron the day before the train was to leave in their third year before their fifth year she apparently spent the summer at Sirius’ house, she doesn’t go home for the winter holiday after the first year, I mean in their fifth year she said she was going skiing, but she ended up with the Weasley’s at Sirius’ house.”  

“What about the Creevey boy?” Clint said, “I noticed the school year mentioned are coherent but the boy was petrified from November to June in his first year, shouldn’t he have had to do it all over again?” 

“No, the teachers probably visited him in the summer, so he could make up for the lost time,” Arthur explained, “What intrigues me the most about him is his brother, something is going on with that.” 

“Why?” Natasha asked. 

“I have never heard of two muggleborn coming from the same family let alone brothers,” Arthur told her, Remus, Severus, and Sirius shaking their head to agree with him. 

“Lily and Petunia would be more in the norm,” Severus added. 

“The rest is more planning I guess, and research,” Phil said making Clint groan he hated research. 

“Yes,” Sirius said with a deep sigh, “I want to whine some more, but we can change almost everything.” 

“Take out the Dark Lord before Harry gets to Hogwarts and keep Sirius out of Azkaban and none of these books can become real,” Severus pointed out. 

“Then we’ll only have to deal with Dumbledore,” Natasha pointed out. 

“And that is the unknown,” Remus agreed. “While taking out Voldemort immediately is tempting, Dumbeldore seems to keep his focus on him, he is using Harry as a beacon of light and while he plans behind the scene, pushing the Ministry in the direction he wants it to go, we do not know how he would react if we take this away from him.” 

“Yes, I have a feeling he used Harry’s first year to make sure Harry wouldn’t join Voldemort,” Clint said.

“From the start, he pushed him to have friends, to go to Gryffindor when Harry could have done great in any houses, pushing Remus at him but at the same time giving potions and compulsion to keep Remus from him,” Tony added.

“What do you mean?” Remus asked. 

“Did you notice while you were teaching there you were only trying to bond with Harry on the days before the full more or just after? When your instinct as a wolf would be the hardest to ignore? And when the potions would be clensed from your body” Tony asked, but it didn’t seem like Remus noticed at all. 

“So what we let Voldemort posses Quirell?” Sirius asked. 

“No, we take care of him,” Severus announced sternly. “But we don’t tell anyone, and we will need to keep Dumbeldore busy when and if Harry goes to Hogwarts.” 

“Maybe we could suggest a different path to Hermione’s parents too,” Natasha said. “She seemed to be impressed by the education at Beauxbatons why not see if we can send her there?” 

“Or Australia, she said they had family there, I am sure we can find a way to make them move early, it’s not like as dentists they can’t open a practice wherever they go,” Tony offered. 

“Hogwarts is still too dangerous,” Sirius protested, “I’d rather we teach the kids ourselves.”

“They’ll be safe at school, once Voldemort is gone,” Remus assured him. 

“Safe from him maybe, but what about the other kids,” Sirius asked, “They were bullying Luna, and treating Harry either like the second coming of Merlin or the next Dark Lord. Ginny and that Romilda girl can’t be the only one who tried to potion him. And Dumbledore will still be there,” He said spiraling into a frantic panic attack. 

“Okay,” Arthur said as he pushed him onto the couch. “You need to take a deep breath, Sirius, the children are safe in the other room,” Arthur reminded him. “We know what could happen, and we can make sure it doesn’t. Personally, I’d rather Bill and Charlie staid closer to home, but from what we read they wanted to run from Molly and I don’t intend to let her take any part in their lives, so they may stay. See small steps, hoping for the best, but planning for the worst.” 

“How are you going to plan for the worst?” Natasha asked. 

“By doing research on American tribes and giving them to Bill, so he’d want to explore Indians instead of Egyptians, look into reserves and menagerie maybe show Charlie other possible carriers, he could be a Familiar Healer or a Care Teacher,” Arthur said with a shrug. 

“Do not mention that name around Ilvermorny by the way,” Tony told them. 

“What name?” Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Arthur asked. 

“Care of Magical Creatures.” 

“Why?”

“Because at Ilvermorny it is called Care for Magical Beasts, and that’s for a very good reason, Creatures are those you study in DADA, Merpeople, Werewolves, Vampires, Centaurs, Goblins, those who have their own government representative, they do not need Care other than that of a Healer. Beast, on the other hand, are pets sold at the menagerie, or those that Hagrid guy taught them about, Nifflers, Hyppogriffs, Flobberworms,” Tony explained. 

“We are so prejudicial!!” The wizards exclaimed in horror.  

“You didn’t make them name the class this way,” Phil pointed out. 

“But, we are teaching the kids that we are better than creatures, and we need to study and control them,” Sirius said hugging Remus. 

“Speaking about Creatures, I noticed something,” Clint told them, thinking it was time to put a stop to this sensitive subject. 

“What was it?” Severus asked him. 

“Harry wasn’t affected by the Velas, Hermione and Ginny noticed it immediately and seemed furious about it,” Clint told them. "That's probably when he was dosed with the anti-gay potion, and later with the Love-potion when he noticed Cho instead of Ginny." 

“He tried to go to them like the rest of the idiots,” Natasha countered. 

“The first time, but that’s the only time it affected him,” Clint pointed out. “Fleur had absolutely no effect on him.” 

“Or Hermione didn’t put it in the stories because she wanted people to think Harry only had eyes on Ginny,” Arthur supplied. 

“But she humiliated herself by showcasing Ron’s crush on Fleur?” Natasha countered. 

“Plus some of the stories happening in public, at Hogwarts or at the world cup if she wanted to sell the books as non-fiction and make herself look good she couldn’t have people coming out of the woods saying this or that never happened,” Clint added. “I think, as Harry told us, the only things we can’t know for sure are the part Hermione either didn’t witness or those only Hermione, Ron, and Harry were there for.” 

“Like Ginny getting no punishment at the end of her first year?” Phil asked. 

“Yes, like that, we don’t know if she got punished or not, but I bet she didn’t but Harry was,” Natasha told them. 

“How did you figure?” Sirius asked. 

“Well, Dumbledore is like this genuine Grandpa whom everyone looks up to, if he says she deserves no punishment then the matter is settled, the people probably never knew what happened before the books came out because no one was punished at Hogwarts for it, so no rumors to spread,” Clint explained. 

“But?” Remus pushed. 

“Dumbledore has plenty of witnesses that can confirm how Harry didn’t involve Ginny when he told the story, and justify himself that way, he can also say he didn’t punish Ron because the distress over his sister was enough, but he sent everyone away and was left alone with Harry, everything from that point his uncertain, and while she wrote Harry walked out of there, scot-free, I highly doubt it,” Clint finished. 

“He probably threatened the poor kid, even if it was simply telling him he caused enough trouble to the Weasley that year. You’d notice Harry didn’t write to Hermione and Ron that summer, he also as a deeper relationship to Myrtle, later on, one that he did not build with the others around,” Natasha agreed. 

“We can speculate,” Severus said after a minute of silence, “or we can ask Harry.”

Turned out, Clint had been right, Harry had been punished, for breaking the rules and for freeing Dobby, though he refused to tell them how. Only nodding when Sirius who was hugging him tight asked if it happened the other years too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.


	33. Lesson in Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy explains how magic works as it seems even the wizards are misinformed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll answer the comments from the last chapter as soon as I can, I've been working out and it's taking my comment answering time lol

After they cuddled Harry for half an hour, they decided to join in on the fun the other kids were having with Darcy as they could hear them laugh all the way to the den. When Tony opened the door though he was surprised to see bubbles of different sizes and colors floating around a laughing Darcy who had Luna on her lap clapping her hands excitedly, while Bill, Charlie, and Percy seemed to be chasing after the bubbles, and the twins were chasing after their big brothers. 

“What are you doing?” He asked and the bubble Bill was trying to get a hold of popped. 

“I am teaching them magic control,” Darcy explained and waived a hand making the rest of the bubbles pop. 

“With bubbles?” Severus asked sounding dubious. 

“Yes,” Darcy said nodding her head. “It’s how we teach the younger years at Ilvermorny.” 

“I think you need to explain,” an intrigued Remus required. 

The adults sat on the cushions the wizards conjured for them and waited for Darcy to explain. 

“Accidental magic happens when children’s emotions make them rely on their instincts,” she said and everyone nodded, “if they are hungry they summon food. Scared? They make things explode. It’s simple enough. Now, you want to keep this from happening too often, as it makes it harder to control your magic as you grow…” At their surprised look she told them. “Did you have a hard time casting the… What’s the first charm you learn at Hogwarts?” 

“Wingardium Leviosa,” Weirdly it was Clint who supplied the answer, making everyone look at him. “What? I have a great memory.” 

“That will help you when we’ll try to teach you magic,” Severus told him. 

“Seriously? At eleven?” Darcy said but waived them off when they asked her what she meant. “Was it hard to do?”

“Well, not for everyone,” Sirius said and glared at Severus, “But Flitwick only let us try after a month of theory lessons about it, and that was after a month of lectures on the magic behind charms.” 

“You lived in a magical house, you want me to believe you didn’t have a wand before getting to Hogwarts?” Severus retorted. 

“My parents wanted me to use it to learn spells not taught at Hogwarts, I didn’t have much use of it,” Sirius told him and held Harry closer to himself. 

“Anyhow,” Darcy said getting the attention back on herself before anyone could get depressed. “It was hard because you didn’t know how to focus your magic to follow the path from your core to the point of your wand, your magic only knew wildness and instinct. Try to go into the wilderness and domesticate the fauna, let’s see how well that works out for you,” she told them with a smirk. 

“So, what do you do?” Remus asked. 

“We teach children to focus their magic early on, we have the lowest rate of accidental magic in the world,” She said proudly, making Tony grin, she looked so much like a Stark when she did that. 

“Okay, I am intrigued, how are you doing it?” Natasha asked, having seen and read about what accidental magic could do anything that could help mitigate the damages seven magical children could do was good in her books. 

“The bubbles,” She said pointing at where Bill was holding to a big one while the twins were trying to pop it. 

“They are a Teaching Specialize Charm, I conjure the bubbles, the children are meant to either pop them or hold them, Bill, for example, is learning to find the right amount of power needed to keep the bubble from popping under the twins’ attack, a little too much and he will pop it himself, too little of it and the twins can do it easily,” She explained pointing at the trio, then she moved on the Charlie, “As Charlie told me he never used a wand before his task is different and so are his bubbles, he just needs to keep them from popping, he started with small ones and we are getting bigger as he masters them, they don’t require as much focus as Bill’s, they will only pop if he releases too much power as in a spell that could hurt someone or something, underpowering might be ineffective but it’s less dangerous,” She kept going. “Percy is alternating between popping duties and collecting the bubbles for his brothers as he is at the age we would usually switch the tasks in class. Gred and Forge are to pop the bubbles because it’s instinct magic but with a control component, they are too young to focus and create pathways but they can learn to focus their natural powers and next time they get scared instead of making the windows explode they could hurt the person or thing that scared them…” 

Seeing everyone’s face at that statement she started to laugh, “They won’t go popping people we encountered youngs who have stunned the dog who barked loudly behind them, or blasted their sibling across the room. Not something you would encourage, but at the same time, the first defense should always be to protect yourself, and this helps.” 

“Shouldn’t the first defense be a shield?” Remus asked. 

“But they don’t know how to conjure one yet,” Darcy pointed out, and Remus nodded. 

“The bubbles act as shields too, at full force I can have them form around the children and keep them safe that way, but not everyone knows the spell, and it requires a great deal of control to know how to form the shielding one. I had to learn that kind of control to deal with my powers,” She explained. 

“Okay, what about Luna and Harry?” Phil asked. 

“Oh, Luna is making colors. Look,” She let her wand fall into her hand again and Luna put her hands on it too,” seeing Remus and Sirius panic, Darcy smiled. “Don’t worry, it’s my teaching wand, the worst she can do is make paper birds flew out of it, the spells on it are controlled, so the little kids can’t get hurt when I teach one of the class and end up with one of them touching my wand, or grabbing it. It happens all the time,” Darcy said still smiling. 

“That’s not reassuring,” Severus mumbled. 

“You never grabbed your parents’ wands just to try it out when you were young? Thinking you could make something fun?” Darcy asked and Arthur, Severus, Remus, and Sirius all blushed. 

“Even I tried when at Durmstrang, it’s too tempting,” Natasha admitted. 

Darcy waved her wand not saying any spell but you could see Luna getting excited as the bubbles came out the color she wanted them to be, making for some strange mix, from a neon rainbow to moonshine. 

“What about Harry?” Sirius asked, but looked down at his little charge when Harry tried to hide from Darcy. 

“Gred, Forge, Harry is back,” Darcy yelled and immediately, Fred and George arrived. 

“I am sorry, but why are you calling them that?” Arthur asked her. 

“They told me to,” Darcy said with a shrug when Arthur looked at the other adults instead of explaining why it was surprising him. 

“Now, Boys, Mission Harry is back on,” She knelt down and told the twins, “Go and do not fail us.” 

Harry was trying to hide deeper and deeper into Sirius’ hold, but the twins were two and they were bigger, and Sirius wanted to see what their mission was, so he wasn’t helping at all. But Harry made a mistake, he crawled behind Sirius thinking his body would protect him from the twins’ attack, but it failed as they just moved around the man and pounced on him, at first nothing happened, but soon Harry started to whine, Sirius was going to help but Darcy stopped him, and they realized Fred and George were trying to tickle Harry who was resting with all his might, then suddenly the room with filed with the first sound of Harry’s laughter and as it propagated itself through the room the bubbles started to pop, one after the other. 

“That’s cheating!” Bill exclaimed when finally his bubble popped too. 

“Yeah, we said, no making Harry laugh,” Charlie complained. 

“Harry needs to learn he doesn’t need to always be so in control, he is a little boy, and little boys have to laugh and play and be little boys,” Darcy told them. “You don’t want him to be all sad, and never be happy do you?” Both boys shook their heads. 

“What’s going on?” Sirius asked after he rescued Harry from the tickling. 

“Harry is always in control. I don’t know why, and I don’t need to. But he needs to relax, he is one year old, and with the power he has if he doesn’t relax sometimes his accidental magic is going to blow the entire tower up,” She explained. 

“But you just said he is in control,” Phil argued. 

“Yeah, he has as much control as a pressure cooker, as long as the pressure is under control everything is fine, let it cook for too long and it will explode on you,” Darcy told him. 

“Being in control 24/7 is taxing, and it requires a lot of concentration,” Severus agreed with her. “Occlumency is great, but even I have to let my shields down, once a day, or I’ll get a headache and start snapping at people.” 

“So, what did the twins do?” Sirius asked still keeping an eye on the three years old boys. 

“They got him to lose control, and his power once released blew up the bubbles,” Darcy explained. “After he laughed the first time, I charmed them to attract his outburst so the others would be safe,” She explained.  

“You know a lot of spells we never even heard of,” Remus told her, but Tony could see the maniac scientist glee in his eyes. 

“I’ll take you to visit Dad if you want, Ilvermorny has more subjects than Hogwarts, you don’t even have a Household Charm Classes. My friend Mary told me she had to learn them from a book after she got her first place and she blew up a few plates before she could master the dishwashing one.” 

“I think the kids are going to be enrolled at Ilvermorny,” Arthur stated, obviously Hogwarts wasn’t up to standard anymore and he wanted the best for his children. 

“So, can you conjure more of those bubbles?” Severus asked after a few minutes of contemplation, clearly, no one was willing to debate about schooling at the moment. “I want to see how it works.” 

“No better way than first-hand experience,” Darcy told him and gestured for them all to stand up. “Hum, Agent I-Pod thief you can hold Luna,” She said and handed her to Phil, “ I need to use my normal wand for this and it’s better if she doesn’t get her little hands on that one.” 

Darcy conjured more bubbles for the kids and Sirius settled Harry on the floor but only after the twins promised not to tickle him anymore. Though, they were conspiring something with him, talking in hush tones and eyeing the adults. Arthur must have noticed too as he quickly cast a locking charm on the door making sure the three of them couldn’t leave while they were busy, clearly the man was used to deal with his sons. 

Darcy switched wands, her new one, Tony noticed was blue and silver with a pink stone he knew to be quartz fitting into the palm of her hand. 

“It’s Honey Locust macerated in Hellebore,” Darcy told them. 

“Dangerous combination,” Sirius said, “and the core?” 

“Let’s see if you can guess after we get to know each other,” She said with a wink, though Sirius only smiled and nodded, Tony was amused to notice Agent didn’t like that at all. 

Darcy conjured the required bubbles for the wizards, and then made smaller ones and pushed them toward Tony, Natasha, and Clint, “It’s never too late to learn,” she told them. 

“This is frustrating,” Remus said after his third bubble popped, none of the other having better luck. 

“I see what you meant,” Severus told Darcy, “I know I have to give it the exact amount of power necessary, but I can’t seem to find the right balance between too little and too much.” 

“That’s because you are trying to do it as you do with your wand, but wands have their own powers they are made to channel your magic, the bubbles’ only use is to learn control,” Darcy explained. “Do any of you know wandless magic?” 

“I do,” Sirius told her, “But only for a handful of spells. It was part of the Auror training.” 

“So, Expeliarmus, Incarcerous, these types of spells?” Darcy asked and Sirius nodded. 

“It should still help you, think of the bubble as a shield you have to erect without your wand,” She told him. After a few more try she changed tactic. “What if you don’t have your wand and Harry is in danger?” She said, and they all watched as the bubbles disappeared from Sirius’, Severus’, and Remus’ hands to form a big shield around Harry and the twins. “Not what I had in mind but this works,” Darcy said clearly impressed, though Tony wondered if it was by the action itself or by the thought behind it. 

“I think I got it,” Severus said, “Can I have one more?” Darcy conjured a new bubble for him and watched as he grabbed it, concentrated for a few seconds and then when he had a handle on it forced it to change form, making it turn into a square without making it pop. 

“Yes, you got it!” Darcy exclaimed making the kids look at them and Bill and Charlie started asking how they could do that. “That’s the next lesson boys,” She told them and send them back to their task. 

“How did you do it?” Remus asked. 

“I was doing it wrong,” Severus explained, “With a wand, you have to force a pathway from your core to the thing you want to spell, be it an object or a person, through the wand, it is an instrument of your magic. I was trying to do the same with the bubble and kept overpowering it, it isn’t meant to be the instrument of your magic but the recipient. Your power isn’t supposed to go through the bubble, if you do it it will pop. You have to release your magic so it will flow just on the surface, like a caress, it will protect the bubble from external threats.”

“Very good, Severus,” Darcy praised him. 

“Oh!” Bill said from next to her and went back to his bubble, after a few seconds a cried out running toward the adults to show them his bubble now had a squarish shape. 

“Bravo Bill!” Arthur and Darcy cried out. 

“But remember what I said?” Darcy asked him. 

“I should not do it too often or for too long because my core isn’t stable yet,” He said with a nod, and walked to the twins and Harry to let them pop his bubble, before sitting with them to talk. 

“He is really responsible, they all are,” Darcy praised Arthur. 

“Thank you,” He said happily. 

Half an hour later every adult could keep their bubbles from popping for several minutes and Darcy put a stop to the lesson. 

“That was harder than I thought it would be,” Sirius admitted. 

“Because you are taught to use your wands first, when in reality most spells don’t require one, some do as you need the increased power and accuracy a wand will give you. Such as for conjuring the bubbles as I need to be able to choose the strength at which I create them, or for offensive spells, or healing. But for most spells, it isn’t useful,” Darcy explained. “Take Reparo, unless you are powerful enough to repair the whole building in one go when you cast it, it will only repair the closest broken thing, no need for a wand to be pointed at it,” as they were all nodding she kept going, “creatures don’t use wands, they still practice magic, but you’ll notice Goblins use either generalize magic or swords in battle no spells.” 

“So, we are straining our magic by using our wands?” Remus asked. 

“Not straining, but you are limiting yourself, only using the powers you can channel through your wands when you have much more,” Darcy told them. “Look at accidental magic, children do that, it isn’t normal or natural for them or their core to know how to summon something when they are one and want a bottle but then not be able to do it when they learn to use Accio. I was taught to rely on instinctual magic,” When they looked confused she told them, “When I arrived, I was cold, I didn’t cast an Accio on the blanket I simply asked my magic to find something for me to cover myself with. If I had been summoning stuff, I probably would have asked for the sweater I keep in my room, but I didn’t need it specifically.” 

“Magic is alive,” Phil said. 

“Of course, she is,” Darcy told them with a frown. 

“I know we saw Lady Magic at work already but it never occurred to me that She is the origin of our powers, they should work in the same ways,” Severus admitted. 

“We are only limited by our own power level,” Darcy agreed. 

“Harry and Severus need more training,” Sirius announced after a long silence. 

“They sure do, Severus because he is only using about 27% of his core from what I saw, and Harry because he is too in control, he is both perfectly aware of what he can do and afraid of letting go, you need to teach him not to fear his magic or it won’t end well, as he grows up so will his core and being always in control like he is trying to not outshine anyone or not be noticeable is going to make him rupture his core, if not turn him into an Obscurus,” Darcy announced. “I don’t know what happened, but I know he is terrified of using the power he has, and that never ends well.”  

With this Darcy walked to the boys and kissed each of them on their forehead. “I need to go feed my scientists,” She told them and kissed Tony in the same way she did the kids. “Call me if you need another babysitter, the kids are cool,” She said and kissed Agent’s cheek whispering something in his ear which made him smirk. “I’ll call Dad to see when you can visit the school. Bye.”

And with that she disapparated. 

“Why did you ask her about Gred and Forge?” Clint asked Arthur immediately, and Tony thought the man must have been dying to ask. 

“Because I never heard them use it before we read the books,” Arthur told him, and as one the adults all turned to the children who in turn looked up at them all innocent eyes and wide grins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is going to work faster soon, this one week they had away from SHIELD is coming to a close, first Severus needs to go to Gringotts but I don't plan on doing another chapter of Amelia Bones pardoning innocent people, it will basically happen the same way it happened with Sirius (as I already explained why and how Severus became a Death Eater no need to rewrite it)   
> They will play, plan, get a new message and then they'll need to be back to work...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hope you liked it and will leave me a comment.  
> If I made mistakes or you think I forgot to put a tag don't hesitate to tell me... 
> 
> Also due to a health issue, like my other stories, this story won't be updated regularly but I will keep writing it as often as I can
> 
> I have a new facebook account for my writings please follow the link:
> 
>  
> 
> [Atheandra](https://www.facebook.com/atheandra.fanfiction.5)


End file.
